La dernière chance vient du futur part 1
by OddLittlePlume
Summary: Harry se montre incapable de tuer Voldy. Marié à Severus Snape, ils ont eu des jumeaux. Ces enfant sont pris dans cette guerre et renvoyés dans le passé pour tout arranger. Comment vivre une vie normale lorsque combattre est toute sa vie?... DM/OC, HP/SS
1. Une prophétie pour les descendants

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling ^^ à par mes personnages bien sur.**

**Couples : Drago Malfoy / OC, SS/HP, HG/BZ, Ginny W/ OC, RW/PP, TN/ LL, RL/NL**

**Résumé :**** DM/ OC, HP/SS...Imaginez...Harry se montre incapable de tuer Voldemort...Lui et son maris: Severus Snape, ont eu des jumeaux...Imaginez que ces enfant sont pris dans cette guerre...Renvoyé dans le passé pour arranger les choses...Comment vivre une vie normale lorsqu'on ne sait faire qu'une seule chose dans sa vie: combattre...**

**~ Chapitre 1: **Une prophétie pour les descendants... ~

Avant de mourir, Sibylle Trelawney - celle qui avait scellé une première fois le destin d'Harry Potter- fit une dernière prédiction. Cette prophétie disait:

**Celui qui a été marqué par le Lord noir va échouer.**

**Les descendants de l'élu et de celui qui a observé pour le bien,**

**Naîtrons le même jour.**

**Ils auront le pouvoir de libérer ce qui a été asservi.**

**La solution est passé, le problème est présent et**

**Les ténèbres sont futures.**

Ce qui fut le cas. Harry échoua à chacune de ses rencontres avec le Lord Noir. Voldemort asservit l'Angleterre puis l'Europe, s'allia aux États Unis puis au Japon et la Chine. Il régnait sur son Empire de la plus cruelle manière qui soit. Les Sang-Purs occupaient la place principale, tous tatoués par le Seigneur des ténèbres comme sa propriété, comme des chiens qui avaient besoin d'aide pour retrouver la maison. Ces personnes là gérèrent l'économie de l'empire.

Les Sang-Mêlés représentaient une partie de la population inférieure, les pions de sa majesté, les hommes de main au sang sur les doigts pour avoir le leur souillé. Puis il y avait les Sang-de-Bourbes, marqués comme du bétail au fer rouge, enchainés avec des bracelets magiques qui modèrent leur magie, ils avaient tout de même le « privilège » d'utiliser la magie dans une certaine mesure pour leur tâche (domestique, manuelle...).

Le pire était sans doute pour les moldus. On tuait les enfants, lançait une sort de stérilité sur les femmes pour les violer à volonté dans des bordels et les hommes étaient des jouets de torture en privé et en public.

Poudlard restait ouverte aux sorciers; enfin à tous ceux qui étaient de sang pur ou à la rigueur sang mêlé bourrés de gallions. Blaise Zabini avait hérité du bureau du directeur en récompense d'avoir tué le meilleur ami du Survivant. Poudlard était sous la coupe des Serpentards, ceux qui étaient envoyé à Gryffondor étaient la risée de l'école, ils se faisaient insulter, battre, racketter, parfois même violer sans que personne ne bouge. En même temps tous les professeurs étaient eux même des ex-Serpentards rancuniers: les potions testées sur les Gryffons, les sorts du cours de magie noire aussi et de même pour la métamorphose. Les Gryffondor étaient la honte de leur famille, c'était d'ailleurs ceux qui fuguaient le plus vers l'ordre du phœnix.

Pour en revenir au meilleur ami du survivant, Ronald Weasley, il fut tué ainsi que toute sa famille pour avoir côtoyé celui-qui-a-survécu, avoir fait partie de l'ordre et avoir eu un penchant pour le monde moldu. Seule Hermione, désormais veuve, put s'en sortir avec sa fille Rose et son nouveau né Hugo, orphelin de père dès la naissance. D'autres combattants étaient tombés, une grande partie de l'AD, la moitié de l'Ordre du Phœnix ainsi que les plus proches d'Harry: Luna, Neville, Dumbledore, Lupin et sa femme Tonks, Mc Gonagall et quasiment tous les autres professeurs de ce temps là.

Voldemort était fier de ses mangemorts, il occupait la place de ministre de la magie; enfin on le nommait plutôt Empereur et le ministère était infesté par ses partisans. Le plus écœurant étant la reine des ténèbres, enceinte du pire mégalomane du système solaire; plaignez l'héritier d'avoir les traits de Bellatrix Lestrange et l'unique neurone de Tom Jedusor, sachant qu'il sera éduqué par un mordu des Doloris qui en passant avait rendu les impardonnables légaux.

L'ordre du Phoenix n'eut qu'à bien se cacher. Harry Potter s'était trouvé une nouvelle tendance, nouveauté dans sa vie: le survivant était gay.

Il avait flashé sur son ancien professeur de Potion, l'espion de Dumbledore, l'ancien bâtard graisseux des cachots, celui qui s'était révélé savoir utiliser du shampoing lorsque son secret avait été découvert. Et oui il utilisait du shampoing, mettait des chemises blanches, vertes ou noires et des jeans. Il était mystérieux, possessif, jaloux mais un excellent amant et un admirable compagnon.

Harry et Severus avaient commencé à se tolérer en 6ème année pendant des cours particuliers de combat pour affronter le Lord V. Peu à peu, ils se rapprochèrent, tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre en secret puis au début de la 7ème et dernière année d'Harry, Severus déclara sa flamme à son ancienne Némésis. Ainsi commença leur vie à deux, ils cherchèrent ensemble les horcruxes du mage noir tout en gardant leur couple secret, même aux yeux de Dumbledore.

Attaques après attaques, le QG de l'ordre situé Square Grimmaud fut découvert.

Ils achetèrent un manoir et y installèrent le nouveau QG. Cette demeure était impossible à localiser. Harry et Severus se marièrent et peut après une nuit où le couple s'était retrouvé, Harry découvrit qu'il faisait une grossesse masculine. Notre survivant était enceint.

_« Sev, comment on va faire ? Avec la guerre, tous ces morts, je ne veux pas que mes enfants, nos enfants, se fassent tuer à cause de nous !_

_- Ne t'en fais pas mon ange, on les protègera. On se battra encore plus. Pour eux. Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller. »_

Le jour où Harry accoucha était magnifique, le ciel était bleu, les arbres étaient couverts de bourgeons prêts à éclore et le jardin était couvert de rosée. Le calme n'était perturbé que par les animaux de la forêt. On aurait pu penser que la guerre n'avait jamais existé à cet instant. Les deux parents confièrent leur fils, Dan Severus Potter-Snape et leur fille Ambre Lily Potter-Snape à Hermione.

Celle-ci les éleva et les éduqua. Les faux jumeaux atteignirent à 13 ans le niveau maximal des ASPICs dans toutes les matières sauf la divination bien sûr comme Hermione détestait cela. Les membres de l'ordre se relayèrent pour instruire les deux adolescents pour les batailles.

A 14 ans, Ambre et Dan maitrisaient l'occlumancie, la légilimencie et la magie sans baguette.

A 15 ans, ils utilisaient des armes magiques.

Ambre avait les yeux verts, les cheveux noirs, longs et attachés en queue de cheval la plupart du temps. La jeune fille était plus rusée que son frère, elle avait un sang froid exemplaire lors des batailles mais partait au quart de tour en général. Elle utilisait un arc et des flèches magiques.

Celles-ci étaient enchantées pour poursuivre la cible jusqu'à ce qu'elles la touche et étaient empoisonnées d'un des poisons secrets de son père Severus.

Dan avait hérité des yeux de Severus, aussi noirs que les siens et les cheveux bruns aussi indisciplinés qu'Harry. Le jeune homme, lui, préférait les épées et les poignards. L'épée était ensorcelée pour renvoyer tous les sorts qu'elle interceptait vers son expéditeur. Les poignards eux étaient empoisonnés du même poison que les flèches de sa sœur.

Les deux ados étaient parés à combattre mais ils ignoraient qu'il y avait une prophétie à leur sujet. Leur vie n'avait pas été très joyeuse. Hermione agissait comme une vraie mère pour eux, mais elle ne remplaçait pas leurs parents. Harry et Severus ne rentraient chez eux que deux ou trois fois par ans.

_« Pour votre sécurité. »_ disaient-ils.

Ils étaient toujours en mission, toutes plus dangereuses les une que les autres. Et quand les enfants demandaient pourquoi ils partaient tout le temps, ils répondaient:

_« Le monde est devenu mauvais mais on essaie de le changer pour vous. »_

Mais jamais Ambre et Dan n'avaient choisi cela, pas au point de ne pas connaître leurs parents.

Le soir de leur 16ème anniversaire, leurs pères arrivèrent- ce qui était déjà un miracle- dans un état d'affolement angoissant. Ils embarquèrent les enfants avec eux en prenant leurs armes magiques et les tenues protectrices pour le combat. Arrivés dans une salle du manoir, ils lançaient des sorts d'alarmes et de renforcement pour les protections de la demeure. Ambre commençait à perdre son sang froid ou plutôt elle faisait sa crise d'adolescente retardataire et rebelle à ses parents.

_« Par Morgane ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ici ! »_ Hurla de sa « douce voix » Ambre.

_« Ambre, langage ! » _La réprimanda Severus_._

_« Peut-être qu'on le saurait si tu la fermais. » _La taquina Dan

_« C'est toi qui la ferme ! Si tu n'as pas remarqué, les parents sont ici : dans la même pièce que nous. Il doit se passer un truc super grave. Alors arrête de la ramener, c'est pas le moment ! Vu ?_

_- Les enfants, quel langage ! » _Harry fit un clin d'œil complice à son mari_. « T'inquiète Sév je gère. Les enfants écoutez c'est très important. »_

Harry leur raconta tout : sa prophétie, celle des enfants et la potion mise au point par Severus pour les envoyer dans le passé. Mais le plus important était surtout les mots qu'il avait utilisé. Ceux qui voulaient dire qu'ils ne se reverraient plus : un aller sans retour. Puis une explosion se fit entendre dans le manoir.

_« Harry ? As-tu pensé aux sorts de dissimulation et d'anti-traceur lorsqu'on à transplané ?_

_- Hein ? Mais je croyais que c'était toi qui t'en occupais ! Merde la boulette._

_- Ça mon ange, c'est la plus grosse connerie de ta vie. Je préférais encore quand tu faisais exploser tes chaudrons._

_Oh, ça va ! Merci bien ! »_

Une autre explosion se fit entendre puis des cris de terreur et encore d'autres explosions. Harry s'énerva :

_« Bande de crétins consanguins ! Il m'a coûté cher ce manoir ! Allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! »_

Severus attrapa le bras de son mari puis s'empara de son sac où il y avait les potions. Il se dirigea vers les enfants et leur indiqua une porte. Pendant ce temps, Harry, le bras toujours emprisonné par Severus, continuait de crier des jurons contre les destructeurs de son manoir si beau, si grand, si cher, si... complètement ruiné.

_« Chéri, je crois que t'en as fait assez. Ils risquent de nous retrouver alors sois mignon et tais-toi !_

_Les enfants ! Prenez vous armes. TOUT DE SUITE! » _Hurla Severus pour couvrir le bruit des assaillants.

Ambre et Dan prirent leur armes à la hâte en les enroulant dans leurs tenues de combat. Ces tenues étaient en cuir très souple utilisé pour maintenir au chaud. Ce cuir était doublé d'une cotte de maille elfique légère comme une plume et dure comme du diamant. Cette cotte était surtout fine et transparente comme une seconde peau. Les adolescents suivirent leurs pères, empruntant une dizaine de couloirs inconnus pour arriver dans une chambre d'invité la plus éloignée possible des attaquants. Et Severus leur expliqua :

_« La potion vous ramènera 25 ans dans le passé. Votre papa et moi venons juste de nous trouver. Quand vous arriverez, ce sera pendant la Bataille de Poudlard, celle de la 6ème année d'Harry. Ma position en tant qu'espion sera découverte par le Lord. Il faudra protéger l'école à tout prix, vu ?_

_- Ouais c'est bon on a compris. Pas besoin d'un dessin! » _Répondit amèrement Ambre.

Les deux ados venaient d'enfiler leurs tenues en ajoutant au passage une ceinture garnie de potions de secours : soins, énergisants, poisons, véritaserum, explosives et fumantes... Rien que du basique.

_« Ambre ! Pourquoi tu réagis pas bordel. Non ! Je refuse. Je ne vais pas vous laisser là en pleine attaque de mangemorts! »_ S'énerva Dan.

Encore une autre explosion se fit entendre.

_« Mais tu ne vois pas qu'ils en ont rien à foutre de nous ! Nous sommes des armes. On est entrainés pour détruire, ils nous ont créés pour tuer. Les instruments de mort, leurs petits joujoux. »_

Severus se retourna, cachant ainsi son visage mais pas ses poings serrés au point que ses articulations étaient blanches. Quand à Harry il semblait choqué des paroles qu'il venait d'entendre.

_« Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est pas la peine de faire des gosses si c'est pour ne pas s'en occuper. »_

**!*CLAC*!**

Harry, pour la première fois de sa vie, avait frappé sa fille. Puis il la prit dans ses bras. Il lui dit se mot en A. Aimer. Celui qu'elle n'avait jamais pu entendre de celui qui lui avait donné la vie. Je t'aime.

_« Jamais vous ne serez des armes ! Jamais ! Je ne vous infligerai pas ce qu'on m'a infligé ! Je vous aime ! Oh mes enfants, si vous saviez à quel point je vous aime... »_

Severus se retourna, versant des larmes à son tour. Il attira Dan dans ses bras puis se colla à son mari et à sa fille. Les parents exprimèrent à leurs enfants tout leur amour, leurs regrets de ne pas les avoir vu grandir, leur peine de les voir partir et à quel point ils étaient fier d'eux... 16 ans de silence...

Ambre resta figée de stupeur. De simples mots. Rien que des mots. Mais pas n'importe lesquels. Ni de n'importe qui. Merlin savait, à force d'avoir écouté ses questions sans réponse, à quel point elle les attendait. Elle s'était imaginée des centaines de fois répondre à ces mots. Mais là, maintenant qu'elle les avait eus, elle ne put émettre de son. Dan, résigné, murmura:

_« Père, papa … vous allez nous manquer. »_

Severus resserra sa prise sur sa famille, comme si cela pouvait retarder le départ de ses enfants. Il murmura dans un soupir douloureux :

_« Vous aussi vous nous manquerez. Soyez courageux. »_

Une autre explosion les fit sursauter, les cris étaient de plus en plus proches. Severus donna une fiole de potion à Dan en lui faisant promettre de veiller sur sa sœur. Puis il donna la seconde fiole à sa fille. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent, yeux noirs contre yeux verts. Il s'approcha vers elle avec une lueur serpentarde dans le regard puis la serra dans ses bras, lui murmura encore des mots tendres et glissa lentement la fiole dans la main d'Ambre. Un autre cri puis des rires sinistres de plus en plus proches.

Harry et Severus leur hurla de prendre la potion. La dernière chose qu'Ambre vit fut Severus s'interposer entre un éclair vert et Harry, puis un cri déchirant qui la hanterait sans doute la nuit, et un dernier « Avada ».

Elle en était sure maintenant, ses parents étaient morts. Elle versa un nombre de plus en plus important de larmes au fur et à mesure qu'elle réalisa qu'elle et son jumeau étaient orphelins.


	2. Bienvenue à Poudlard

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling ^^ à par mes personnages bien sur.**

**Couples : Drago Malfoy / OC, SS/HP, HG/BZ, Ginny W/ OC, RW/PP, TN/ LL, RL/NL**

**Résumé :**** DM/ OC, HP/SS...Imaginez...Harry se montre incapable de tuer Voldemort...Lui et son maris: Severus Snape, ont eu des jumeaux...Imaginez que ces enfant sont pris dans cette guerre...Renvoyé dans le passé pour arranger les choses...Comment vivre une vie normale lorsqu'on ne sait faire qu'une seule chose dans sa vie: combattre...**

**~ Chapitre 2: **Bienvenue à Poudlard ~

Lorsqu'ils réapparurent, ils étaient dans une pièce sombre où ils pouvaient entendre le bois craquer et bouger. Ils étaient dans la cabane hurlante dont leur parlait Hermione. Il parait que leurs pères se cachaient souvent dans cette petite maison.

Leurs pères...morts.

Dan prit sa sœur dans ses bras, se contentant de se taire. Juste la serrer dans ses bras, étreinte protectrice, fraternelle, qui se voulait tendre et douce. Ambre cessa de pleurer, ses yeux sa fixant dans le vague, ailleurs, très loin du présent… Son frère resserra son étreinte, il savait que malgré le fait qu'elle ne pleurait plus, elle souffrait de la même douleur étouffante que lui.

La différence entre eux deux était principalement leurs moyens expressifs. Dan laissait voir presque toutes ses émotions, comme Harry. Ambre quand à elle se tenait derrière un masque neutre, utilisant parfois le sarcasme. Seul Dan connaissait la feinte. Normal entre jumeaux. Il jouait souvent les interprètes pour ceux qui n'avaient pas la patience de déchiffrer le caractère de sa sœur.

Ambre elle prenait ça pour de la faiblesse. Les émotions pouvaient être des armes et des cibles. La colère pouvait décupler la force, mais pouvait nous faire agir bêtement lorsque l'ennemi trouve et utilise la source de cette colère. Ambre était née pour contrôler. Le contrôle : diriger, mettre au point, sécuriser, ne pas paniquer, prévoir, ne pas se laisser avoir, trouver des stratégies...

Elle aimait le contrôle tout comme elle aimait tout faire toute seule : on n'était jamais aussi bien servi que par soi même. De temps à autres elle acceptait l'aide de son frère. Une histoire de confiance soi disant. Le contrôle la menait à déléguer:

_« Je prends la droite, tu prends la gauche, on se rejoint au milieu dans 10 minutes. A tout'… Et évite de crever, vu? »_

Lentement, Ambre se détacha de son frère. Lui aussi avait cessé de pleurer. Ambre prit sa main puis ils quittèrent la cabane. Une fois dehors, ils entendirent assez bien les cris et les affolements de Pré-Au-Lard. On attaquait Poudlard. Ainsi donc la fête avait déjà commencé. Il n'y avait plus qu'à s'y inviter. Ils commencèrent leur course effrénée jusqu'à l'entrée du domaine de l'école. Une fois devant, ils constatèrent que le mur à côté de la grille avait cédé.

_« Faudra penser à leur dire que les sorts pour fermer les portes c'est bien, mais les sorts de protection sur les murs qui entourent la demeure c'est mieux. »_

D'un commun accord, ils se changèrent. Autant garder leurs atouts secrets jusqu'au moment voulu. Une fois prêts, ils ne perdirent plus une seconde pour se lancer dans la bataille. Estimant que leur baguette et leur agilité suffiraient amplement, ils jetèrent un sort à leurs armes pour les rétrécir puis les mirent dans leurs poches.

Ils lancèrent des sorts de bas niveau, enfin le niveau ASPICs: Stupefix, Expelliarmus, Petrificus Totalus généralement. Cassant une jambe au hasard ou déboitant une épaule au passage. L'époque où les mangemorts étaient faibles était un délice. Ils s'amusaient comme des fous.

Voldemort sonna la retraite, fou de rage. Beaucoup avaient pu s'enfuir mais un bon nombre s'étaient fait prendre. Du côté du « bien » il ne semblait pas y avoir beaucoup de pertes. En fait il n'y en avait aucune. Ambre s'avança vers son frère lorsqu'un mangemort lui attrapa fermement la jambe.

Ambre baissa les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son assaillant. L'homme, boueux, ayant quelques plaies sanglantes, se mit à rire glacialement. Essayant de la faire tomber, il ne pouvait savoir à quel point elle était agile. L'adolescente perdit patience et de son autre jambe donna un coup de pied puissant dans le bras de l'ennemi.

_« Tu vois pas que tu gènes, connard ? »_

Un puissant « CRAC » lui révéla que l'os avait cédé. Mais qu'importe. Elle continua sa route vers son frère, le détailla sous tous les angles puis décréta qu'il n'était pas assez amoché pour s'en inquiéter. Elle lui demanda en souriant:

_« Alors, que penses-tu de ton premier jour à Poudlard ? »_

Dan rigola, puis regarda autour de lui. Il ne savait plus si c'était la guerre qui lui courrait après ou lui qui la pourchassait. Une chose était sure : elle était là, quoi qu'il fasse. Ils continuèrent à discuter, comparant chacun leur pathétique facilité avec laquelle ils avaient battu les ennemis.

_« Je crois sérieusement que je vais me prendre des vacances à la fin de tout ça._

_- Ambre ! Toi ? Parler de vacances alors qu'hier tu m'as poursuivi dans tout le manoir parce que je voulais sécher l'entrainement. »_

Dan ria sans se soucier des regards réprobateurs que lui lançait sa très chère sœur.

_« Hé ! C'est mon droit ! Le repos du guerrier tu connais ? Tu irais où toi ?_

_- Je crois que je resterais ici, en Angleterre. Histoire de connaître un peu le pays que j'habite._

_- Pays de merde, oui ! Assez crétin pour créer le pire mégalomane serpentisé de la planète. Non, moi je ne resterais pas ici. J'irais loin. Dans un pays où le ciel et l'eau sont bleus turquoise, où je peux me dorer la pilule tranquillement et manger des noix de coco._

_- Genre Hawaï quoi._

_- Ouais ! Pas mauvaise idée, en plus tu savais que..._

_- Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes, jeunes gens ? »_

Ambre et Dan se retournèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec une femme assez âgée portant des lunettes, un chignon sur lequel était fixé un chapeau pointu de travers. Celle-ci les pointait avec sa baguette. Les jumeaux s'aperçurent vite qu'ils étaient entourés de deux autres hommes.

_« Qui êtes-vous? Répondez immédiatement! »_

Ambre et Dan se regardèrent quelques secondes puis Ambre se décida :

_« Nous souhaitons voir Monsieur Dumbledore._

_- Rien que ça ? » _Répondit un homme avec un œil fou et une canne_. « Répondez à la question ! Qui êtes-vous ? »_

_- Je m'appelle Ambre, et voici mon frère Dan._

_- Votre nom de famille est ? »_ Demanda le second homme.

Il semblait complètement achevé. Déjà les cernes sous ses yeux étaient signe de grande fatigue mais en plus la bataille ne semblait pas arranger son état. Malgré ça, il avait l'air doux et patient.

_« Nous voulons parler à M. Dumbledore. Vous n'avez qu'à nous accompagner. On ne veut de mal à personne…_ (nda: ou presque...y'a genre les mangemorts, voldy... lol)_ S'il vous plait. C'est important._

_- Très bien. »_ Annonça la femme.

_« Tu es folle, Minerva ! On ne sait pas qui ils sont. Peut-être des mangemorts sous polynectar?_ Renchérit l'homme méfiant.

_- Voyons Maugrey ! Ce ne sont que des ados. Laisse-leur une chance !_

_- Si je t'écoutais, Lupin, je devrais donner une chance à un dragon hyperactif de ne pas cracher du feu._

_- Voyons Messieurs. Cessez ces chamailleries enfantines. Vous deux. »_ Désigna-t-elle de sa baguette les ados: _« Suivez-moi. »_

Ambre et Dan suivirent « Minerva », sachant pertinemment que Maugrey serrait derrière pour les « surveiller ». Lupin s'approcha d'eux :

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Alastor se méfie même des oiseaux qui chantent. AÏE ! »_

Les jumeaux, qui riaient déjà à la remarque de Lupin, pouffèrent encore plus lorsque Maugrey donna une légère claque à l'arrière de son crâne. Ils arrivèrent devant une statue puis la femme prononça:

_« Glace chocolat pistache. »_

On entendit un soupir de Maugrey et un ricanement de Lupin en commentaire à l'excentricité du mot de passe. Une fois au bout de l'escalier en colimaçon, ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du directeur.

_« Albus, nous avons trouvé ces jeunes gens sur le champ de bataille. Ils refusent de nous dire leur nom et ont demandé à vous voir.»_

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent de malice. S'amusant de la situation, excité de curiosité.

_« Allons Albus, confiez-les aux aurors, et finissons-en ! » _s'exclama Maugrey.

_- Non merci mon ami. Tout ira bien. »_

Il congédia les adultes et proposa aux deux ados de s'asseoir.

_« Un bonbon au citron vous ferait peut-être plaisir ?_

_- Non merci, Monsieur._

_- Dommage, ils sont excellents. Bon, venons-en au fait. Qui êtes vous jeunes gens?_ (nda: c'est la question de l'année celle là ...à croire xD)

_- Voici mon frère Dan, moi je suis Ambre Potter-Snape. »_

Et voilà, la bombe était lâchée. Rien qu'un nom, mais signifiant beaucoup de choses. Albus fronça les sourcils. Semblant en proie à une grande réflexion intérieure.

_« A ma connaissance, aucun Potter ne s'est jamais lié à un Snape._

_- C'est normal. » _Répondit Dan._ « Nous venons du futur. »_

Albus retrouva son sourire. Amusé par la situation, un vieux papy gâteau fou des voyages temporels.

_« Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous êtes venus me trouver. Vous voulez que je vous aide à retourner chez vous, c'est cela ?_

_- Pas vraiment, non. »_ Répondit Dan.

_« Nous sommes là pour changer les choses. »_ Poursuivit Ambre.

Albus redevint sérieux.

_« Vous savez que si vous faites cela, vous ne pourrez jamais retourner chez vous._

_- Mais qui vous dit qu'on veut y retourner ? »_ Demanda Dan.

Ambre poursuivit :

_« Écoutez, monsieur le directeur. L'époque d'où nous venons s'appelle l'Empire Noir. Il est dirigé par Vous-savez-qui...hum hum … je veux dire Voldemort. C'est à cause de tous les sorts « mot tabou » que je m'emmêle. Cet empire est composé de sangs-purs, de sans-mêlés et d'esclaves. Il s'étend sur toute l'Europe et les alliés sont tous les plus grands pays du monde._

_- Nous avons perdu alors. L'Ordre du Phœnix n'aura rien pu faire. »_ Dit Albus dépité.

_« Papa... Je veux dire Harry Potter... a lutté de toutes ses forces mais il n'était pas assez puissant. C'est donc nous, ses descendants, qui avont reçu la charge de tuer le petit Lord Noir d'après une prophétie. Son sang coule dans nos veines, nous sommes plus forts et mille fois mieux entrainés._

_- Bien. Dès aujourd'hui vous avez une place dans l'Ordre._

_- Comme vous voulez. Mais nous agissons individuellement. On n'aura pas besoin de votre accord pour quoi que ce soit._

_- Soit. Je respecte cela. Je veux quand même être mis au courant le moment venu._

_- Entendu. Autre sujet maintenant. J'ai entendu dire que ce château était très grand._

_- En effet._

_- Serait-il possible d'avoir un appartement avec mon frère ?_

_- Eh bien... Je serais disposé à vous l'accorder si vous acceptiez d'être répartis dans une des quatre maisons grâce au Choixpeau._

_- Vous n'avez pas bien saisi. Nous avons déjà eu une éducation complète. Nous n'avons pas besoin de cours supplémentaires dans votre école._

_- C'est donc du chantage ?_

_- Je dirais plutôt un compromis à l'amiable. »_

Dan se retourna vers sa sœur.

_« Allez, Ambre. On a juste à faire ça et c'est bon._

_- D'accord. Mais rappelez-vous. Nous ne sommes pas élèves. Pas de couvre-feu, pas de cours, et surtout : pas d'uniforme._

_- Vous êtes dans une école. Pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons sur votre présence ici, il vous faudra une couverture aux yeux des professeurs. Vous aurez donc des cours par correspondance avec des devoirs bien entendu. Je vous présenterai comme des élèves à la santé fragile qui reçoivent un programme allégé. Le professeur McGonnagal va vous montrer le chemin. Je mettrai à votre disposition des fonds pour des vêtements et autre besoins financiers. Pour la suite je vous enverrai un hibou. Maintenant si vous me permettez, j'ai mon école à remettre sur pied. Ou plutôt sur pierre. »_

Les ados sortirent, croisèrent le professeur Minerva McGonnagal qui les conduisit devant un tableau.

_« Le professeur Dumbledore vous conseille vivement de changer de nom de famille. Pour éviter d'attirer l'attention selon lui. »_

Les jumeaux se concertèrent quelques minutes puis Dan donna leur choix :

_« Edwards. Ambre et Dan Edwards._

_- Très bien M et Mlle Edwards. Votre mot de passe est Ab imo pechore._

_- Du fond du coeur. » _Dan sourit.

_« Ah, apparemment vous avez quelques notions de Latin. C'est très bien. Bonne fin de soirée._

_- Au revoir Madame. »_

Les deux ados choisirent leur chambre puis partirent se coucher. (nda: c'est le décalage horaire entre le XXème et le XXIème siècle xD)


	3. La décision du Choipeau

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling ^^ à par mes personnages bien sur.**

**Couples : Drago Malfoy / OC, SS/HP, HG/BZ, Ginny W/ OC, RW/PP, TN/ LL, RL/NL**

**Résumé :**** DM/ OC, HP/SS...Imaginez...Harry se montre incapable de tuer Voldemort...Lui et son maris: Severus Snape, ont eu des jumeaux...Imaginez que ces enfant sont pris dans cette guerre...Renvoyé dans le passé pour arranger les choses...Comment vivre une vie normale lorsqu'on ne sait faire qu'une seule chose dans sa vie: combattre...**

**~ Chapitre 3: **La décision du Choipeau ~

Deux semaines.

Deux semaines de vacances pendant lesquelles Dumbledore remit en état l'école de magie. Ambre et Dan restèrent dans leur appartement, discutèrent et se reposèrent. Les repas leur étaient servis par un elfe de maison. Bien sur avec tout ce temps libre, ils avaient pu visiter le château et le parc. Albus les avait présentés comme deux élèves qui n'avaient pas la santé pour suivre le rythme des cours et qui recevaient les leçons par hibou. Ils étaient ici pour recevoir un meilleur appui pédagogique. Bien entendu leur statut spécial leur accordait un couvre-feu différent.

Ambre se baladait dans les couloirs, la tête dans le vague. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle percuta un amas de cape noir.

_« ... pouvez pas faire attention ! »_ s'exclama Snape.

Ambre se retrouva par terre lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait percuté son ex-père. Severus Snape.

_« - J'ai du mal à faire attention lorsqu'un forme non identifiée me fonce dessus en général._

_- Insolente ! Que faites-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ?_

__-C'est pas vos affaires. Si vous avez un problème, achetez-vous un magic GPS, ça vous dit quand tourner._

_- Un quoi ?_

_- Alala, c'est pas de votre faute. Le temps passe vite quand on est vieux et la technologie vous dépasse._

_- Je ne vous permets pas Miss Edwards ! »_ Fit-il, fulminant.

_- Eh bien moi je me permets. Imaginez comme le monde serait glacial si jamais tout le monde était froid comme vous et n'osait rien dire._

_- Assez ! Deux heures de colle Miss Edwards ! Ce soir à 20h dans les cachots._

_- Je dirai que je m'en tape puisque techniquement je ne suis pas encore répartie, donc pas vraiment scolarisée. Donc j'en ai rien à foutre. »_

Puis elle repartit vers le parc. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle n'avait pas su se contrôler. La culpabilité des derniers mots qu'elle leurs avait dit :

_« Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est pas la peine de faire des gosses si c'est pour ne pas s'en occuper._ »

Cette culpabilité s'était transformée en agressivité. Savoir qu'il n'était plus son père. Un inconnu. Le professeur des potions de Poudlard. Accessible à tous sauf à elle. Accessible oui, les gens avaient juste trop peur pour aller le voir.

Mais elle, Ambre, elle savait comment lui parler. Comment le décrypter. Elle avait le décodeur dans ses gènes. Mais le décodeur ne marchait que partiellement bien. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il avait 25 ans de moins. Elle ne savait plus comment faire, ni quoi faire.

A la fin de la semaine, Ambre et Dan se rendirent à Pré-au-Lard dans une boutique annexe de Mme Guipure. Ils se rachetèrent quelques vêtements moldus, une ou deux robes de sorciers au cas où puis repartirent au château.

La veille de la rentrée, Ambre était un peu nerveuse par rapport à la décision du Choixpeau. Dan l'avait remarqué mais tous deux savaient que c'était une condition indispensable pour garder leur intimité dans leur appartement.

_« Ambre ! T'es prête ? Le banquet va bientôt commencer !_

_- Oui, c'est bon ! Deux secondes ! »_

Les deux étaient habillés à la moldu mais restaient le plus modeste possible. Jeans, chemise, baskets et une légère cape de sorcier noire.

_« Ambre bordel on va finir par être en retard !_

_- C'est bon j'ai dit ! T'as un rancard ou quoi ? »_

Ambre respira un bon coup puis partit en direction de la Grande salle avec son frère. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, tout le monde était déjà installé. On devait avoir prévenu les élèves de leur condition « spéciale » qui ne les obligeait pas à porter l'uniforme. Le professeur McGonagal était à côté d'un chaise sur laquelle reposait le fameux Choixpeau. Elle appela:

_« Dan Edwards._ »

Le jeune homme s'avança, s'assit sur la chaise puis l'adjointe lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête.

**« GRYFFONDOR ! »** s'exclama celui-ci.

Les élèves de la table des griffons l'applaudirent et il alla s'asseoir avec les autres 6èmes années.

_« Ambre Edwards._ »

Ambre s'avança vers la chaise, s'assit puis le Choixpeau se posa sur sa tête.

_« Ah ! Une autre voyageuse du futur. Évidement la sœur du précédent jeune homme. Un mélange de sang très impressionnant. Je vois de l'intelligence oui... mais pas assez curieuse pour Serdaigle. Je vois beaucoup d'émotions... mais pas assez d'extériorisation pour Poufsouffle._

_- Encore heureux ! »_ Murmura Ambre.

_« Ah ! Un fort caractère...bien bien bien...il ne nous reste plus que Gryffondor et Serpentard._

_- Hors de question d'aller à Serpentard ! »_ Siffla-t-elle.

_- Je vois beaucoup de courage oui... Mais pas assez de témérité... Trop de calculs réfléchis avant de se lancer dans la bataille._

_- Vous ne voudriez pas non plus que je meurs bêtement !_

_- Il ne me reste plus qu'une maison._

_- Quoi ? Non ! Pas Serpentard ! »_ S'exclama Ambre, horrifiée.

_- C'est le meilleur choix pour vous, vous irez donc à _**SERPENTARD !** »

Ambre se leva précipitamment de la chaise, laissant quelques secondes à McGo pour récupérer le choixpeau avant qu'il ne tombe au sol pendant que les Serpentard applaudissaient.

Elle se retourna vers le directeur:

« _J'ai honoré ma part de l'accord. Juste un conseil : surveillez vos petits serpents, il se pourrait que mon allergie à la magie noire leur soit fatale. _» Elle glissa un regard glacial à Dumby puis à Snape pour finir sur la table des serpents.

Puis elle se retourna, sous le regard des élèves qui se demandaient ce qu'elle disait au Directeur et pourquoi elle n'était pas partie s'asseoir. Elle s'avança vers la table des griffons :

_« Dan, on y va, bouge._

_- Hey toi la serpentarde tu lui fous la paix. »_ S'emporta un garçon roux.

Elle lui lança un regard made in Snape et il se tassa sur sa chaise. Dan, lui, se leva, s'excusa auprès de sa nouvelle bande d'amis puis suivit sa sœur dans leur appartement. Une fois rentrés, la bombe explosa :

_« Serpentard! Ce CONNARD de merde de Choixpeau m'a mise à SERPENTARD !_

_- Ambre, arrête de crier, s'il te plait. _

_- SERPENTARD bordel Dan ! Il m'a foutu avec ces putains de mangemorts en herbe à la con !_

_- Je sais ! Arrête de crier maintenant ! »_ Hurla-t-il à son tour.

Ambre se détourna, prit la chaise devant elle puis la jeta contre le mur. Celle-ci se brisa puis retomba en morceaux. Elle poussa avec rage le vase devant elle qui se brisa à son tour sur le sol. Dan fit alors la seule chose qui arrivait à calmer sa sœur quand elle était dans cet état là.

_« Bats-toi ! Vas-y !_

_- Ne me tente pas !_ Hurla-t-elle d'un œil incendier.

_- Mais si, allez ! Viens ! Défoule-toi !_

S'en suivit alors un combat qui aurait pu être spectacle si tout n'avait pas été saccagé. C'est à bout de force qu'ils retombèrent à terre, l'un sur l'autre. Ambre avait à l'arcade sourcilière une entaille, Dan avait la lèvre fendue et tous deux avaient les vêtements déchirés et tachés.

_« Il m'a mise à Serpentard. »_ Répéta-t-elle calmement comme pour se convaincre.

_« Je sais._

_- Je ne suis pas comme eux. »_ Souffla-t-elle avec force.

_« Ça aussi je sais._

_- Je ne suis pas prédisposée à être mangemort ou quoi que se soit qui ait avoir avec l'autre face de serpent. »_ Dit-elle en cachant sa tête dans le cou de son frère.

_« Je sais._ »

Il lui caressa tendrement le dos dans un geste apaisant. Puis ils se relaxèrent et se posèrent devant la cheminée, sur le canapé.

_« Tu sais Ambre, les Serpentard de cette époque ne sont pas tous des adeptes de Voldy. » _Dit-il en soignant les blessures de sa sœur d'un geste de la main.

_« A d'autres. »_ Répondit-elle en faisant les mêmes gestes pour son frère.

« _A la base, cette maison est faite pour les rusés, les ambitieux, ceux qui aiment réussir et qui ont de la malice. C'est pas parce que Voldy à atterri du mauvais côté de la force_ (nda: maitre yoda à parlé...respect... xD) _que tu dois haïr cette maison_. »

Ambre, pendant ce temps là, avait jeté des sorts pour réparer leurs vêtements puis s'attaqua à la reconstruction de leur salle commune.

_« Allez, va dormir petite sœur._

_- Hey ! J'ai juste 1 minute 30 de moins que toi ! » _S'exclama-t-elle souriante.

_« C'est toujours 1 minute 30 de moins. Allez, bonne nuit._

_- Ouais... Bonne nuit. »_

En partant se coucher, Ambre aperçut Dan réparer les dégâts qu'ils avaient faits par sa faute. Un jour, il faudrait qu'elle lui dise à quel point il comptait pour elle, avant de le perdre lui aussi.


	4. Neo veela

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling ^^ à par mes personnages bien sur.**

**Couples : Drago Malfoy / OC, SS/HP, HG/BZ, Ginny W/ OC, RW/PP, TN/ LL, RL/NL**

**Résumé :**** DM/ OC, HP/SS...Imaginez...Harry se montre incapable de tuer Voldemort...Lui et son maris: Severus Snape, ont eu des jumeaux...Imaginez que ces enfant sont pris dans cette guerre...Renvoyé dans le passé pour arranger les choses...Comment vivre une vie normale lorsqu'on ne sait faire qu'une seule chose dans sa vie: combattre...**

**~ Chapitre 4: **Neo-veela ~

Les rumeurs courraient bon train à Poudlard sur les deux arrivants. Tous se posaient des questions sur les deux nouveaux de 6ème année et sur leur ''maladie''.

Ambre avait décidé d'aller à la bibliothèque. Dans ses souvenirs, Hermione adorait L'histoire de Poudlard. Comme elle avait du temps à tuer, elle s'était dit qu'elle pouvait l'emprunter. Elle savait aussi que Dan était parti rejoindre ses nouveaux amis.

**FLASH BACK**

_« Tu te rends compte que j'étais assis juste en face de papa, enfin pas le vrai, le plus jeune. Tante Hermione est plus drôle que là d'où on vient et j'ai même rencontré l'oncle Ron. Waw !_ » S'exclama-t-il, heureux au possible.

_- Dan, si tu ne veux pas que je casse l'ambiance, ferme ta gueule !_

_- Oh la la, c'est bon! Détends-toi. On va avoir une meilleure vie et, on va connaître nos parents. =D_

_- Morgane, faites le taire. »_ Soupira-t-elle en lui lançant un oreiller dans la tête.

S'en suivit une mémorable bataille de polochons, et le sujet ne fut plus abordé. Enfin dès que Dan se décida à ne plus en parler à sa sœur.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Elle marchait dans un couloir, lorsqu'une voix l'interpella :

_« Hey, Edwards ! »_

Elle se retourna et vit un Serpentard blond, yeux aciers, peau pâle.

***** Chouette un aristo... j'avais besoin de ça -_- ******

_« Tu n'es pas venue hier soir t'installer parmi nous. » _Sourire charmeur.

_« A l'évidence. »_ Dit-elle en continuant d'avancer.

Seulement voilà, on n'ignore pas un Malefoy.

_« Edwards, je te parle là. Tu n'as rien à gagner à m'ignorer._

_- Je croyais que c'était les Poufsouffle qui ne pouvaient pas faire plusieurs choses en même temps. Tu peux marcher en parlant, tout comme moi je peux marcher en écoutant. »_

Drago Malefoy se hâta (un Malefoy ne cours pas) puis se planta devant elle et se présenta :

_« Je suis Malefoy, Drago Malefoy._

_- OK. » _Elle le contourna et continua sa route.

Ok ? Juste OK ! Par Merlin il était LE fils de Lucius Malefoy, un sang pur et sans se moquer du monde, c'était un beau gosse.

_« Je suis le prince de Serpentard. Ne devient pas mon ennemie, ce serait regrettable pour toi._

_- Cherche pas Malefoy, je ne rentrerai pas dans ton jeu. »_

Puis elle s'éloigna, laissant un Malefoy troublé. En effet celui-ci n'était pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un de sa propre maison lui résiste. Seulement il ne savait pas encore à quel point sa nouvelle proie était coriace.

* * *

**Salle commune des Serpentard :**

Drago Malefoy s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil : un Malefoy ne s'avachit pas. Cette fille était vraiment spéciale. Oh oui, très spéciale. On n'avait jamais vu ça. Résister à un Malefoy était un vrai challenge. Mais il détestait cela. On n'ignore pas un Malefoy. Oh, et merde ! C'était un sang pur par Merlin.

_« Hé ! Drago, t'en tires une de ces têtes. Ça va ?_

_- Blaise. Tu sais que tu es mon meilleur ami. » _Sourire sournois.

_« Quoi que tu me demandes, c'est non._

_- Mais allez ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais te demander._

_- Non._

_- Mais !_

_- Non._

_-Même pour 10 gallions ?_

_-Haha. Sachant que t'en as dix milliards à la banque, et 100 d'argent de poche toutes les deux semaines._

_- Même si c'est à propos d'Edwards fille ?_

_- Ouhla, si on parle fille, ça change la donne. Raconte. »_

Blaise Zabini. Le meilleur ami de Drago. Ils étaient ensemble depuis… Depuis quand ? Sans doute depuis qu'ils savaient gambader à quatre pattes.

Les Serpentard n'étaient pas ce qu'ils paraissaient. Sombres et froids de l'extérieur, et sympathiques et amicaux à l'intérieur. Ils utilisaient juste l'étiquette qui leur avait été attribuée. Bien sûr eux seuls savaient que personne à Serpentard ne voulaient intégrer les mangemorts. Certains maintenaient la façade face à leur famille et aux ''indésirables''.

Les ''indésirables''. Aussi inintéressanst et inutiles que des vers à crasse. Mais terriblement et irrémédiablement mauvais. Embrigadés par leur famille pour observer sur le terrain puis pour dénoncer. Et après on ose traiter Drago Malefoy de fouine, nan mais franchement.

Les Serpentard se déplaçaient toujours en groupe dans le château, par peur de se faire attaquer par les Gryffondor d'une part. D'autre part parce que les ''indésirables'' adoraient la magie noire.

Mais revenons aux deux amis.

_« Donc en gros je résume. Je dois suivre Edwards fille partout où elle va ce week-end pour en savoir le plus possible sur elle._

_- Ouais, c'est ça._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que._

_- Et je suis payé combien ?_

_- Blaise ! Je suis ton meilleur ami, tu ne vas quand même pas me demander de l'argent ?_

_- Alors pourquoi je dois faire ce truc débile ?_

_-Donc en fait soit je te paye, soit je dois te dire pourquoi je veux que tu suives cette fille jolie, mignonne, bien foutue et qui résiste au célèbre charme malefoyen._

_-OK mec, j'ai saisi le message. »_

Blaise, sachant qu'il serait occupé tout le week-end, profita de sa soirée pour faire ses devoirs à l'avance. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour ses amis.

Drago était resté dans la salle commune, assis dans un des fauteuils face à la cheminée.

_« Hé Drago._

_- Pansy._

_- T'en fais une tête petit frère. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

Pansy Parkinson. Loin d'être la salle peste collante que tout le monde pensait connaître, elle s'était révélée être une excellente amie.

Drago souffla :

_« Rien._

_- Menteur._

_- Mais non Pansy je te jure que... Aïe… Mais Pansy puisque je te dis que... Aïe... ! Arrête de taper !_

_- Drago tu ne sais pas me mentir et je ne suis pas patiente tu le sais._

_- Pansy je t'assure que..._

_- Ne m'oblige pas à te retaper._

_- Pffff... C'est juste que..._

_- Drago… »_ Fit-elle d'une voix menaçante._ « Trois... Deux... Un..._

_- Je suis veela !_

_- Oh, ce n'est que ça. Je suis au courant._

_-Quoi ?_

_- C'est Blaise qui me l'a dit._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Drago, ferme ta bouche, tu vas gober une fée._

_- Blaise, faux frère._

_- Fais pas cette tête, il était bourré et c'est parti tout seul. Et puis, je suis ta grande soeur. Tu n'aurais pas dû me le cacher. Drago Lucius Malefoy, je suis outrée que tu ne me l'aies pas dit._

_- C'est pas vraiment l'avoir caché, c'est plutôt dissimulé, sans l'avoir mentionné._

_- Mais oui c'est ça. _

_- Et puis je ne suis pas vraiment un veela pour l'instant._

_- Ah bon ?_

_- Ouais, là je suis un neo-veela. Ça veut dire que je n'ai pas encore trouvé ma compagne ou mon compagnon._

_- Compagnon ?_

_- Oui. Perso je suis 100% hétéro mais bon, le destin, c'est le destin._

_- Et comment tu le/la trouves ta compagne ou ton compagnon ?_

_- Après le solstice d'hiver. Je deviendrai un vrai veela, puis mes pouvoirs se réveilleront pour que je le/la trouve._

_- Oh je vois. Allez, tu veux une bière-au-beurre ? _»

Si pour les deux amis tout semblait parfait, un Serpentard semblait énervé, seul dans la bibliothèque un vendredi soir :

_« Drago, vieux frère, je te… ! »_


	5. Weekend et filature

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling ^^ à par mes personnages bien sur.**

**Couples : Drago Malfoy / OC, SS/HP, HG/BZ, Ginny W/ OC, RW/PP, TN/ LL, RL/NL**

**Résumé :**** DM/ OC, HP/SS...Imaginez...Harry se montre incapable de tuer Voldemort...Lui et son maris: Severus Snape, ont eu des jumeaux...Imaginez que ces enfant sont pris dans cette guerre...Renvoyé dans le passé pour arranger les choses...Comment vivre une vie normale lorsqu'on ne sait faire qu'une seule chose dans sa vie: combattre...**

**~ Chapitre 5:** Week-end et filature ~

Blaise se réveilla vers 6h30 du matin. Il était encore très fatigué et pour cause: le devoir d'Arithmancie lui avait donné du fil à retordre. Il prit sa douche, s'habilla de façon discrète puis commença sa mission secrète.

Posté au 3ème étage, étage où l'appartement des jeunes Edwards était situé, Blaise était adossé à un mur et attendait en « lisant » un livre. Il était 7h00 et toujours rien à signaler. Il prit un crayon et le nota dans ce fameux livre.

8h00... On voyait un Blaise fatigué.

9h00... On voyait un Zabini perdant patience.

10h00... On voyait un Serpentard fulminant.

_« Mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ! »_

10h30... La chance semblait enfin sourire à notre espion en herbe. Le tableau dissimulant l'entrée de l'appartement ou tout simplement la « porte » s'ouvrit. Blaise se cacha derrière la statue la plus proche et... déception. Ce n'était que Dan Edwards, fausse joie.

11h00... Blaise était sur le point d'abandonner mais... la porte se réouvrit et il put voir la demoiselle Edwards sortir.

_« A noter : elle porte des vêtements moldus, un jean, des converses, un beau, magnifique, blanc, très très très blanc (*mon dieu Dray, il suffit d'un sort d'arrosage et tu vois son soutif ! *) chemisier. Les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval. »_

Elle marcha vers l'étage du dessous et Blaise pria pour qu'elle descende à la Grande Salle prendre un petit déjeuner parce qu'il était mort de faim. Mais non. Elle resta au deuxième étage puis elle alla s'installer à la bibliothèque.

Il la suivait, dépité. Il avait peur que son estomac révèle sa position. Mais que ne ferait-on pas pour son meilleur ami ? Il s'avança donc vers la bibliothèque, repéra la cible de sa mission qui se baladait entre les étagères, il prit un livre de quidditch et alla se poser à une table, seul.

Il nota qu'elle avait prit un livre sur les sortilèges de défense et d'attaque avancé. Puis se mit à lire. Elle ne bougea que vers l'heure du déjeuner. Blaise était d'une humeur à couper au couteau.

_« J'ai faim... J'ai faim… ! Par Merlin, j'ai la dalle, c'est la dernière fois que je fais ça ! »_

La chance lui sourit, Ambre alla vers la Grande Salle, Blaise avait le sourire aux lèvres. Ses pensées se résumaient au verbe « Manger ». Il arriva à sa table, se posa à côté de ses amis Serpentard. Il s'apprêtait à prendre quelque chose à manger lorsqu'il aperçut la Mlle Edwards sortir de la Grande Salle après avoir pris quelques morceaux de pain et une pomme. Il fit une grimace en réponse aux sourires encourageants et moqueurs de ses amis. Avant de partir, il prit ce qu'il put de nourriture dan ses poches.

_« Grrrrrrr ! Je vous retiens les gars ! »_

Il s'éloigna rapidement pour rattraper l'objet de sa mission sous les rires de ses amis.

**Côté Serpentard :**

_« Drago, Blaise était sur le point de craquer._

_-T'inquiète Pansy. Il est plus fort qu'il n'y paraît. »_

*****Enfin j'espère…*****

La journée se finit normalement. Tard pour Blaise qui alla se coucher encore plus crevé que lors de ses fêtes made in Serpentard. Le début de la journée suivante commença comme la précédente. Vers 14h30, Ambre disparut de son champ de vision. Blaise courut presque vers l'endroit où elle était peu de temps avant : rien. Personne. Couloir vide. Tout à coup il se sentit se faire coller contre le mur de pierre glacé.

_« Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à me coller partout où je vais !_

_- Blaise Zabini. C'est une mission top-secrète. » _Fit-il dans un sourire.

_« Secrète pour qui ? Une mission pour ton maître c'est ça ?_

_- Heu... Je ne considère pas vraiment mon meilleur ami comme mon maître._

_- Ah, parce qu'il est ton meilleur ami en plus !_

_- T'es sûre qu'on parle de la même personne ?_

_- C'est toi qui me dis que ton maître est ton meilleur ami._

_- 1) Je suis libre comme l'air : pas de maître à l'horizon, je ne suis le toutou de personne._

_2) Mon meilleur ami est Drago Malefoy._

_- Qui me dit que je peux te faire confiance ? T'es un Serpentard._

_- Sur ce point je voudrais souligner que... Toi aussi._

_- C'est une erreur ! Le Choixpeau est trop vieux pour faire la répartition._

_- Hin hin... Il n'a jamais échoué dans sa mission. »_

Puis le carnet de note de Blaise tomba. D'une main Ambre le ramassa et l'ouvrit.

_« C'est bon tu peux le reprendre, par contre si jamais je reçois un sort d'eau sur mon chemisier, je te retrouve et je te le fais bouffer ce carnet._

_- Pas de problème. Mais bon quand même, t'es difficile à cerner._

_- Si je voulais qu'on me cerne tu ne serais pas le premier à le savoir._

_- De toute façon c'est pas moi qui voulais savoir tout ça à la base._

_- Ah oui, c'est vrai... Si ton pote Malefoy est si curieux que ça, il n'a qu'a aller voir mon frère. »_

Elle le relâcha, lui rendit son carnet puis commença à partir.

_« Évite de l'ignorer quand même. Il déteste ça._

_- Ça lui fera les pieds... J'adore bousculer l'égo des autres ! »_

Puis Blaise repartit voir ses amis Serpentard. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle commune, il s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de Drago.

_« Au rapport mon pote. »_

Et Blaise raconta son merveilleux week-end et mit un point final sur le fait que s'il voulait savoir quelque chose sur elle, il faudrait faire ami-ami avec son frère de Gryffondor. Cette remarque fut suivie d'une grimace du blond.


	6. Nouvelles protections

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling ^^ à par mes personnages bien sur.**

**Couples : Drago Malfoy / OC, SS/HP, HG/BZ, Ginny W/ OC, RW/PP, TN/ LL, RL/NL**

**Résumé :**** DM/ OC, HP/SS...Imaginez...Harry se montre incapable de tuer Voldemort...Lui et son maris: Severus Snape, ont eu des jumeaux...Imaginez que ces enfant sont pris dans cette guerre...Renvoyé dans le passé pour arranger les choses...Comment vivre une vie normale lorsqu'on ne sait faire qu'une seule chose dans sa vie: combattre...**

**~ Chapitre 6: **Nouvelles protections ~

Ambre raconta l'épisode de la « filature » à son frère. Celui-ci riait en pensant à la tête que faisait le dit Zabini.

_« Ambre, tu devrais vraiment essayer de parler avec Harry._

_- Ça va pas ou quoi ?_

_- Je t'assure qu'il est vachement sympa. Il n'a pas vécu des choses faciles lui non plus._

_- C'est pour ça qu'il nous à fait vivre tous ça à nous ? Il voulait se venger ?_

_- N'importe quoi. Tu divagues. Si tu lui parlais ne serait-ce que 5 minutes tu saurais à quel point il est génial._

_- Hors de question ! »_

Elle sortit furieuse de l'appartement, Dan sur ses talons. Malheureusement le trio infernal composé d'Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter étaient dans le couloir.

_« Ambre, si tu restes bloquée sur tes préjugés tu resteras seule._ (nda: orgeuil et préjugés= c'est un bon bouqin =) )

_- Mais qui te dis que je ne veux pas être seule ? Je préfère rester seule plutôt qu'être avec lui ! »_ (nda: vaut mieux seule que mal accompagné...) Elle pointa du doigt Harry.

Dan lui sauta dessus, la bloqua et lu dit:

_« Une vraie petite teigne, n'est-ce pas Miss Serpentard ? »_

Ambre, encore plus en colère, se débattit, donna quelques coups et prit l'avantage. Elle se positionna à califourchon sur lui et lui fit d'une voix menaçante :

_« Osesrépéter cela Dan Potter-Snape et je te jure que tu ne pourras plus jamais avoir d'enfants. » (nda: pas content, pas content, pas content...hum hum pardon...)_

Toutes les personnes présentes étaient stupéfaites. Cette phrase était entendue comme un long sifflement par des sorciers normaux. Seules Harry et Dan comprirent ce qu'elle avait dit. Les fourchelangues s'étaient transmis leur don de génération en génération. Seulement, dans l'époque d'Harry, seuls les descendants de Salazar Serpentard pouvaient le parler, hormis lui. Il fut choqué en entendant le nom de famille de Dan.

_« Vous avez entendu ?_

_- Harry la seule chose qu'on ait entendu c'est un sifflement sourd. » _Assura Hermione.

_- Justement ça ne vous paraît pas bizarre qu'ils puissent parler Fourchelangue ?_

_- Oh allez Harry. On cherchera plus tard. Dis nous plutôt ce qu'ils ont dit ! » _Demanda Ron.

_- Je ne sais pas... Je... Je n'ai pas tout compris. »_

Pendant qu'Harry cogitait, les jumeaux continuaient de se battre. Ambre avait à l'arcade sourcilière une coupure et Dan avait la lèvre fendue. Alors qu'Harry semblait reprendre ses esprits, il remarqua qu'Ambre et Dan ne s'étaient toujours pas calmés. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce quoi que son magnifiquement beau, ténébreux, professeur des potions et accessoirement mentor arrivait au pas de course.

_« Séparez-vous immédiatement ! Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? Vous, vous circulez, Mlle et M Edwards, vous me suivez ! »_

Ambre et Dan se relevèrent et suivirent le professeur.

_« C'est de ta faute crétin. T'aurais jamais dû me sauter dessus._

_- C'est de ma faute peut-être si Miss Serpentard a un caractère de lion refoulé ?_

_- Silence ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre, vu ? » _S'exclama le professeur Snape.

Ambre et Dan roulèrent des yeux. Doux souvenirs des remontrances de leur père adoré. Ils firent marche vers les cachots. Une fois entrés dans le bureau de Snape, le dit professeur se mit derrière, et les fusilla du regard.

_« M. Edwards et Mlle Edwards, 100 points en moins pour bagarre dans les couloirs. Plus 3h de colle pour M. Edwards avec Rusard. Sortez ! »_

Lorsque Dan eut refermé la porte, Snape se rapprocha d'Ambre.

_« C'est la dernière fois que vous faites perdre autant de points à votre maison. Est-ce compris Mlle Edwards ?_

_- Sinon quoi ?_

_- Ne vous avisez même pas à ma répondre ainsi. Est-ce clair ?_

_- Lumineux. »_

Snape plissa ses yeux en deux fines lignes. C'était la première fois qu'une élève de sa maison lui tenait tête ainsi.

_« Sachez que je peux faire de votre vie un cauchemar dans ce château._

_- Cherchez pas Snape, je n'ai pas peur de vous. Dites on va faire un truc : vous me lâchez, je vous lâche. C'est aussi simple que ça._

_- Vous me menacez ? » _Il rit glacialement._ « Savez-vous au moins qui je suis et ce dont je suis capable ? Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à ne jamais défier un adversaire dont vous ne connaissez ni les faiblesses ni les atouts ?_

_- Oh si, j'en ai vaguement entendu parler._

_- Et vous pensez qu'une simple jeune fille de seize ans peut faire le poids contre moi ?_

_- Pourquoi donnez-vous des conseils que vous ne suivez pas ? Que savez-vous de moi au juste ? Rien. Sachez juste que je suis chiante, que je cultive ma force avec la rancune et que si vous faites de ma vie un cauchemar comme vous le dites si bien... Il se pourrait que je veuille me venger... Tenez... Sur Potter par exemple. Adieu les cours supplémentaires avec vous, bonjour les colles et les devoirs supplémentaires avec d'autres._

_- Je ne vois pas en quoi ce qui pourrait lui arriver me concerne._

_- Moi je vois très bien. Je vous lâche, vous me lâchez, chacun ses occupations et Morgane pour tous. Souvenez-vous. Bonne fin de journée professeur. »_

Elle sortit du bureau et remonta dans sa chambre. Dans un coffre ancien, sur lequel étaient gravées des runes, il y avait des cristaux blancs, lumineux de magie pure. Ils constituaient à eux seuls une protection maximale pour le château. Ambre regarda vers la fenêtre et constata qu'il ne lui restait que quelques heures pour agir avant que la nuit ne tombe. Elle sortit donc de sa chambre.

_« Hé Dan. Tu m'aides à installer les cristaux ?_

_- C'est de ta faute si j'ai perdu 100 points._

_- Oh... Encore avec ça... Mais tu sais très bien qu'il favorise les Serpentard. Après tout moi aussi j'en ai perdu, enfin c'est pas comme si ça avait de l'importance pour moi mais, t'as juste trois heures de colle._

_- N'empêche ! Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Harry et Ron ? Tout ça pour une stupide bagarre. Hermione va me tuer !_

_- T'es pas obligé de leur dire non plus. Bon soit tu restes dans la salle commune, soit tu m'aides à installer les défenses du château avant une nouvelle attaque désastreuse pour tes petits copains chéris que tu aimes et que t'adores. _

_- Ok, j'arrive. »_

Ambre et Dan installèrent les cristaux en forme de pentagramme. Ils en enterrèrent 5 sous 5 mètres de terre. La 6ème pierre devait se situer au centre du pentagramme à 50 mètres de hauteur. Dan emprunta deux balais à l'école, puis tous deux déposèrent le dernier cristal. En fin ils récitèrent ensemble:

**« Cinq cristaux pour cinq éléments.**

**Le feu du Nord-Ouest,**

**L'eau du Sud-Est,**

**Cristaux élémentaires.**

**Le vent du Nord-Est,**

**La terre du Sud-Ouest,**

**Cristaux élémentaires.**

**Et, au Nord, droite et fidèle,**

**L'énergie, magie pure,**

**Don de la nature,**

**Cristal élémentaire.**

**Que tous les dons de la magie, **

**Convergent vers le 6ème cristal,**

**Lien des 5 éléments.**

**Et que ces liens protègent ces lieux,**

**Berceau de connaissances,**

**Foyer d'êtres magiques. »**

Les cristaux enterrés s'illuminèrent, le feu en rouge, l'eau en bleu, la terre en vert et l'air en jaune. Puis des fils de magie élémentaire s'élevèrent des 4 coins du château pour atteindre le 6ème cristal. Le 5ème élément, s'illuminant en blanc, fut le dernier à se fixer sur le 6ème cristal.

Une fois leur tache accomplie, Dan et Ambre descendirent au sol, rangèrent leur balais et rentrèrent dans leur appartement se reposer. Ce soir, ils purent dormir tranquille. L'école était protégée de toute attaque extérieure.

**Dans le bureau du directeur:**

_« Albus ! Avez-vous senti ? Une secousse magique impressionnante. Mais que se passe-t-il à la fin?_

_- Calmez-vous Minerva. Ce sont les jumeaux Potter-Snape, enfin, je veux dire Edwards._

_- Comment cela Potter-Snape ?_

_- Merlin, aurais-je gaffé ?_

_- Albus, expliquez-vous !_

_- Patience ma chère. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Voyez le résultat._

_- Qu'ont-ils fait par Gryffondor ?_

_- Ne sentez-vous pas très chère ? Poudlard a acquis un nouveau bouclier face aux attaques ennemies._

_- Maintenant que vous le soulignez, il est vrai que je me sens plus tranquille, apaisée en ces lieux, pour la première fois depuis longtemps._

_- Rien de plus normal, ils ont fait appel à la magie protectrice élémentaire._

_- Comment est-ce possible ?_

_- Ils sont puissants et bien préparés à la guerre. Je m'inquiète moins de nos ennemis pour l'heure, que des jumeaux._

_- Comment cela ?_

_- J'ai bien vu que le jeune Dan semble comme un poisson dans l'eau avec les autres à Gryffondor. Mais Ambre, elle, semble s'isoler des autres. Elle ne fait confiance à personne, n'a pas d'amis. En outre elle me rappelle un jeune homme que j'ai pris sous mon aile il y a longtemps._

_- Vous parlez de Severus?_

_- Bien entendu. Minerva, je m'inquiète pour elle. Pensez-vous à son avenir alors qu'elle à toujours vécu dans un contexte de guerre ? Elle doit sûrement vivre pour combattre. Comment s'intégrera-t-elle dans notre communauté alors qu'elle n'a jamais connu la paix ?_

_- Mon dieu, Albus. Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'ils auraient été élevé tous les deux comme des armes… !_

_- Je souhaite de tout cœur me tromper. Dans tous les cas il faudrait garder un œil sur eux. Ils auront besoin de notre protection._

_- Contre qui ?_

_- Contre eux même, Minerva... Contre eux même.»_


	7. Cauchemar et attaque d'inféris

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling ^^ à par mes personnages bien sur.**

**Couples : Drago Malfoy / OC, SS/HP, HG/BZ, Ginny W/ OC, RW/PP, TN/ LL, RL/NL**

**Résumé :**** DM/ OC, HP/SS...Imaginez...Harry se montre incapable de tuer Voldemort...Lui et son maris: Severus Snape, ont eu des jumeaux...Imaginez que ces enfant sont pris dans cette guerre...Renvoyé dans le passé pour arranger les choses...Comment vivre une vie normale lorsqu'on ne sait faire qu'une seule chose dans sa vie: combattre...**

**~ Chapitre 7: **Cauchemar et attaque d'inféris ~

Le Lord Noir était assis sur son trône, encore très contrarié pas sa précédente défaite. Ses fidèles avaient d'ailleurs suis des Doloris au grt de ses humeurs. Il se leva, partis de son manoir et transplana dans une sombre grotte. Il entra dans une salle immense. Puis se mit à rire glacialement.

Devant lui se dressaient des centaines d'inféris. Ces cadavres ensorcelés pour pouvoir agir sous l'ordre de son maître. Il y en avait encore plus dans le lac derrière eux et tous commençaient à affluer vers leur maître.

_« Inféris ! La bataille est pour bientôt et vous pourrez enfin servir votre maître comme il se doit ! »_

**! ! !**

Ambre et Harry se réveillèrent en même temps, chacun ayant vu ce que le Lord préparait.

**Du côté d'Ambre :**

Elle se leva de son lit d'un bon et se dépêcha d'aller dans la chambre de son frère.

_« Dan !_

_- Qu'estquec'estqu'estcquispassequ'estcquya ? Ambre ? Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

_- Voldy attaque. Des inféris. Des centaines. Dans une grotte et dans un lac. Après il a ri, il a... »_

Dan se leva et prit Ambre dans ses bras. Ces créatures immondes mettaient Ambre dans un état pas possible. Lui même se rappelait sa meilleure amie, Rose, la fille d'Hermione et de Ron. La jeune fille était tombée au combat et le Lord s'était emparé de son corps pour enrichir son armée. C'est Ambre qui avait dû la combattre, la tuer, l'anéantir. Les cauchemars qu'elle faisait la nuit, les visions des actions du Lord, étaient un héritage de par leur sang. Mais les images violentes ébranlaient toujours Ambre.

_« Allez ma puce, calme-toi. On va prendre nos armes et nos combinaisons. Cette-fois-ci ils faut se protéger. On va dupliquer mon épée et régler le compte de ces saloperies. »_

Dan prit encore quelques minutes pour calmer Ambre puis tous deux se préparèrent pour la bataille.

**Du côté de Harry:**

_« Haaaaaaaaah !_

_- Hé vieux réveille-toi !_

_- Ah ! Ron ? Il faut... il faut que... c'est urgent je dois... Tu sais qui va..._

_- Ok mec, reprends ton souffle, on y va. »_

Ron, le meilleur ami d'Harry, ne l'emmena pas chez leur directrice de maison, ni chez le directeur, ni chez un membre quelconque de l'Ordre. Non. Il le conduisit chez le professeur Snape.

Snape était depuis des mois déjà le mentor du survivant. Ron frappa à la porte puis entra sans attendre d'y être invité. A l'intérieur, ils trouvèrent leur professeur en train de corriger des copies. Il sauta de son fauteuil de bureau lorsqu'il reconnut Harry dans son état d' « abruti qui ne sait pas fermer son esprit alors qu'il se fait harceler par un mage noir qui veut sa peau ».

_« Weasley, on se passera de vos services._

_- Mais monsieur... »_

Harry l'interrompit :

_« Ça va aller Ron, c'est bon. »_

Ron repartit d'où il était venu, une grosse boule d'angoisse au ventre.

_« Potter, combien de fois dois-je vous le répéter ? Apprenez à fermer votre esprit non d'un Hyppogriffe !_

_- Je croyais qu'on pouvait s'appeler par nos prénoms lorsqu'on était seuls Severus._

_- Vous n'aurez le droit de m'appeler ainsi que lorsque vous arrêterez vos conneries Potter._

_- Bon bah tant pis... je vais raconter mes visions au diabétique citronné qui nous sert de directeur._

_- Potter ! Assis !_

_- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien saisi à qui tu parlais._

_- Harry, arrête de jouer, c'est sérieux. »_

Harry, après son sourire de victoire, aperçut le regard de son mentor qui s'assombrit. Il déballa avec le plus de détails possibles tout ce qu'il avait vu dans son « rêve ».

_« Ce sont des inféris Potter._

_- Ah oui c'est vrai. Il me semble l'avoir entendu les appeler comme ça dans ma vision et au fait comment m'avez-vous appelé ? »_

Après avoir lancé un regard courroucé à Severus, ce dernier rectifia :

_« Harry._

_- Beaucoup mieux._

_- Crois-tu qu'on ait le temps pour ces enfantillages ridicules?_

_- Si tu le faisais directement, je n'aurais pas besoin de te reprendre._

_- Saleté de Gryffondor._

_- Débris de Serpentard._

_- Adolescent hormoné._

_- Vieillard frustré._

_- Vous me payerez ça Potter !_

_- En nature Snape ?_

_- Grrrrrrrr !_

_- Autre sujet Severus. Que sais-tu des deux Edwards ?_

_- Le jeune homme se fait plutôt discret, mais sa sœur, un vraie peste. Pourquoi cette question ?_

_- Oh pour rien. J'ai entendu une conversation entre eux, c'est tout._

_- Une conversation?_

_- En fourchelangue._

_- Tu en es sûr ? Il va falloir que j'en parle à Albus. Qu'ont-ils dit exactement ? »_

Harry répéta la même phrase au mot près, en fourchelangue. Il se délectait de la réaction de Severus tout au long de sa prononciation. Celui-ci se sentait inexorablement excité.

Harry, content de son résultat, s'avança vers lui avec une allure féline. Il se rapprocha de plus en plus près jusqu'à ce que leurs torses se frôlent. Lorsque Severus sentit le souffle du brun dans son cou, il reprit ses esprits et se dégagea vivement pour retourner derrière son bureau. Il avait les joues en feu, les yeux encore brillants et sombres de désir contenu. Une magnifique bosse déformait bien son pantalon.

Harry était amusé de la situation. Il le voulait son Severus et il l'aurait. Il contourna le bureau et se rapprocha de plus en plus encore une fois.

_« _Harry...il ne faut pas... »_

Leurs deux torses se collaient l'un à l'autre.

_« Harry... arrête... tant qu'il en est encore temps._

_- Tant que tu ne me sors pas cette merde d'excuse comme quoi tu es mon professeur... Je m'en fous._

_- Potter je mpft »_

Sa phrase ne put se finir car Harry lui avait volé ses lèvres, l'empêchant ainsi de protester. Une des mains d'Harry alla se poser sur la nuque du maître des potions pour rendre le baiser plus profond et profiter de la douce texture des cheveux noirs. Son autre main se posa au creux des reins de son pas-encore-amant-mais-ça-ne-va-pas-tarder.

Harry mordilla la lèvre supérieure de Severus, celui-ci ouvrit la bouche légèrement, permettant au brun de jouer avec sa langue. Le baiser se fit plus torride. Leurs corps se frottèrent l'un à l'autre, donnant à leurs propriétaires des frissons de plaisir lorsque leur entre jambe se touchaient à travers leurs habits.

Puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Harry se détacha de son professeur.

_« Je sais que je t'aurai Severus._

_- Quoi ?_

_- J'en suis sûr et certain. »_

Harry s'était lancé grâce au nouveau Gryffondor.

**Flash Back:**

C'était le week-end, Ambre potassait la bibliothèque pendant que Dan s'amusait avec le trio. Un jour où Ron et Hermione se disputaient -encore-, Dan regarda attentivement son père.

Harry avait les cheveux ébouriffés, comme d'habitude. La cravate mise de travers, comme d'habitude. La chemise à l'extérieur du pantalon, comme d'habitude. Bref, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.

Ses yeux fixaient le vague, et ce vague s'appelait Severus Snape.

_« Putain ! Snape est trop sex ! »_ S'exclama Dan.

_« C'est clair. »_ Répondit Harry.

Harry mit quelques secondes à comprendre son erreur.

_« Hum enfin non. Il est horrible ! Ses cheveux sont gras et il a le nez de traviole._

_- Hahaha. Cherche pas Harry. Ça se voit que tu es amoureux de lui._

_- Tant que ça ?_

_- Faut croire que j'ai plus l'œil que tes deux... chamailleurs là-bas._

_- Ronald Weasley, tu n'es qu'un idiot stupide et crétin. Puisque je te dis que ça ne te regarde pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Viktor._

_- Ah ouais ?_

_- Ouais !_

_- Tu le prends comme ça !_

_- Exactement !_

_- Parfait !_

_- Parfait ! »_

Les deux se séparèrent, Hermione partit dans son dortoir et Ron tenta de se concentrer sur la partie d'échec de Seamus et Dean.

Harry reprit:

_« De vrais gamins ces deux là. Quand est-ce qu'ils comprendront qu'ils ne sont pas faits l'un pour l'autre._

_- N'essaye pas ne noyer le strangulot._

_- De quoi ?_

_- Oh allez ! Dis-moi ce que tu as prévu pour le séduire ton Severus._

_- Qui te dis que..._

_- Je vois que tu patauges. Bon bah je vais t'aider alors._

_- Tu es gay ?_

_- Non, 100% hétéro, mais mes pères l'étaient donc je sais quoi faire. »_

**Fin Flash Back**

Quand Harry raccompagna Dan, il entendit la sœur de celui-ci se fâcher. Quand les deux jumeaux sortirent, il entendit parfaitement le menace d'Ambre:

_« Ose répéter cela Dan Potter-Snape et je te jure que tu ne pourras plus jamais avoir d'enfants. »_

Et il comprit. Il comprit que ces deux là étaient leurs enfants à lui et à son fantasme. Il parut confus face à ses amis, mais dans sa tête, le plan d'action « séduction du fantasme humain » prenait solidement forme.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à chauffer son professeur, à quelques heures d'une attaque monstrueuse.

En parlant monstre. Harry remarqua le regard assassin que Severus posa sur la porte. Son exaspération était à son apogée lorsqu'un homme à la longue barbe blanche commença à entrer dans le cachot.

Harry annonça à Dumbledore:

_« Monsieur, j'ai eu une vision. Voldemort va envoyer..._

_- Une armée d'inféris. Je sais Harry, n'ait crainte, des personnes vont s'en charger. »_

Dehors, des inféris commencèrent à traverser la forêt interdite. Le bouclier de Poudlard commençait légèrement à céder tandis que le bouclier élémentaire était à pleine puissance et protégeait les habitants du château sans difficulté.


	8. La Bataille

Disclaimer :

tout appartient à J.K Rowling ^^ à par mes personnages bien sur.

**Couples : Drago Malfoy / OC, SS/HP, HG/BZ, Ginny W/ OC, RW/PP, TN/ LL, RL/NL**

**Résumé :**** DM/ OC, HP/SS...Imaginez...Harry se montre incapable de tuer Voldemort...Lui et son maris: Severus Snape, ont eu des jumeaux...Imaginez que ces enfant sont pris dans cette guerre...Renvoyé dans le passé pour arranger les choses...Comment vivre une vie normale lorsqu'on ne sait faire qu'une seule chose dans sa vie: combattre...**

**~ Chapitre 8: **La Bataille ~

Les inféris étaient a présent dans le parc de Poudlard et avançaient lentement. Seuls les plus courageux se décidèrent à sortir du château, sous le bouclier, pour voir la catastrophe arriver.

Quelques professeurs s'assuraient le calme des jeunes observateurs. Parmi eux se trouvaient Drago, Pansy, Blaise, Théo, d'un côté. Et de l'autre on pouvait voir Hermione, Ron, Luna et Neville.

Les deux jumeaux coururent dans les couloirs jusqu'à la porte du château. Harry, qui remontait des cachots, aperçut les jumeaux : ses futurs enfants. Il vit que ceux-ci étaient habillés d'une fine combinaison complexe. Dan avait une épée aux gravures exceptionnelles attaché sur sa hanche gauche.

Harry s'avança vers eux :

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_

_- Ça ne se voit pas Potter ? »_ Dit Ambre en enfilant son gant.

_« Écoute Harry, il vaudrait mieux que tu ne t'occupes pas de ça._

_- Dan, si vous allez combattre, je veux en être. »_

Ambre, ayant fini de se préparer, ignora son père et commença à avancer vers les limites du bouclier.

_« Attendez ! Écoutez-moi ! Vous aurez besoin de mon aide, ou au moins je pourrai vous être utile. J'ai eu un bon entraînement et..._

_- Un bon entraînement Potter ?_

_- Oui._

_- Parce que savoir répondre à une attaque avec une baguette fait de toi un bon combattant ?_

_- C'est le professeur Snape qui l'a entrainé._

_- Un bon conseil, occupe-toi de faire joujou au pieu avec ton Severus, et laisse la guerre aux grands._

_- Ambre ! »_ S'exclama Dan. « _Arrête un peu. »_

En effet Harry avait pris une teinte cramoisie sous la remarque d'Ambre.

_« Je ne veux pas de toi dans ma bataille. Sais-tu seulement comment on tue un inféris ? Reviens me voir quand tu maîtriseras la magie sans baguette et au moins une arme magique. Là, on en reparlera peut être. »_

Elle continua d'avancer et constata avec consternation que des élèves seraient spectateurs du combat. Elle grogna de mécontentement et attendit un peu son frère en échauffant ses muscles.

_« Écoute Harry, ne le prends pas mal, mais elle a raison. Tu n'es pas préparé à tout ça, alors que nous oui._

_- Vous êtes mes enfants n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

_- J'ai entendu Ambre, tu es Dan Potter-Snape. Je me trompe ? »_

Après des longues secondes de cogitations cérébrales, Dan répondit :

_« Non._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Écoute Harry, ce n'est pas le bon moment pour en parler._

_- Je vois. Mais je veux que tu me promettes qu'à la fin de cette bataille, tu me donnes des cours pour que je puisse combattre. C'est ma guerre._

_- Ça ne l'est plus depuis que nous sommes nés Harry. »_

Dan soupira, il ne voulait pas qu'Harry ait de la culpabilité pour une chose qu'il n'allait peut-être pas faire.

_« Bon, d'accord. J'essayerai de te donner des cours pour que tu t'améliores._

_- Merci. »_

Dan partit vers sa sœur, puis tous deux traversèrent le bouclier sous le regard de Poudlard. Dan prit son épée dans une main puis tendit l'autre main à la même hauteur.

_« Jumelus jumelis. »_

L'épée se dupliqua. Dan lança la seconde épée à sa sœur. Ils pouvaient déjà voir les premiers adversaires. La bataille allait commencer.

_« Bon alors Ambre. Quel est ton plan ?_

_- Attends, je réfléchis._

_- Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas de plan ?_

_- Ferme-là deux secondes veux-tu ? »_

Il fallait qu'elle voie sur quel périmètre on les attaquait. Les temps passa, 5 à 10 minutes plus tard, elle avait une vue d'ensemble.

Sur 300 mètres de forêt il y avait des inféris et sur 200 mètres du lac, d'autres inféris sortaient de l'eau.

_« Pour ceux de la forêt on pourra utiliser le feu. Par contre pour ceux du lac, ça ne va pas servir à grand chose, faudra le faire à l'épée._

_- D'accord, je prends la forêt._

_- Et pourquoi tu prendrais la forêt ?_

_- Parce que je l'ai dit d'abord._

_- Je veux qu'on le fasse à la loyale. »_

Les inféris se rapprochaient de plus en plus, Ambre se retourna vers le château puis partit voir Drago en courant.

_« Malefoy! Prête un gallion s'il te plaît._

_- Pour quoi faire ?_

_- Tirer à Ministère ou Gobelin. Allez dépêche-toi._

_- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?_

_- Tu resteras en vie c'est déjà pas mal non ? »_

Drago fouilla dans la poche de sa cape puis lui donna une pièce. Elle la prit en le remerciant puis retourna auprès de son frère.

_« Je prends le Gobelin._

_- Et pourquoi tu prendrais le Gobelin ?_

_- Parce que je suis allé chercher la pièce._

_- Pff. »_

Ambre lança la pièce et elle retomba sur Gobelin.

_« Allez, te plains pas Dan, je croyais que tu étais le plus doué de nous deux avec une lame._

_- Ouais mais en attendant, c'est toi qui vas t'amuser avec le souffle du dragon._

_- Tu remercieras Malefoy, c'est lui qui m'a passé la pièce. »_

Chacun partirent combattre. Dan tranchait des têtes et Ambre utilisait la technique de la flamme du Dragon. Cette technique consistait à joindre les mains pour y accumuler de la magie, puis les frotter pour chauffer cette magie, une fois assez chaude, il fallait ouvrir les mains et souffler pour créer une longue flamme magique: le souffle du Dragon.

Tout aurait bien fonctionné s'il ne s'était pas mis à pleuvoir. Ambre dû arrêter d'utiliser le souffle du dragon et dégaina l'épée.

* * *

Luna regardait les nuages, cherchant quelque chose. Elle ne fit pas attention et percuta quelqu'un pour atterrir sur le sol.

_« Je suis désolée._

_- Ce n'est pas grave. Attends, laisse-moi t'aider à te relever._

_- Merci. Je suis Luna Lovegood._

_- Enchanté, moi c'est Théodore Nott, mais tu peux m'appeler Théo._

_- D'accord, Théo. Je suis encore désolée, j'avais la tête dans les étoiles._

_- J'avais vu ça. »_

Théo avait remarqué la Serdaigle depuis un bon moment déjà. Il en était tombé amoureux, le coup de foudre.

_« Dis tu voudrais qu'on reste ensemble... Enfin qu'on soit ensemble... Non qu'on... »_

Théo n'arrivait plus à s'exprimer correctement. Il voyait les plus beaux yeux du monde devant lui et perdait ses moyens.

_« Oui Théo, je serais ravie de sortir avec toi. »_

Théo souffla de soulagement.

* * *

Voyant que finalement le frère et la sœur seraient obligés de combattre de la même façon, Ambre proposa de faire ce qu'ils faisaient toujours dans se cas là.

_« Hé Dan ! On fait un match ?_

_- Avec plaisir. »_

Ils commencèrent à compter le nombre d'inféris détruits.

* * *

**...4...5...6...**

* * *

Blaise Zabini se trouvait à moins de 5 mètres d'Hermione Granger, sa muse.

Le prétexte du lacet défait... Hop plus que 4 mètres.

Faire tomber consciemment un gallion... Plus que 2 mètres.

Avoir un caillou dans l'autre chaussure... 1 mètre.

_« Hé bien Granger, il semblerait que cette équipe Gryffondor/Serpentard nous permettra de gagner la guerre contre Tu-sais-qui._

_- Nous ?_

_- Voyons tu ne pensais tout de même pas que tous les Serpentard veulent rejoindre face de serpent ?_

_- Avoue Zabini que vous avez des prédispositions familiales._

_- Je l'avoue, et j'avoue aussi que certains Serpentard, que nous nommons d'ailleurs les indésirables, veulent rejoindre leur maître. Mais dis-moi, n'y avait-il pas un certain Pettigrow de Gryffondor qui l'a rejoint aussi ?_

_- Un point partout._

_- Voila ce que j'aime chez toi Granger. Tu es intelligente, tu ne te laisses pas marcher dessus mais tu admets quand même certaines choses._

_- C'est ce que tu aimes chez moi ?_

_- Entre autres._

_- Entre autres ?_

_- Je pourrais aussi dire que j'aime tes yeux, tes cheveux, ta petite taille par rapport à ton grand caractère._

_- Serait-ce une déclaration Blaise Zabini ?_

_- Peut-être bien Hermione Granger._

_- Ça tombe bien Blaise parce qu'en fait je t'aime depuis un bon petit moment et... »_

Personne ne sut la fin de sa phrase car un Blaise heureux s'était emparé des lèvres de son amour.

* * *

**22...23...24...**

* * *

_« Weasley._

_- Parkinson._

_- Il existe des milliers de mètres carrés dans Poudlard et il faut que tu viennes ici._

_- Je m'emmerdais._

_- Donc au lieu de t'emmerder seul, tu es venu m'emmerder._

_- Non en fait je me suis dit que comme tu avais l'air de t'emmerder aussi, on pourrait s'emmerder ensemble._

_- Tu as du répondant le belette._

_- Toi aussi le bulldog. »_

Les deux anciens ennemis rirent puis se serrèrent la main.

_« Pansy Parkinson, enchantée._

_- Ronald Weasley, moi de même. »_

Ron remplaça sa main par l'autre, de ce fait il tenait la main de Pansy et croisait ses doigts avec les siens.

* * *

**36...37...38...**

* * *

Neville marchait dans l'herbe humide. Il ne fit pas attention et glissa. Heureusement, le professeur Lupin, avec ses réflexes de loup, le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Neville eut juste le temps de sentir l'odeur de son professeur adoré avant que celui-ci ne s'écarte.

_« Tout va bien Neville ? »_

Son prénom, prononcé ainsi, par la voix de celui qu'il aimait, avait un goût de paradis.

_« Neville ?_

_- Oui... oui... Merci professeur._

_- De rien. Fais plus attention la prochaine fois d'accord ?_

_- Bien sûr. »_

Ou pas. Il serait prêt à tomber autant de fois qu'il le fallait rien que pour sentir l'odeur de Remus.

Foi de Gryffondor, il le voulait son Remus, et il l'aurait.

* * *

**45...46...47...**

* * *

_« Severus !_

_- Harry ?_

_- Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important._

_- Je t'écoute._

_- Les Edwards..._

_- Oui ?_

_- Ils ne s'appellent pas vraiment Edwards._

_- Harry, cesse de tourner autour du Dragon._

_- Ils s'appellent... »_

* * *

**56...57...58...**

* * *

_« Albus ! C'est un carnage dehors._

_- Minerva._

_- Quand je pense que vous avez laissé ces enfants combattre._

_- Calmez-vous très chère._

_- Me calmer ? Mais ils ont l'âge de Potter, et ils jouent leur vie dehors sans que l'Ordre n'intervienne ! »_

* * *

**62...63...64...**

* * *

_« Minerva, je peux vous assurer qu'il ne leur arrivera rien._

_- Ah oui et pourquoi?_

_- Parce qu'ils sont... »_

* * *

**74...75...76...**

* * *

_« Ils s'appellent Ambre et Dan Potter-Snape et qu'ils viennent du futur. Ce sont nos enfants Sev' !_

_- Tu en es sûr Harry ? »_

* * *

**89...90...91...**

* * *

_« Aussi sûr que je m'appelle Harry Potter et toi Severus Snape._

_- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?_

_- Et toi tu te rends compte que nos enfants sont en train de combattre une armée d'inféris dehors ? »_

Severus attrapa la main de Harry puis ils partirent en courant vers la limite du bouclier où ils purent voir Ambre et Dan combattre en comptant à haute voix.

* * *

**98...99...100...**

* * *

Des cornes retentirent. Les inféris devaient rentrer. Le lord avait de nouveau perdu.

_« Ambre, t'as perdu : 110 à 111. »_

Ambre, mécontente pour un point, se jeta sur un adversaire et lui trancha la tête.

_« Et voilà: 111 à 111, ex aequo. »_

Dan rit puis tira la langue à sa sœur. C'était drôle de voir à quel point elle détestait perdre. La pluie cessa. Le soleil réapparut, Dan et sa sœur séchèrent lentement.

Au soleil, Severus put constater les points de ressemblance que ses « enfants » avaient avec lui et Harry. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir y avoir d'autre alternative, Dan et Ambre étaient leurs enfants.

Tandis que l'armée de Voldemort s'enfuyait aux confins de l'Angleterre, Ambre et Dan regroupèrent les cadavres en tas, jetèrent des sorts pour les sécher puis pour les brûler.

Ambre avait le poignet cassé, de nombreuses morsures et griffures. Dan n'était pas mieux. C'était ça la condition dans une bataille : être blessé mais ressortir vainqueur. Ce que l'on appelait blessures de guerre. Mais les blessures de guerre n'étaient pas toujours les plus visibles. Comme le souvenir de Rose Weasley, née en pleine guerre, morte à la guerre, utilisée pour la guerre.


	9. Nouveau tuteur

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling ^^ à par mes personnages bien sur.**

**Couples : Drago Malfoy / OC, SS/HP, HG/BZ, Ginny W/ OC, RW/PP, TN/ LL, RL/NL**

**Résumé :**** DM/ OC, HP/SS...Imaginez...Harry se montre incapable de tuer Voldemort...Lui et son maris: Severus Snape, ont eu des jumeaux...Imaginez que ces enfant sont pris dans cette guerre...Renvoyé dans le passé pour arranger les choses...Comment vivre une vie normale lorsqu'on ne sait faire qu'une seule chose dans sa vie: combattre...**

**~ Chapitre 9: **Nouveau tuteur ~

Le jumeaux, une fois débarrassés de leur nettoyage, remirent l'épée de Dan dans son état originel puis remontèrent vers le château. Les spectateurs de leur combat les applaudirent. Ambre resta impassible face à cette action qui semblait selon elle une perte de temps. Mais ce n'était pas l'avis de Dan qui alla voir ses amis pour discuter du combat. Sa sœur, elle, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et allait lui faire savoir :

_« Dan, tu pourras aller fanfaronner quand tes deux côtes cassées et ton bras seront remis en place._

_- Pff, t'es pas drôle !_

_- Je ne suis pas là pour être drôle, allez viens. »_

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à remonter les marches pour aller dans leur appartement, Dumbledore et Snape arrivèrent.

_« Eh bien jeunes gens, ce fut un combat intéressant. Je voulais vous dire que l'infirmerie est à votre disposition et que dès votre rétablissement je veux vous voir dans mon bureau._

_- Bien monsieur le directeur. »_

Dumbledore partit.

_« Ambre, je suis vidé et on a presque plus de potions à l'appartement. Je crois que je vais tester l'infirmerie._

_- Comme tu veux Dan._

_- A tout à l'heure._

_- Ouais, à tout à l'heure. »_

Dan monta les marches vers l'infirmerie, Ambre et Snape étaient les derniers.

_« Vous désiriez quelque chose professeur Snape ?_

_- Pourquoi vous ?_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Vous n'êtes que des enfants. Que s'est-il passé dans le futur pour qu'on envoie des enfants combattre ?_

_- Vous savez. »_ Constata-elle.

_- Oui._

_- Comment ?_

_- Harry vous a entendu parler fourchelangue._

_- Oh... Dans tous les cas ça ne vous regarde pas._

_- Si puisque je suis ton père._

_- Dites ? Quel est votre définition d'un père ? Est-ce par le sang ou est-ce la personne qui vous borde le soir, vous calme après un cauchemar et qui vous protège de la guerre ?_

_- Je suppose que c'est les deux._

_- Alors en effet, vous êtes génétiquement mon père. Mais comme je n'ai jamais vu la couleur de tout le reste, vous pouvez aller vous faire voir. »_

Snape fulminait, il rêvait de coller une gifle à cette effrontée. Mais il n'avait pas le droit, cela gâcherait ses chances pour qu'elle l'accepte un jour à ces cotés, il se félicita intérieurement pour son sang froid dû à ses nombreuses années d'espionnage. Il devait d'ailleurs réfléchir un peu sur les révélations qu'elle venait de faire, alors comme ça il n'avait jamais été présent pour elle. Était-ce la même chose pour Dan ? Il partir dans un tourbillon de cape noir, laissant Ambre et sa rancune seules. La jeune femme avait besoin de soins, elle s'adossa au mur pour essayer de récupérer. Ses morsures et griffures la brûlaient, son poignet l'élançait.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers les escaliers. Seulement, elle était plus faible qu'elle ne le pensait et ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elle crut tomber. Mais quelqu'un, de Serpentard, la soutint. La jeune fille en question prit son bras et le passa autour de son cou. De son autre bras, elle entoura la taille de la blessée. Après avoir gravi un certain nombre de marches elle demanda à Ambre :

_« _Je t'emmène à ton appartement ou à l'infirmerie ?_

_- A l'infirmerie._

__D'accord alors c'est parti. »_

Elles continuèrent à monter les marches puis, arrivées au bon étage, Ambre demanda :

_« Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

_- Hein ?_

_- Ça ne te rapportera rien de m'aider alors, pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

_- Et si je te disais que j'en ai envie… ?_

_- Tu es à Serpentard, pourquoi tu aurais envie d'être d'une quelconque aide pour les autres._

_- Par solidarité envers une autre Serpentard peut-être ? Oh puis tu me saoules ! Je viens t'aider et toi tu râles. T'as qu'à me le dire si tu veux te démerder toute seule._

_- Non, c'est bon._

_- Bien. »_

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie, la jeune fille lâcha Ambre.

_« Merci._

_- De rien. Au fait, je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson. »_

Pansy Parkinson, une cinquantaine de meurtres. Connue surtout pour être la mangemorte la plus douée pour raser les orphelinats. Elle possédait 20% du marché d'esclave de l'Angleterre.

Pendant qu'Ambre passait en revue le casier criminel de la Pansy Parkinson de son époque, celle qui était devant elle se posait des questions sur les pourquoi des comment de son silence. Oui mais voilà, la personne qu'Ambre connaissait et celle qu'elle venait de rencontrer portaient le même nom, mais étaient différentes.

_« Edwards. Ambre Edwards._

_- Faudrait que tu viennes un jour dans notre salle commune, tu devrais bien t'amuser. À bientôt alors._

_- Heu ouais...salut. »_

Puis elle entra dans l'infirmerie. Pendant que l'infirmière s'acharnait autour d'elle, lui faisant boire toutes sortes de potions et lui jetant à la fois des sorts de diagnostique et de soins, elle réfléchissait au cas Parkinson.

Finalement le fait qu'elle soit dans le passé incluait peut-être d'empêcher ces personnes de devenir des mangemorts. Elle y réfléchirait, mais cela voudrait dire qu'il faudrait qu'elle passe du temps avec eux... oui, beaucoup de temps. Elle soupira.

Dan aussi soupira, un soupir amoureux. Il était tombé sous le charme de Ginny Weasley. Cette belle, rousse, aux yeux bleus, au corps parfait, cette magnifique créature le hantait nuit et jours. D'ailleurs de plus en plus la nuit d'après Dan junior (nda: han l'obsédé! xD).

Quelques jours passèrent, on arrivait presque au mois de juin. Au score : deux défaites pour Voldy, et des vacances supplémentaires pour les Poudlariens. Lorsque Dan et Ambre sortirent de l'infirmerie, ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, comme convenu. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent là-bas, ils s'aperçurent que Snape était là également.

_« Bien, mes enfants. Un bonbon au citron ? Non ? Dommage, ils sont si bons. Bon venons en au cœur du sujet. Il se trouve, après votre si brillante victoire, que le corps enseignant et moi même avons décidé que Poudlard serait en vacances plus tôt et que les examens de fin d'année seraient reportés._

_- Et ? »_ Demanda Dan.

_« Poudlard en vacances signifie : fermé jusqu'à la rentrée._

_- Et alors ?_

_- Je ne peux vous prendre sous ma tutelle. Or il se trouve que vous avez le même sang que le professeur Snape ici présent.__ »_ au plus grand damn d'Ambre.

_« Donc vous êtes dès à présent sous la tutelle de monsieur Severus Snape jusqu'à votre majorité._

_- Ouais ! » _S'exclama Dan.

_« Oh non… ! »_ Gémit Ambre.

_« Dès demain vous partirez avec Severus pour les vacances. Donc je vous souhaite bonnes vacances. »_

Avant de partir, Severus leur donna une heure et un lieu de rendez-vous pour le lendemain. Dan était heureux et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ambre faisait la tête.

_« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais la tête. On va passer les vacances avec père._

_- Il n'est pas père._

_- Ambre ! » _Souffla-t-il avec exaspération.

_« Quoi ! Toi tu fais comme si on pouvait tout reconstruire ! Mais ce Severus Snape ne remplacera jamais père !_

_- Mais putain Ambre ! Tu fais chier !_

_- Si ça te plait pas, c'est la même. Je me souviens de tout ce que j'ai perdu, et toi ?_

_- Pour une fois je comprends pourquoi les gens ne veulent jamais rester avec toi. Tu es froide, distante et égoïste ! »_

Dan regretta vite ses paroles lorsqu'il vit qu'Ambre luttait contre ses larmes.

_« Ambre... Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas... »_

Il s'approcha de sa sœur en vue de la prendre dans ses bras.

_« M'approche pas !_

_- Excuse-moi, mes mots ont dépassé mes pensées._

_- A moins que ce soit ton courage de Gryffondor qui s'exprime._

_- Non Ambre je... »_

Elle n'écouta pas la fin de sa phrase. Elle sortit rapidement de l'appartement et courrut. Où ? Jusqu'à quand ? Elle même ne savait pas, enchainant couloirs après couloirs, tout ce quelle sentait c'était cette douleur incessante au fond d'elle.

Elle s'adossa à un mur et glissa jusqu'au sol, en pleur. Elle ne pouvait contenir ses sanglots et libérait son cœur dans ce couloir qui semblait vide. Semblait oui, mais il ne l'était pas. Dans ce couloir il n'y avait qu'un seul appartement derrière un des tableaux présents. L'homme qui vivait dans ces appartements entendit des pleurs déchirants. Il avait une ouïe fine, une ouïe de loup-garou.

Remus Lupin se leva de son fauteuil. Lorsqu'il vit Ambre, il pensa tout de suite que son état était le contre coup de la guerre. Cela aurait été logique. Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'aida à se lever. Il la fit entrer dans son appartement.

_« Installez vous, je vais vous chercher quelque chose à boire. »_

Ambre s'était laissé faire, parce qu'elle en avait besoin. Pour une fois, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui ne veuille rien en retour. Dan lui voulait qu'elle s'intègre à cette époque et qu'elle soit normale. Ses pères voulaient connaître son passé. Dumbledore voulait qu'elle participe à la guerre. Elle avait besoin d'être à un endroit où quelqu'un la laisse vivre, la laisse souffrir, la laisse réfléchir sans poser de question, sans s'imposer. Elle alla s'installer. Au départ, elle avait pensé au fauteuil devant la cheminée, mais lorsqu'elle vit la vue qu'elle pouvait voir de la fenêtre, elle décida de s'asseoir au bord de celle-ci, sur un petit muret qui en dépassait.

C'est donc recroquevillée à la fenêtre que Remus trouva la Serpentard. S'il s'en étonnait, il ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus. Il lui donna un verre de jus de citrouille frais, puis il alla s'installer lui même dans son fauteuil.

_« Si jamais vous voulez me parler de quelque chose, je vous écouterai. Je ne vous oblige pas, vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez et si vous voulez de la solitude ou de la compagnie, ce petit coin tranquille vous est ouvert jour et nuit. Je n'attends rien de vous. Tout le monde à le droit de craquer, pleurez si vous le voulez, vous irez mieux après._

_- Merci. »_

Ambre se sentait bien dans ce salon. Bien avec cette personne qui ne lui demandait rien. C'était un endroit calme et paisible. Puis elle repensa à Dan et à ce qu'il lui avait dit.

_**« Tu es froide, distante et égoïste ! »**_

Et elle se remit à verser des larmes silencieuses.


	10. Le Manoir Prince

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling ^^ à par mes personnages bien sur.**

**Couples : Drago Malfoy / OC, SS/HP, HG/BZ, Ginny W/ OC, RW/PP, TN/ LL, RL/NL**

**Résumé :**** DM/ OC, HP/SS...Imaginez...Harry se montre incapable de tuer Voldemort...Lui et son maris: Severus Snape, ont eu des jumeaux...Imaginez que ces enfant sont pris dans cette guerre...Renvoyé dans le passé pour arranger les choses...Comment vivre une vie normale lorsqu'on ne sait faire qu'une seule chose dans sa vie: combattre...**

**~ Chapitre 10: **Le manoir Prince ~

Ambre quitta le salon de son professeur de DCFM le cœur plus léger. Puis elle rentra à l'appartement. Lorsque Dan l'aperçut, il s'approcha d'elle mais il s'arrêta bien vite lorsqu'il vit le regard « si-tu-m'approches-t'es-mort » qu'elle lui lançait.

_« Ambre écoute je..._

_- J'ai pas envie de te parler, et encore moins de t'écouter. Vois-tu je suis froide, distante et égoïste. »_

Il y avait dans sa dernière phrase un ton de reproche. Elle s'endormit vite ce soir là. Le lendemain, elle partit les valises flottant derrière elle, vers le point de rendez-vous. Elle y vit Snape mais aucune trace de son frère qui était pourtant parti avant elle.

_« Mon frère n'est pas là ?_

_- Il ne te l'a pas dit ? Il va passer le mois de Juin avec Harry et les Weasley au Terrier. J'ai pensé qu'il t'avait averti._

_- A l'évidence non. »_

***** Ou plutôt je ne l'ai pas laissé en placer une... *****

Snape la conduisit en dehors du domaine, derrière le bouclier anti-transplanage, puis ils transplanèrent devant un manoir bordé d'une immense forêt.

_« Te voici chez nous : le manoir Prince._

_- Ce n'est pas chez moi, c'est mon lieu de vacances imposé, nuance._

_- Je suis sûr que tu t'y plairas._

_- L'espoir fait vivre. »_

Severus était consterné, il essayait de tout faire pour que la jeune fille soit à son aise. Mais elle, elle ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Dans un sens elle lui ressemblait tellement lorsqu'il avait le même âge qu'elle, quoique avec une point de caractère Potterien. Ces vacances n'allaient pas être de tout repos.

Il la fit entrer dans la maison puis demanda aux elfes de maison de s'occuper des bagages. Puis il lui fait visiter le manoir.

_« Le salon, à côté la salle à manger. Au bout du couloir, la cuisine et en bas des escaliers mon laboratoire. »_

Il monta à l'étage.

_« L'aile Est est pour les invités, l'aile Ouest est pour les habitants de cette maison. Suis-moi. »_

Il tourna donc à gauche puis montre une porte gravée d'un grand S.

_« Ce sont mes appartements, n'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as un problème, c'est ici qui y a mon bureau. Si je n'y suis pas c'est que je suis dans mon laboratoire._

Puis il montra une porte gravée d'un grand D.

_« Ici se sont les appartements de ton frère. »_

Il avança encore un peu dans le couloir puis il lui désigna une porte gravée de l'initiale de son prénom.

_« Tiens, voici la clef magique de tes appartements. Elle te permettra de façonner ton lieu de vie comme tu le désires. »_

Ambre considéra la clef quelques secondes puis la saisit en remerciant Severus.

_« Les repas sont à heure fixe, 9h pour le petit déjeuner, 12h30 pour le déjeuner et 20h pour le dîner. Je désire que tu sois ponctuelle sinon tu ne mangeras pas._

_- Génial._

_- Si tu veux un en-cas l'après-midi, tu pourras en prendre un entre 16h et 16h30._

_- J'ai aussi un emploi du temps pour savoir quand respirer ou je dois demander la permission ?_

_- Une autre chose jeune fille. Je ne tolèrerai pas que tu me manques de respect ou que tu me répondes, est-ce clair ?_

_- Lumineux._

_- Je vois que tu ne me prends pas au sérieux. »_

Il lui prit le bras, ouvrit la chambre d'Ambre puis la poussa à l'intérieur.

_« Je ne veux pas te voir avant le déjeuner, tu restes dans ta chambre et tu n'en bouges pas. Pense à réfléchir sur ce que je viens de te dire vu ? »_

Elle n'en revenait pas, elle s'était fait punir comme une gamine de 8 ans. Quoique ce n'était pas si mal, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait prévu de sortir de sa chambre de toutes les vacances.

Lorsque Severus ne vit pas Ambre au déjeuner, il se dit qu'elle devait juste bouder seule dans son coin. C'était qu'elle était rancunière cette demoiselle. Alors il ne s'inquiéta pas et partit faire des potions.

Le soir, ce fut la même chose. Il envoya quand même Winny, un de ses elfes, voir Ambre.

_« Maîtresse ?_

_- Hein? T'es qui toi ?_

_- Winny est là pour servir Maître Severus et Maîtresse Ambre Mademoiselle._

_- Ah, euh, d'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_- Le maître à demandé à Winny mademoiselle. Winny doit vous donner un message mademoiselle._

_- Bien. Vas-y alors._

_- Le maître dit qu'il ne vous enverra pas de nourriture dans votre chambre mademoiselle. Le maître dit que vous devez manger dans la salle à manger aux heures que le maître vous a donné ou ne pas manger du tout mademoiselle._

_- Eh bien tu diras que je ne parle pas aux gens qui envoient des elfes pour me parler alors qu'ils sont capables de lever leurs fesses et de bouger leurs jambes. »_

L'elfe loucha.

_« Bien, Winny ferra ce que maîtresses Ambre voudra. »_

Ambre rigola seule dans sa chambre. Ces vacances n'allaient pas être si ennuyantes finalement.

Lorsque Severus entendit le « pop » caractéristique des elfes de maisons, il se demanda se qu'il allait encore se passer. Mais son exaspération fut à son comble lorsqu'il eut le message d'Ambre par l'intermédiaire de Winny.

_« Winny n'aurait jamais dû dire ça au maître. Winny a manqué de respect au maître. Méchant Winny. Winny doit se punir. »_

Voyant que l'elfe commençait à se taper la tête contre le mur, Severus se décida à intervenir. (nda: c'est qu'il aime pas les taches de rouge sur le mur, ça fait trop gryffondor xD)

_« Winny je t'interdis de te punir. Tu as fait ton travail. Maintenant retourne aux cuisines._

_- Oui maître, Winny fera ce que le maître ordonnera. »_

Winny disparu de la même manière qu'il était apparu. Severus se leva de sa chaise. La petite avait trop joué avec ses nerfs. Il monta les escaliers furieusement, ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte et entra, sa colère étant bien visible sur son visage. Il trouva Ambre devant la fenêtre, à contempler la vue. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et l'obligea à se retourner.

_« Tu vas m'écouter maintenant_. » Fit-il de sa voix polaire à tonalités dangereuses. « _Je veux que tu me respecte au moins autant que je te respecte. »_

_- Génial._

_- Pas de ça. Je ne tolèrerai plus que tu me répondes. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à te soumettre à l'autorité de quelqu'un. Une autorité qui doit être basée sur la confiance._

_- La confiance ?_

_- Oui. Je ne sais pas ce que j'étais dans ton époque, je ne sais pas non plus ce que je deviendrai plus tard. Il va falloir que tu comprennes qu'il y a des décisions que seuls des adultes doivent prendre. Comme la bataille contre les inféris par exemple._

_- Mais je..._

_- Je n'ai pas fini. Dumbledore est un vieillard sénile. Écoute-moi bien maintenant. C'est fini tout ça, ta puissance ne devra être utilisée au combat qu'en extrême nécessité, et encore moins au quotidien pour des frasques inutiles. Donne-moi ton poignet. »_

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il réitéra sa demande plus autoritairement.

_« Donne-moi ton poignet Ambre. »_

Elle lui tendit son poignet droit. Lui, il prit un bracelet en argent dans sa poche et lui accrocha.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_ Demanda-t-elle.

_« Un bracelet qui va brider tes pouvoirs. Finie la magie sans baguette à tout bout de champ. Je vais t'apprendre à utiliser ta baguette comme tout le monde et à la chérir comme le bien le plus précieux qui tu possèdes. Bien évidement tu ne pourras pas l'enlever par toi même, ni demander à n'importe qui de le faire. Si tu en as vraiment besoin, tu n'as qu'à venir me voir._

_- Enlevez-moi ce truc ! C'est... c'est... Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !_

_- Si faire ça peut te rendre plus humaine alors je le fais sans regret. J'étais comme toi lorsque j'avais ton âge. Je ne veux pas que tu finisses comme moi. »_

Ambre baissa la tête. Entendre son père avoir mauvaise estime de lui, lui faisait mal au cœur.

_« Mais vous êtes... mon modèle. »_

Severus la dévisagea avec curiosité. Elle s'obstinait à vouloir garder la tête baissée.

_« Tu... tu as toujours été un exemple pour moi. Quand tu revenais avec papa... je veux dire Harry... pour noël ou notre anniversaire, je me disais toujours : je veux êtres grande et forte comme père. Parce que... »_

Severus s'aperçut, entre les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient devant les yeux de sa fille, qu'elle pleurait.

_« Parce que tu paraissais toujours... Tu n'avais jamais de blessures... __A__lors je me disais que... que je n'avais pas besoin des autres. Que comme j'étais plus forte... J'étais née avec plus de magie... que les autres... Je n'avais pas besoin d'eux..._

_- Ambre, personne ne peut rester seul, que ce soit dans la vie ou dans la guerre. Surtout dans la guerre d'ailleurs. »_

Ambre était parcourue de sanglots. Elle s'effondra au sol soumise à des tremblements violents.

_« Mais j'y arrive pas ! Je suis... je suis... trop faible ! J'éloigne tout le monde ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient blessés à cause de moi ! Je ne… je ne veux pas... qu'ils soient en danger. J'avais Dan. Et je l'ai perdu... lui aussi il m'a laissé... je l'ai perdu, je l'ai perdu, je l'ai perdu ! Je suis froide, distante et égoïste ! Mais je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas... j'en peux plus ! »_

Elle était pliée en deux sur le sol de sa chambre. Le premier pas de Severus avait été violent mais il permit à Ambre d'extérioriser tous ses sentiments douloureux. Il connaissait bien ça. Il avait lui même eu ce problème de repli sur soi lorsqu'il était devenu espion, pris entre deux feu : l'Ordre et Voldemort.

Il s'agenouilla sur le sol pour être à la même hauteur qu'Ambre. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière dans l'espoir de se calmer... En vain.

_« J'en peux plus... j'en peux plus... » _Gémit-t-elle.

_« Là chuuuuut... Je suis là maintenant. »_ Fit-il d'une voix douce et apaisante.

Il la prit sans ses bras. Elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à lui pour empêcher le contact humain de partir.

_« Je veux mourir. »_ Chuchota-t-elle. « _Je ne veux plus tuer. Je veux mourir. »_

Elle avait les yeux dans le vide. Severus avait peur qu'elle ne perde la raison, alors il prit une potion calmante qu'il avait toujours sur lui, et la lui fit boire. Ambre s'endormit dans les bras de son père.

Severus déposa sa fille dans son lit. Il lui essuya les dernières traces de larmes qu'il y avait sur ses joues. En repensant à ses derniers repas inexistants, il lui fit boire une potion de nutrition puis il la borda.

Il retourna dans la salle à manger. Mais il mangea peu, Ambre l'avait chamboulé émotionnellement. Puis il remonta dans son bureau et envoya un hibou à Harry.

_« Harry,_

_Rejoins-moi dès que tu peux au Manoir Prince, j'ai besoin de toi._

_Severus. »_

La détresse d'Ambre avait fait naître chez lui de vieux souvenirs. Il ne voulait pas passer la nuit seul à s'imaginer toutes les horreurs qu'Ambre avait pu avoir à combattre. Ne pas rester seul non plus face à ses cauchemars. Il se servit un verre de whisky-pur-feu puis attendit, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil face à sa cheminée, que Harry vienne.


	11. Un jour comme les autres

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling ^^ à par mes personnages bien sur.**

**Couples : Drago Malfoy / OC, SS/HP, HG/BZ, Ginny W/ OC, RW/PP, TN/ LL, RL/NL**

**Résumé :**** DM/ OC, HP/SS...Imaginez...Harry se montre incapable de tuer Voldemort...Lui et son maris: Severus Snape, ont eu des jumeaux...Imaginez que ces enfant sont pris dans cette guerre...Renvoyé dans le passé pour arranger les choses...Comment vivre une vie normale lorsqu'on ne sait faire qu'une seule chose dans sa vie: combattre...**

**~ Chapitre 11: **Un jour comme les autres ~

Au Terrier, l'ambiance était aux festivités. De grandes batailles avaient été gagnées et la famille Weasley était au complet. Molly était heureuse d'accueillir Harry, pour une fois qu'il ne restait pas chez sa famille moldue. Dan était très apprécié aussi. Voyant que la famille Weasley semblait l'aimer, il décida – avec l'accord de Ginny-, d'officialiser son couple.

Il découvrit alors la facette mère poule protectrice de Molly, mais bon, il était près à tout pour sa Ginny.

_« Harry ! Il y a un hibou pour toi._

_- OK, merci Ron, j'arrive. »_

Harry se dirigea vers la chambre de Ron, qu'il partageait avec son propriétaire. Il en remercia son meilleur ami intérieurement d'ailleurs, car voir Ginny et Dan s'embrasser et se câliner, ça lui rappelait que lui ne pouvait pas voir son Severus. Quelle douce et magnifique surprise il eut lorsqu'il vit le cachet de son amour au dos de la lettre.

Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la lettre, heureux et intrigué. Mais il déchanta vite pendant sa lecture.

_« Harry,_

_Rejoins-moi dès que tu peux au Manoir Prince, j'ai besoin de toi._

_Severus. »_

Un message des plus inquiétants. Severus avait besoin de lui. Il descendit.

_« Molly, excusez-moi mais il faut que je m'en aille._

_- Oh, où vas tu Harry mon chéri ?_

_- Quelque part. Écoutez, je ne peux pas vous le dire mais au pire envoyez un hibou, il me trouvera._

_- Harry, je m'inquiète, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?_

_- Non merci, je peux me débrouiller tout seul vous savez._

_- Oui, bien sûr. Alors, prends bien soin de toi._

_- Comme toujours. »_

Il lui sourit d'un air confiant puis rassembla ses quelques affaires dans son sac. Enfin, il prit de la poudre de cheminette, vérifia qu'il n'y avait plus personne et jeta un sort de silence sur la cheminée pour camoufler le nom de sa destination.

_« Manoir Prince. »_

Severus tenait toujours son verre de Whisky-pu-feu à la main, quand les flammes de la cheminée virèrent au vert. Il reposa son verre sur la table puis se mit à 1 mètre 30 de la cheminée. Comme prévu, Harry se vautra littéralement dès sa sortie de la cheminée. Mais bien sûr le sol était moins dur que d'habitude. Forcément, puisqu'il était tombé dans les bras de son cher professeur de Potions.

_« Hum, je crois que je vais prendre plus souvent la cheminée comme moyen de transport, si c'est toujours toi qui me rattrapes comme ça, je sens que je vais adorer._

_- Idiot. »_

Severus embrassa Harry. Le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné, bientôt ils manquèrent d'air. Alors Severus détacha ses lèvres du jeune homme. Mais Harry, ne voulant pas perdre au change, se colla à l'ancien espion. Ce dernier décida de freiner les choses.

_« Harry, attends. »_

Severus se décolla du Gryffondor.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Harry, nous ne ferons rien ce soir._

_- Quoi, mais... »_

Harry regarda fixement Severus dans les yeux, il le voyait confus et blessé. Il souhaita que ce ne soit pas à cause de lui. Le jeune homme prit la main du plus âgé.

_« Si, nous allons faire quelque chose, nous allons... dormir. Oui, on va dormir parce que moi je suis crevé._

_- C'est une bonne idée. »_

Severus conduisit Harry dans sa chambre sans le lâcher. Ils se dévêtirent en silence, chacun admirant (nda: mataient...parce que quand y'a de la bave, y'a des envies pas catholiques...^^ ) l'autre de temps en temps, puis ils se couchèrent en boxer. Severus était allongé derrière Harry, il blottit son presque-amant-mais-ça-va-pas-tarder (nda: oui le lemon acide arrive bientôt, non il n'est pas dans ce chapitre... Quoi ? Hé ho naaaaan, aller partez pas c'est pas cool... Hey ! Revenez !) dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de son soutien, de sa chaleur, de sa présence.

Le lendemain, Severus se réveilla le premier. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter son lit bien chaud, et pour cause, un mignon petit chaton s'y était pelotonné. Mais bon, armé de courage, il se décida à aller prendre sa douche et à se préparer. Puis il se posa dans un fauteuil en attendant que l'objet de ses pensées se réveille. Lorsque le jeune homme commença à se réveiller, Severus se leva, s'approcha du lit et l'embrassa. (nda: Embrassa Harry hein, pas le lit xD ). Le baiser était doux au départ puis de plus en plus osé, leurs langues se mêlant avec fougue. Ayant besoin d'air, les deux hommes se séparèrent.

_« Ouah... Severus, j'en veux tous les jours des réveils comme ça._

_- Oh ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que je pourrai faire mieux._

_- Ha oui ? Pourquoi tu ne me montrerais pas ce que tu peux faire alors ?_

_- Ha ha. Tu es trop impatient chaton. Va prendre ta douche et prépare toi. Je vais faire le petit déjeuner._

_- Comment m'as-tu appelé ?_

_- Chaton. Cela te pose-t-il un problème ?_

_- Non, j'aime beaucoup. »_

Severus lui caressa tendrement les cheveux puis descendit dans la cuisine. Harry lui, se dépêcha de se préparer, il avait hâte de voir son homme à l'œuvre avec autre chose qu'un chaudron. Un quart d'heure après, il dévala les escaliers et arriva à la cuisine. (nda: vision d'un Severus avec un tablier de cuisine...miam...)

Ambre se réveilla dans son lit. Elle mit quelques minutes à se rappeler les événements précédents.

_« Et merde ! Quelle conne, mais quelle conne ! »_

Elle se cacha sous sa couette. Réaction puérile. Finalement, elle décida d'aller se préparer. Non pas parce qu'elle avait envie de descendre. Loin d'elle cette idée simpliste. Non elle avait faim et la cuisine était le seul endroit qui contienne de la nourriture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle descendit les escaliers. Elle portait un vieux pantalon de sport déchiré noir et un débardeur gris avec des baskets blanches. Elle allait se diriger vers la salle à manger lorsqu'elle entendit des éclats de rire dans la cuisine. Elle décida d'aller voir. Elle poussa la porte et entre lentement dans la cuisine d'un blanc immaculé. Les meubles étaient les seuls épargnés par la blancheur du lieu. Ces meubles étaient en bois clair – ce qui tranchait avec le style de la maison qui elle était plutôt sombre -, dont une table au centre de la cuisine. Celle-ci était dressée pour trois personnes.

Trois?

_« Bonjour Ambre. »_

Ambre tourna la tête vers Severus puis elle remarqua la présence d'Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

_« As-tu bien dormi ?_

_- La meilleure nuit de tous les temps. »_

Elle continuait de fixer Harry, d'un de ces regards qui dérangent. Mettant Harry mal à l'aise.

_« Et la vérité est... ? »_

Surprise, Ambre détourna le regard vers Severus qui avait haussé un de ses sourcils.

_« Comme les autres, une nuit banale._

_- Des détails Ambre, je te demande des détails. »_

Elle le regarda avec consternation. Comment une simple nuit pouvait l'intéresser autant. C'est pas comme si elle avait fait le mur ou autre chose d'illicite. Elle souffla, comprenant qu'il ne la lâcherait qu'en ayant une réponse satisfaisante.

_« Je suis vraiment obligée de répondre? »_

Demanda-t-elle dans un dernier espoir de pouvoir ne pas s'afficher devant Harry Potter.

_« S'il te plaît. »_

Oh, non. Pas ce ton sincère. Pfiou. Elle aurait aimé le prendre au mot. Non, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Mais elle devait faire des efforts.

_« C'était reposant. »_

Puis elle s'assit à la table, tout en sentant le regard de Severus la parcourir de part en part la faisant frissonner. Elle détestait ce regard, celui qu'il avait l'habitude de lancer pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Celui que Dan et elle avaient l'habitude d'appeler: le rayon détecteur de blessures Snapien.

Severus était à sa gauche, et Harry à sa droite. Elle était encerclée par ses parents qui se dévoraient de regard. S'ils pouvaient dévorer leur petit déjeuner plutôt. Bizarrement celui-ci avait le goût de guimauve avec un coulis d'amour bien étouffant. Elle souffla, en espérant finir le plus vite possible. Puis Harry se rappela qu'il n'avait pas encore vraiment adressé la parole à Ambre depuis qu'il était arrivé.

_« Alors Ambre, tu te plais à Poudlard ?_

_- J'ai connu mieux._

_- C'est vrai que dans le futur il doit y avoir des tas d'améliorations apportées à l'école qui font que tu dois la trouver plutôt ennuyante._

_- Pas vraiment non. »_

Elle était gênée. Elle ne voulait pas révéler trop de choses sur le futur. Pourquoi le faire culpabiliser pour une chose qu'elle et son frère allaient l'empêcher de faire? Ou plutôt qu'ils allaient faire à sa place. Son frère... Dan... Elle l'avait oublié celui-là.

_« Au fait..._

_- Oui ?_

_- Comment va Dan ?_

_- Oh eh bien il vit le parfait amour avec Ginny. D'ailleurs ils ont officialisé._

_- Il sort avec elle ?_

_- Oui, tu ne le savais pas ?_

_- Ah ouais c'est comme ça !_

_- Oh allez, t'en fais pas, toi aussi tu trouveras l'amour tu as le temps._

_- Alors comme ça y'en a qui prennent du bon temps pendant que d'autres se font chier à faire en sorte que tout le monde évite de crever _(nda: c'est la vie ma pauvre Lucette... xD) _!_

_- Je crois que j'ai pas tout saisi là. »_

Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment une nouvelle pour elle. Elle connaissait son frère par cœur. Il profitait de chaque moments à 100%, alors que elle était plutôt du genre à essayer de faire en sorte qu'il y ait un futur pour que ces moments se produisent. L'une qui protège, l'autre qui profite, chacun sa vie et Merlin pour tous.

Ambre se leva de table.

_« Severus, je peux sortir ?_

_- Où comptes-tu aller ?_

_- Dans le parc, je ne sortirai pas du domaine si ça te rassure._

_- D'accord, mais veille à bien rester dans les limites. Je dis cela pour ta sécurité._

_- On n'aurait pas eu besoin de me mettre en sécurité si tu ne m'avais pas mis ce foutu bracelet à la noix._

_- Ambre, langage._

_- Oui oui, c'est bon, je connais la chanson. Est-ce qu'une partie de la forêt est incluse dans ta propriété?_

_- Assurément, cela m'est utile pour trouver certaines plantes qui ont besoin de conditions de vies spéciales._

_- Génial. »_

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

_« Que comptes-tu faire?_

_- A défaut de pouvoir entraîner ma magie comme je le voudrais, je vais entraîner mon corps. Si je ne fais pas quelque chose, je vais finir par étouffer ici._

_- Bien. Essaye juste de rentrer en bon état._

_- On verra bien. »_

Ambre partit s'entraîner dehors. Elle emmena son Magic-MP4, la chance que celui-ci fonctionne en utilisant un peu de la magie de son porteur, sans forcément que celui-ci n'ait besoin de faire de la magie sans baguette. Elle avait bien fait de le mettre dans une des pochettes de sa sacoche à potions. Pour une fois, elle était fière d'elle. D'abord, elle commença par l'échauffement qui consistait à courir d'abord dans l'herbe puis dans la forêt ou s'additionnaient parcours et obstacles. Elle écoutait une musique rapide et forte (nda: Rock powaaaaa! ! ! ^^ hum pardon...). Elle sautait des troncs d'arbres morts et slalomait entre les arbres vivants. Un vrai champ de bataille. Elle fit quelques étirements puis elle invoqua un adversaire avec sa baguette. Un mouvement simple comme bonjour, un des seuls qu'elle n'avait pas oublié.

_« J'ai vraiment pas de bol d'avoir oublié les mouvements des sortilèges avec baguette. Foutu bracelet de merde ! »_

N'ayant pas le choix, elle s'entraîna au combat à mains nues.

Severus et Harry étaient proches de la fenêtre et regardaient Ambre combattre.

_« Regarde chaton, ses mouvement sont fluides et d'une telle agilité._

_- Tu sais, j'ai demandé à Dan de me donner des cours particuliers._

_- Ouch... Ca va faire mal à ma fierté de mentor._

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Non. J'ai conscience que tu as besoin de toutes les armes mises à ta disposition pour gagner._

_- Ah, d'accord. En fait on n'a pas encore commencé les cours mais il me l'a promis donc je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire._

_- Tu as une grande confiance en lui à ce que je vois._

_- Hé oui._

_- Dois-je m'en inquiéter ?_

_- Serais-tu jaloux ?_

_- Pas du tout, pourquoi serais-je jaloux de mon propre fils ? Surtout qu'il est avec la fille Weasley._

_- C'est vrai que le fait qu'il soit hétéro ça aide. Ha ha ha. »_

Puis il regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre lorsqu'il entendit les cris d'efforts de sa fille. Il redevint sérieux.

_« Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours pour elle. Moi qui m'étais juré de mourir plutôt que de faire subir cela à quelqu'un d'autre._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, elle n'est plus seule maintenant. Je lui ai peut être forcé la main mais maintenant elle est obligée de prendre l'aide des autres._

_- Oui, tu as bien fait pour le bracelet. »_

Severus était derrière Harry, il entoura sa taille de son bras et s'agrippa à la chemise du jeune homme. De son autre main il lui caressa la joue et les lèvres. Il baissa sa tête au ralentis, ses lèvres vinrent frôler la peau ( nda: vampire?...pas vampire?...vampire?...) tendre qu'Harry avait derrière l'oreille. Lentement toujours, il descendit embrasser son cou (nda: vampire?...pas vampire?), y laisser sa marque, sa tendresse. (nda: et non mes dames et messieurs, c'était juste un suçons. ^^ )

Harry se laissait faire, enserré dans ses bras protecteurs, tout en regardant sa fille combattre, se faire blesser et se relever pour continuer encore et encore. Cela lui rappela sa propre obstination. La tendresse du moment était en contraste avec la violence de l'extérieur. Il souhaita sur le moment qu'Ambre trouve la paix et l'amour qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.

Les amoureux durent se séparer bien trop vite au goût de Harry lorsque Ambre entra dans le manoir, Severus lui lança une serviette qu'elle attrapa habilement.

_« Merci._

_- De rien. Tu as tout un tas d'égratignures, rien de trop grave j'espère ?_

_- Non non, c'est bon, j'étais un peu rouillée c'est tout._

_- Bien. Va te rafraîchir, je te soignerai tout ça avant qu'on passe à table._

_- C'est pas la peine. Je peux très bien m'en occuper toute seule._

_- Je peux utiliser ma baguette moi. Je préfère le faire moi même plutôt que tu rates un sort._

_- Pfiou...comme tu veux. »_

Ambre monta les escaliers deux par deux puis alla prendre une bonne douche bien chaude.

_« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger dis-moi ?_

_- Hum. »_

Harry partit dans ses pensées. Des pensées peu sérieuses. Manger Severus devenait une obsession. Seulement il était confronté au même dilemme: chantilly ou chocolat? Ou pourquoi pas les deux? Non, pas en même temps...quoique...

_« Harry ?_

_- Hein ? Heu... Et si on faisait un repas crêpe ? Qu'en dis-tu?_

_- Hum, pas mauvaise idée._

_- Attends, je vais t'aider._

_- Volontiers. »_

Pendant qu'Harry finissait de faire cuire les crêpes, Severus soigna Ambre, puis ils passèrent à table dans une bonne ambiance. (nda: qui peut faire la gueule en mangeant des crêpes franchement? ^^). La jeune fille était vêtue d'un jean déchiré aux genoux, d'un chemisier noir et de converses blanches. Elle s'était attaché les cheveux en queue de cheval.

L'après-midi, Ambre avait une idée de quel genre d'occupation elle pourrait avoir mais elle avait un doute sur le lieu où elle pourrait aller.

_« Heu... Severus ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Où est la bibliothèque ?_

_- La bibliothèque ? Que veux-tu y faire ? »_

Des questions, toujours des questions... lassant.

_« Faire ce que l'on fait normalement dans une bibliothèque. Par exemple lire._

_- Sur un autre ton jeune fille. Elle est au fond du couloir de l'aile ouest. _(nda: à se rappeler, c'est l'aile des appartements des maîtres des lieux.)

_- Merci. »_

Elle se dirigea vers le lieu dit pendant que Severus descendait s'enfermer dans son laboratoire.

_« Ambre ! Attends, est-ce que je peux t'aider ?_

_- Je pense que je vais pouvoir me débrouiller Harry, merci._

_- Heu... Bon en fait j'ai rien à faire et Severus est parti s'exiler faire des potions donc..._

_- D'accord, tu peux rester avec moi. »_

Elle s'efforça de réviser les mouvements de baguette qu'elle avait oubliés, puis elle dressa une liste de sorts sur un parchemin. Avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour le repas du soir, elle interpella Harry:

_« Paraît que mon frère va te donner des cours._

_- Heu... Oui._

_- Bien... Donc... Pour soulager son travail tu ferais mieux d'apprendre cette liste de sorts par cœur. Les rayés sont ceux de magie noire._

_- Il est hors de question que..._

_- Dans cette guerre ce n'est pas le plus pur qui gagnera, ni celui qui utilise la meilleure magie quelle qu'elle soit. Ce sera le plus fort. Maintenant libre à toi de les apprendre ou non._

_- Le seul sort de magie noire que je prononcerai sera l'Avada et ce sera contre Voldemort._

_- Voldemort est plus fort et meilleur que toi, il t'est supérieur en magie pour l'instant._

_- On pourrait croire que tu es de son côté._

_- Ne raconte pas de conneries plus grosses que Merlin vu ? Voyons Harry, Voldemort à autant étudié la magie blanche que la magie noire. Il utilise les deux et en à un grande maîtrise. Toi tu n'as même pas fini ton apprentissage de la magie blanche. Le monde n'est ni noir ni blanc, il est gris Harry. Comme le Yin et le Yang, chacun est bon et mauvais. Il n'y a pas de bonne conduite absolue._

_- Je sais._

_- Est-ce là fait que je sois du même camp que toi, mais que j'utilise les mêmes armes que l'ennemi, qui te dérange ?_

_- Je pars du principe que pour tout sort de magie noire lancé, un sort de magie blanche peut riposter._

_- Alors dis-moi Harry, puisque l'Avada tue, quel est le sort qui fait vivre ?_

_- C'est différent !_

_- Est-ce qu'un sort de magie blanche est un sort qui rend heureux ? Donc un sort que d'autres considèrent de magie noire mais qui te rend heureux est un bon sort ?_

_- Non ! On ne doit pas jouer avec la vie et encore moins avec la mort !_

_- Tss, c'est pour ça que tu as perdu la guerre à mon époque._

_- J'ai... perdu ?_

_- Oui Harry, c'est pour ça que Dan et moi sommes là, pour t'enlever le poids de tes épaules et tuer le Lord Noir à ta place._

_- Quoi ? Non !_

_- Harry, tu vois bien que tu ne joues pas à armes égales. Dan et moi avons été entraînés depuis notre enfance à nous battre et à tuer. On a appris à nous montrer aussi impitoyables que notre ennemi si cela pouvait nous permettre de l'anéantir._

_- Non ! Je n'aurais pas laissé ça arriver !_

_- Tss... Tu n'es pas prêt à comprendre. Ce n'est pas ta faute après tout, c'était une époque différente, oui, c'est probablement pour ça. Pour l'instant tu es jeune et naïf._

_- Je ne suis pas naïf !_

_- Si tu le dis. Tu as encore du temps devant toi pour comprendre et apprendre. Allez, viens on va manger. »_

Aux yeux de Harry, Ambre semblait avoir pris 10 ans de plus que lui. Avoir autant de maturité pour une jeune fille de 16 ans, avoir autant de responsabilités. Merlin ! Une guerre pouvait-elle avoir autant de répercutions sur un être humain ?

_« Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ça. C'est mon combat, ma prophétie. J'AI été marqué par le Lord. Peu importe que vous ayez le même sang que moi et que vous soyez mieux entraînés. JE mettrai fin à cette guerre et JE ne vous laisserai plus combattre à ma place. »_


	12. 5 Juin

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling ^^ à par mes personnages bien sur.**

**Couples : Drago Malfoy / OC, SS/HP, HG/BZ, Ginny W/ OC, RW/PP, TN/ LL, RL/NL**

**Résumé :**** DM/ OC, HP/SS...Imaginez...Harry se montre incapable de tuer Voldemort...Lui et son maris: Severus Snape, ont eu des jumeaux...Imaginez que ces enfant sont pris dans cette guerre...Renvoyé dans le passé pour arranger les choses...Comment vivre une vie normale lorsqu'on ne sait faire qu'une seule chose dans sa vie: combattre...**

**~ Chapitre 12:** 5 Juin ~

Drago se réveilla dans son immense chambre du manoir Malefoy. Un réveil en sursaut, et pour cause, il venait de recevoir son héritage quatre mois en avance, le jour de son anniversaire.

Dumbledore était dans son bureau. Il avait convié sa collègue de divination pour boire un thé matinal lorsque celle-ci entra subitement en transe.

_**« Lorsque le Veela aura trouvé sa compagne,**_

_**il devra attendre.**_

_**Car tout de l'amour,**_

_**elle devra apprendre.**_

_**Elle fera don de la vie en premier,**_

_**caché, dissimulé, sans l'avoir désiré;**_

_**puis viendra le don de l'amour.**_

_**Lorsqu'il découvrira le don premier,**_

_**le Veela et sa moitié,**_

_**seront liés pour toujours. »**_

Puis elle secoua la tête, le regard hagard. Dumbledore partagea ses paroles sages.

_« Hé bien, il semblerait que tout ne soit qu'une affaire de temps._

_- J'ai bien peur de ne pas vous suivre Albus._

_- Oh, ce n'est rien. Un bonbon au citron ? »_

Drago se leva, ou plutôt sauta de son lit, peu aristocratique comme action mais peu importait, il y avait urgence.

_« Père ! Père ! »_

Il parcourut rapidement la distance entre sa chambre et celle de ses parents. Si ceux-ci étaient occupés à certaines activités conjugales, il s'en fichait.

_« Père ! Mère ! Réveillez-vous ! »_

Ce fut Narcissa qui se leva, son mari étant trop occupé à faire un câlin au matelas deux places, ce qui avait parfois un côté mignon, mais à l'instant c'était plutôt l'inverse.

_« Franchement Lucius, tu es parfois désespérant._

_- Moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie. »_

Elle soupira, les coups à sa porte étaient incessants, que voulait son fils ?

_« Drago enfin. As-tu vu l'heure qu'il est ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?_

_- Mère... Mon héritage... J'ai reçu mon héritage cette nuit !_

_- Oh mon dieu, par Merlin. »_

Elle laissa la porte ouverte pour que Drago entre s'il en avait envie, celui-ci entra, tremblant.

_« Lucius, réveille-toi !_

_- Chérie, laisse-moi dormir encore un peu._

_- Lucius j'ai dit maintenant ! Ton fils vient de recevoir son héritage !_

_- Oh bouse de dragon ! »_

Ça y était, Lucius Malefoy était réveillé, levé et... habillé. Enfin avec le peu qu'un homme pouvait garder dans un lit. Drago eut donc dans la tête l'image de son père en boxer, ce dont il se serait bien passé – même si au saut du lit, ce dit père enfila une robe de chambre -.

_« Ta future compagne a dû être en danger si tes pouvoirs se sont réveillés avant le solstice._

_- Père, j'ai mal. »_ Gémit-il.

Drago avait la main sur son cœur, celui-ci s'était brutalement contracté. Le veela qui était en lui voulait sa compagne, c'en était douloureux. Narcissa prit son fils dans ses bras et Lucius se hâta de se préparer. Il avait connu cette douleur aussi et ne connaissait qu'un seul antidouleur temporel.

_« Drago, va t'habiller, on sort. Narcissa... Où est ma robe verte et argen t? Tu sais, avec les broderies blanches aux reflets argentées. »_

Narcissa était blasée.

_« Rangée mon amour, elle est rangée. »_

Lady Malefoy lâcha son fils afin que celui-ci aille se préparer. Le père et le fils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Lucius et utilisèrent la cheminée pour aller chez leur maître potionniste personnel.

_« Manoir Prince. »_

Ambre était comme tous les matins dans le parc, à s'entraîner. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver cet horripilant Malefoy accompagné de son hautain père; tous deux dans le Hall du manoir bien sûr.

Elle prit la serviette pliée qu'elle avait posée sur un siège, s'essuya le front et le sang qui avait coulé d'une ou deux de ses blessures. Son arrivée avait fait tourner plusieurs têtes, celle de son père toujours sérieux et des Malefoy, impassibles.

_« Mince alors, Voldy a prévu la colonisation de ton manoir Severus ? »_

Elle rit, sa plaisanterie aurait pu être drôle si la situation n'avait pas été si sérieuse.

Drago lui, à peine arrivé au Manoir, avait senti une odeur saisissante, obsédante. Et dès qu'il vit Ambre, il en fut sûr, c'était elle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment. Il avait juste cette certitude, c'était elle.

_« Père, c'est elle._

_- Quoi ?_

_- C'est elle, l'odeur... Mais elle... Son sang... »_

Drago semblait souffrir rien qu'à la vue des blessures d'Ambre. Il commença à avancer, il voulait toucher, il voulait soigner. Ambre recula et Lucius saisit son fils, l'empêchant tout mouvement. Drago gémit, sa compagne. Sa compagne était à portée de main mais il ne pouvait plus bouger, plus la toucher.

Ambre ne comprenait rien à l'attitude de Drago.

_« C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

_- Ambre, langage._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?_

_- Lucius, toi et Drago allez dans le salon, je vais chercher un calmant. Quand à toi Ambre, tu montes te changer et surtout tu soignes tes blessures._

_- Je ne peux pas puisque mon père a bridé mes pouvoirs._

_- Eh bien débrouille-toi et fais-le ! Après ça tu nous rejoins. »_

Sous le ton autoritaire, elle décampa dans sa chambre prendre un douche et s'habiller, puis elle redescendit dans le salon. Elle y vit son père assis sur un fauteuil, le père Malefoy assis sur un autre fauteuil et Drago essayant de se faire une place sur le canapé. Severus lui demanda :

_« Assieds-toi. »_

Mais voilà le problème, il ne restait qu'une place : à côté de Drago. Hors de question qu'elle s'assoit à côté de lui. Il agissait trop bizarrement. Elle alla donc chercher une chaise qui était contre le mur et s'installa de manière à avoir le dossier face à elle pour y mettre les coudes. Drago se tassa sur lui même, comme si la distance entre Ambre et lui lui faisait mal.

_« Tu ne pourrais pas t'installer correctement?_ Râla son père.

_« Pas envie. »_ Répondit Ambre froidement.

Severus soupira.

_« Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de faire un effort ?_

_- Et si on me disait plutôt ce qui se passe ici ? »_

Son père la fusilla du regard mais Lucius Malefoy lui répondit.

_« Mlle Snape, sachez que la famille Malefoy est une des familles les plus pures ayant du sang de veela dans ses veines._

_- Ce sera Edwards pour vous. »_

Severus sortit une lettre qui portait le sceau du ministère de la magie.

_« Désolé Ambre, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler. Le ministère t'as officiellement placé sous ma responsabilité et donc tu portes mon nom de famille maintenant. »_

Ambre lui arracha la lettre des mains et la parcourut des yeux:

_« Monsieur Severus Snape bla bla bla plaçons sous votre tutelle bla bla bla les enfants Dan Severus nommé Edwards bla bla bla ainsi que Ambre Lily nommé Edwards bla bla bla... »_

_« Et bien, vaut mieux toi qu'un quelconque sang pur. »_

Elle fit une grimace en froissant le papier et le jeta dans la pièce. Son regard tomba sur Lucius Malefoy et malgré elle une euphorie grandit puis explosa. En gros elle se foutait littéralement de leur gueule.

_« Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire Mlle Snape ? »_

Visiblement il n'avait pas encore digéré la remarque sur les sangs purs.

_« C'est que ha ha... Vous et votre saloperie de principe de sang-pur ha ha ha... Vous n'êtes en fait qu'un sang-mêlé ha ha haaaaa ! »_

Lucius fut choqué des paroles de la jeune fille et Severus plissa l'arrête de son nez pour toute manifestation de son désappointement.

_« Qu'avez-vous dit ? Sachez Mlle Snape que chez les sorciers, avoir du sang de veela dans les veines est encore plus prestigieux qu'être sang-pur._

_- Et vous, vous n'êtes ni l'un ni l'autre. Vous n'êtes pas les deux ou alors vous êtes de simples sang-mêlés. Jamais vous ne serez sorcier à part entière, ni veela à part entière. Vous êtes un sang-mêlé qui prend la tête à tout le monde avec ses principes antiques merdiques._

_- Mlle Snape... »_ Fit-il menaçant.

Mais Drago en bon veela devait protéger sa future compagne.

_« Père je vous en prie. Laissez, ça ne sert à rien._

_- Drago, elle traîne notre nom dans …_

_- Père, elle ne sait pas encore qui nous sommes. Elle verra bien que nous ne sommes pas ce que nous paraissons. »_

Son fou rire passant, Ambre brilla par son ignorance.

_« Bon, puisque là d'où je viens personne n'a jugé bon de m'instruire sur le sujet, quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qu'est précisément un veela. »_

Lucius Malefoy prit sa tête dans ses mains, sur le point de craquer. Severus lui était juste abasourdi. Heureusement que Harry faisait la grasse matinée.

«_ Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas ce que sont les veela ? »_ Demanda son père.

_- Comment ne pourrait-elle ne pas connaître notre espèce ? »_ Questionna avec effarement Lucius.

_- Tout simplement parce que là d'où je viens, cela n'existe pas !_ _Ou à l'évidence, plus. »_ S'exclama Ambre.

_« Comment cela ? »_

Ambre grinça des dents.

_« Dans le futur d'où je viens, la race des veela était éteinte. Dis Severus, comme je suis sensée changer les choses je suppose que je dois les sauver aussi hein ?_

_- Ambre ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Drago. Est. Ton. Âme-sœur. »_

Ambre repartit dans son fou rire.

_« Ha ha ha... T'as failli m'avoir. Severus, c'est impossible. »_

Subitement une apparition.

_« Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ? »_

Le survivant venait d'apparaître, ses abdos sublimement taillés par le quidditch à la vue de tout le monde, ne portant qu'un léger pantalon en coton. Reprenant vite un regard froid à la vue des Malefoy, se souvenant du combat entre Sirius et Lucius.

_« Severus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? »_ S'exclama Lucius.

_- Il est avec moi !_

_- Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Tu as beau avoir été démasqué en tant qu'espion à la solde de l'ordre, tu-sais-qui veut ta peau ! Tu portes toujours sa marque ! Il est en danger ! Tu es inconscient ou quoi ?_

_- Je sais très bien ce que je fais !_

_- Avoir le survivant chez toi ! Imagine que tu-sais-qui te retrouve ! En cadeau bonus il aura droit au sauveur du monde sorcier ! Nous avons tous eu des pertes pour protéger ce gamin Severus, tu y penses à ça ? Il n'est pas en sécurité ici !_

_- Je sais comment protéger ceux que j'aime !_

_- Face à une armée de mangemorts, Potter et l'ordre n'êtes pas encore assez forts !_

_- Tu n'as pas pris en compte Ambre et Dan ! Ils sont encore plus forts qu'Harry et mieux expérimentés._

_- Ce ne sont que des gamins ! Face à une armée ils ne pourront rien !_

_- Au pire, tu es encore infiltré, tu nous avertiras._

_- Une armée Severus, j'ai dit une ARMÉE !_

_- Ils ont décimé à eux deux les trois quarts des inféris de Voldy! »_

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler pendant un moment, Drago ne semblait pas savoir où se mettre, voir son père et son parrain se disputer avait un côté intimidant. Ambre quand à elle, essayait d'expliquer cette histoire de veela et tentait d'avoir des informations. Sauf que le golden boy avait rêvassé lors du cour sur les veela, comme par hasard. Encore heureux qu'il y eut une bibliothèque dans le manoir. Ambre commença à partir mais son paternel et actuel tuteur l'interpella.

_« Et où comptes-tu aller jeune fille ?_

_- Heu... Faire des recherches ?_

_- On a pas le temps pour ça, va faire tes valises. On va passer le reste des vacances chez les Malefoy._

_- Quuooii ? »_

Auriez-vous une sensation de vue double ? Non, en fait c'était Harry qui criait en même temps qu'Ambre. Severus reprit.

_« Harry, va t'habiller, je vais t'expliquer. »_

Harry partit en grommelant.

_« Ambre, tu te changes et tu fais tes valises sans discuter._

_- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Un veela ne peut pas rester loin de sa compagne très longtemps sans ressentir une douleur atroce, ce serait mieux d'aller chez eux jusqu'à la reprise des cours._

_- Non mais attends. Severus, s'il – te - plaît, on ne peut pas lui en trouver une autre ? Il n'y aurait pas une potion ou je ne sais quoi qui... »_

Lucius intervint, rien que le fait de penser à être séparé de sa compagne lui donnait des frissons de dégoût.

_« Sachez Mlle Snape que lorsqu'un veela trouve son âme-sœur, il ne peut pas changer de compagne. C'est tout bonnement impossible et inimaginable. »_

Ambre eut un soupir de lassitude. Pourquoi fallait-il que l'aristocrate ouvre sa bouche pour dire ce genre de choses ? Severus posa sa main sur son bras et la poussa gentiment vers la porte.

_« Oui c'est bon j'ai compris, je vais faire ma valise pff... »_

Elle eut juste le temps de souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Drago avant de partir.

* * *

Severus proposa à Lucius de partir, le calmant ferait suffisamment effet jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent. Puis il remonta dans sa chambre ou il trouva un Potter des plus énervés.

_« Malefoy ! Tu veux que j'aille passer le reste de mes vacances chez Malefoy !_

_- Harry calme-toi..._

_- Que je me calme ? Que je me calme ! Il était là quand Sirius a été tué. Il était de leur côté ! Il... Il aurait été prêt à tuer mes amis pour avoir cette fichue prophétie et toi, tu me demandes de me calmer ?_

_- Harry, c'est un espion comme moi je l'étais._

_- Il a poussé loin dans l'espionnage alors !_

_- Harry je jouais ce rôle aussi, pour protéger ceux qu'on aime on est prêt à tout. Lucius a une famille, si je me souviens bien, il n'a pas voulu utiliser la violence au départ._

_- La violence ? Parce que séquestrer mes amis n'en était pas ?_

_- Harry ! Reprends-toi par Merlin ! Tes amis ne sont pas morts, Neuville à même résisté à Bellatrix et pourtant tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé !_

_- Il me manque Sev', si tu savais à quel point il me manque. »_

Harry se blottit dans les bras de son compagnon.

_« Je sais Harry, je sais. »_

Il envoya un sort pour faire leurs malles tout en réconfortant son chaton.

_« Souviens-toi de qui a envoyé l'avada. C'est elle la coupable. »_


	13. Manoir Malfoy

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling ^^ à par mes personnages bien sur.**

**Couples : Drago Malfoy / OC, SS/HP, HG/BZ, Ginny W/ OC, RW/PP, TN/ LL, RL/NL**

**Résumé :**** DM/ OC, HP/SS...Imaginez...Harry se montre incapable de tuer Voldemort...Lui et son maris: Severus Snape, ont eu des jumeaux...Imaginez que ces enfant sont pris dans cette guerre...Renvoyé dans le passé pour arranger les choses...Comment vivre une vie normale lorsqu'on ne sait faire qu'une seule chose dans sa vie: combattre...**

**~ Chapitre 13:** Manoir Malefoy ~

Severus, Harry et Ambre se réunirent dans le salon et utilisèrent la poudre de cheminette d'abord pour les bagages, puis pour eux-mêmes. Severus y alla en premier, Harry sur ses talons, Ambre, elle, hésita. Pourquoi prendre des risques, pourquoi aller dans un manoir de mangemorts ? Tout ça pour une histoire de veela...

* * *

Drago attendait nerveusement l'arrivée de sa compagne. Il vit d'abord les bagages arriver, puis son parrain. En suite ce fut Harry qui arriva et Severus le réceptionna avant qu'il ne tombe. Il attendit, la dernière devrait être Ambre.

Cinq minutes...

Dix minutes...

_« Parrain, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?_

_- Je pense qu'elle réfléchit._

_- Hein ? À quoi ? »_ Demanda-t-il.

_« Drago, elle vient du futur, toute sa vie est chamboulée._

_- Mais elle va venir hein...Elle va venir ? »_

Paniqué le Drago ? Non, à peine... Mais il commença à respirer lorsque les flammes de sa cheminée redevinrent vertes, et qu'Ambre en sortit. Il sauta d'un bon et s'approcha de sa compagne, pas de trop près, la fois où elle s'était reculée pour l'éviter lui était resté en travers de la gorge.

_« Salut. Hum...viens, je te montre ta chambre._

_- Génial. »_ Soupira-t-elle sans enthousiasme.

Ambre suivit Drago dans le manoir tandis que Severus emmenait Harry par la main Merlin savait où. Après avoir marché dans un silence pesant, le veela s'arrêta.

_« Voici ta chambre, si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis dans la chambre d'à côté. »_

***** Comme par hasard... *****

_« Compris. »_

Drago ne savait pas comment faire, il avait discuté avec son père mais malgré ses résolutions, tout s'effondrait en présence de cette fille.

**Flash Back :**

Drago Malefoy faisait les cents pas dans le bureau de son père. Ce dit père, assis sur son fauteuil, le regardait aller et venir.

_« Drago enfin, assieds-toi. Tu me donnes le tournis. »_

Drago s'arrêta, une lueur assassine dans les yeux. Puis il céda, il s'assied avec le moins de classe possible dans un fauteuil face à son père.

_« Elle me prend de haut, elle se fiche de moi...de nous. Comment je suis censé l'approcher?_

_- C'est une femme Drago, elles on toutes des caractères plus ou moins marqués._ (nda: on t'emmerde! xD)

_- Le sien n'est pas marqué, il est encré comme le Chaudron Baveur dans Londres ! Et le pire, c'est que je l'aime quand même !_

_- Hin hin... Cela aurait été étonnant que tu ne l'aimes pas. Tu es un Veela et elle ta compagne._

_- Si elle me repousse comme ça, je ne vais rien pouvoir faire!_

_- Il te reste un an Drago. En un an, tu auras bien fini par te lier à elle. Tu es un Malefoy aux dernières nouvelles, tu la séduiras._

_- Cette fille est un vrai bloc de glace ! »_

Lucius soupira.

_« J'essayerai de lui parler. »_

**Fin flash back**

Drago avait beau essayer de relativiser, cette fille lui donnait du fil à retordre. Cette même fille qui venait de s'enfermer dans la chambre que le veela lui avait attribuée. Cela s'annonçait dur... très dur...

* * *

Severus s'éclipsa avec Harry dans la chambre qui lui était réservé depuis plusieurs années. Il prit le gryffon dans ses bras, et posa ses mains sur la taille de son compagnon.

_« Tu es trop tendu. »_ Lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Il déplaça ses mains sur le corps du Gryffondor, passant sur sa chute de reins remontant vers la nuque, sur laquelle il s'appuya pour embrasser le jeune homme. Harry était sur une autre planète, son homme l'embrassait de lui-même, et faisait naître ne lui un feu dévorant, un brasier qui lui réveillait l'entre-jambe.

_« Oui vraiment tendu. »_ ajouta Severus en passant les mains sur les fesses bien musclées d'Harry.

Sans comprendre comment, Harry se retrouva en boxer, chemise ouverte, collé contre le lit à baldaquin. Severus le regarda dans les yeux, l'embrassa rapidement et monta sur le lit incitant Harry à se rapprocher de lui. Le maître des potions attira Harry entre ses jambes, le dos du lion contre son torse.

Les mains de Severus se firent baladeuses, elles se posèrent sur le ventre d'Harry et tracèrent des arabesques en passant sur son torse. Il titilla les petites pointes roses du rouge et or tout en lui mordillant sensuellement le lobe de l'oreille.

_« Severus... hum... »_

Harry ferma les yeux et jeta sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

_« Je t'aime. »_

Severus sourit, lui embrassa les lèvres, descendit embrasser son menton puis son cou. Il lui mordilla la peau sensible au dessus de la clavicule et s'appliqua à lui faire un suçon. Une de ses mains délaissa sa tâche pour descendre plus bas. Celle-ci qui descendait lentement, le rendait fou.

La main baladeuse s'arrêta au dessus de l'élastique du boxer, caressant la peau tendre du jeune homme. La bosse qui déformait le boxer était impossible à rater, il était d'ailleurs impossible d'en ignorer sa provenance.

Cette même main partit vers une des cuisses du jeune homme, descendant vers l'intérieur tendre et chaud, caressant une peau sensible qui faisait gémir Harry d'impatience.

_« Ha...Severus...s'il te plait... »_

La main de Severus remonta vers l'aine du jeune homme, frôlant au passage le membre dur d'Harry, le faisant gémir encore plus fort qu'auparavant.

_« Severus..._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Harry?_

_- S'il te plait... »_

Severus joua avec l'élastique du boxer d'Harry, insérant parfois un doigt à l'intérieur qui frôlait le membre de son partenaire. Et à chaque frôlement de ce genre, Harry se cambrait à la rencontre de plus de sensations. Heureusement d'ailleurs que la chambre de Severus était insonorisée.

_« Severus...ah...s'il te plait..._

__Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_

Severus caressa le ventre d'Harry et redescendait vers l'aine du jeune homme.

_« Ça ?_

_- Sev'... »_

Puis sa main descendit plus franchement et se posa fermement sur le membre dur du lion.

_« Ou bien ça ?_

_- Oui ! Sev', s'il te plait._

_- Demande-le-moi, fais une phrase complète. »_

Severus retira sa main, laissant Harry très – mais alors très – frustré. Celui-ci attira la tête de son compagnon et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_« Fais-moi jouir. »_

Le lion avait pris les couleurs de sa maison, un beau rouge lui teintait les joues. Severus, lui, se contentait d'un sourire satisfait.

_« A tes ordres mon petit lion. »_

Pendant que le maître des potions enlevait le boxer d'Harry, celui-ci s'agrippa au pantalon de son partenaire. Une fois que son partenaire fut nu, Severus posa ses mains sur le ventre d'Harry, l'une remontant vers les billes de chair pour les titiller, et l'autre descendant inexorablement vers le désir d'Harry sous les gémissements de celui-ci.

_« Ha...Sev'...hum... »_

La main de Severus caressa les bourses pleines du jeune homme puis remonta vers le membre tendu d'où perlait déjà des goutes de jouissance.

_« Severus ! »_

Le potionniste embrassa le lion pour le faire taire, étouffant ainsi ses gémissements lorsqu'il commençait à le caresser.

_« Han... »_ Soupira Harry d'extase.

_« Dis-moi ce que tu veux._

_- Plus..._

_- Plus quoi ?_

_- Plus vite ! »_

Severus continua sa tâche, allant plus vite dans ses travaux manuels, caressant parfois ses bourses ou caressant du pouce le gland rougi, étalant la semence d'Harry.

_« Severus ! »_

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ne se quittèrent plus, même pendant qu'Harry était traversé par des frissons de plaisir. Harry se sentit partir, mais il ne voulait pas comme ça, pas tout seul.

_« Attends... Han... Severus..._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Pas comme ça..._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_

Harry se redressa, grognant de frustration quand les mains de son amour le quittèrent. Il se retourna face à Severus, se colla presque à lui, pouvant sentir une bosse déformer le pantalon de son compagnon. Il posa sa main sur cette bosse et Severus ne put réprimer un gémissement.

_« Pas tout seul. »_

Le message était clair, si Harry devait prendre son pied, ce ne serait pas tout seul.

_« Tu es sûr Harry?_

_- Aussi sûr que c'est avec toi Severus. »_

Harry se rapprocha de Severus, l'embrassa puis défit sa sempiternelle robe noire. Bouton par bouton, il découvrait la peau du professeur des potions, la goûtant parfois. Ses mains s'égaraient sur le corps de son amour puis descendirent sur le pantalon – noir - et s'attaquèrent à la fermeture du vêtement pour soulager Severus.

Une fois le membre de Severus dans sa main, il y imprima les mêmes mouvements que le potionniste lui avait fait, un peu maladroit au départ, mais il se rectifia vite lorsque Severus posa sa propre main sur le membre du lion.

Ce fut Harry qui sombra en premier dans les affres du plaisir pressant le membre de Severus pendant son orgasme, si bien que Severus jouit aussi dans les mains du Gryffondor. Ils se regardèrent, leurs yeux voilés de désir s'accrochèrent et ne se quittèrent plus. Malheureusement, c'était l'heure du déjeuner et Drago était missionné par son père pour prévenir tout le monde du repas imminent.

Drago frappa à la porte, Severus eut un instant de doute. Avait-il pensé à fermer la porte à clef ? Il poussa gentiment Harry sur le côté, celui-ci alla se planquer dans la salle de bains, rouge de gêne. Le maître des potions essaya de se rhabiller correctement puis il lissa sa robe et alla ouvrir la porte.

_« Qu'y a-t-il ? »_

Drago sourit, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une telle chose, surtout sur son parrain réputé stoïque et froid.

_« Nous allons manger, le repas sera servi dans un quart d'heure._

_- Entendu._

_- Hum... Parrain ?_

_- Oui Drago ?_

_- Tu as une tâche blanche sur ta robe. »_

Severus plissa les yeux et lui ferma la porte au nez, le faisant pouffer de rire. Harry quand à lui, sortit de la douche après s'être lavé.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?_

_- Nous dire que le repas sera bientôt servi... Et que j'avais une tâche sur ma robe. »_

Harry regarda la dite tâche et fut prit d'un fou rire puis ils se préparèrent pour le repas.

* * *

Drago finit en dernier par la chambre d'Ambre. Il frappa à la porte doucement, en espérant qu'elle ne l'entende pas. Non pas qu'il l'évitait, mais après ce qu'il s'était pris venant d'elle, il n'allait pas en chercher plus...

Malheureusement pour lui, elle alla ouvrir.

_« Quoi ?_

_- Hum je..._

_- Tu ?_

_- Il..._

_- Mais de qui on parle à la fin ?_

_- Le repas sera servi dans dix minutes. »_

Il lâcha tout cela en une demi-minute, ou peut-être une demi-seconde.

_« Autre chose ?_

_- Hum... Non._

_- Ok. »_

La porte se referma, Drago souffla. Ah, les femmes ! Il secoua la tête, replaçant une mèche rebelle. Le repas s'annonçait particulièrement intéressant.


	14. La belle famille

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling ^^ à par mes personnages bien sur.**

**Couples : Drago Malfoy / OC, SS/HP, HG/BZ, Ginny W/ OC, RW/PP, TN/ LL, RL/NL**

**Résumé :**** DM/ OC, HP/SS...Imaginez...Harry se montre incapable de tuer Voldemort...Lui et son maris: Severus Snape, ont eu des jumeaux...Imaginez que ces enfant sont pris dans cette guerre...Renvoyé dans le passé pour arranger les choses...Comment vivre une vie normale lorsqu'on ne sait faire qu'une seule chose dans sa vie: combattre...**

**~ Chapitre 14: **La belle famille ~

Une fois tout le monde à table, on pouvait sentir une tension palpable. Harry qui lançait des regards noirs à Lucius, Lucius qui fixait Ambre pour essayer de la comprendre, Ambre qui détaillait Narcissa afin de comprendre comment elle pouvait vivre avec le veela, Narcissa qui jetait un regard tendre à son fils et Drago qui fixait son assiette. En soit, quoi que ce fut drôle, le seul à rester stoïque encore et toujours était Severus. Une ambiance tout à fait dispensable.

Harry allait jeter une accusation de plus à Lucius mais Severus, sentant le conflit venir, passa sa main sur la cuisse du lion, lui caressant tendrement l'intérieur de cette zone tout en gardant son masque impassible au visage. Harry lui, prit quelques couleurs.

_« Mlle Snape, pourriez-vous venir dans mon bureau cet après-midi ?_

_- Si je peux le faire ? Oui, si je veux le faire, non._

_- Très bien, puisque je vous ai demandé si vous pouviez le faire et qu'en effet vous le pouvez, je vous vois cet après-midi vers 14h30._

_- Je n'ai pas dit que... »_

Son père la coupa, mettant fin au conflit verbal.

_« Ambre, tu iras. Il veut juste te parler._

_- Et si je ne veux pas qu'il..._

_- Tu iras c'est tout, comme une jeune fille polie que tu es, tu vas l'écouter et rester aimable envers notre hôte. N'est-ce pas? »_

Ambre bougonna en donnant un coup de fourchette rageur dans son assiette. Narissa continuait de regarder son fils, elle était inquiète. Depuis que l'héritage de Drago s'était révélé, celui-ci semblait sans vie, en proie à une peur aigüe de sa compagne.

_« Je t'en prie Drago, mange un peu._

_- Non merci Mère, je n'ai pas faim._

_- Lucius..._

_- Ne t'en fais pas, on règlera ça... »_

A la fin du repas, chacun partit à ses occupations, à peine Ambre avait mit une distance d'un mettre en elle et sa chaise que déjà Lucius se rappelait à son bon souvenir.

_« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrive. »_

Elle traina le pas derrière Malefoy Senior, elle avait envie de faire la gamine, de bouder pour éviter la corvée.

_« Pas la peine de faire cette tête Mlle Snape, ce n'est qu'un simple entretien. »_ Fit-il d'un air narquois.

Ambre se retint de lui envoyer une réplique mauvaise dans la figure. Elle supplia Merlin pour que Lucius Malefoy ne devienne jamais son beau-père.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau et déjà Ambre savait qu'elle n'y couperait pas, plus moyen de reculer.

_« Entrez Mlle Snape. »_ L'invita Malefoy Senior.

Ambre entra en bougonnant.

_« Prenez place. »_

Lucius Malefoy lui indiqua un canapé. Il trouvait qu'un banal entretien à son bureau brusquerait la jeune fille. Ambre s'affala pour ne pas dire s'étala sur le canapé pour défier le patriarche Malefoy. Celui-ci ne fit qu'arquer un sourcil de désappointement. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant quelques minutes, leur orgueil Serpentard les empêchait de rompre le contact visuel. Ce fut Lucius qui engagea la conversation, en regardant toujours la jeune fille dans les yeux.

_« Mlle Snape, vous ignorez sans doute les responsabilités qui vous incombent vu que vous allez être la compagne de mon fils._

_- Quel genre de responsabilités? »_

Elle pria pour que cela ne soit pas quelque chose en rapport avec l'aristocratie.**  
**

_« Il y a l'étiquette d'abord... »_

_« _Et la conduite à avoir en bonne société. Vous allez accéder à un rang qui...

_- Hors de question._

_- Vous ne devez pas saisir toute l'ampleur de la chose Mlle Snape._

_- C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas ! Je ne suis pas là pour vivre cette chose stupide qu'est l'amour ! Je suis là pour me battre, pour tuer, vaincre et aider à débarrasser le monde de ce furoncle qu'est Voldemort. »_

Lucius Malefoy perdit toutes ses couleurs, s'il en eut un jour.

_« Mlle Snape, veuillez éviter de prononcer ce nom dans cette maison._

_- Bah quoi ! Vous avez peur qu'il vienne vous rendre visite à l'improviste ?_

_- Mes ancêtres utilisaient une certaine forme de magie noir, alors en effet, si Il décide de venir les barrières ne tiendraient pas longtemps. En plus, Potter est là je vous le rappelle._

_- Très bien... »_ Finit-elle la voix trainante.

_« Monsieur Malefoy, je trouverai le moyen d'éviter tout cela à votre fils._

_- Il n'en existe pas, à part l'accepter et accepter votre destin._

_- Mon destin est sur les champs de batailles et non à batifoler dans les bras d'un quelconque jeune homme dont la famille participe à la pire connerie de ce siècle !_

_- Mlle Snape, vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre que sans le lien, Drago ne pourra vivre._

_- Je trouverai une potion, un sort, n'importe quoi pour qu'il choisisse quelqu'un d'autre !_

_- Cela ne fonctionne pas comme ça, essayez de comprendre !_

_- Non ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je viens du futur, il a bien dû connaître une femme ou un homme avec qui il a dû faire sa vie ?_

_- Et si c'était vous ? Et si l'espace temps ne s'était pas brisé lors de votre voyage temporel mais plutôt avant ?_

_- Avant ?_

_- Qui vous dit que le personne qui était avec lui dans votre passé n'étais pas vous dans cette époque ?_

_- C'est impossible !_

_- Pourquoi ? »_

Cela voudrait dire qu'elle aurait échoué, que personne ne pourrait sauver la situation, et c'était tout bonnement inadmissible.

_« Parce que je n'ai pas de cœur ! Je n'ai pas de cœur à lui donner ! »_

Ambre se leva de colère, le père Malefoy commençait vraiment à lui courir sur le système.

_« Trouvons une meilleure solution pour lui afin de lui assurer une meilleure vie sans moi._

_- Mais..._

_- Cette conversation est stérile Monsieur Malefoy, je ne changerai pas d'avis. »_

Ambre sortit de la pièce et se réfugia dans sa chambre, Lucius quant à lui restait dubitatif dans son fauteuil.

_« J'espère bien que si, car si vous ne changez pas d'avis, le seule chose qui attendra Drago sera... la mort. »_

Car, un veela ne pouvait vivre sans l'élu de son cœur et si au bout d'un an après l'avoir trouvé ils ne se liaient pas corps et âmes, le veela n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rendre sa liberté à sa compagne en mourant.


	15. Une fête serpentarde

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling ^^ à par mes personnages bien sur.**

**Couples : Drago Malfoy / OC, SS/HP, HG/BZ, Ginny W/ OC, RW/PP, TN/ LL, RL/NL**

**Résumé :**** DM/ OC, HP/SS...Imaginez...Harry se montre incapable de tuer Voldemort...Lui et son maris: Severus Snape, ont eu des jumeaux...Imaginez que ces enfant sont pris dans cette guerre...Renvoyé dans le passé pour arranger les choses...Comment vivre une vie normale lorsqu'on ne sait faire qu'une seule chose dans sa vie: combattre...**

**~ Chapitre 15 : **Une fête serpentarde ~

Le lendemain, Ambre se réveilla à cause de l'animation du manoir. Il était tôt encore, et pourtant. Elle s'habilla d'un jean, d'un haut à manches longues et de baskets de sport. Elle n'aimait pas trop l'animation comme ça, surtout que vu les bruits c'était pour un événement festif. Elle comptait aller faire un tour dans le domaine, sortir un peu, aller s'entrainer pourquoi pas ? Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, elle prit tout son temps pour se diriger vers la sortie de la demeure. Sur son passage, la porte de la chambre de Drago s'ouvrit doucement. Elle s'arrêta presque devant sa chambre, surprise de trouver le corps de Drago plutôt... Heu... Beau ?

***** Mais n'importe quoi moi ! Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de penser ? *****

Mais en même temps, les cheveux en bataille, quelques mèches de cheveux tombants face à ses yeux gris-bleu et son air ensommeillé étaient... mignons ?

« Bonjour Ambre.

- Salut. » Répondit-elle maladroitement.

« Tu as prévu de faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne sais pas, m'entrainer peut-être. C'est quoi toute cette agitation aujourd'hui ?

- Oh heu... Ils préparent la fête de ce soir, pour mon anniversaire. » Fit-il encore ensommeillé, en se frottant les cheveux pour essayer de les remettre dans le bon sens.

« Oh, je vois ! Eh bien, j'espère que tu vas bien t'amuser ! À plus ! »

Elle recommença à marcher, pensant à tous ces gens associés aux Malefoy qui allaient venir ce soir. Non d'un chien ! Elle allait voir toutes les familles liés à Voldemort, toutes les familles de mangemort. Rien que ça, l'horripilait ! C'était les vacances merde !

« Hum... Ambre ?

- Oui ? » Demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

« Écoute, je sais que c'est compliqué pour toi. Je ne prétends pas être à ta place, je ne sais pas par quoi tu es passée.

- Oui bon ! Viens-en au fait ?

- Je ne pourrai pas aller à cette soirée si tu n'y es pas.

- Est-ce une façon détournée de m'y inviter ?

- Oui... Et non. En fait, c'est le... Tu sais, comme je suis veela. J'ai ce besoin vital d'être auprès de toi. Je te jure que je ne le fais pas exprès, j'essaye de me modérer tu sais ! »

***** Ben essaye plus fort ! *****

Ambre souffla. Comment dire, elle était obligée d'y aller ! Le pauvre petit chou ne pouvait vivre sans elle et ce n'était même pas sa faute ! Tout cela en elle suscitait de la pitié, rien de plus. Plus elle avait l'impression d'être obligée à être avec cet homme, plus elle avait envie de fuir, de reculer à ses avances !

« Je viendrai. » lâcha-t-elle sèchement en partant.

Elle arriva dans la cuisine et prit une pomme dans la coupe à fruits. Autour d'elle les elfes faisaient d'inlassables allers et retours en portant divers objets. Harry arriva peu après elle, pas encore habillé correctement, ne portant qu'un pantalon de survêtement et une chemise à demi attachée. Elle n'eut aucune réaction face à cela, après tout elle l'avait vu dans des positions encore pires !

« Bonjour Ambre, bien dormi ?

- Ouais, ça va.

- Severus m'a dit qu'aujourd'hui Drago allait fêter son anniversaire avec ses amis. Une petite fête entre Serpentard. » Dit-il à moitié complice.

« Hourra... » Dit-elle sans enthousiasme.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de t'emballer plus que ça.

- Non tu crois ? » Demanda-t-elle, sarcastique, en croquant dans sa pomme.

« Lorsque j'ai connu Drago, il voulait se lier d'amitié avec moi. Mais j'ai refusé parce qu'il méprisait le premier ami sorcier que je m'étais fait : Ron. En suite le Choixpeau magique m'a donné le choix entre Serpentard et Gryffondor.

- Hein ?

- Oui, il m'a donné le choix. Bien sûr Ron était à Gryffondor, donc je n'ai pas hésité une seconde pour demander à aller dans cette maison là. Si je n'avais pas insisté, je serais sûrement allé à Serpentard.

- … Impossible !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'incroyable dans cette histoire, Ambre ? Pourquoi ça t'étonne, Severus était à Serpentard aussi lui.

- Mais les Serpentard sont … !

- Prédestinés à devenir mangemorts ? C'est ça que tu voulais dire ?

- Huh... Oui !

- J'ai découvert qu'on ne doit pas mettre tout le monde dans le même panier.

- Humpf. »

Ambre n'était pas du tout convaincue. Sous-entendrait-il qu'elle devait abandonner son passé ? Déjà qu'elle avait perdu ses repères. Il fallait en plus qu'elle réapprenne tout sur tout le monde ?

« Autant lâcher une petite souris dans un panier de couleuvres et s'attendre à ce qu'elles lui fassent des câlins. » Grommela-t-elle.

« Ah, au fait Ambre.

- Quoi ? Heu... Oui ?

- Mme et M. Malefoy ont prévu d'aller au restaurent pour passer la soirée en amoureux. Severus et moi allons faire de même. Tu te doutes bien qu'un Gryffondor avec des Serpentard n'a pas vraiment sa place, on ne doit sûrement pas avoir les mêmes délires. Bonne soirée donc ! » Lâcha-t-il en s'en allant.

« Ouais... C'est ça... »

Elle rentra dans sa chambre finalement. Harry lui avait coupé son enthousiasme d'aller prendre l'air. Elle trouva un mot sur son lit, signé de Severus. Quoi encore ? Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire de bêtises que déjà elle avait une lettre de sa part.

« Bonjour Ambre,

J'espère que tu as bien dormi. Bon, je vais à l'essentiel. Je ne sais pas si tu sais que la fête de ce soir est en l'honneur de Drago, pour son anniversaire mais également parce qu'il a trouvé sa compagne. J'espère que tu avais l'intention d'y aller, parce que même si tu ne l'avais pas, c'est pour toi un devoir d'y aller. Pas de protestation, tu sais bien que c'est le seul moyen pour Drago d'être présent à cette soirée. Sur ce, au pied du lit il y a un carton avec une jolie robe pour l'occasion. Ce n'est pas tant pour lui que pour toi, tu apprendras que désormais tu incarnes le futur de la famille Snape, je ne veux pas te voir à une soirée quelconque avec des jeans.

Amuse-toi bien,

Severus. »

Ambre sentait de plus en plus la colère monter. D'accord elle avait dit à Drago qu'elle irait, mais là c'était son père qui l'y obligeait ? Mais n'avait-elle pas son mot à dire ?

« Fais chier ! Non seulement je dois aller à cette foutue fête avec ce foutu aristo mais en plus je dois porter une ROBE ? Foutue vie ! »

Elle ouvrit le carton et découvrit la robe qu'elle porterait. Elle était noire, sertie de perles blanches argentées et noires brillantes. Elle se croisait dans le dos et était incroyablement sexy. Ambre se prit le visage dans les mains de consternation, elle avait autre chose à faire qu'à se pavaner dans une fête aristocrate dans une robe définitivement trop féminine à son goût. En fin d'après-midi, elle se décida donc à porter cette robe avec des ballerines noires, un collier au ras du cou en argent et des grands anneaux aux oreilles toujours en argent sertis de petites pierres d'onyx. Une touche de crayon et de mascara, un peu de fard à paupières et c'était bon. Elle avait un regard qui tue, ses yeux verts cernés de noir, sa peau blanche en contraste avec ses vêtements sombres. Elle qui avait voulu se rendre sombre n'avait réussi qu'à se rendre encore plus désirable.

« Ambre ? Tu es bientôt prête ?

- Ça va ! Ça va ! J'arrive ! Y'a pas le feu au lac ! »

Être dans cette tenue l'avait passablement énervée. Savoir qu'elle allait être en présence de Serpentard ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle n'arrivait pas à changer son opinion, tout ce qu'elle savait de son époque l'influençait. Lorsqu'elle sortit, Drago vit bien qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur, mais c'était plus fort que lui : il l'admirait.

« Tu es sublime. » S'autorisa-t-il en compliment.

***** Comme un gentil toutou qui attend sa maitresse... Il m'énerve ! Tout m'énerve ! Cette robe m'énerve ! Cette soirée m'énerve ! *****

« Merci. » Grommela-t-elle tel un murmure.

Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de contempler le résultat des choses. Elle n'avait qu'imaginé ce que ça donnerait, mais n'avait aucune idée du charme qu'elle dégageait, de la présence qu'elle avait. Drago osa poser sa main sur le bras d'Ambre qui le fixa, un soupçon de questionnement dans le regard. Elle n'aimait pas trop la proximité des gens avec elle.

« Allons-y. » dit-il doucement.

Au fur et à mesure que la soirée se déroulait, Drago accueillait ses amis, semblant heureux. Il présenta Ambre comme étant sa compagne, ce qui l'énerva, elle, car rien n'était fait encore ! Les amis des Drago jetaient des regards curieux à Ambre tandis qu'elle leur répondait par des regards méfiants. Pas besoins de rappeler qu'elle restait sur ses gardes avec les Serpentard, même après ce que Harry lui avait dit. Comment ne pas tous les mettre dans le même panier alors qu'elle savait comment ils allaient tous finir hein ? Elle ne se sentait pas dans son élément à cette soirée. Elle n'y était que parce que si elle n'y était pas, Drago n'aurait pas pu y être non plus.

***** Il va falloir que je trouve une potion lui permettant de se passer de moi plus de deux heures ! À dire vrai, il va falloir que j'aille faire des recherches ! *****

Elle restait dans un coin sombre à boire de l'alcool à tout va. Des mélanges entre du Whisky-pur-feu et des jus de fruits. Elle gardait un œil sur Drago, pour éviter quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, il commençait à être plutôt éméché, voir même bourré. Ambre, elle, était comme Severus : elle tenait extrêmement bien l'alcool, tandis que les autres tombaient un à un, bourrés ou épuisés. Le seul qui était resté, un regard profond et indéfinissable à en faire trembler la jeune fille, était Drago. Ambre n'arrivait pas à prévoir ce qu'il pensait et ça la perturbait. Elle se sentait mal, comme si... Comme si elle était une proie.

« Bah alors Ambre, tu n'm'accordes même pas une danse pour mon anniversaire ?

- Qui te dit que j'ai envie de danser de un ? Et avec un veela bourré de deux ? » Répondit-elle sarcastique.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle allait devoir prendre soin de lui, car il était fait. Elle allait devoir veiller à ce qu'il ne devienne pas malade à cause de l'alcool.

« Hum je sais pas, je suis irrésistible ?

- Ou pas... Je pencherais plutôt du côté où tu es bourré et que tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais.

- Peut être bien...

- Tu veux un café ? » Demanda-t-elle en faisant un effort.

Drago marcha dans la direction de sa future compagne, il marcha de travers puis finit par s'emmêler les pieds et tomba dans les bras d'Ambre en riant. Il la fit tomber également, mais fit attention à ne pas l'écraser de tout son poids, mais ne cachait pas son bonheur à sentir sa poitrine pressée contre son torse.

***** Le boulet... ! *****

« Allez, bouge de là ! »

Elle le poussa sur le dos puis se releva. Elle l'aida à se relever, sans motivation précise pour faire cela. Elle l'aida à monter les marches jusqu'à l'étage et le guida vers sa chambre. Vu comme il tenait peu sur ses pieds, elle l'emmena se coucher dans son lit, mais lorsqu'elle voulut le lâcher sur son lit, Drago l'entraina avec lui.

« Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » Demanda-t-elle, paniquée.

« Ambre... Ma belle Ambre... » Murmura-t-il.

Drago était au dessus d'elle et lui caressa le visage du bout des doigts. Forcément, elle le regardait avec un regard vif, méfiant, perçant, elle le défiait de lui faire quelque chose, mais lui ne sentait aucune menace. L'odeur qu'il percevait le rendait fou. Cela lui semblait comme une bouffée d'air frais, l'odeur riche de la première rose du printemps, comme s'il voyait clair pour la première fois de sa vie. Et Ambre le vit juste avant qu'il ne niche sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille pour sentir son odeur. Ambre avait vu les yeux de Drago, lui qui les avait plutôt gris acier, des yeux glacés dont on se plaisait à se noyer dedans, ils étaient devenus bleu ciel. À présent elle savait, Ambre savait qu'à l'instant, le veela était plus proche de l'humain et qu'il n'allait pas la laisser partir de sitôt.

« Drago... » Commença-t-elle à paniquer.

Elle contre un veela, son veela. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance, car même si elle était assez forte pour lui résister un peu elle n'était pas assez forte contre LA puissance du veela. Les veela étaient connus pour être plus forts que leurs compagnons, pour les protéger d'eux même parfois. Ainsi plus le sorcier était fort, plus le veela l'était aussi, dans un temps ancien, on créait des armées de veelas et vélannes. Ils se battaient jusqu'à la mort pour protéger leur compagnon, et la réciproque était de mise.

« Reprends-toi merde ! Drago ! Je suis sûre que tu ne veux pas faire ça ! Pas comme ça !

- Ma compagne, si tu savais depuis le temps que je t'attends, depuis le temps... » Fit-il en gémissant.

Elle essaya de se dégager de sa prise, mais rien à faire, il lui bloqua les poignets au-dessus de sa tête et lui bloquait le bassin par le sien. Elle était bloquée, et Drago était de plus en plus proche. Elle avait un sentiment d'alerte, de plus la proximité de Drago la rendait de plus en plus nerveuse, paniquée.

***** Foutue robe, je peux plus bouger ! *****

Rien à faire, l'alcool l'avait rendu fou, incapable de maîtriser cet être magique qu'il avait en lui. Si sous sa forme humaine il était incapable d'aller à l'encontre de celle qu'il aimait, sous sa forme veela il était dominateur, il prenait ce qu'il convoitait. Il embrassa le cou de la jeune fille, descendit vers sa poitrine, et grogna presque contre le tissu qu'il trouvait de trop.

« Drago, arrête tant qu'il en est temps. » L'avertit-t-elle avec empressement.

« Je Te Veux. » assena-t-il têtu.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour se libérer, il allait se passer ce qu'elle craignait. Eh bien soit ! Mais son esprit se fit embrumé en un instant. Drago utilisait ses phéromones vélanes qui agissaient avec une puissance démesurée depuis qu'il avait trouvé son élue.

***** Je rêve ou il ne pense qu'à me baiser pour se soulager ? *****

« De toute façon je ne pourrai pas t'en empêcher, car tu sais que ta force de veela m'entrave. Mais ne te leurre pas, c'est la première et la dernière fois que tu poseras tes mains sur mon corps! » Lança-t-elle avec le peu de clarté qu'elle avait.

Drago l'embrassa férocement pour la faire taire, il n'aimait pas sa rébellion, elle était à lui par Merlin ! Il la voulait, il voulait tout ce qu'elle pouvait le laisser prendre. Et là, il voulait s'unir, céder au besoin physique d'un contact charnel avec sa compagne. En plus des phéromones qu'il sécrétait dans l'air, et qui rendaient sa future compagne docile, la chose était plus facile. Elle n'avait pas dit « non », elle ne lui avait pas hurlé qu'elle le détestait. Drago allait vivre, et allait commettre l'irréparable.

Le jeune Serpentard n'arrivait pas à se raisonner mais s'il l'avait fait, il se serait rendu compte qu'agir ainsi lui ferait perdre toute chance avec Ambre. S'unir physiquement ne suffisait pas pour le lien, il fallait des sentiments, un minimum d'affection entre eux pour qu'un semblant de lien se forge. Hors coucher avec Ambre en utilisant ses phéromones, alors que lui même était ivre et non maître de la situation, n'allait rien arranger... mais plutôt empirer. Car sous l'emprise de l'alcool, il n'était plus maître de son corps et laissait ses instincts magiques prendre le dessus. Hors les veelas sont réputés pour leur fertilité débordante. Se souviendrait-il seulement de ses actes le lendemain matin ?

Sûrement pas...


	16. Plus jamais et pourtant

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling ^^ à par mes personnages bien sur.**

**Couples : Drago Malfoy / OC, SS/HP, HG/BZ, Ginny W/ OC, RW/PP, TN/ LL, RL/NL**

**Résumé :**** DM/ OC, HP/SS...Imaginez...Harry se montre incapable de tuer Voldemort...Lui et son maris: Severus Snape, ont eu des jumeaux...Imaginez que ces enfant sont pris dans cette guerre...Renvoyé dans le passé pour arranger les choses...Comment vivre une vie normale lorsqu'on ne sait faire qu'une seule chose dans sa vie: combattre...**

**~ Chapitre 16: **Plus jamais et pourtant ~

Drago s'était assoupis juste après l'acte, permettant à Ambre de se libérer de sa chaleur brûlante tellement il l'écœurait. Elle récupéra sa robe partiellement déchirée, ses sous vêtements n'étant guère dans un meilleur état. Elle eut juste le temps de prendre la baguette de Drago pour effacer la trace de sang marquant la fin de sa virginité, puis elle partit dans sa chambre prendre d'autres vêtements avant de filer dans la salle de bains. Ambre s'interdit de pleurer, c'était de sa faute, elle n'aurait pas du s'approcher du veela, elle aurait dû plus résister. Si seulement son bracelet n'avait pas bridé ses pouvoirs...

Elle alluma la douche, fit couler une eau à la limite de la brûlure avant de se laver énergiquement. Elle frappa le mur de colère, comment avait-elle pu être aussi faible ? Comment avait-elle pu laisser cet homme lui faire ça ? Elle mit son visage sous le jet d'eau, laissant quelques larmes se perdre avec l'eau de sa douche. Elle cédait finalement... Les veela n'étaient pas censé ne faire aucun mal à leurs compagnons ? N'étaient-ils pas obligés de faire de leur vie un pur bonheur car ils vivaient d'amour et de tendresse ?

« Plus jamais je ne lui permettrai de m'approcher, jamais... » Murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

Elle se mit en pyjama d'été, puis se força à dormir un peu, roulée en boule dans son lit. Il ne lui restait que quelques heures avant l'aube, autant prendre un peu de sommeil profond avant que des cauchemars ne l'assaillent, comme chaque nuit depuis la mort de ses parents.

La fin des vacances fut pesante pour les deux ados. Drago avait trouvé un bracelet dans sa chambre, un bracelet de femme, avec plein de strass sur un métal argenté. Et vu l'odeur de sexe qui régnait lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il avait dû coucher avec cette femme. Il avait donc trompé sa compagne, même s'ils n'étaient pas ensembles, cela suffirait-il pour qu'elle se ferme à lui? Il s'écœurait lui même, comment était-ce possible qu'il fasse une telle chose ? Il ne se souvenait même pas de sa nuit, ni de la personne qui l'avait accompagné dans cette trahison. Mais Ambre avait l'air de savoir pour la nuit qu'il avait eu, parce qu'elle l'évita pendant tout le reste des vacances. Ses parents s'en étaient bien sûr aperçus, mais que pouvaient-ils faire ? La coincer contre un mur ? Lui jeter un impardonnable ? Ils voyaient leur fils de plus en plus mal, Ambre de plus en plus froide et tout le monde se sentait inutile. Les sentiments ne se forçaient pas, et même si de temps en temps Severus ou Harry essayaient de savoir auprès d'elle ce qui n'allait pas, elle gardait les lèvres closes sur l'incident.

De retour à Poudlard, Ambre eut une mauvaise surprise. À peine s'était-elle dit que son enfer personnel était fini qu'on lui fit savoir qu'elle était demandée ainsi que Drago à passer dans le bureau du directeur le plus vite possible ou pour ainsi dire, dans l'instant. Elle assista à la même cérémonie du mot de passe alléchant avant d'atteindre le bureau de Dumbledore. En regardant attentivement autour d'elle, elle ne su dire si c'était un miracle, ou un problème, mais Dan était là aussi.

« Bien, il semblerait que le petit Drago ait trouvé son âme-sœur ? C'est merveilleux, toutes mes félicitations ! C'est Lucius Malefoy qui m'a envoyé un hibou peu après votre anniversaire Monsieur Malefoy, j'ai eu du mal à en contenir ma joie ! Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de couple de veela dans mon école ! » Fit-il comme un vieux papy gâteau qu'il était.

Ambre lança un regard noir au directeur tout en contenant difficilement un sifflement de rage. De quoi il se mêlait à la fin ? Hein ? Drago était juste super gêné, à fixer un point invisible et en faisant tout pour ne pas laisser le rouge monter à ses joues de porcelaines. Dan était plus que surpris. De quoi ? Sa sœur avait une âme-sœur veela ? Depuis quand ? Elle ne lui avait rien dit ? Elle ne lui avait même pas envoyé de lettre durant ces deux mois de pur délice ! Mais c'était quoi cette histoire à la fin ?

« Depuis quand tu as un veela Ambre ?

- Oh tiens, monsieur s'intéresse à ma vie maintenant ?

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Bien sûr que je m'intéresse à toi !

- Ouais ouais ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit mais y'a pas beaucoup de choses qui le montrent derrière.

_ Là je te trouve injuste, j'ai toujours été là pour toi depuis qu'on est nés et toi tu me...!

- Hum, pas ces dernières semaines, Dan ! Que dis-je, MOIS !

- Tu m'en veux parce que j'ai osé être heureux en passant du temps avec ma copine? Que j'ai mis de côté quelques temps notre but commun juste pour vivre un peu ma vie, hein ?

- Je t'en veux parce que j'ai eu besoin de toi, et que pendant plus de deux mois, il n'y a eu que ta copine dans ta tête, même pas une lettre pour moi, rien ! RIEN !

- Ah, donc c'est bien Ginny qui t'emmerde, qu'est-ce que tu as contre elle hein ? N'ai-je pas mérité d'être un peu heureux une fois dans ma vie merde ! »

Merde de bordel de merde, Ambre allait finir par casser quelque chose sous la fureur qui commençait à battre ses veines ! Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle avait besoin de lui, de son frère, de quelqu'un ! Qu'après ses vacances pourries elle avait besoin de retrouver ses repères, son frère, quelque chose de stable ! Mais lui rien ! Il ne pensait qu'à sa foutu rouquine ! Qu'à être heureux dans son coin et vivre l'instant présent ! Il ne pensait même plus à ELLE ! Sa propre sœur, elle qui avait vécu l'enfer pendant ses vacances, à devoir gérer ce foutu veela !

« Bien, mes enfants, calmez-vous donc. Vous voulez un bonbon au citron ? C'est très bon pour les nerfs. » Proposa Albus que la querelle amusait légèrement.

***** Si tu savais où tu peux te les mettre Dumby ? *****

Ce qui n'arrangea pas l'opinion qu'Ambre avait de lui. Vieux papy gâteau ! Et le pire c'était bien qu'il était à la tête de l'Ordre du Phoenix !

« En fait vous êtes ici car au vu de votre situation, et vu que les pouvoirs veela de Drago se sont révélés, vous devez bien comprendre Ambre que vous ne pouvez plus vivre séparés. Que ce soit pour lui, mais pour tous les autres élèves de Poudlard. Les phéromones qui va sécréter tout le temps où il sera privé de vous risquent de rendre les élèves fous, du moins jusqu'à ce que Severus lui concocte quelques potions utiles.

- Comme si j'avais envie de vivre avec lui, moi... » Grommela-t-elle.

« Hum, vous disiez?

- Rien, rien...

- Donc, pour se faire il était évident que vous deviez habiter le même endroit. C'était facile de trouver où, vu que vous avez déjà un appartement privé. Seulement, si votre frère reste avec vous, cela risque de ralentir l'efficacité de cette vie en commun. Et donc, Dan votre frère a accepté d'aller dans le dortoir de Gryffondor pour que Drago récupère son ancienne chambre. »

Gros blanc, un ange passe, une armée d'ange passe, un royaume d'anges tombe sur la salle. Ambre fulmine au point qu'on se serait demandé si elle n'avait pas mangé une dragée surprise au piment, ou alors un bonbon qui la ferait imiter une locomotive en surchauffe.

« QUOI ? » s'exclama Ambre folle de rage, quoique c'était un euphémisme.

« Oh, ça vous pose un problème Mlle Potter-Snape ?

- Bien sûr que ça... »

Elle vit la tête de Drago devenir blanche, livide. Il aurait pu se transformer en fantôme que peut être il aurait viré au translucide. Elle allait le prendre en pitié, cet homme, cet... Elle allait compatir à sa douleur, car il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, et que si elle refusait de vivre avec lui il prendrait ça comme un rejet, provoquant sa mort indéniablement.

« Non, c'est bon, je m'en fiche finalement, faites comme vous voulez. » fit-elle en croisant les bras.

Drago reprit des couleurs, il sembla même prendre plaisir à respirer. Elle ne le rejetait pas, encore un peu et il aurait vu sa courte vie défiler devant ses yeux. Dan était un peu perdu, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa sœur avait réagi comme ça. Elle aurait du trouver ça merveilleux, être heureuse d'avoir trouvé la personne qui allait la compléter parfaitement. Un veela en plus, personne ne refusait un veela par Merlin, alors pourquoi elle refusait tout en bloc comme ça ? Pourquoi avait-elle tellement peur du bonheur à la fin ? Albus quant à lui, ne comprenait pas l'attitude de la jeune fille, mais comme il avait des corn-flakes moldues à analyser et à manger par tonnes de dix, il n'y fit pas trop attention.

« Drago, vos affaires ont été montées dans l'appartement grâce aux bons soins des elfes.

- B-bien monsieur. » Dit-il avec un soupçon de gratitude.

Désespérée, Ambre était désespérée. Drago Malefoy était tellement, tellement... Raaaaaaaaaaaaaah... Faible, craintif, une petite chose exaspérante quoi. Quoiqu'elle préférait cent fois qu'il soit en humain faiblard et inoffensif plutôt qu'en veela dominateur et... et... Rien que de repenser à cette nuit forcée, rien que d'admettre que c'était un acte qu'on ne pouvait même pas qualifier de viol alors qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait consentante. Alors quoi ? Que pouvait-elle bien faire maintenant qu'elle était coincée avec lui ? Une chose était sure, elle ne lâcherait plus jamais sa baguette, même la nuit !

Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement. Bien sûr leurs affaires avaient déjà été montées, maintenant il restait à ranger les malles et à aller prendre le dîner. Ambre alla se changer tout en râlant contre le vieux papy gâteau. Ce pauvre idiot de directeur l'avait obligé à suivre les cours et donc, uniforme obligatoire! Là voilà encore dans une humeur massacrante ! Elle ! Contrainte à porter cette chose atroce ! Elle aurait aimé prendre la poudre d'escampette, ou rester dans sa chambre, ou encore monter en haut de la tour d'astronomie, ou même... Ou même, aller se reposer chez le professeur Lupin. Oui, elle avait envie de retrouver cette sérénité, ce lieu, son professeur, de s'y cacher, de boire un jus de fruit, de réfléchir posément en regardant la vue qu'elle avait de cette fenêtre où elle se perchait tout le temps.

« Je suis prêt... Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas qu'on y aille ensemble. »

Ambre soupira, elle portait ce stupide uniforme, il ne lui manquait plus que la stupide cravate. Et, oui, ça la dérangeait d'aller manger avec Drago, d'être à moins que quinze mètres de lui. Quoique, au moins là elle avait sa baguette...

« J'arrive.

- Tu veux que je t'aide avec ta...

- Je t'ai dit que j'arrivais, je sais me débrouiller toute seule par Morgane !

- D-d'accord, je t'attends dehors alors. »

Mais quel pot de colle, déjà qu'elle était obligée de porter du vert et argent, mais en plus ce Serpentard la collait à la baguette comme un impardonnable à un mangemort. Elle souffla et abandonna la cravate. Elle détestait cet uniforme par Morgane, elle le haïssait ! Elle haïssait le blason Serpentard, elle haïssait cet homme qui l'attendait comme si elle allait lui donner un sucre pour ça ! Elle ne voulait devoir rien à personne, car son centre d'univers restait néanmoins Dan. Ce même Dan qui vivait sa vie maintenant qu'il en avait la possibilité. Son centre d'univers était en train de sombrer.

Elle sortit de l'appartement, se retrouva avec ce Serpentard de malheur, puis arriva dans la grande salle où beaucoup de regards intrigués se tournèrent vers eux. Drago avait retrouvé son air aristocratique, une façade impénétrable sauf pour Ambre qui, étant à côté de lui, pouvait voir des petites rougeurs sur ses joues et ce regard fier qu'il arborait alors qu'il était à côté d'elle. Quand à elle, malgré l'énervement que provoquaient ces regards, se rendit à la table Serpentard sans un regard à la table Gryffondor. Drago s'assis avant elle, parmi ses amis, parmi sa bande de Serpentard qu'elle détestait. Puis il se décala pour lui laisser une place sur le banc, tandis que ses amis regardaient Ambre comme une bête curieuse. Rien que ça, ça lui coupait l'appétit. Blase Zabini : directeur mangemort de Poudlard et Pansy Parkinson : assassin cruelle. Une bande de futurs mangemorts. Mais elle vit alors, Theodore Nott : vendeur d'esclaves, faire un signe timide mais ne laissant aucun doute sur les bonnes intentions à Luna Lovegood. Mais également Pansy faire un clin d'œil à Ron Weasley.

Espoir pour le futur ? Encore des repères qui changeaient ? Bientôt elle ne saurait plus qui combattre...


	17. Concessions

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling ^^ à par mes personnages bien sur.**

**Couples : Drago Malfoy / OC, SS/HP, HG/BZ, Ginny W/ OC, RW/PP, TN/ LL, RL/NL**

**Résumé :**** DM/ OC, HP/SS...Imaginez...Harry se montre incapable de tuer Voldemort...Lui et son maris: Severus Snape, ont eu des jumeaux...Imaginez que ces enfant sont pris dans cette guerre...Renvoyé dans le passé pour arranger les choses...Comment vivre une vie normale lorsqu'on ne sait faire qu'une seule chose dans sa vie: combattre...**

**~ Chapitre 17 : **Concessions ~

Les semaines de cours reprirent et s'enchainèrent, au plus grand damne d'Ambre. Franchement ! Pourquoi perdre son temps à reprendre les cours alors qu'Hermione lui avait tout appris jusqu'à un niveau universitaire ? En plus la présence de Drago était de plus en plus insupportable, sa gentillesse, ses intentions, sa proximité, TOUT ! Voir Dan fricoter avec Ginny Weasley était la cerise sur le gâteau, surtout qu'Ambre n'était pas du genre à attirer l'attention sur elle exprès. Enfin, surtout qu'elle n'avait toujours pas digéré la trahison de son frère, le fait qu'il l'ait laisseé avec Drago dans l'appartement alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement son aversion pour les Serpentard. Et ses secrets de combats alors hein ? Ses armes, sa tenue magique, tout le reste ? Si Drago tombait dessus, comment lui expliquer tout ça ?

Elle en avait marre de devoir trainer avec les mêmes Serpentard parce qu'ils étaient amis avec Drago. Pourquoi prendrait-elle la peine de les connaître alors qu'elle devrait surement les tuer dans un futur proche, hein ? Sans attaches, elle devrait rester sans attaches. Pourtant elle se voyait mal priver Drago de ses amis, après tout ils n'avaient pas du tout la même vie à la base. En plus, elle ne trainait pas vraiment avec eux, elle était juste là où ils étaient mais à une distance raisonnable pour ses nerfs. De temps en temps Pansy venait vers elle pour discuter de ci, de ça, mais jamais de la vie personnelle de l'une de l'autre, surtout qu'Ambre restait sur ses gardes en permanence, fatiguant Pansy qui n'aimait pas faire des efforts pour rien.

Ambre était obligée de suivre les cours avec Drago, tous ses cours : Arithmancie, Histoire de la magie, Métamorphose, Défense contre les forces du mal, Soin aux créatures magiques, Vol, Botanique, Astronomie, Divination, Potion... Elle s'emmerdait, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Elle avait déjà bouclé tous ces programmes jusqu'aux ASPICS, et même jusqu'à ASPIC + 3 pour certaines matières où Hermione les lui avait enseignés à un niveau plus ou moins élevé. En plus de tout ce qui était guerre, tous ses profs de l'époque lui avaient appris ce qu'il fallait.

C'était pour ça qu'une fois encore, elle baillait en cours d'histoire de la magie, où Drago essayait tant bien que mal de suivre ce cours terriblement soporifique. Lui et Hermione Granger étaient les seuls qui arrivaient à se concentrer suffisamment pour prendre des notes correctes. Et forcément, vu qu'Ambre était la petite nouvelle à qui on devait faire attention, prise en flagrant délit en train de bailler, le prof s'adressa à elle. Comme par hasard, bien sûr ! Elle avait les mains croisées, le regard rêveur, aucune plume ni parchemin sortis, une vraie touriste.

_« Miss Snape ? Un peu plus d'attention je vous prie !_

_- Pas envie... »_ Fit-elle en baillant de nouveau.

_« Comment cela '' pas envie'' ? Vous ennuierais-je peut être?_

_- Ouais..._

_- Excusez-moi ?_

_- Écoutez prof, vos cours sont trop mortellement ennuyants. Comment pouvez-vous rendre un événement passionnant aussi soporifiquement barbant ?_

_- Mes cours ont toujours été d'une extrême rigueur Miss Snape !_

_- Ben regardez autour de vous Monsieur, seules deux personnes prennent des notes, tout le reste n'assiste qu'à leur sieste habituelle. Et même s'ils sont rigoureux vos cours, personne ne retiendra l'essentiel tellement vous les désintéressez !»_ dit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

Le professeur regarda ses élèves et parut offusqué de ce qu'il y vit. Des élèves ronflaient, d'autres faisaient des avions en papier magiques, d'autres encore dessinaient sur la table avec leur plume ! Des petits papiers se passaient à droite et à gauche tandis que d'autres avaient même des sachets de gâteaux posés en évidence sur la table. Il ne leur manquait plus que le thé ! Le fantôme sortit sa trompette tout aussi fantomatique que lui pour réveiller sa classe endormie.

_« Jamais dans ma profession, je n'ai eu d'élèves s'étant comporté de cette manière !_

_- Ah si si... C'est même votre réputation Monsieur, vous êtes le prof qui est le moins écouté de Poudlard.»_ lâcha Ambre en s'étirant, tandis que les autres riaient de l'audace de cette Serpentard.

_« Vous ! Sortez ! Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir dans cette salle de cours !_

_- Oh, prof, n'allez pas vous vexer parce que je n'ai que des O dans votre matière en ne faisant rien._

_- Dehors ! DEHORS !_

_- Allez hop, ça c'est fait, plus que huit matières et je suis peinarde. »_

Ambre ramassa son sac et de dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Quand elle s'aperçut que Drago faisait de même, elle se mit en colère, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir agir toute seule comme la jeune fille autonome qu'elle avait toujours été !

_« Ah non, toi tu restes, marre que tu me colles à la baguette tout le temps !_

_- Mais... Ambre tu sais très bien que..._

_- Je m'en fous, laisse-moi respirer ! »_

Elle planta là Drago qui se rassit lâchement sur sa chaise. Il avait perdu ses couleurs, perdu son enthousiasme et semblait porter le poids du monde, mais elle s'en foutait, elle avait besoin d'espace merde ! Ambre marcha dans les couloirs, séchant plus de cours que prévu finalement. Et ce fut comme ça de jours en jours, elle se défaisait des matières de son emploi du temps. Bien sûr elle avait gardé les potions, parce que sinon son père s'en serait mêlé. Déjà qu'il essayait de la coincer à chaque sortie de cours pour lui parler mais elle l'ignorait alors si en plus elle séchait sa matière elle serait juste morte. Elle s'était décidée à garder la DCFM aussi, parce qu'elle aimait bien Lupin et qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre la main.

Ayant des matières en moins, elle appréciait le temps libre qu'elle avait, et en profitait un maximum, faisant du Quidditch autant qu'elle le pouvait, vu qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'entrainer comme elle l'aurait voulu sans être épiée par tout Poudlard. Il fallait bien qu'elle fasse un peu de sport non ? Mais, comme d'habitude, à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait à l'appartement, Drago était là. Ses yeux si vides se remplissaient alors, un sourire s'affichait sur son visage blafard et terne, et il semblait beaucoup plus détendu, comme s'il revenait à la vie. Même ça, ça l'insupportait.

Comment supporter qu'un être comme ça puisse dépendre de vous ? D'avoir sa vie entre vos mains ? Une vie presque dangereuse, qui ne vit qu'en fonction de vous ? Vous êtes son centre de l'univers alors que vous même rêvez d'être un électron libre et solitaire pour vivre et choisir ! Oui, Ambre voulait choisir pour une fois ce que serait sa vie ! Elle voulait choisir l'homme qu'elle aimerait si jamais elle se sentait capable d'aimer un jour ! Elle voulait choisir où vivre, où aller, partir loin ou alors rester ! Et pourtant elle ne savait pas si c'était dû à ces foutues phéromones qu'elle se sentait attirée par Drago, mais NON ! NON ! Et NON ! Plus jamais ! Elle ne le laisserait plus jamais la toucher, plus jamais l'approcher, il ne lui resterait que ses rêves ! Là au moins il ne blesserait personne, et ne serait pas blessé non plus !

_« Tu as passé une bonne journée alors ? Tu n'es venue à aucun cours, tu comptes venir en astronomie ce soir ?_

_- Et si je te disais : ça ne te regarde pas ?_

_- Ambre... Ecoute... Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait merde ? Tu ne vois pas que je fais des efforts ? Ce qui est sûr c'est que si tu n'en fais pas, ça ne risque pas de s'arranger._

_- Et si je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrange hein ? Laisse-moi vivre Malefoy, je trouverai bien un moyen pour que tu te trouves une autre compagne._

_- Ambre ! Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a aucun moyen ! Nos destins sont liés, c'est la magie qui a décidé le mieux pour nous !_

_- J'emmerde le destin ! Je n'ai jamais rien demandé à la magie, mais si je devais le faire aujourd'hui je la prierais de me laisser vivre ma vie en paix comme je le décide ! Tu crois qu'elle va m'offrir cette opportunité ? Moi je ne crois pas ! Je suis enchaînée à toi alors que je n'ai rien demandé à personne ! Encore une fois on m'a empêché de choisir ma vie ! Ce soir j'emmerde le monde Malefoy !»_

Drago avait ce sentiment de panique qui montait en lui comme un violent frisson. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle! C'était une évidence qu'il ne pouvait maîtriser. Les veela vivaient avec leur compagnon ou mouraient. Ils faisaient tout pour les rendre heureux dans une relation très fusionnelle, parsemée de jalousie et de possessivité. Mais Ambre ne lui laissait rien à quoi s'accrocher, elle se faisait inaccessible. Car même si elle ne lui disait pas clairement qu'elle se refusait à lui, rien dans son comportement ne laissait entendre qu'il aurait peut-être la chance de gagner une place après d'elle. Peu à peu elle avait mit de la distance entre eux deux. Déjà qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment proches, comme des connaissances qui se racontent vite fait leur journée selon l'humeur de l'un ou de l'autre.

À la fin ils ne se voyaient plus que quelques heures par jours juste après le lever et juste avant le coucher. Ambre ne venait même plus assister aux repas à la table des Serpentard, et la santé de Drago pâtissait de cet éloignement prolongé. Être privé de sa compagne était pour lui comme être privé de sa raison de vivre. Ses cheveux habituellement blonds clairs étaient ternes, ses yeux d'un pâle gris métallique et sans joie. Drago mangeait avec peine et perdait du poids, à mesure qu'il perdait l'appétit. Il perdait peu à peu de la vitalité, se fatiguant rapidement, suivant les cours avec beaucoup de mal jusqu'à même tomber de fatigue. La nuit il ne dormait presque plus, il profitait du fait que sa compagne était juste dans la pièce à côté pour se ressourcer un peu.

_«Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas t'approcher ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour que tu me délaisses comme ça ? Je ne te plais pas c'est ça ? Tu me préfèrerais brun ? Les yeux noisettes ou alors verts ? Je suis trop grand ? Pas assez ? Tu veux que j'aie plus de muscle ?_

_- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ton physique Malefoy, tu es très bien comme tu es ! »_

Elle le complimentait non ? Enfin, ça en avait tout l'air ! Alors elle ne le trouvait pas laid, il n'était pas repoussant à ses yeux, ce qui lui laissait peut être une petite chance ? Mais alors quoi, qu'est-ce qui faisait que son élue le fuyait ?

_« Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé le soir de mon anniversaire ? »_ demanda-t-il.

Il prit l'avant-bras d'Ambre pour scruter les yeux de la jeune fille. Était-ce cela ? Lui en voulait-elle à mort parce qu'il avait couché avec une autre femme ?

_« Je ne me souviens même plus de la femme avec qui j'étais ce soir là. Pourtant j'étais persuadé qu'une fois que je t'aurais trouvée je n'aurais plus envie d'en toucher d'autres. Si c'est ça qui t'a fait du mal je t'assure que..._

_- Lâche-moi Malefoy ! »_

Ambre sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui. Elle ne supportait pas qu'il pose ses mains sur elle, pas après cette nuit où il avait usé de sa magie pour l'obliger à coucher avec lui ! Tous ses sens étaient en alerte, elle ne voulait pas que cela recommence ! Non, hors de question !

_« Pourquoi es-tu aussi méfiante ? Je ne peux pas te faire du mal, plutôt me tuer que de te faire du mal Ambre. Je ne suis pas une menace pour toi, j'ai tout à t'offrir. Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas..._

_- Je t'ai dit de me LÂCHER ! »_

Elle se débattit et il la lâcha, voyant bien qu'elle ne supportait pas son contact. Il prit une mine entre renfrognée et accablée de tristesse. Qu'avait-elle bien pu subir ? Ou qu'avait-il fait de si grave pour qu'elle se méfie autant de lui. À peine Ambre relâchée qu'elle se rua dans la salle de bain, s'y enferma et lança un sort d'insonorisation. Plus elle restait auprès de Drago, plus elle se sentait malade. Pourtant elle ne savait pas si c'était des nausées d'appréhension, de peur, d'anticipation ou alors parce qu'il la dégoûtait. Elle se pencha au-dessus des toilettes et rendit le peu qu'elle avait pu avaler dans la journée. Elle était secouée de nausées le matin, l'odeur de la nourriture lui soulevait le cœur, elle ne retenait presque plus rien dans son estomac, et avait de plus en plus de sautes d'humeur.

Soudainement, elle écarquilla les yeux, avant de vomir encore. Serait-ce possible ? Serait-elle...? L'aurait-il...? Elle se rendit au lavabo, se rinça la bouche puis regarda dans la glace. Elle était pâle, encore secouée de nausées et de tremblements. Ce n'était pas possible hein ? D'accord il suffisait d'une seule fois mais quand même... Pas elle ! Elle ne pouvait pas ! Elle avait beau être une femme comme les autres, sa vie ne se résumait qu'à tuer pas à... Puis elle prit sa baguette et lança le sort.

_« Pregmenta revelio. »_

Pitié, faites qu'il n'y ait pas de réaction magique, elle priait pour qu'il n'y en ait pas. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux, et vit dans la glace son image qui était entourée d'un halo de lumière dorée. Elle l'était... Elle était enceinte. Enceinte de Drago Malefoy. Une nouvelle nausée, elle se laissa glisser au sol, essayant d'étouffer ses sanglots. Eh si, en tant que femme elle pouvait aussi bien donner la mort que la vie. Cela l'écœurait presque...

***** C'est pas possible ! Non ! C'est pas possible ! Pas possible ! Pas possible ! *****

Elle essayait de s'en convaincre pourtant, elle essayait. Mais elle avait vu cette lumière aussi bien que les symptômes concordants à son diagnostic. Cette lumière-là lui confirmait qu'un être vivant et magique se développait dans son corps, grandissait, se forgeait une vie à travers la sienne. Elle qui n'avait aucune fibre maternelle se sentait dégoûtée de l'état dans lequel elle était. Elle qui voyait, côtoyait la mort de près et de loin, elle qui voyait la laideur de l'espèce humaine chaque jour. Dégoûtée... Elle ne voulait pas donner naissance à un enfant, pas en temps de guerre ! Elle voulait lui éviter sa vie, hors elle n'était pas sure de réussir sa mission ici !

Elle se repencha au-dessus des toilettes, et vomit à en avoir mal. Ce n'était plus que du mal-être, car elle n'avait plus rien dans son estomac. Ses larmes coulèrent, des larmes de détresse et de peur. Qu'allait-elle faire? Elle ne pouvait pas le garder, elle était incapable d'aimer qui que soit d'autre que son frère, et encore. Puis elle pensa à Drago, à cet homme qui l'avait mis dans cet état là et qui ne s'en souvenait même plus ! À cet homme qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable d'aimer et au fait qu'elle le laisserait sûrement à la fin de la guerre. Et pourtant elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt. Alors comment faire ? Lui donner une autre raison de vivre qu'elle-même, peut-être ?

***** Il ne mourra sûrement pas s'il doit s'occuper de son mioche... *****

C'était une idée... Et si c'était le seul moyen de s'en aller sans avoir besoin de regarder derrière elle? Drago s'occuperait de son enfant, et elle pourrait partir au loin pour diriger sa vie pour une fois ! Elle pourrait aller à Hawaï, prendre des vacances bien méritées sous les cocotiers et sur la plage de sable fin. Après cette guerre, après tous ces morts, n'avait-elle pas mérité une fin de vie paisible ? Elle laisserait la vie à ce qui grandissait en elle, elle donnerait quelque chose à Drago pour qu'il reste en vie et qu'elle puisse s'en aller la conscience tranquille. Et elle pourrait enfin s'offrir une vie loin de tout ça, loin de la souffrance, loin des obligations. Elle choisirait sa vie pour une fois, et elle pourrait être heureuse.

Un bonheur égoïste. Mais ne le méritait-elle pas après tous les malheurs qu'elle avait vécus dans sa vie ? N'avait-elle pas le droit de se construire une vie à elle après avoir vu ses parents mourir sous ses yeux, après avoir vu sa meilleure amie mourir sous ses yeux, dont le cadavre avait été ensorcelé pour devenir un inféri qu'elle-même avait dû brûler ? Elle était perdue... Ne voyait pas d'autres solutions. Bien sûr, sa phrase lui revint, celle qu'elle avait dite à ses parents : « Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est pas la peine de faire des gosses si c'est pour ne pas s'en occuper. ». Elle se remit à pleurer, lorsqu'elle serait partie, son enfant aurait le droit de venir la trouver de lui balancer cela à la figure, mais qu'importe la bonne raison qu'elle donnerait il se sentirait abandonné comme elle l'avait été. Et pourtant, elle était INCAPABLE d'élever et de chérir la vie qui grandissait en elle. Pourtant elle ne voulait pas détruire le seul moyen peut-être qui lui permettrait de choisir enfin la vie qu'elle voudrait sans être enchaînée par magie à un homme inconnu.

Ambre se releva, se rinça la bouche une énième fois puis pris une douche bien chaude pour tarir ses larmes. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre bien emmitouflée dans sa serviette puis se changea avec des habits plus chauds. Elle mit un jean, des converses et un pull rayé gris et noir par dessus une chemise blanche. Elle sortit de la salle de bains et qui vit-elle ? Encore et toujours Drago, comme par hasard.

_« Ambre, est-ce que ça va ?_

_- Ouais, ouais... Bon, je sors. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en aurai mais sûrement pas trop longtemps._

_- Tu... Tu viendras dîner dans la grande salle ce soir ? » _Demanda-t-il avec un peu d'espoir_._

_« Si tu veux. »_ Lâcha-t-elle sans raison en claquant la porte.

Mais pourquoi avait-elle accepté ! Pourquoi avait-elle dit qu'elle viendrait manger en SA compagnie ? Était-ce encore un truc veela qui l'avait influencé ? Après ce qu'elle venait de découvrir elle aurait du refuser en bloc ! Dire qu'il se démerde avec ses amis et basta ! Mais pourtant, elle avait la sensation que si elle avait dit non, il l'aurait pris pour un refus. Et elle n'était pas aveugle, elle avait bien vu que Drago était devenu l'ombre de lui même, il n'était plus le bel homme qu'elle avait rencontré ce jour là... Bel homme ? Elle divaguait !

Elle marcha vers cet appartement. Celui de la seule personne en qui elle avait suffisamment confiance pour qu'il l'aide sans préjugés. Elle arriva devant le tableau et donna le mot de passe, puis entra. Ce qu'elle vit la scotcha sur place. Neville Londubat de Gryffondor était en train de bécoter son professeur Remus Lupin. Apparemment elle n'avait pas été silencieuse, car à peine était elle arrivée dans le salon que les deux protagonistes se retournèrent vers elle.

_« Désolée, professeur. »_ Déclara-t-elle d'une voix froide.

_« Je vous laisse. »_

Elle ressortit par où elle était rentrée. Finalement personne ne pourrait l'aider, elle serait seule... Totalement seule face à ce qui lui arrivait.

* * *

Remus avait finit par se laisser séduire par Neville, le jeune Gryffondor était arrivé dans son appartement avec soit disant une question importante. Puis avait débuté un jeu de séduction qui n'était pas passé inaperçu pour le loup. Et Remus s'était bien volontiers laissé faire par le petit lion. Neville était moins timide lorsqu'il savait ce qu'il voulait, il s'en donnait les moyens. C'était pour ça que, de fil en aiguille, il s'était retrouvé sur les genoux de son professeur adoré, les bras autour de son cou, en train de l'embrasser langoureusement. En fait, ça, c'était avant que Ambre arrive et ne reparte.

_« Comment ça se fait qu'elle ait pu rentrer dans ton appart' ? Elle a le mot de passe ?_

_- Oui, je le lui ai donné. »_

Remus repoussa gentiment Neville pour se relever. Vu comment elle était partie, il n'aurait plus le temps de la rattraper. Et si elle était venue de son plein chef le voir, c'est qu'elle avait enfin fait la concession de ne plus rester seule.

_« C'était sûrement important si elle est venue. » _Dit Remus en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de laisser passer.

Ah, ça lui prenait la tête, il s'inquiétait pour elle. Pourquoi était-elle venue ? Que se passait-il pour qu'elle vienne d'elle-même ? Pourtant il l'avait deviné fière et débrouillarde, il savait que si elle venait d'elle même c'était parce qu'elle n'avait plus le choix.

_« Tu l'aimes ?_

_- Q-que, q-quoi ?_

_- Ben oui, elle rentre comme ça, elle a le mot de passe, après qu'elle soit repartie tu me repousses, donc ? Tu sais il suffit que tu me le dises, tant que tu ne me prends pas pour l'oublier ça me va. Le problème c'est que la rumeur dit qu'elle a un veela donc si jamais tu veux la séduire tu devrais faire attention à toi. »_

Neville alla reprendre sa cape de sorcier, vexé. Il était con aussi ! Se jeter dans les bras de son professeur comme si s'était gagné d'avance ! Mais quelle bêtise ! Son professeur était tellement charmant qu'il pouvait avoir qui il voulait, et sûrement pas un gars pataud comme lui.

_« Désolé d'avoir dérangé. Au revoir professeur._

_- Quoi ? Mais non ! Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi. Je... Neville ? Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Je pars._

_- Non ! Enfin, pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'on prend pour oublier la vraie personne qu'on aime. Je vous aime sincèrement professeur... Merde, Remus, cela fait déjà plusieurs années que je t'aime, depuis ma troisième année où tu as été notre professeur. Déjà là je te détaillais du regard partout où tu allais, me demandant à quel genre de femme ou d'hommes tu pouvais t'intéresser. Lorsque je t'ai enfin fait céder tout à l'heure, j'ai bien cru que c'était ma chance d'être heureux, mais dès qu'elle est arrivée tu n'as plus pensé à moi mais à elle, comme si je n'avais plus existé et que je n'avais été qu'un divertissement !_

_- Neville, calme-toi. J'ai de l'affection pour cette petite._

_- De l'affection ? Sois honnête !_

_- Elle pourrait être l'équivalent d'un louveteau pour moi, alors arrête donc ta jalousie qui n'a pas lieu d'être ! Elle ferait bien partie de ma meute, comme Harry, comme Hermione et Ron. Ce sont des petits que j'affectionne beaucoup, mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'eux !_

_- Ah oui, et si elle est un louveteau, qu'est-ce que je suis hein ? Une légère erreur à ne plus refaire ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rejeté hein ? Ça aurait été plus simple pour toi et mon cœur aurait cassé net au lieu de prendre le temps de se fissurer comme ça ! Je suis sûr que tu regrettes tous ces baisers qu'on vient d'échanger ! Avoue ! Quoique, je m'en fiche, je m'en vais...»_

Remus s'approcha de lui rapidement, trop rapide pour un humain normal, mais encore lentement pour un loup. Puis il vola les lèvres de Neville avec les siennes pour lui intimer le silence. Il recommença à lui faire perdre son souffle, lui faire oublier son prénom, remplir sa tête d'une brume de bonheur subite. Remus pressa Neville contre lui, nicha sa tête dans son cou pendant qu'il lui caressait le dos à la fois tendre et exigeant.

_« J'ai envie de la protéger, parce que cette petite a un vécu pas facile et qu'elle est toute seule malgré les apparences. Neville, ses parents son morts presque comme les tiens. Elle et son frère sont orphelins, ils n'ont plus de famille et vivent à Poudlard pour avoir un semblant de vie normale. Ils n'ont pas eu ta chance Neville, tu as des amis, une grand-mère aimante et comme une seconde famille que représente Gryffondor. Écoutes Neville, c'est mon rôle de professeur que de m'inquiéter de mes élèves, après en tant qu'homme, je peux m'autoriser à aimer qui je veux. Je peux m'autoriser à t'aimer._

_- Tu… Tu m'aimes... Au moins un peu ?_

_- Oui, je t'aime Neville. Depuis un bon moment même. Tu es devenu un bel homme depuis le temps tu sais. Un torse à croquer, des fesses bien rebondies comme je les aime, des lèvres qui sont plus qu'aguicheuses, et tout le reste que tu caches sous tes vêtements... Hum ! Sauf que..._

_- S-sauf que quoi ?_

_- Je suis un loup-garou Nev'. Notre relation, si tu veux toujours qu'on soit ensemble, ne peut pas être prise à la légère. Et tu ne pourras pas endurer ça tous les jours. Il y a mes sautes d'humeur, mes transformations, ma libido qui va et vient au gré de la lune. J'ai peur de te blesser Neville, et si jamais cela arrivait je ne crois pas être capable de me pardonner._

_- Mais si ! Si ! Je veux rester avec toi, je veux tout apprendre de toi, s'il te plait._

_- Neville, tu ne pourras pas supporter de me voir en loup, hurler à chaque pleine lune, gémir de douleur lors de ma transformation, ça va être trop dur pour toi._

_- No n! Remus... Je veux être avec toi, je veux être là avec toi s'il te plait, je t'aime Remus s'il te plait. »_

Neville s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à la robe de sorcier de Remus, tremblant. Il ne voulait pas le lâcher, pas maintenant qu'il pouvait atteindre le bonheur, la joie et l'amour que cet homme lui inspirait. Il lui picora le cou, respira goulument l'odeur que son amour lui inspirait et lui caressa le torse distraitement sans le lâcher.

_« D'accord... »_ Céda Remus.

Mais pour combien de temps, combien de temps avant que Neville ne cède face à la difficulté de leur couple ? Le dit Neville se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa celui dont il était amoureux depuis des années. Baiser rendu avec ferveur par son compagnon.

* * *

_« Non !_

_- Severus ! Laisse-moi rester dans ton appartement, s'il te plait._

_- Ma réponse est non, non, et encore non Potter ! »_

Harry souffla de désespoir, une heure qu'ils s'embrouillaient pour qu'il puisse vivre avec Severus dans ses appartements.

_« Mais pourquoi !_

_- Parce que tu es un élève, et que comme tous les élèves tu as un dortoir !_

_- Severus, tu es un être têtu et borné !_

_- Oh, et c'est toi qui me dis ça Potter ! C'est que cela doit être un compliment alors._

_- Humpftgrrrrrr..._

_- Que dis-tu ?_

_- Rien !_

_- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre._

_- Tu me gonfles, chéri !_

_- Moi aussi je t'aime. »_

Harry écarquilla les yeux, puis se rapprocha de Severus. Il lui enlaça le torse, la tête sur ses épaules.

_« Redis-le..._

_- Moi aussi ?_

_- Non, l'autre partie de ta phrase. »_

Severus eut un sourire en coin puis obligea Harry à se retourner pour qu'ils soient face à face. Il mit sa main sur la joue du petit lion, qui se lova contre elle, puis il alla donner des myriades de petits baisers dans le cou du plus jeune qui souffla de bien être.

_« Je t'aime. »_ Souffla-t-il de sa voix grave.

Il apprécia le frisson qui parcourut le plus jeune qui s'abandonna dans ses bras. Il devint plus dur dans son cou, commençant à mordiller, à suçoter la peau un peu colorée du brun. Il donna un coup de langue jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille où il souffla :

_« Je t'aime. »_

Et, il continua sa torture, mordillant le lobe, le suçotant tout en caressant tendrement le jeune rouge et or. Une main dans le bas de son dos pour le rapprocher de lui, l'autre dans ses cheveux appréciant la texture douce. Au fur et à mesure, perdus dans leur bien être, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Severus, Harry torse nu. Severus lui caressa les flancs, tout en embrassant ses clavicules, puis le poussa sur le lit avant de voler ses lèvres dans un baiser vertigineux.

_« Han Severus... »_ Gémit Harry.

Il mit sa main dans les cheveux doux de son professeur, tandis que celui-ci descendait sur son torse, suçoter ses boules de chaire tendues, le mordiller pendant que Harry perdait lentement mais surement la tête. Il traça un chemin de baisers brûlants sur son torse avant de tomber sur son nombril, avec lequel il joua de sa langue, imitant l'acte sexuel sous les gémissements de son compagnon. Harry commençait vraiment, mais alors vraiment à être à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il se cambrait, cherchait plus, cherchait Severus. Il était serré à en avoir mal.

_« Severus je t'en prie... »_

Severus reçut le message, la forme gémissante sous lui ne pouvait qu'être excitée au maximum pour bouger avec autant d'indécence. Severus défit sa ceinture avec lenteur.

_« Severus... »_

Puis il enleva un bouton. Son lion était impatient, rendant Severus encore plus joueur. Il laissa son doigt fin trainer sur la bosse que déformait son pantalon avant de saisir la braguette entre deux doigts et de tirer dessus avec encore plus de lenteur.

_« Severus, dépêche-toi bordel de Merlin, qu'est-ce que t'attends !_

_- Petit chaton impatient. »_ Rit-il.

Harry grogna face à sa remarque. Puis Severus dégagea son membre d'un seul ensemble en enlevant son pantalon et son boxer en même temps. Et quelle vue par Merlin, son membre était déjà fièrement irrigué, son gland était déjà violacé, tout en lui criait délivrance.

_« Te ferais-je tant d'effet que ça?_

_- Han... t'en as pas la moindre idée... »_

Harry se débattait pour enlever la sempiternelle robe noire de Severus, mais gémissant de frustration, Severus finit par l'aider.

_« Les chemises, tu connais ? Y'a moins de boutons, et ça donne un corps sublime. Au lieu de te cacher avec ce truc. »_

Severus ne répondit qu'avec un léger rire. Bientôt il finit aussi nu que Harry, en train de s'échanger des baisers plus chauds les uns que les autres. Severus se mit au dessus de son compagnon. Quand leurs érections se touchèrent, ils poussèrent tout les deux un râle de plaisir. Puis Harry donna des cours de rein pour frotter son intimité à celle de Severus, pour ressentir du plaisir alors que quelques gouttes de jouissance sortaient déjà de son membre.

_« Retiens-toi. »_ Demanda le potionniste qui avait remarqué l'état du jeune homme.

_« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire mon amour. »_ fit-il durement, le souffla haché.

Severus se mit à l'ouvrage, il était trop excité pour qu'Harry ne passe pas à la casserole. Ils étaient mutuellement consentants.

_« Tu es sûr ? »_ demanda Severus.

_« Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière tu sais ?_

_- Oui, vas-y, je te veux Severus, allez ! »_

C'était tout ce qu'il fallait à Severus pour commencer à vraiment rendre fou Harry. Il passa ses mains sur ses flancs, puis les remonta sur son torse pour agacer ses tétons dressés. Harry se cambrait, il voulait plus, il voulait que Severus s'occupe de son désir qui lui faisait si mal. Severus lui vola ses lèvres, combattant avec rage dans un duel de langue, tandis que sa main allait taquiner le membre dur d'Harry. Ses lèvres étouffèrent un cri de plaisir, et bien d'autres. Il passa sa main lascivement sur son membre, puis descendit caresser ses bourses de plaisir avant de s'arrêter devant l'anneau de chair. Il le caressa grossièrement au départ, puis essaya d'étirer le muscle sans encore le pénétrer de ses doigts. Il jouait avec les nerfs du lion qui gémissait son contentement.

_« Severus... Ah... Han... »_

Severus ne répondait que par des sourires énigmatiques, mais diaboliquement sensuels. Il murmura un _« accio »_ puis attrapa une bouteille de lubrifiant. Il s'en mit une bonne quantité sur le doigt et commença à titiller l'entrée du plus jeune sous ses gémissements encourageants. Puis il mit un doigt à l'intérieur d'Harry, le laissant s'habituer à la sensation nouvelle, lui qui était parcouru de frissons. Il cherchait quelque chose.

_« Aaaaaaaaaah! »_

Trouvé. Severus s'acharna sur la prostate d'Harry, à le faire crier de plaisir. Un autre doigt rejoint le premier, puis un troisième sans qu'il ne sente rien venir et sans douleur.

_« Severus... Allez... S'il te plait je veux plus... Plus... Encore... »_

Severus enleva ses doigts sous le grognement de frustration d'Harry, puis présenta son membre devant l'antre bien préparée. Il poussa doucement, faisant d'abord entrer le gland.

_« Aïe !_

_- Détends-toi, ne te contracte pas. »_

Il caressa Harry pour le détendre, pour qu'il laisse le Serpentard continuer.

_« Reste détendu. »_

Il continua sa progression, sans entrer totalement. Harry avait le souffle court, les joues rougies et les larmes retenues aux yeux. Severus le remarqua et souffla doucement :

_« Tu veux arrêter ?_

_- N-non..._

_- Je t'aime Harry, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée.» _Chuchota-t-il doucement dans l'oreille de son aimé.

Néanmoins Severus n'avança pas, il laissa Harry agir, se détendre. Trouvant ça trop lent, ce fut Harry qui finit de les unir, en poussant un petit cri de douleur. Severus but les larmes de son amour, et s'occupa de son érection pour que la douleur cède place au plaisir. Il finit par y arriver, et Harry recommença à gémir de plus en plus fort, excitant de plus en plus le Serpentard.

_« Vas-y... Severus... Bouge... »_

Severus ne se fit pas prier et commença de doux mouvements avant de ressortir sous le grognement du jeune homme. Il se remit une bonne dose de lubrifiant, puis rentra dans son antre chaud et accueillant. Il s'acharna à taper sur la prostate de son chaton, pour lui faire voir les étoiles. Ils se mirent à danser la danse des amants, une danse effrénée, mais passionnée. Ils s'aimaient, tout simplement. Ils gémissaient, quémandaient, bougeaient en cadence, s'unissaient jusqu'à leur ultime jouissance.

_« 'Ry je vais..._

_- Sev'... »_

Severus prit dans sa main le membre d'Harry et y imprima le même rythme qu'il donnait en tapant sa glande de plaisir. Ce fut Harry qui partit en premier, se contractant autour du potionniste qui alors se libéra en lui en de longs jets chauds, poussant un râle de jouissance. Puis il retomba sur son amant, torse contre torse, la semence d'Harry collant sur leurs torses. Il se retira de son amour, puis se déplaça sur le côté en l'attirant dans une étreinte calmante. Avant de céder à la fatigue, il eut tout juste le temps de leur lancer un sort de nettoyage.

_« Sev' ?_

_- Hum ?_

_- J'peux habiter avec toi ?_

_- Huuuuuum... Bon, d'accord... Mais sous certaines conditions._

_- Lesquelles ?_

_- On verra ça demain. »_

Ils finirent par s'endormir, heureux dans leur bulle post-orgasmique. Harry se lova tout contre Severus, une jambe par-dessus une jambe de son amant. Il avait glissé la main sur le torse de Severus, main que Severus s'empara pour la caresser doucement. Le potionniste faisait presque office d'oreiller ! Mais bon, il avait comblé son petit chat, peut-être qu'il était en meilleure forme qu'il le pensait.


	18. Parce qu'il faut bien passer aux aveux

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling ^^ à par mes personnages bien sur.**

**Couples : Drago Malfoy / OC, SS/HP, HG/BZ, Ginny W/ OC, RW/PP, TN/ LL, RL/NL**

**Résumé :**** DM/ OC, HP/SS...Imaginez...Harry se montre incapable de tuer Voldemort...Lui et son maris: Severus Snape, ont eu des jumeaux...Imaginez que ces enfant sont pris dans cette guerre...Renvoyé dans le passé pour arranger les choses...Comment vivre une vie normale lorsqu'on ne sait faire qu'une seule chose dans sa vie: combattre...**

~**Chapitre 18 :** Parce qu'il faut bien passer aux aveux ~

Ambre devait être enceinte depuis trois mois déjà. De peur que cela ne se voie, elle n'avait plus qu'une seule solution. Elle n'avait pas oublié ce que l'Hermione de son époque lui avait raconté une fois, comment elle et les autres du Trio avaient concocté une potion dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde à l'abri des regards. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait !

Ocultam Pregmentiae... Une potion sensée cacher sa grossesse jusqu'au bout. Cela ressemblerait à un déni de grossesse comme l'appelaient les moldus. Sauf que là, Ambre était consciente de tout, consciente du danger que représentait cette potion. Elle risquait sa mort, la mort du fœtus qu'elle avait en elle. Elle savait déjà qu'elle allait souffrir le martyre parce que plus aucune potion d'antidouleur ne marcherait, que ce soit pour l'accouchement ou les blessures de guerre.

« Je n'ai pas le choix... »

Non, elle ne l'avait pas. Elle faisait toujours passer le devoir avant toute chose. Elle devrait combattre jusqu'au bout, vaincre le Lord noir. Et tant pis pour le reste, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de vouer sa vie à la mort de Voldemort. Elle était incapable d'aimer Drago, incapable de ressentir de l'amour envers l'être qui grandissait en elle.

Elle avait déjà tous les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin. Elle avait un kit de potion miniaturisé dans son sac, qu'elle trimbalait partout. Il était temps de la concocter cette potion. Alors elle partit tôt le matin de l'appartement qu'elle avait avec Drago, heureuse que celui-ci dorme plus tard le week-end. Arrivée dans les toilettes honnis de Poudlard, elle dû se faire sévère pour que Mimi ne l'embête pas. Mais en fin de compte, elles s'entendirent plutôt bien.

« Presque prête. Il ne me reste plus qu'à y verser quelques gouttes de mon sang. »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. À l'aide d'un couteau affuté à souhait, elle se piqua le doigt et fit tomber quelques gouttes de sang dans le chaudron qui réagit presque instantanément à cet ingrédient. La potion était fin prête, Ambre l'était un peu moins. N'était-il pas trop tard pour reculer ? Peut-être pas, mais Ambre était une fille butée, calculatrice, et ce qu'elle décidait elle le faisait. Elle but une fiole dans l'instant, une autre 10 minutes plus tard, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à avoir bu six fioles en tout. Juste le nombre de mois qui lui restaient avant la naissance de l'enfant.

« Hiiiiiin, c'est une potion pour cacher une grossesse, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda la voix trainante du fantôme de Serpentard.

« Ça te regarde Mimi ?

- Oh, je demandais juste ça comme ça. Tout le monde envoie balader Mimi alors qu'elle se sent si seule haaaaaan...

- Oh ! Arrête ça Mimi !

- Je me demande ce qu'on dira de toi lorsque Poudlard sera au courant qu'une Serpentard est enceinte. Est-ce que le papa est au courant ?

- Il paraît qu'en traçant un cercle de runes dans le lieu de la mort d'un fantôme, et avec une incantation vieille comme le monde, on peut renvoyer un fantôme dans le monde des esprits.

- Tu n'oserais pas !

- Tu veux essayer pour voir ?

- Naaaaaaaaaaan ! »

Mimi plongea dans une cabine pour hanter la tuyauterie. Il était sage de ne pas essayer de défier Ambre ces temps-ci, ses sautes d'humeur la rendaient imprévisible. Ambre rangea tout le matériel de potion, nettoya et miniaturisa tout pour ne laisser aucune trace de son infraction au règlement. Pour un samedi à Poudlard, tout était bien silencieux. L'heure du déjeuner sonna, Ambre se rendit dans la grande salle en prenant tout son temps. Elle jeta un regard distrait à la table Gryffondor comme à son habitude, puis se dirigea vers la table aux couleurs de son blason.

Ambre s'installa à l'écart du groupe d'amis de Drago. Elle en avait marre de devoir les fréquenter tout le temps, c'était lassant à la fin ! D'ailleurs elle se servit distraitement d'une manière allégée. Les plats avaient beau être appétissants, ces temps-ci elle n'avait plus vraiment faim.

« Heu... Snape ? » Appela Blaise d'une voix hésitante.

Par Merlin qu'il était étranger d'appeler une fille par le nom de son professeur. Bien sûr la couverture des jumeaux était en partie tombée, ainsi tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient les enfants de Severus Snape, mais pour ce qui était de la mère ou du pourquoi de leur pseudo maladie. En tout cas les rumeurs allaient bon train dans tout Poudlard.

« Oui Zabini ?

- Tu n'aurais pas croisé Drago par hasard ?

- Et pourquoi je devrais l'avoir croisé dis-moi ?

- Hum parce tu es... La plus proche de lui en général d'un point de vu géographique ? »

Ambre souffla. Forcément comme elle était l'élue de Drago, elle devait être pendue à sa baguette, ou la réciproque était plus appropriée. Elle se servit un verre de jus de citrouille en réfléchissant à l'endroit où pouvait être Drago. La sensation étrange qui la parcourut la faisait se demander si c'était normal pour des Serpentard d'être aussi loyaux ?

« Je n'en sais rien Zabini, je ne suis pas sa mère. »

Mais Blaise continua à la fixer. Sa réponse courante ne le dérangeait plus, il avait l'habitude de l'humeur à couper au couteau d'Ambre. Il attendait donc qu'elle se décide à dire autre chose que cette phrase bateau qu'elle ressortait à chaque fois qu'on lui posait des questions sur Drago. Ambre s'aperçut alors que son « camarade » attendait d'elle une vraie réponse, mais comment savait-il qu'en la fixant comme ça, elle allait peut être lui répondre sérieusement, hein ?

« Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier soir lorsque je suis allée me coucher. Ça te va comme réponse ça Blaise ?

- Impeccable ! Merci Ambre ! »

Et bien quoi ? Où était partit le mordant légendaire des Serpentard, hein ? C'était quoi l'arnaque ? Apparemment l'absence de Drago avait l'air d'inquiéter Zabini qui fit appel à Nott pour partir à sa recherche. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi ils étaient inquiets comme ça, il avait bien le droit de respirer lui aussi non ?

Le groupe des garçons décida de partir à sa recherche. Pour Ambre c'était peine perdue, et même inutile. Franchement ! Elle n'allait pas cracher sur un peu de temps libre solitaire. Elle ne s'en faisait pas tant que ça. Du coup Pansy Parkinson s'était fait larguer par ses amis qui étaient partis sans elle. De toute façon elle voulait parler avec Ambre en tête à tête depuis un moment, donc c'était l'occasion !

« Ambre ? Ça ne te dérange pas si je viens manger avec toi ? »

Pansy restait un peu sur sa réserve. Après tout, avec Drago c'était différent vu qu'ils se connaissaient depuis la petite enfance. Mais pour elle aussi, Ambre Snape restait un mystère à comprendre, une vraie hypogriffe sauvage.

« Si tu veux. » Répondit l'intéressée.

Pansy déplaça son assiette et tout le reste pour se mettre face à sa camarade de classe. Elle évita de fixer Ambre dans les yeux, se doutant qu'elle prendrait cela pour une marque de défi.

« Tu sais Ambre, je suis la meilleure amie de Drago depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Je suis probablement celle qui le connait le mieux et...

- Tu es venue vers moi dans le but de me parler de lui ? C'est ça ?

- Oui et non. On va dire que j'essaye de comprendre.

- Comprendre quoi ?

- Pourquoi Drago est dans cet état pitoyable alors devrait être en pleine force dé même débordant de magie. Pourquoi je ne te vois jamais sourire et pourquoi tu sembles t'accrocher à l'idée de mettre au moins dix mètres entre toi et Dray. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon meilleur ami semble s'éteindre peu à peu alors que je donnerais ma vie pour qu'il puisse enfin être heureux. Je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi tu restes dans ton coin loin de nous, nous ne sommes pas des pestiférés par Salazard !

- Wow, ça fait beaucoup de choses que tu ne comprends pas, en effet.

- Alors éclaire-moi, je ne demande que ça. S'il te plait. »

Ambre était un peu gênée, elle n'avait pas prévu ce qu'il se passait. Pansy était plus observatrice que ce qu'elle pensait, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'autre Serpentard viendrait à sa rencontre pour savoir ce genre de choses, entre autres. Et avait-elle vraiment envie d'y répondre ? Avait-elle envie de s'expliquer sur sa manière d'être ?

« Que sais-tu de moi au juste Pansy ?

- Aux dernières rumeurs tu serais la fille illégitime du professeur Snape et il aurait été obligé de vous récupérer toi et ton frère pour une raison obscure. Certains prétendent que vous avez été entrainés pour devenir mangemorts, d'où le fait que vous ayez pu vaincre les inféris. On dit que Dumbledore a su vous amadouer pour vous avoir dans son camp. Alors ? Quel est le vrai du faux là-dedans ?

- Ça en fait beaucoup de rumeurs sur mon compte... »

Ambre lui montra ses avant bras : pas de marque des ténèbres. Juste le bracelet en argent que son horripilant de paternel lui avait imposé ! Ensuite elle remit ses manches correctement puis mordit dans un morceau de pain.

« Déjà un : mes parents étaient mariés quand Dan et moi sommes nés. De deux : à l'époque mon frère et moi n'avions pas le choix d'apprendre à nous battre contre tout et n'importe quoi.

- À l'époque ?

- Malheureusement, si tu veux savoir toute la vérité sur mon compte, je devrai te mettre sous Fidelitas. » Dit-elle le plus calmement au monde.

Pansy sautilla limite sur sa chaise tellement elle était surprise ! Mais enfin ! Cette fille n'avait que 16 ans, un an de moins que Pansy et elle prenait les choses avec un sérieux ministériel ! Que lui cachait-elle qui mérite son silence magique ? Qu'y avait-il d'aussi grand pour qu'elle ne puisse être sa confidente qu'après s'être assurée de son silence ?

« Bon, ben... OK. » Lâcha Pansy finalement.

Pansy était vraiment trop curieuse ! Mais maintenant qu'elle était intriguée, elle voulait ses réponses. Ambre pensait que sa camarade allait refuser, l'insulter et partir. La voilà au pied du mur, et elle se sentait presque à devoir improviser. Par Morgane ce qu'elle n'aimait pas être surprise ! Elle prit néanmoins le temps de finir son assiette, de prendre une pomme en dessert puis de se lever de table.

« Trouvons-nous un coin tranquille puisque tu acceptes. Fais attention, es-tu sûre de vouloir connaître ça ?

- Ça dépend, c'est aussi important que tu le prétends ?

- Oui, ça l'est. »

Sur le coup, Pansy eut un frisson de peur et d'appréhension. Elle se demanda quelles informations horribles Ambre pouvait bien cacher au fond d'elle, mais elle ne se démonta pas et guida Ambre jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Elles atterrirent dans un salon aux couleurs faisant très Serpentard, mais pas moins chaleureux. Ambre s'avachit dans un fauteuil, sortit sa baguette d'une main et desserra sa cravate de l'autre.

« Sympa ce salon, j'aime bien la salle sur demande, dommage qu'il n'en existe pas partout.

- Comment connais-tu son nom ? Tu y étais déjà venue ?

- Non, c'est la première fois que je viens. Je connais cette pièce de nom c'est tout.

- Ah bon ? C'est bizarre, elle n'a été découverte que l'année dernière. Tu n'étais pas encore là... C'est peut être un élève qui en a parlé. M'enfin, peu importe !

- Alors ? Toujours partante pour être sous Fidelitas ?

- Puisqu'il le faut. »

Ambre lança le sort sur leurs mains jointes. Elle était la gardienne du secret, donc aucun souci quant à se trahir elle-même. Il était désormais interdit à Pansy de répéter quoi que ce soit, que se soit sous la torture ou sous veritaserum. Et tant mieux, parce que les révélations allaient être d'une telle envergure que si jamais quelqu'un d'autre avait ces informations, il pouvait les utiliser à des fins malhonnêtes.

« Bon ! Maintenant que j'ai le collier et la laisse autour du cou, tu vas me dire cette foutue chose importante ? » Demanda Pansy, un brin impatiente.

« Je vais te dire tout ce que tu veux savoir, mais surtout tout ce que tu aurais préféré ignorer.

- Wow... C'est à ce point ? » Demanda Pansy en s'asseyant à son tour en face d'Ambre.

« Mon frère et mois sommes nés en 2022.

- Heu, pardon ? Tu as dû te tromper dans les chiffres là... Parce que sinon ça sous-entendrait que vous êtes des voyageurs temporels.

- C'est ce que nous sommes. »

Mais pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Ils bouleversaient l'ordre des choses ! Ce qui était dans le futur devait y rester, de même que ce qui était dans le passé ne devrait pas savoir ce qu'il se passerait dans le futur. À moins que...

« Vous voulez changer le futur ?

- Oui.

- Mais c'est dangereux ! Vous ne pourrez pas retourner d'où vous venez ! Vous perdrez tous vos proches, vos amis, votre famille, tous vos repères !

- Nous en sommes conscients.

- Alors, c'est pour ça...

- Pour ça quoi ?

- Que tu fais toujours la gueule, que tu es méfiante de tout, que tu es repliée sur toi-même... Mais que s'est-il passé en 2022 ? Pourquoi revenir ?

- Simple, d'où je viens Tom Jedusor est devenu Empereur de l'Europe.

- Mais, et l'Ordre du Phoenix ?

- Dispersé.

- Mais qu'est devenu Potter ? Il est l'élu, le sauveur, non ?

- Hé oh, y'a pas marqué militaire sur le front de mon père.

- Ton père ? Mais je croyais que c'était Snape ? »

Ambre se pinça l'arrête du nez. L'après-midi allait être très longue si Pansy voulait tout savoir d'un seul coup. Mais en même temps, ça allait répondre à la question de la pseudo mère des jumeaux. Mère qui n'étais pas une femme d'ailleurs, et Ambre espérait secrètement que sa camarade ne soit pas homophobe.

« Mon paternel c'est Severus Snape, mais la personne qui m'a portée c'était Harry Potter.

- DE QUOI ?

- Respire Pansy, et crie pas comme ça tu me fais mal aux oreilles. J'ai dit que mes deux parents étaient Snape et Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'étrange là-dedans ?

- Snape Serpentard, Potter Gryffondor, 20 ans d'écart, l'âge de son père... Heu, je me perds je crois.

- Oh, d'accord. Je peux comprendre que ça te surprenne de ce point de vue là. Mais l'écart d'âge entre deux personnes qui s'aiment n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Et puis, Harry a failli aller à Serpentard quand le Choixpeau a fait sa répartition. Il a choisi Gryffondor à cause d'un gars qui avait insulté Ron.

- Tu veux dire qu'il a choisi Gryffondor rien que parce que Drago a joué l'arrogant avec lui ?

- Pourquoi il revient toujours sur le tapis lui !

- Tu ne le portes pas beaucoup dans ton cœur on dirait bien.

- Non tu crois ?

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te faire pour que tu le détestes autant ?

- Ça te regarde ?

- Hé ! Je suis sous Fidelitas là ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais courir lui répéter tout ce que tu me dis alors respire.

- Je suis enceinte de lui, voilà où est le problème !

- De QUOI ? Mais c'est pas possible, tu ne peux même pas le voir plus de 10 minutes, tu mets toujours 10 mètres entre lui et toi, tu ne l'aimes pas. Et comment ça se fait que ça ne se voit pas ? Il le sait au moins ?

- Tu te souviens la fête d'anniversaire de Drago ?

- Oui mais... Attends, tu veux dire que Drago croit toujours qu'il t'a trompée avec quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'en fait il avait couché avec toi ?

- Exact.

- Il faut lui dire ! Il se ronge lui même à croire qu'il t'a trompée et que c'est pour ça que tu le détestes.

- Non, c'est pire. Parce qu'il m'a touchée alors qu'il savait pertinemment que je ne l'aimais pas. Il a utilisé ses foutus pouvoirs de veela sur moi pour que je lui cède ! Et par dessus tout, monsieur était ivre donc il m'a mise en cloque !

- Il t'a forcée ? Enfin je veux dire, tu étais consciente de tout ? Enfin, je connais Drago ! Jamais il n'aurait été capable de violer une femme, surtout si elle était destinée à partager sa vie.

- Je ne... Je ne peux même pas dire que c'était un viol dans le sens strict du terme vu que je n'ai pas pu lui dire non.

- Si tu l'avais fait, il l'aurait pris pour un rejet et il serait mort.

- Il y a des limites à ce qu'on peut accepter ou pas !

- Je sais mais... Écoute, je connais Drago, je sais qu'il regrettera toute sa vie son geste et qu'il fera tout pour arranger les choses.

- Je ne veux même pas qu'il arrange les choses ! Je veux qu'il me foute la paix ! Qu'il m'oublie, qu'il s'en trouve une autre, je lui laisserai son gosse et je me barrerai pour faire ma vie !

- Mais, c'est pas un peu... ?

- Égoïste ? Si ça l'est, mais n'ai-je pas le droit de l'être ? Je vais te dire pourquoi je suis là ! Je suis là pour tuer Voldemort ! Et oui, tu peux bien frissonner de peur face à ce surnom débile mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de le dire encore et encore. J'ai été élevée pour le combattre, je suis née pour le combattre, j'ai une prophétie me concernant moi et mon frère pour qu'on le tue. Depuis que je suis en âge de pratiquer la magie j'apprends tout ce qui est possible et imaginable à apprendre, la magie noire incluse.

- La m-magie noire ?

- Tu crois qu'il va mourir en un claquement de doigt ? Tom Jedusor a fait ses études à Poudlard tout comme toi, sauf qu'en plus il maîtrise cette magie qui est pseudo interdite. Crois-tu qu'un sorcier lambda ferait l'affaire contre lui ?

- Mais Potter... Il a des entrainements non ?

- Mais tu crois quoi ? Potter ne rêve que d'une seule chose, c'est vivre sa vie et être enfin heureux sans avoir un mage noir à ses trousses. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on lui a collé un rôle alors qu'il ne connait le monde magique que depuis 7 ans à tout casser ? Il ne rêve qu'à apprendre la magie, s'amuser, avoir des amis, vivre la vie dont il a été privé depuis sa naissance. Potter n'est pas préparé comme il le faudrait, il est trop couvé, et malheureusement le jour où l'Ordre s'en rendra compte il sera trop tard, et l'écart de puissance entre Potter et Jedusor sera trop grand.

- Tu veux dire que Potter est destiné à échouer ?

- Je veux dire que maintenant c'est mon frère et moi qui allons prendre son rôle, qui allons détruire Jedusor. Nous en sommes capables, dans ce temps il est encore plus faible qu'avant.

- Tu veux dire que tu es plus forte que lui ? Plus forte que Dumbledore même ? »

Ambre lui montra son bracelet argenté, celui qui bridait ses pouvoirs. Cela l'énervait de le savoir pendouiller à son poignet, de savoir qu'elle pourrait avoir recours à toute sa magie, toute sa puissance, toutes ses facultés magiques, et qu'en fait non, il fallait qu'elle reste sage et à un niveau à en faire somnoler d'ennui quiconque.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un bracelet que mon paternel m'a mis, pour brider mes pouvoirs. Sans cela je pourrais faire de la magie sans baguette.

- De la magie sans baguette ? Je crois que même Dumbledore ne peut pas trop en faire !

- Je sais, c'est quelque chose de très complexe.

- Tu as quel âge déjà ?

- 16 ans depuis plus de 4 mois.

- La vache ! Attends une minute... Faut que je réalise tout ce que tu viens de dire là.

- Comme tu veux...

- Oh et, pourquoi ta grossesse ne se voit pas déjà ?

- Ocultam Pregmentiae.

- Je suis sensée en déduire ?

- Une potion qui cachera ma grossesse jusqu'au bout, on ne verra rien de changé sur mon physique, j'aurai toujours mes règles tous les mois, mes hormones seront toujours selon un même cycle.

- Mais ?

- Depuis que je l'ai prise, plus aucune potion d'antidouleur ne fonctionnera sur moi. Donc il faudra que je fasse attention pendant les combats, de même le jour de l'accouchement, je vais beaucoup souffrir mais ce n'est pas important.

- Pas important ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Et si je ne t'avais pas questionnée, tu aurais tout gardé pour toi ? Non mais attends, tu veux dire qu'à chaque fois que tu reviendras de mission et que tu es amochée tu devras supporter la douleur jusqu'à ce que tout soit guéri ? Drago ne saura jamais qu'il a autant merdé que ça et qu'il va être père ? Tu vas le haïr jusqu'au bout c'est ça ? Je sais que même s'il y a de quoi, je ne veux pas me faire l'avocate du diable mais quand même, Drago ne devait pas être conscient de ses actes lorsqu'il t'a... Enfin tu vois.

- À d'autres !

- Que sais-tu au juste des Veelas ?

- Et toi ? Qu'en sais-tu ?

- Ta question-réponse signifie que tu n'en sais pas grand chose. Dans tout les cas, un demi-veela est toujours en conflit avec soi-même. Réfléchis-y ! Drago est toujours partagé entre sa personnalité de sorcier, et ses impulsions de veela. Et cela en plus de l'alcool, je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas de sa faute mais, le sorcier qu'il est n'a pas pu contrôler le veela ivre. Ce sont deux magies qui s'assemblent mais qui sont différentes !

- Je m'en fiche Pansy. J'en ai rien à faire ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que ma vie durant on n'a pas arrêté de me contrôler, de choisir ce que je devais être, ce que je devais faire et comment. La seule chose qui me restait c'était de pouvoir choisir qui partagerait ma vie jusqu'à la mort, et cela Drago m'en a privé.

- Ce n'est pas Drago qui t'a choisie, c'est sa magie. Et sa magie lui a été transmise par ses parents, ses ancêtres. Je te rappelle que tu n'étais pas sensée vivre dans cette époque !

- Tu veux dire que c'est de ma faute si Drago m'a trouvée comme son élue c'est ça ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais n'oublie pas pourquoi tu es venue ici, n'oublie pas que tu es là pour faire changer les choses. Un changement en entraine un autre, puis un autre, et une autre finalité. Si ça se trouve, Drago et Ginny étaient les premiers changements qu'il fallait faire.

- Quoi ?

- Vous rendre un peu plus humain, vous donner le but ultime de votre combat pour que vous donniez le meilleur de vous-même, non pas par nécessité, mais par choix.

-Mes parents se sont fait descendre sous mes yeux avant que je parte ! Alors je ne vais pas buter ce fils de pute de Voldemort à la con par nécessité, mais bien par choix ! Ça, n'en aie crainte !

- Tes parents ? Abattus sous tes yeux ? … Ma pauvre petite puce. »

Pansy vient s'assoir à côté d'Ambre et noua ses bras autour des épaules de la plus jeune. Elle lui murmura des mots de réconfort et de soutien. Pansy avait l'impression de trouver une version de Harry Potter, version fille, avec une vie encore pire que lui. Elle qui était orpheline, qui devait vouer sa vie à tuer, qui ne voulait s'attacher à personne, qui encaissait tout simplement.

« Et avant qu'ils ne meurent... Je leur ai dit des choses horribles. Alors que maintenant c'est moi qui fait la même erreur qu'eux ! »

Ambre blottit son visage sous le bras de Pansy, ses larmes coulaient malgré elle, malgré le fait qu'elle essaye de les retenir de toute ses forces. Ambre était en train de faire la même erreur que ses parents, avoir des enfants alors qu'elle ne prévoyait pas de s'en occuper. Elle allait les laisser orphelin de mère, d'un point de vue elle s'en voulait, mais de l'autre elle se sentait tellement incapable de les aimer qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait les abandonner ! Une fois que les sanglots d'Ambre s'étaient calmés, Pansy desserra son étreinte pleine de tendresse puis l'entraina vers la porte.

« Il vaut mieux qu'on y aille, sinon ils vont s'inquiéter qu'on ait disparu.

- Attends, deux secondes... »

Ambre se sécha les yeux comme il fallait, essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, ses cheveux, enfin de sauver les apparences encore une fois. Pansy arriva vers elle, lui caressa la joue doucement, puis passa sa main sur le ventre plat parfait d'Ambre, juste là où se trouvait son enfant.

« Même si tu te sens incapable de t'en occuper, ou même de l'aimer, maintenant que tu as choisi de donner la vie, il faut que tu la protèges jusqu'au bout.

- Je vais essayer...

- Oh et, Ambre...?

- Oui ?

- Qui étais-je là d'où tu viens ?

- Tu es sûre de vouloir le savoir ?

- Si je te pose la question...

- Tu étais connue pour une cinquantaine de meurtres rien que sur des membres de l'Ordre. Tu rasais les orphelinats clandestins accueillant moldus, enfant de moldus et sang-mêlés disgraciés. Et tu possédais un cinquième des parts du marché d'esclave de l'Empire européen.

- Oh, je vois...

- Tout reste à changer.

- Oui, tu as raison, rien n'est joué. D'ailleurs je préfère me taillader les veines plutôt que de tuer un enfant, peut importe le sang qui coule en lui. »

Elles se décidèrent finalement à sortir de la salle sur demande. Pansy se demandait déjà comment contrer le Fidelitas pour prévenir Drago et qu'il se bouge enfin les fesses pour arranger les choses. Elle les aimait tous les deux, lui son frère de cœur et elle une fille tellement géniale qu'elle pourrait sûrement devenir sa meilleure amie. Ambre se sentait pour une fois en confiance, et un de ses buts maintenant était que Pansy ne tombe pas dans la magie noire, ne devienne pas une des larbins de Jedusor.

« Ambre ! Tu es là enfin ! Je te cherche depuis une heure au moins ! »

C'était Dan qui arrivait avec Zabini et Nott. Ils tiraient des têtes d'enterrement, comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Quoi, Nick-quasi-sans-tête leur avait fait une blague de mauvais goût ? Ce qui intriguait le plus Ambre était le fait que Dan arrive entouré de Serpentard, lui qui était d'habitude dans sa bulle de solitude amoureuse avec sa Ginny Weasley d'amour.

« Ambre, il est arrivé quelque chose à Drago... C'est grave. »


	19. Quand l'infirmière s'en mêle

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling ^^ à par mes personnages bien sur.**

**Couples : Drago Malfoy / OC, SS/HP, HG/BZ, Ginny W/ OC, RW/PP, TN/ LL, RL/NL**

**Résumé :**** DM/ OC, HP/SS...Imaginez...Harry se montre incapable de tuer Voldemort...Lui et son maris: Severus Snape, ont eu des jumeaux...Imaginez que ces enfant sont pris dans cette guerre...Renvoyé dans le passé pour arranger les choses...Comment vivre une vie normale lorsqu'on ne sait faire qu'une seule chose dans sa vie: combattre...**

**Chapitre 19** ~ Et quand l'infirmière s'en mêle

_« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Drago... C'est grave. »_

Et forcément, alors qu'elle avait pu l'oublier plus d'une heure, il avait fallu que ce soit son jumeau qui vienne à moitié s'occuper de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Non mais de quoi il se mêlait lui ? Il s'amenait comme le héros de l'histoire apportant une nouvelle sensée l'affoler ? La peiner peut-être ?

_« Grave comment ?_

_- C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ? Tu veux évaluer la gravité de la situation pour voir si tu as besoin de te déplacer ou pas ?_

_- C'est à peu près ça._

_- Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Il a besoin de toi et tu le sais ! Un veela n'est pas une option Ambre !_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi ? Tu n'es pas à ma place à ce que je sache !_

_- Tu gaspilles ta seule chance d'être heureuse ! Ne viens pas te plaindre que tu es jalouse du mien après ! »_

Elle ne tint plus et l'attrapa par le col pour le cogner contre le mur de pierres froides. Dan avait disparu de la vie de sa sœur pendant quelques mois et venait comme une fleur se permettre de mettre son nez dans un sujet sensible ?

_« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi qui est sensé être mon frère, celui qui partage ma vie et m'aide à la construire, hein ? Où étais-tu quand j'avais le plus besoin de toi que quiconque ? » _Cracha-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'amertume.

Ainsi il y avait quelque chose qu'Ambre dissimulait au fond d'elle ? Dan le comprit, et il comprit aussi qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à découvrir ce que c'était avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et qu'elle se ferme à lui à jamais. Non ! Il ne fallait pas que cela se produise ! Malgré le fait qu'il ait trouvé amour, joie et paix auprès de Ginny, rien ne valait qu'il délaisse encore plus sa sœur, pour son propre bonheur. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait se racheter et découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire !

_« Que s'est-il passé... ? Ambre, dis-moi ce qu'il y a ? »_

Dan posa ses mains sur celles de sa sœur afin de l'apaiser un peu et de lui montrer que maintenant il serait là pour elle. Mais Ambre arracha ses mains à l'étreinte de son frère. C'était trop facile ça ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'en revenant avec une fausse inquiétude elle lui pardonne tout ? Il ne fallait pas pousser non plus !

_« Je crois que Weasley fille t'attend, tu ferais mieux d'aller la rejoindre, elle risque de s'ennuyer vu le temps qu'elle a passé seule._

_- Elle peut bien attendre un peu, pour l'instant je dois m'occuper de toi._

_- Oh, c'est maintenant que tu revois tes priorités ?_

_- Ce n'est pas une histoire de priorités Ambre, ma puce, si seulement j'avais vu l'état dans lequel tu es plus tôt._

_- Il n'y avait rien à voir, il n'y a RIEN à voir. Je sais très bien m'occuper de moi-même toute seule._

_- C'est ça le problème ! Tu ne t'occupes pas de ta vie, mais de ta survie ! Tu as tellement l'habitude de ne compter que sur toi-même que tu oublies ceux à côté qui comptent sur toi._

_- Parle pour toi !_

_- Non, je ne crois pas._

_- Oh, va te faire voir ! »_

Dan attira sa sœur dans une étreinte forcée. Oh bien sûr elle essaya de se débattre en lui hurlant dessus des choses peu avouables, des insultes communes pour eux en somme. Mais Dan, connaissant encore sa sœur – on mettra ça sur le dos de leur gémellité – savait donc que ce n'était qu'un moment pour elle de se défouler, surtout qu'il le méritait. D'ailleurs Dan acceptait les coups de poing dans les côtes dont elle le gratifia, et ce, sans broncher.

_« Ambre, je t'en prie... »_ Commença Pansy, la voix tremblante.

_« Drago est mon frère de cœur, il est autant un frère pour moi que Dan est un frère pour toi. S'il te plait, allons voir ce qu'il a. Et si tu peux l'aider, fais-le ! Je t'en pres Ambre, quoi que Drago t'aies fait, apprends à connaître l'homme qu'il est ! »_ Demanda-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Oh oui elle savait que ses mots faisaient mouche, parce qu'elle savait la vérité sur l'état d'Ambre. Elle avait conscience aussi que sa demande était passablement égoïste, voir presque totalement. Comment demander à Ambre de faire confiance à Drago ? Non, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle lui demandait. Elle lui demandait de le connaître avant de le condamner. Pas forcément de connaître l'être qu'était Drago, mais son humanité plus que son côté veela. Si le veela avait blessé Ambre, peut être que son côté homme la heurterait moins ? Pansy était alarmée par la nouvelle de l'état de Drago, d'ailleurs à quel point était-ce grave ? Qu'avait-il ? Pourquoi était-ce Dan qui était venu faire le messager ? L'angoisse montait chez Pansy comme un thermomètre le midi dans le désert du Sahara.

_« S'il te plait... Il faut qu'on y aille ! »_

Pansy tendit la main, main que Ambre se décida à saisir à contre cœur; non pas parce que c'était Pansy, non, cela avait été réglé il y avait peu, mais parce qu'elle avait du mal à agir pour le bien de Drago tout spécialement parce que c'était Drago. Prendre cette main signifiait accepter un acte généreux envers lui. Par Merlin qu'elle n'avait pas envie de le retrouver ! Dan par contre semblait un peu soulagé, sa petite sœur avait indéniablement beaucoup de force, et s'il n'avait rien dit lorsqu'elle l'avait frappé, il était certain qu'il aurait des bleus. Mais surtout, Ambre était avec Pansy... Ambre avait enfin une amie rien qu'à elle.

_« D'accord, allons voir... »_ Concéda la voyageuse temporelle.

Ambre, Dan, Pansy, Théodore et Blaise arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie, et tout de suite l'infirmière, Pomfresh, vint vers eux avec sa mine sévère et grave. De quoi faire angoisser encore plus Pansy. Ambre lâcha la main de son amie et reprit son air d'indifférence. Elle ne l'avait pas dit, mais les paroles de Pansy l'avaient touchée, d'autant plus qu'elle savait son secret. Ambre était alors en train de cogiter, sachant qu'en plus voir Pansy avec une expression de tristesse infinie lui mettait le cœur à l'envers.

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici jeunes gens ?_

_- On est venus voir si l'était de Malefoy s'est amélioré. »_ Répondit Blaise.

_« Je vois. Je suis désolée, mais vous n'allez pas pouvoir tous rester là, l'état du patient n'est pas assez bon pour vous permettre de le fatiguer plus. Bon, lequel de vous est l'élue de ce jeune homme ? »_

Pansy avait l'air d'un lapin bourré à la caféine. C'était comme si son angoisse était tellement élevée qu'elle allait faire une crise nerveuse. D'un coup elle tourna sa tête, avec ses yeux larmoyants vers Ambre. Elle fit une moue très mignonne, et pourtant qui devait attendrir le plus froid des cœurs. Et il fallait le dire, Ambre n'était pas une reine des glaces non plus !

_« C'est moi. »_ répondit Ambre d'un ton morne.

Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve la parade aux expressions de Pansy, parce qu'avec celle-ci, elle pouvait tout avoir, et que ça ne lui plaisait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas se faire manipuler par n'importe qui, non mais oh ! Elle avait été surentrainée pour ça. Mais rien à faire, lorsqu'elle voyait cette tête en train de pleurer comme si c'était la fin du monde alors que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas du tout, ça obligeait Ambre à faire ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Mais il ne fallait pas croire qu'elle se laisserait prendre à chaque fois, par Merlin, elle n'était pas Pouffy non plus ! Ni Gryffy !

_« Bien, alors suivez-moi Mlle Snape. Les autres vous attendez dehors. Allez, ouste ! » _Dit Pomfresh d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucun refus.

Les autres sortirent de l'infirmerie, Pomfresh guida Ambre près du lit sur lequel Drago était étendu. Le Serpentard était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, aussi maigre que possible, et ressemblant presque à un cadavre. Était-il sur le point de claquer ? Bizarrement cela énervait un peu Ambre, mais elle intériorisa bien vite ce sentiment, n'en laissant qu'une passable irritation. Elle songea que Malefoy n'avait plus la superbe qui faisait son charme du premier jour où elle l'avait rencontré.

_« Bon, il lui arrive quoi ? »_ demanda Ambre d'une voix lasse.

_« C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ? Votre veela se retrouve dans cet état et c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ? Vous ne lui sautez pas au cou, me demandant de faire un miracle pour vous le rendre au meilleur de la fin ?_

_- Et pourquoi ferais-je ça ?_

_- Il est votre veela il me semble. »_

Pourquoi tout le monde donnait cela comme réponse ? Non ! Ce n'était pas une réponse convenable ! Être veela ne pouvait pas tout justifier ! C'était à peine une circonstance atténuante ! Avait-il une parcelle d'humanité ? Avait-il une parcelle d'amour propre et d'individualité ? Était-il quelqu'un ou une simple bête sous forme humaine ? Elle aimerait bien le savoir, savoir s'il était conscient de ses actes tandis qu'il tentait de se lier à elle contre sa volonté.

_« Il n'est pas à moi, je ne suis pas à lui, et nous cherchons une solution pour ne pas finir enchainés l'un à l'autre dans un amour inexistant._

_- On vous a déjà dit que c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui, plus d'une fois._

_- Alors écoutez ceux qui le disent !_

_- Et puis quoi encore ? Vous savez quoi ? Toute ma vie les gens ont contrôlé qui je devais être, ce que je devais être capable de faire, m'ont envoyé exécuter n'importe quelle tâche plus ou moins glorieuse comme un vulgaire pantin ! J'ai du sang sur les mains, ça, tout le monde s'en doute ! J'en ai plus que vous, sauf que vous au moins vous sauvez les gens. Croyez-moi, les inféris de la dernière fois étaient à peine un échauffement, par rapport à ce que je suis capable de faire. Je vous choque ? Tant mieux, parce que si vous voulez mon avis, je n'ai pas été envoyé là par hasard. Même ça je n'ai pas pu le choisir, je ne peux jamais rien choisir en ce qui me concerne. J'ai juste le droit d'agir pour le bien des autres, sans me préoccuper de moi ! Je vais vous dire, la seule parcelle sur laquelle personne n'avait d'emprise sur moi était dans le choix de la personne qui partagerait ma vie, mais même ça, c'est Malefoy qui me l'a pris ! »_ Éclata-t-elle d'une voix hachée par la rancœur.

Pomfresh resta muette quelques minutes. Elle comprenait à présent l'aversion de l'élève pour son camarade, son veela. Ambre tâchait quand à elle de reprendre son souffre, elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle avait craquée ainsi, elle savait juste que cela avait eu besoin de sortir. Non, c'était à cause de ces hormones traîtresses qui la rendaient plus sensible, moins raisonnée, plus faible et fragile. Elle priait Merlin pour que cela se finisse vite !

_« Je suis... désolé. »_ souffla Malefoy faiblement.

_« Je ne voulais pas être un poids pour toi, mais je ne suis pas en mesure de contrôler mes pouvoirs pour choisir avec qui me lier... Pardon, Ambre... »_

Le teint de Drago était cireux, plus blafard que cadavérique, comme s'il était prêt à perdre pied à tout moment. Ses traits ressortaient sous l'angoisse, la tristesse, la douleur, tout ce qui devait tourbillonner en lui et qu'il ne pouvait pas dire car il savait qu'il ne serait pas entendu de celle qu'il voulait. Parce qu'en effet, comment aimer quelqu'un qu'on ne connaissait pas ? Drago ressentait une attraction pénible envers Ambre, d'autant plus que dès qu'il s'approchait d'elle, elle le rejetait. C'était alors comme un coup de fouet de l'intérieur, comme si tout se glaçait et qu'il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour l'obliger à le laisser se tenir à ses côtés. Mais comment ? Plus il s'imposait plus elle le détestait. Plus elle le détestait, plus il avait de chance d'atteindre la mort avant ses dix-huit ans.

_« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était vraiment de ta faute, ce n'est pas toi qui choisit..._

_- Tu le crois vraiment ? Crois-tu que tu es capable de ne pas me haïr ? »_

Haïr ? Bonne question ! Le haïssait-elle vraiment ? Il l'avait mise en cloque et il ne s'en souvenait même pas ! Mis elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher totalement, car c'était le prix de son ignorance. Si elle s'était renseignée avant sur les dangers d'un veela elle aurait su comment éviter cette horreur. Et puis elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'avoir gardé l'enfant qu'elle avait en elle, c'était son choix sans que personne ne l'influence. Quoique, si les choses avaient été différentes elle n'aurait pas hésité à avorter. Mais le haïssait-elle vraiment ? L'homme qu'elle voyait sous ses yeux était capable de mourir pour son bonheur à elle.

_« Qu'est-ce que ça te fait à toi ? De ne même pas pouvoir choisir la femme avec qui tu finiras ta vie ? Ça ne te frustre pas ? Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être dépossédé de ta vie ? Que ton destin t'échappe ? »_ Demanda Ambre avec la même passion qu'elle avait manifestée devant Pomfresh.

_« Je n'ai pas le choix... Si je refuse, je meurs. Si tu refuses, je meurs. Si tu meurs, je meurs encore. Si on m'enferme loin de toi, je m'éteindrai lentement jusqu'à la mort. Et même la mort me rendra malheureux, car en tant qu'être magique, cette partie que j'ai en moi, je ne pourrai être heureux qu'à tes côtés. Désolé que ce soit tombé sur toi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais choisi, même si j'avais pu avec mon côté sorcier, c'est le veela qui choisit les choses du cœur... Cette partie de moi doit être suicidaire, de toute façon... Être veela n'est pas une option... »_

Drago perdit connaissance et l'infirmière vint lui lancer des sortis de diagnostic. Rien d'anormal, si ce n'était un état profond de fatigue physique et magique. Que nous faisait ce Malefoy ? Une dépression ? Tout cela parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ? Qu'elle se rebellait contre ce que la magie lui imposait ? L'infirmière lui lança un regard noir auquel elle répondit par un haussement d'épaules indifférent. Quoi, c'était sensé lui faire quelque chose ? L'atteindre en plein cœur de voir cet homme si pitoyablement étendu dans un lit d'infirmerie ?

_« Son état est stable._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, au final ?_

_- Devinez un peu._

_- Manque de confiance en soi ? Manque d'amour ? Manque d'attention ? Anorexie ? Dépression nerveuse et magique ?_

_-Il n'y a rien d'amusant dans vos paroles, Mlle Snape. Il n'y a rien de drôle dans son état. Il va avoir besoin d'une transfusion de magie, alors asseyez-vous dans le siège à côté de son lit, je reviens tout de suite._

_- Quoi ? Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois lui donner de ma puissance magique ?_

_- Vous voulez vraiment que je contacte ses parents pour qu'ils fassent cette transfusion à votre place ? Vous voulez vraiment qu'ils se mêlent de vos affaires de non-couple ?_

_- ... Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée._

_- Alors assise, je reviens avec le nécessaire. »_

Elle bougea le fauteuil de place pour le rapprocher du lit que Drago occupait. Elle le regardait dormir, ses yeux aux cernes violettes étaient signe d'une grande fatigue. Elle le sentait tellement vulnérable, tellement dépendant et faible, capable de se faire happer par la mort pour un oui ou un non de sa part : pire qu'un nouveau né. Pomfresh revint avec un ruban rouge, elle prit la main d'Ambre pour la glisser dans celle du Serpentard avant de les nouer avec le ruban. Ensuite, elle lança le sort qui ferait passer un peu d'énergie magique de la jeune fille vers l'héritier Malefoy.

La main de Drago était étonnement chaude. C'était la première qui frappa Ambre lorsque ses doigts se nouèrent par automatisme à ceux de Drago. Pourtant elle ne serra pas ses doigts, ils étaient juste posés là, frôlant ceux du Serpentard. Le vert et argent dans son inconscience quant à lui, serra légèrement sa prise sur la main qui était dans la sienne. Il n'arrivait pas à deviner qui en était propriétaire, il savait juste que cette main était tiède, frêle, et pourtant puissante. Il était soulagé de sentir quelqu'un auprès de lui. Mine de rien, la solitude et la sensation de rejet perpétuel était devenues accablants.

_« Tu es l'esclave de ta propre condition et tu ne te rebelles même pas... Pathétique... »_ Souffla-t-elle.

Mais à l'intérieur d'elle, elle trouvait que c'était bien là une chose qu'ils avaient en commun. Cette réflexion la fustigeait intérieurement également, mais la dire tout haut le rendait trop réel. Ambre ne se douta pas un instant que Drago avait entendu ses paroles, ni de la graine de colère qu'elle avait semé en lui. Cette fois c'était la bonne ! Fini le gentil veela qui ferait tout pour attirer sa compagne dans ses bras. Bonjour le sorcier Malefoy qui arrivait à avoir tout ce qu'il voulait par toutes les ruses possibles. Pomfresh arriva un quart d'heure après le début de la transfusion magique. Elle défit le ruban et cela suffit à mettre fin au sortilège de soin. Elle jeta un sort de diagnostic sur son patient afin de vérifier son niveau de magie, et semblait plutôt satisfaite du résultat.

_« Tout ira bien pour lui pour l'instant. Merci de votre geste._

_- C'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment eu le choix. »_

Pomfresh lui lança un sort pour vérifier son niveau de magie à elle. Elle voulait vérifier qu'Ambre n'avait pas trop puisé dans ses forces et qu'elle pouvait assurer sa journée de cours habituelle. Le résultat du sort fit froncer les sourcils de l'infirmière, et c'était pour dire, elle était totalement dans l'incompréhension de la possibilité de la chose.

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »_ Demanda Ambre redevenue agressive.

_« Depuis quand êtes-vous...? »_

Ambre se jeta sur l'infirmière alors qu'elle sentait la question arriver. Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche et la poussa à l'extrémité de la pièce pour être sure que Drago ou quiconque entrant dans l'infirmerie n'entende rien. Une fois dans ce coin isolé, elle enleva sa main en faisant signe à l'infirmière de parler bas. Elle avait trop puisé d'énergie pour lancer un sort de silence, et puis en plus de sentir poindre la colère elle se sentait profondément lasse, et légèrement piquée par l'angoisse.

_« Vous savez que vous êtes enceinte n'est-ce pas ? Et vous n'êtes même pas venue à l'infirmerie pour contrôler que tout est en ordre ? Votre père est-il seulement au courant de votre état ? Mais êtes-vous inconsciente à ce point ?_

_- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'aller raconter partout ce que je porte dans mon utérus, merci bien. La réputation de pute qui s'en suivrait rendrait mes tâches à accomplir beaucoup plus difficiles._

_- N'êtes-vous pas consciente que c'est une vie humaine ? Il ne faut pas la traiter avec autant de légèreté Mlle Snape !_

_- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de toute façon, vous êtes tenue au secret professionnel._

_- Oh Malefoy est majeur, donc je ne vais pas contacter ses parents. Mais vous non, et votre père est dans l'établissement. Le règlement est très clair à ce sujet Mlle Snape, surtout que l'anonymat de votre grossesse n'aurait pu se faire que si vous aviez désiré avorter. Mais vous ne le voulez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon vous seriez venue plus tôt. »_

Agacée, Ambre se sentait piégée. Cette histoire d'aller raconter sa vie à son père ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Cela pouvait gâcher toutes ses chances de participer plus tard aux missions de l'Ordre du Phœnix ! Merde alors ! Ce chantage la mettait dans une colère telle qu'elle songea à lancer un sort à cette vieille bique !

_« Croyez-vous que j'aurais du scrupule à vous lancer un oubliette bien sentie ? »_ Demanda Ambre en sortant sa baguette.

_« Croyez-vous que je ne sois pas capable de falsifier la mémoire juste pour m'arranger ? »_ Menaça-t-elle en la pointant de sa baguette.

_« Vous n'avez qu'à acheter mon silence._

_- Les maîtres du chantage finissent trop gourmands, et perdent à leur propre jeu en général. Gardez bien cela en tête. De plus, pourquoi je ferais ça alors que je peux l'avoir rapidement et gratuitement ?_

_- Parce que vu que vous semblez vouloir le cacher à tout le monde, vous devez sûrement avoir utilisé une potion qui n'est pas sans risque, et dont vous n'en mesurez pas les dangers._

_- Je ne suis pas stupide ! »_

Dans le mille ! Mais où voulait-elle en venir ? Ambre était énormément intriguée, enfin, suffisamment pour laisser l'infirmière en placer une avant d'appliquer la sentence. Bien sûr Ambre avait songé aux effets secondaires, et tâchait de se remémorer avec quels ingrédients de quelles potions celle qu'elle avait prise était incompatible. Il fallait dire qu'elle était plus pratique que théorie en général, enfin, tout ce qui ne touchait pas la stratégie avait peu de valeur gratifiante à ses yeux.

_« Continuez. » _Ordonna Ambre.

_« J'en déduis que oui. » _soupira l'infirmière, puis elle reprit :_ « Vous ne saurez pas quelles potions de soin sont compatibles avec celles potentielles que vous ingérerez. Certains composants, mal associés, peuvent vous rendre aveugle ou paraplégique._

_- Et donc ?_

_- Je ne dirai rien à personne si vous venez toutes les semaines vous faire diagnostiquer et prendre des conseils médicaux._

_- Cela n'est pas dans mon intérêt Pomfresh, je crois que vous avez parlé pour rien._

_- Quelle est la potion que vous avez prise ?_

_- Celle du déni de grossesse, mais ça ne va pas vraiment vous aider puisque je vais vous effacer la mémoire._

_- Au moindre problème avec votre grossesse, ou si vous faites une fausse couche, vous mourrez avec l'enfant. Et je ne crois pas que votre mort soit une priorité, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Bon point pour la vieille bique, parce que même si Ambre recherchait presque la mort elle savait où était son devoir, et pourquoi elle le faisait. Elle savait aussi que sa vie était dédiée à cette lutte, et que si elle était amenée à disparaître, son frère prendrait la relève, même s'il aurait plus de difficultés. De toute façon il en fallait bien pour faire bouger ce fainéant !

_« Croyez-vous sincèrement qu'on nous a mis sur le champ de bataille sans avoir aucune notion du médico-magie ?_

_- Et vous, en combien de temps croyez-vous que la potion aura le temps de mettre fin à vos jours ?_

_- Pas très aimable de répondre à une question parce une autre. »_ Lança Ambre mutine.

_« C'est que je n'oublie pas que vous êtes une Serpentard maligne Mlle Snape. Avec vous, il faut vous faire réfléchir plus que vous faire la morale. »_ Rétorqua Pomfresh.

Ambre fronça les sourcils. Était-elle vraiment digne d'une Serpentard ? Elle mentait ? Non ! Elle dissimulait. Mensonge par omission... Elle était cruelle ? Non ! Juste distante, suffisamment pour faire souffrir un veela en pleine possession de son héritage. Qu'était-elle ? Une garce ? Une fille réellement Serpentard ? Qu'était-elle ? Avait-elle vraiment la possibilité d'être une autre, celle à qui on donnait une autre chance ? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de vivre sans son passé ? Elle ne savait pas allez de l'avant, oublier, tout reconstruire... Non, le pire obstacle d'Ambre était elle-même.

_« Pour répondre à votre question », _reprit Pomfresh,_ « la potion vous ferait mourir en quelques minutes sauf si vous prenez une potion stabilisatrice pour le fœtus. Dans l'heure qui suivrait il faudrait vous faire accoucher, peu importe que vous soyez à terme ou non. N'oubliez pas que sa vie est la votre maintenant. »_

Ambre en avait par dessus la tête de se faire sermonner. Elle se détourna de l'infirmière pour partir, et à mi-chemin elle fit demi-tour, juste pour faire face à cette infirmière qui décidément mettait trop son nez dans les affaires des autres.

_« D'accord pour les potions ou autre, mais pas pour les sorts d'examens complets. Sachez également que c'est un choix purement égoïste, et que si jamais je me sens menacée par vous, je m'arrangerai pour accomplir le sort que je n'ai pas fait aujourd'hui._

_- Votre santé vous intéresse si peu ? »_

Ambre se retourna lentement, et outre son air farouche, elle lut en elle comme dans un livre d'image. Ses yeux verts émeraude vides, hantés car ayant vu trop de choses; son corps sans cesse en alerte, tendu en permanence, sur ses gardes comme ayant trop subis.

_« Vous ne savez pas à quel point. »_ Lâcha Ambre d'une voix dénuée de tous sentiments.

Son ultime but ? Donner la mort de ses propres mains au futur meurtrier de ses parents, nommé Tom Elvis Jedusor, ou plus communément : Lors Voldemort. Mais elle était rationnelle, cette mission ne requérait pas sa participation explosive. Ainsi, si par hasard elle venait à disparaître, à mourir dans des circonstances mystérieuses, la prophétie serait quand même accomplie. Pour elle, sa propre perte n'avait pas de valeur, elle se doutait même que sa mort motiverait Dan une bonne fois pour toute. Mais elle n'en était pas encore là, non, pas encore à prévoir sa propre fin à seize ans. Il y avait quelque chose qui la dérangeait atrocement, une impression alarmante qui détraquait ses certitudes et qui la mettait sur le qui-vive.

En sortant de l'infirmerie, elle dit à Pansy et aux autres qu'ils pouvaient aller voir leur ami, mais que de toute façon il était en train de dormir donc autant le faire en catimini avant que la vieille bique ne refasse son apparition. Et lorsque Pansy l'attrapa par la main pour lui demander comment elle allait, elle éluda la question et partit déambuler dans les couloirs vides. Comment allait-elle ? Elle ne le savait même pas elle même. Physiquement elle allait à peu près bien, mais le reste... Elle se sentait étrangère dans un monde qui avait besoin d'elle, elle sentait l'intrus grandir dans son ventre car tous ses efforts de camouflage se soldaient par de la douleur. Qui était-elle ? Une femme ayant le droit à sa propre vie ? L'outil d'une prophétie destinée à sauver le monde ? L'objet d'un amour inconditionnel et incontrôlable ? Pouvait-elle être les trois à la fois ? Il y avait ce qu'elle voulait être, ce qu'elle devait être et ce qu'on voulait qu'elle soit. Elle n'avait même pas le droit de choisir, car elle passait toujours après les autres, et leur servait à assurer la survie du monde sorcier.

_« Je suis une machine de guerre. »_ Pensa-t-elle en regardant son reflet dans un trophée éclatant.

_« Une machine de guerre qui ne demande qu'à être en paix, et de choisir à qui donner son cœur. Est-ce si difficile ? »_ Éclata-t-elle de rage en pensée.

Pourtant c'était toujours la même chose, elle avait beau aspirer aux sentiments menant au bien être, même les soupçons d'espoir qu'elle avait se traduisaient par de la colère. Elle détourna ses yeux de ce qu'elle voyait d'elle-même et continua de marcher, ses songes la hantant.

_« Mlle Snape, est-ce que tout va bien ? »_ Lui demanda une voix douce qui la sortit de ses rêveries.

Ambre tourna la tête lentement, toujours dans le vague. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la silhouette du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il apparaissait toujours de manière aléatoire, cela en était presque perturbant. C'était comme si elle ne pouvait pas prévoir ses mouvements, tellement imprévisibles des Gryffondor !

_« Oh, professeur Lupin, bonjour._

_- Oui, bonsoir plutôt._

_- Hum ? »_ Demanda Ambre en regardant par la fenêtre.

On était déjà le soir de cette longue journée. Il y avait eu Pansy, ses révélations puis Drago et l'infirmerie. Cela avait été en soit une journée prise de tête et riche en émotions, même trop à son goût.

_« Ah oui c'est vrai. Je perds un peu la notion du temps ces temps-ci, désolée._

_- Vous voulez venir prendre un jus de citrouille dans mon appartement ? » _Demanda Lupin avec son ton doux et sincère.

Ambre se souvenait encore de la dernière fois où elle s'était invitée chez le professeur, elle l'avait dérangé dans un moment intime avec Londubat. C'était là une faute qu'elle n'avait plus jamais voulu refaire. Elle avait toujours souhaité être autonome, et déjà aller d'elle-même dans ce petit coin de tranquillité était se laisser se laisser amadouer de ce que l'autre lui proposait. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle ait fait irruption dans son appartement alors qu'il était dans un instant au plus haut point privé.

_« Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas, je vous ai suffisamment embêté la dernière fois._

_- La dernière fois ? Ah mais non ! Pas de problème vous savez, j'aurais dû verrouiller la porte, les torts viennent de moi. Allez, venez, ne restez pas dans ces couloirs glaciaux et déserts. » _Lui demanda-t-il, un sourire chaleureux et enthousiaste au visage.

Ambre mit du temps à se décider. Une élève et un prof ? Ce n'était même pas une question qui se posait, vu que ses pères s'étaient trouvés alors que Harry était déjà en septième année, alors Lupin et Londubat, franchement, ça lui passait au dessus de la tête ! Et là, Lupin lui offrait de lui-même de retourner dans cet endroit qu'elle affectionnait, cet endroit calme, paisible, aux odeurs diverses mais qui faisaient toutes rêver. À peine entrée qu'elle se dirigea directement vers le bord de la fenêtre pour s'y asseoir. Elle sursauta presque alors que Lupin lui donna le verre de jus de citrouille, et elle le remercia avec un pâle sourire.

_« Vous mettez du parfum ?_

_- Hein ? Heu... Non, pas vraiment. Pourquoi ?_

_- Oh, pour rien. Vous avez une odeur particulière, peut-être à cause d'une potion ou autre. »_

Elle le regarda, partagée entre soupçon et impassibilité. Comment pouvait-il sentir cela ? À cause de sa nature loup-garou dont ses pères lui avaient si longuement parlé ? Là d'où elle venait, les loups-garous étaient traités comme des animaux, des gardiens de maison, ou traqueurs. On comprendra pourquoi...

_« Peut être le savon._

_- Oui, peut être. »_

Le silence s'abattit comme un voile léger, rien de gênant ou d'inconfortable. Lupin était à ses copies pendant qu'Ambre observait distraitement le parc.

_« On vous l'impose à vous… ? La personne qui partage votre vie ?_

_- Comment ?_

_- Vous êtes bien un loup-garou hein ? Je me demande si vous êtes plus libre que moi..._

_- Vous voulez dire que parce que je suis loup-garou je..._

_- Hein ? Non, non, vous avez autant le droit d'être libre que n'importe qui._

_- Mais pas vous ?_

_- Moi ? Je ne suis pas libre._

_- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? »_

Les pensées d'Ambre encombrèrent sa tête toutes en même temps si bien qu'il y avait une cacophonie qui l'empêchait de parler et de penser logiquement. Tous ses arguments étaient tellement emmêlés les uns avec les autres qu'elle paraîtrait folle si elle tentait de dire quoi que ce soit.

_« Je suis condamnée dès la naissance à avoir un pire destin que mon père._

_- De Severus ?_

_- Non... D'Harry._

_- Ah... je vois. »_

Bien sûr, Harry lui avait annoncé en coup de vent qu'il était en couple avec Severus, et que ses enfants étaient venus du futur. On avait là un ado surexcité qui avait mis la tête à l'envers de Remus. Et pourtant, il lui avait tardé de revoir Ambre maintenant qu'il connaissait la vérité.

_« Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant d'être surpris. »_ Grommela Ambre.

_« Je ne peux pas, Ambre, Harry m'a déjà tout raconté. »_ S'excusa-t-il tendrement.

_« Oui, bah c'est pas sympa. Maintenant plus rien ne sera pareil._

_- Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?_

_- Parce que maintenant vous voyez en moi l'avenir d'Harry, sa descendance, l'amour conjugué qu'il a avec Severus, et plus cette simple élève paumée et extraordinairement dangereuse._

_- Veux-tu que je te traite différemment des autres ?_

_- Ne pouvez-vous pas seulement faire comme si vous ignoriez qui je suis ?_

_- Mais j'ignore tout de toi._

_- Ce n'est pas vr -_

_- Je ne connais pas la personne que tu es. Et qu'est-ce qu'un nom ? Juste une manière de s'identifier entre nous, rien de plus. Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler Remus, qu'est-ce que cela changerait pour toi ? Cette pièce semble être un sanctuaire pour toi._

_- Cela vous dérange ?_

_- Non, j'ai l'impression de servir à quelqu'un. Cette pièce te fait plus de bien qu'à n'importe qui d'autre, y compris moi. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu as besoin de cette pièce._

_- Parce que presque personne ne la connait, parce que je ne suis personne ici, parce que j'ai le droit d'être moi-même et de rêver d'être libre, délaissant mes devoirs. Cela vous semble étrange hein... Moi, je me déteste encore plus en étant face à ma faiblesse... »_

Tandis que la nuit tombait en même temps que le silence, Ambre s'endormit. Remus n'eut même pas le temps d'approfondir les propos d'Ambre qu'elle s'était déjà envolée au pays des rêves, ou plutôt des cauchemars. Il la porta sur son canapé, lui installa une couverture et un oreiller. Là, devant le feu de cheminée, elle ressemblait plus à une enfant de six ans terrorisée qu'à une jeune femme de seize ans. Dans sa tête elle devait peut-être en avoir vingt-six, sûrement par toute son expérience acquise. Cela, il le tenait de Severus, qui lui avait confié le secret du bracelet qu'il avait imposé à sa fille. Remus se demandait pourquoi elle était plus faible que d'habitude, se retrouva bien choqué par la réponse qu'il eut, aussi peu détaillée fut-elle.

Drago, quant à lui, était finalement sorti de l'infirmerie peu avant le couvre-feu. L'infirmière lui avait dit de faire attention à lui, mais qu'en avait-il à faire après tout, hein ? Il était allé à son appartement et n'y avait trouvé personne, aucune trace d'Ambre. Jusqu'où l'avait-elle fui ? Était-elle partie dormir dans la salle sur demande ? C'était si gamin et pathétique de sa part, elle qui était capable de faire face à une armée d'inféris mais incapable de tenir tête à son âme-sœur. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Drago n'était que lui-même, il n'était qu'un homme. Oh, parce que ce soir, Drago était l'homme qui avait fait taire sa nature de veela, assez de cette faiblesse qui faisait de lui un Poufsouffle misérable. Le bon vieux Drago Malefoy était de retour, et la proie de la nuit était Lindsay Scotterfield de Serdaigle. Foi de Malefoy, il en ferait son encas nocturne. Il n'avait qu'à laisser sa partie veela assouvir son besoin d'amour avec une femme qui n'avait pas de valeur pour lui, quelle différence ? Ambre ne voulait pas de lui, et il avait des besoins nécessaires à satisfaire. En plus, ce ne serait pas cette Serdaigle qui s'en priverait, elle.


	20. Le retour de Dan

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling ^^ à par mes personnages bien sur.**

**Couples : Drago Malfoy / OC, SS/HP, HG/BZ, Ginny W/ OC, RW/PP, TN/ LL, RL/NL**

**Résumé :**** DM/ OC, HP/SS...Imaginez...Harry se montre incapable de tuer Voldemort...Lui et son maris: Severus Snape, ont eu des jumeaux...Imaginez que ces enfant sont pris dans cette guerre...Renvoyé dans le passé pour arranger les choses...Comment vivre une vie normale lorsqu'on ne sait faire qu'une seule chose dans sa vie: combattre...**

**Chapitre 20** ~ Hermione et Blaise

« _Parce que presque personne ne la connait, parce que je ne suis personne ici, parce que j'ai le droit d'être moi-même et de rêver d'être libre, délaissant mes devoirs. Cela vous semble étrange hein... Moi, je me déteste encore plus en étant face à ma faiblesse... »_

Lupin était resté à côté du canapé où la fille d'Harry dormait. La jeune fille, rien qu'en pensant qu'elle était la fille du fils de son ancien ami faisait naître une incroyable chaleur dans son cœur. Il savait que la Serpentard était tourmentée et il savait aussi qu'il était capable de soulager sa conscience, lui qui était du genre réaliste. Il entendit son sommeil agité et voyant qu'elle plongeait de plus en plus dans son cauchemar, il l'appela d'une voix douce mais ferme jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille enfin... Quelque chose qui n'était pas sans danger, se rendit-il compte.

_« AAAAAAAH ! »_ cria Ambre en se réveillant.

Lupin sursauta puis se mit à rire tant la situation était bête. Ambre, sursautant dès son réveil, était encore entre rêve et réalité, ne sachant encore où était le vrai. Dans la précipitation elle tomba même du canapé la tête la première.

_« C'est pas drôle. »_ dit-elle semi-réveillée.

Le problème étant qu'elle avait fait une démonstration de réveil nul autre que comique et qu'elle ne s'en rendit compte qu'une fois sortie des vapes.

_« Bon d'accord, ça l'était peut être un peu. »_ avoua-t-elle en se hissant sur le canapé.

Lupin se permit encore de rire un peu, la voyant remettre la couverture autour d'elle, une idée traversa son esprit. Après tout, maintenant qu'on était au matin, autant commencer cette journée avec bonne humeur. Lupin n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, quelques heures tout au plus, mais il ne se sentait pas particulièrement fatigué.

_« Je vais demander un petit déjeuner, tu peux utiliser la salle de bain si tu en ressens le besoin. »_

Elle alla donc prendre une bonne douche chaude, lança un sort de nettoyage sur ses vêtements avant de les remettre et de rejoindre le professeur. Une fois arrivée dans la salle, elle vit trôner sur la table un petit déjeuner digne des rois. Son ventre se manifesta et la trahit, mine de rien elle avait raté le diner et elle avait une autre vie en elle qui lui pompait des calories.

_« Tiens, je me disais aussi que tu aurais faim. Allez, viens t'installer et bon appétit !_

_- Heu... Merci, vous de même. »_

Après le petit déjeuner, ils se quittèrent sur la promesse d'Ambre qu'elle revienne le voir en cas de gros coup de blues. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de discuter avec elle, bien au contraire. Elle le remercia encore puis fila à son cours, c'était celui de potion donc autant ne pas arriver en retard. Une fois arrivée devant la porte et après un court détour par son appartement pour prendre ses affaires, elle attendit avec les autres élèves. Toute la clique d'amis de Drago vint vers elle, un énorme mix entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. D'abord Pansy et Ron, puis Blaise tirant une Hermione intimidée avec lui. Théo quant à lui vint rejoindre les autres de son propre chef, presque lunatique en pensant à sa Luna.

_« Heu, salut... »_ Lança Ambre, légèrement intimidée par le nombre de personne l'entourant.

D'un coup elle sentit des mains se poser sur ses yeux. Une voix grave et suave lui demanda de la reconnaître. Impossible pour elle de ne pas reconnaître, elle avait vécu en l'entendant pendant de très longues années.

_« Dan, même shootée au Whisky-pur-feu de Bulgarie je devinerais que c'est toi. »_

Elle prit les mains de Dan dans les siennes et les passa devant son ventre. Ainsi on pouvait voir le « grand » frère câliner sa « petite » sœur. Elle profitait d'être dans la même classe que son frère pour prendre cette place qu'elle avait toujours occupé mais que son satané frère avait confié à Ginny aussi. C'était cela aussi, la classe d'être en septième année au lieu d'être en sixième année comme son âge pourrait l'indiquer. Il fallait dire qu'avoir un veela avait un peu aidé les choses, mais cela Ambre était incapable de le reconnaître.

_« Comme c'est meugnon ! »_ lança Théodore.

_« Un vrai petit couple ! »_ renchérit Pansy avant de se couvrir la bouche avec sa main.

_« D'ailleurs en parlant couple, il est où Drago ? »_ demanda Blaise.

_« Pourquoi en parlant couple ? Où tu vois que Drago est en couple et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? »_ questionna Ambre.

Ambre attendait légèrement Blaise au tournant. Comme la dernière fois avec sa pseudo idée comme quoi elle devait savoir mieux que tout le monde où Drago devait être parce qu'ils dormaient dans des chambres proches. N'importe quoi... Mais il était vrai que d'habitude Drago la suivait à la trace. Aujourd'hui pourtant, rien, aucune trace de lui. Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis quelques temps, en plus de la nuit qu'elle avait passée dans le canapé moelleux du professeur Lupin. Il fallait dire, depuis que Dan s'était fait la malle dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, ses cauchemars étaient revenus plus forts que jamais. Mais grâce au professeur de DCFM elle se sentait presque en vacances chez lui.

_« J'espère qu'il ne refait pas une crise comme la dernière fois. Lorsqu'on l'a trouvé il gisait dans un couloir sombre et désert, manquerait plus qu'on ne le retrouve pas du tout cette fois et pfit ! Plus de Drago ! »_ marmonna Blaise.

_« Mais non, tu sais bien qu'il ne peut pas en faire plusieurs. »_ rappela Hermione.

_« Tu es sûre ?_

_- Rappelle-toi de ce qu'on a lu là dessus._

_- Tu crois qu'il est dans la phase finale du rejet ? »_ demanda Blaise.

_« Quelle phase finale ? »_ s'étonna Ambre.

_« Non, pas la finale, celle juste avant. »_ répondit Hermione à Blaise.

_« Mais quelle phase finale ? »_ redemanda Ambre un point impatiente.

_« Je me disais aussi ! Je ne voulais pas y croire mais plusieurs filles de Serpentard étaient venues glousser dans la salle commune sur les prouesses de Drago... et je ne parle pas de ses talents pour le quidditch. »_ lança Pansy.

_« MAIS C'EST QUOI CES CONNERIES PAR MERLIN ! »_ cria Ambre, faisant se tourner les têtes de plusieurs élèves, et taire les conversations d'autres.

Le silence s'abattit sur le groupe, personne ne s'était rendu compte qu'ils parlaient chacun de leur côté, mais ce n'était pas ce qui les avaient fait taire. Il y avait une part de la gueulante d'Ambre qui leur avaient mis les pieds sur terre et...

_« Un peu de silence Mlle Snape. »_ ordonna le professeur de potion juste derrière elle.

_« Oups... »_ marmonna-t-elle.

Severus garda la porte grande ouverte, sa main agile et gracieuse bien que pâle et très fine était posée dessus tandis qu'il dardait son regard sur ses bons à rien d'élèves. Quoi que, Dan et Ambre venaient relever le niveau cette année, que demander de mieux de ses propres enfants ?

_« Viens à la bibliothèque demain, on te racontera tout. »_ proposa Hermione.

_« Et en silence ! »_ siffla le professeur.

_« Merlin, il devrait se taper Harry plus souvent, ça nous ferait des vacances. »_ grommela Ambre.

_« Ce n'est pas moi que ça dérangerait ! »_ lança Harry, déjà rêveur.

_« Ah ben ça, je m'en doute. »_ répondit Ambre avec un air mutin.

_« Fermez-la ! »_ ordonna Snape père.

Le silence se fit rapidement dans la classe, il désigna la potion à préparer, les ingrédients et tout le nécessaire pour la potion du jour. Après avoir retiré ses vingt points habituels aux Gryffondor et de s'être assuré que tout le monde travaillait, il dressa furtivement l'appel des élèves absents.

_« Où est Malefoy ? »_ demanda-t-il clairement.

Aucune réponse, comme s'il avait parlé dans le vide. Il y avait toujours ce silence entre ceux qui se posaient la question en se regardant les uns les autres, ceux qui n'en avaient rien à faire et qui continuaient leur potion, et ceux qui le savaient mais qui dans tous les cas ne le diraient pas.

_« J'ai posé une question ! Je veux une réponse !_

_- Je croyais qu'on devait se la fermer ? » _demanda Ambre, aimant jouer sur les mots.

_« Moins vingt points pour Serpentard et deux heures de colle._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Une heure pour irrespect, et une autre pour avoir fait perdre des points à votre maison. Je vous en rajoute une troisième, pour que vous veniez m'expliquer en détail votre comportement général en cours, enfin, quand vous daignez y aller._

_- Mais …!_

_- Ce n'est pas négociable. Peut-être désirez-vous une semaine entière ? Non ? Alors silence ! »_

Ambre fulminait. Ah non ! Hors de question qu'elle se retrouve seule avec son père ! Cela sentait la confrontation à des kilomètres à la ronde. Et Merlin qu'elle n'en avait pas l'envie, qu'elle n'en avait pas le courage, la force, et tout ce qui s'apparentait à l'énergie nécessaire à survire à l'épreuve qu'était son père dans sa singularité. Elle ne voulait pas que cela tourne à la leçon de morale, comme si elle ne subissait pas déjà assez avec son foutu bracelet et tout le reste !

_« Dan, finis la potion sans moi._

_- Pas de problème._

_- Ah, et veille à ce que Goyle ne fasse pas encore sauter le chaudron de Longdubat. C'est pas parce qu'il en pince pour lui qu'il doit faire de ses cours de potions un enfer sur terre._

_- Tu vas où ?_

_- Partout sauf dans cette salle de cours !_

_- Loin de père quoi, en gros._

_- J'aime ton intelligence parfois, ou ta perspicacité si tu préfères._

_- Ouais, bon allez, file. »_

Ambre se leva, prit son sac de cours sans son nécessaire à potions, et se dirigea vers la sortie sous les regards stupéfaits des autres élèves. La plupart était ébahis d'avoir vu une Serpentard faire perdre des points à sa maison, se prendre des heures de colles par le directeur de cette maison, qui en plus était son père. Cela sentait les règlements de famille, et aucun élève ne voulait se trouver là au moment où cela exploserait !

_« Puis-je savoir où vous allez Mlle Snape ?_

_- Dans votre... Chercher Malfoy. »_

Sa remarque fit pousser des exclamations à plus d'un, surtout que Dan savait quel genre d'expression vulgaire elle s'était empêché de dire. Mais l'excuse d'aller chercher Malefoy ? Vraiment ? Seuls ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas pouvaient y croire.

_« Qui vous en donne l'autorisation ? »_ demanda-t-il froidement.

Mais sa question resta sans réponse. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie pour l'obliger à rester, en tout cas pas devant les autres élèves. Severus était tiraillé entre colère et déception, Ambre était encore trop sauvage, et pourtant il avait cru avoir eu sa confiance ou même un début de confiance de sa part. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit plus ouverte à lui, surtout depuis les vacances d'été qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, après avoir crevé l'abcès.

_« J'enlève trente points supplémentaires à Serpentard ! Vous autres, veillez bien à ce que votre camarade ne dépasse pas les limites, je veux la coupe des quatre maisons cette année ! »_

Les élèves hochèrent la tête, il ne valait mieux pas mettre Snape encore plus en colère. Ils tenaient encore trop à leur vie ! Par contre, comment dompter Snape fille ? C'était une chimère mi-lionne, mi-serpent. Elle était autant colérique que maligne. Et là encore, les élèves tenaient à leur vie.

* * *

Drago était avec Sandy Spencer, une élève de Serdaigle qu'il ne laissait pas indifférente. Cela faisait quelques années qu'elle cherchait désespérément d'attirer l'attention de Malefoy, mais jamais il ne lui avait accordé un regard, préférant les filles de sa maison aux autres.

_« C'est étrange, depuis tout ce temps ce n'est que maintenant que tu t'intéresses à moi Malefoy._

_- Crois-tu que je m'intéresse vraiment à toi Spencer ? »_ demanda-t-il en dénudant l'épaule de la jeune fille.

_« Je ne pense pas... Il y a une rumeur qui dit que -_

_- Qui dit quoi ?_

_- Qui dit que tu couches avec toutes les filles qui ressemblent de près ou de loin à la fille de Snape. »_

Les yeux gris de Drago se relevèrent vers elle, entre férocité et amusement. Spencer était déjà en tenue légère, son soutien gorge tenant faiblement, elle avait encore sa jupe et ce qu'il y avait en dessous... Pour peu qu'il y eut quelque chose en dessous.

_« Tu veux savoir pourquoi aujourd'hui c'est toi et demain ce sera une autre, c'est ça Spencer ?_

_- Oui._

_- Parce que tes yeux ont la même couleur que les Siens._

_- Je m'en doutais..._

_- Mais tu restes quand même là, attendant qu'on fasse notre affaire. »_

Drago fit sauter le bouton de la jupe de la jeune Serdaigle, descendant sa lingerie en même tempe que le reste de l'uniforme. La salle sur demande était bien pour ce genre de plans. À son tour il défit ses vêtements, se demandant quelles autres qualités sa maîtresse d'une fois aurait en commun avec son âme-sœur, celle qui se refusait à lui.

_« Bien sûr Malefoy, je ne suis pas assez folle pour refuser les faveurs d'un veela. Ce n'est pas donné à n'importe quelle personne d'avoir ce genre de chose._

_- Remercie tes parents ou le hasard d'avoir donné cette couleur à tes yeux._

_- Je suis consciente que je ne dois ta présence qu'à mes yeux ! Je ne m'attends à rien d'autre avec toi que du bon temps ! »_

Drago la poussa sur un énorme lit luxueux, commença à la caresser, se lançant dans les préliminaires sans attendre. Il ne l'embrassait pas pour autant. Tout était clair, ils n'étaient là que pour une chose, un contact physique, donner du plaisir et en recevoir. Rien de plus.

_« Snape est folle de se refuser à toi._

_- Peu importe. »_

Drago la pénétra sans prendre garde à une quelconque attention particulière, ses gênes de veela ne demandaient que la délivrance ! La même torture qui se déroulait depuis des semaines. Son cœur, traitre, réclamait de plus en plus Ambre. Tout son être tremblait de la passion qui le consommait, tout comme il sentait la mort s'emparer jour après jour de son esprit. Il en était fou, et même lorsque Ambre le trainait plus bas que terre il l'aimait encore. Elle était tellement désirable, tellement inaccessible, mystérieuse et insaisissable. Mais lui il le devait, il devait l'attraper, trouver quelque chose qui la garderait près de lui. C'était tout simplement vital.

_« Essaye de garder les yeux ouverts, s'il te plait._

_- Je v-vais... essayer ! »_ gémit Sandy.

Les yeux de la Serdaigle avaient presque la même teinte que ceux d'Ambre, et Merlin ce qu'il aimait les regarder, les contempler. Ils étaient voilés de désir, de plaisir, d'une myriade d'émotions qui passaient chez sa maîtresse. Drago pouvait tellement les décrypter facilement qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'avoir en tête que ce n'était pas son Ambre qu'il avait sous lui. Ambre était imprévisible... Mais pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à l'avoir hein ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ? Ses besoins d'amour ? Se peau trop blanche ? Ses cheveux trop blonds ? Ses yeux qui changeaient du gris au bleu électrique ? Bordel ! Il n'était qu'un veela ! Il n'était qu'un homme ! Il enchainait les faiblesses !

Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'elle le haïsse tant que cela ? Méritait-il tant d'hostilité ? Elle le haïssait parce qu'il existait, parce qu'il était son âme-sœur, et parce qu'elle n'avait aucune emprise sur les choses du cœur. Ce n'était pas comme si il en avait plus qu'elle d'ailleurs. Comme si cela ne lui avait pas fait un choc que ce soit la fille légitime de son parrain qui devait partager la fin de son existence, qui ne saurait tarder d'ailleurs. Et puis, comment avait-il pu avoir des enfants vu qu'il était gay, ce cher Severus ?

Drago finit son affaire et quitta Spencer sans un regard pouvant lui donner espoir. Et elle non plus n'attendait rien de lui. Il alla dans son appartement prendre une longue douche, essayant de laver cette sensation qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'il couchait avec d'autres femmes, comme si c'était contraire à sa nature. Mais en même temps, comment être lui même, être heureux avec une femme qui le reniait, l'enfonçait dans l'ignorance.

Le prince des Serpentard n'était pas du genre à exposer ses caprices au grand jour, il n'était pas du genre à faire l'enfant pour qu'on lui donne ce qu'il voulait. S'il était à Serpentard ce n'était pas pour rien, il savait faire preuve d'une certaine sournoiserie pour avoir ce qu'il désirait. Il était un Malefoy, le chantage il connaissait. Il était également un veela, mais après tout ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était obligé de se retrancher dans sa personnalité sorcière. En sortant de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille, il se regarda dans la glace surplombant l'évier.

_« Vois ce que tu es devenu. »_ s'adressa-t-il à lui-même.

_« Regarde à qui tu en es réduit. »_

Dans le miroir, Drago voyait une image de lui plutôt détendue, rien ne le trahissait. Rien ? Pas sûr... L'un de ses yeux était d'un gris métallique tout à fait normal pour lui, mais l'autre était d'un bleu électrique, d'un bleu veela. Il ferma les yeux avec force, se concentrant pour chasser au fond de son esprit cette partie de son être à qui il ne voulait pas céder le pouvoir. Après un sort de rasage, il remit ses vêtements du bas et enfila sommairement une chemise entre bleu et gris, aux motifs distingués, qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de boutonner correctement.

Drago garda autour de lui la serviette qui épongeait ses cheveux encore humides, voir presque ruisselant d'eau. Une fois retourné dans la salle commune de l'appartement, il faillit trébucher sur un sac en plein milieu. Il s'arrêta au bon moment, se massant le pied discrètement tandis qu'un elfe faisait léviter la valise un peu plus loin, se confondant dans des excuses plus inutiles les unes que les autres.

_« C'est quoi ce bordel ? »_ s'exclama-t-il surpris.

Le fautif se leva du canapé dans lequel il s'était avachi et s'avança pour jauger Drago du regard. Apparemment il n'allait pas trop mal, donc on avait évité la catastrophe diplomatique.

_« Désolé Malefoy, j'attends juste que Dumbledore fasse installer une chambre supplémentaire._

_- Dan Snape... Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut l'honneur de ton retour...? Attends, deux secondes là. Tu as dit que tu venais vivre ici ?_

_- Oui, j'ai pu décrocher l'autorisation de revenir. » confia Dan d'un ton enjoué._

_« De quoi ? Les griffons t'ont mis dehors ? Non mais... Ta sœur est au courant ? Non mais je veux dire, qui te dit qu'on a envie de t'avoir par ici ?_

_- Non Malefoy, Ambre n'est pas au courant et je ne me suis pas fait jeter dehors du dortoir des lions. Et quoi que tu penses, je n'ai pas peur de vivre avec deux Serpentard, j'en ai rien à faire de vos préjugés de maison. »_

Drago le toisa de haut en bas, de bas en haut pour finir par le fixer d'un regard qui mettait mal à l'aise quiconque le sentait sur soi. Un regard veela chargé de menace... Enfin presque.

_« Dis-le tout de suite si ça te dérange._

_- Ça me dérange. »_ cassa Drago.

Il n'appréciait pas qu'un autre homme partage cet apparemment. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était Serpentard et que le frère de son âme-sœur était dans la maison opposée, de cela il s'en fichait légèrement sur les bords. C'était avant tout une histoire, encore il fallait le reconnaître, de veela et l'impression qu'on envahissait son territoire.

_« Bon... Ça c'est fait. Suivant ! »_ fit Dan en riant avant de reprendre :

_« Non sérieusement, je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange Malefoy._

_- Ta présence Snape._

_- Oh, rien que ça ? »_ demanda le concerné en ricanant.

_« Parce que tu crois que ce n'est pas assez difficile d'essayer d'attirer la confiance de ta sœur ? Il faut en plus que tu viennes t'occuper de nos affaires ? Que tu la distraies pendant que je cherche à nouer le contact avec elle ? Retournes donc avec ta Weasley, tu seras plus efficace, et ne t'avises pas de te mettre en travers de mon chemin._

_- Quelles paroles dignes d'un gentleman, Malefoy ! Mais dis-moi, dans cette pièce, qui connait le plus Ambre ? Qui connait ses faiblesses ? Ses affinités ? Son caractère ? Qui sait le mieux la manipuler au naturel et dans ses colères ? Qui serait le plus apte à t'aider à l'apprivoiser ?_

_- Je vois où tu veux en venir, et je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée._

_- Oh allez ! Arrête de faire le malin Malefoy, parce que je viens en ami. Maintenant, si tu as un problème avec moi, dis-le, parce que je ne compte pas partir d'ici avant d'être sûr que je n'ai plus rien à y faire. »_

Drago souffla un coup de frustration. Il venait de se faire sermonner par un Gryffondor qui avait en plus un an de moins que lui. Le digne frère jumeau de son âme-sœur rebelle, et il devait bien admettre qu'il avait besoin de son aide. En bon Malefoy, il pourrait bien coincer Ambre pour qu'elle lui donne ce qu'il voulait. D'un autre côté il ne voulait pas user de ses pouvoirs veela sur elle, il voulait la séduire. Mais difficile de séduire une statue de glace me diriez-vous.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? »_ demanda Drago, las.

_« Je veux que tu rendes ma sœur heureuse._

_- Pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'elle se laisse approcher !_

_- Les joyaux les plus rares sont les plus difficiles à avoir._

_- Comment on fait pour avoir ce genre de chose alors ? Parce que si tu veux, je joue ma vie dans l'histoire !_

_- Tu sauras ce qu'il faut savoir au fur et à mesure, je te guiderai. Car si elle se doute de quoi que ce soit, tu perdras toute crédibilité à ses yeux pour le peu que tu en aies jamais eu._

_- Réjouissant... »_

Dan lui fit signe de se taire et Drago le regarda avec curiosité avant de détourner son attention sur son âme-sœur qui venait de passer le portrait d'entrée. Comment avait su Dan ? Même Drago ne pouvait la sentir arriver sans se laisser aller à ses sens de veela !

_« Dan... Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut l'honneur de ton retour ? »_ demanda Ambre d'un voix presque piquante mais très curieuse.

Dan et Drago se regardèrent d'un même ensemble, une impression de déjà vu ? Les garçons éclatèrent de rire sous le regard d'incompréhension de la jeune femme. Mais Drago s'arrêta bien vite, le sang bouillonnant dans ses veines. Il avait senti sur elle une odeur d'être magique, de lycan, et il n'aimait vraiment pas que ce soit elle qui porte cette odeur. Il termina de boutonner proprement sa chemise à la recherche de son calme. Il fallait qu'il se calme avant de faire une crise de jalousie et de possessivité aiguë. Ambre était SON âme-sœur !

_« Je laisse le loisir à ton frère de t'expliquer. Moi je sors. »_ déclara le Serpentard d'une voix mesurée.

_« Mes amitiés à ta prochaine maîtresse. »_ lança Ambre avec une pointe d'amertume.

_« Jalouse ?_

_- Pas le moins du monde, au moins j'aurai la paix avec mon frère._

_- Tant mieux alors, bonne journée ! »_ scanda Drago, sortant de l'appartement avec un look débraillé et terriblement sexy.

Dan et Ambre se regardèrent quelques instants avant que la Serpentard se décide à accepter la réalité des avènements et surtout que son frère était là. C'était ce qui était le plus curieux en réalité. Depuis quand laissait-il sa copine pour venir la voir ? Bon, il était vrai qu'ils étaient souvent ensemble pendant les cours, mais tout de même. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils perdaient leur gémellité, comme si ce qui les retenait ensemble n'était plus que leur lien sanguin. Et cela suffisait à blesser Ambre au plus profond de son être.

_« Tu ne te soucies même pas de... »_ tenta Dan.

_« Ce qu'il fait ne me regarde en rien. Il peut coucher avec tout Poudlard même tant qu'il me fout la paix._

_- C'est mignon tout ça. »_ dit son frère sur le ton de la rigolade.

Dan retourna s'affaler sur le canapé le plus proche de lui. Merlin ce qu'il aimait le canapé de cet appartement, déjà lorsque cet appartement était sien il trouvait du confort à s'étaler dedans comme une larve.

_« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?_

_- Bonjour l'accueil !_

_- Non, mais, d'habitude tu es toujours collé à Ginny alors..._

_- Non avons décidé de faire une pause. Enfin, j'ai décidé qu'il serait bien qu'on fasse une pause. En gros..._

_- Vous faites une pause._

_- Voilà._

_- Ca fonctionne déjà plus que tu cours vers ta sœur pour te soigner le cœur ?_

_- Ça n'a rien avoir Ambre. J'aime sincèrement Ginny, je n'en ai aucun doute là-dessus. Je suis paumé, c'est tout. Et je trouverai la solution en t'aidant. Si je suis revenu c'est en partie pour toi._

_-Que... Quoi ? Pour moi ? »_ demanda Ambre étonnée.

_« Tu vois Ambre, toi et moi on se complète, comme les jumeaux que nous sommes. Et lorsqu'on se sépare, on perd chacun la capacité de construire correctement notre vie._

_- Je ne comprends pas._

_- C'est simple ! Tu restes focalisée sur le passé alors que moi je fais tout pour l'oublier. Tu t'empêches de construire un futur alors que moi je le fais sans prendre précaution de garantir que ce futur soit durable. Lorsqu'on se sépare, on fait les mêmes erreurs que nos parents..._

_- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es revenu vivre ici..._

_- Tu ne vis que dans les ombres de notre passé. Et moi je cherche à fuir mon passé en me vautrant dans presque n'importe quoi qui me le fasse oublier._

_- Et alors ?_

_- Tu as besoin de moi pour aller de l'avant, et moi j'ai besoin de toi pour ne pas oublier les erreurs à ne pas commettre, à accepter les choses. Je vis avec Ginny des instants merveilleux, mais chaque jour j'oublie un peu plus que d'où nous venons elle n'existe pas. C'est tellement insensé... J'oublie de combattre mon passé, et je vis mon présent comme si de rien n'était, comme si nous n'étions plus en guerre. Et toi tu refuses tout à un homme qui t'aime plus que sa propre vie. Tu gâches ton présent et tu ne vois même pas d'avenir pour toi, mais seulement pour les autres._

_- Si tu es venu pour me parler de Malefoy, c'est pas la peine !_

_- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce type ?_

_- Il m'empêche de vivre ma vie comme je l'entends._

_- Le destin t'offre ton « prince charmant », ton âme-sœur, sur un plateau d'argent. Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait de plus petite sœur ?_

_- Lui ? Un prince charmant ? Tu dois te tromper de catégorie ! C'est une SANGSUE faiblarde qui se laisse dominer par la créature magique qu'il a en lui. Il ne cherche même pas à diriger sa vie, il se laisse aller à son instinct comme une bête sauvage et il vient me pourrir ma vie à moi ! »_

Dan colla une gifle cuisante à sa sœur. Depuis quand était-elle devenue aussi mauvaise ? Jamais auparavant elle n'aurait tenu ce genre de propos odieux, ce n'était pas digne d'elle de faire des caprices sur les faiblesses des autres. Non, Ambre était solidaire, elle comblait les faiblesses des autres par ses forces et inversement. Dan ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa sœur était solitaire depuis un certain temps. Mais cela allait changer, foi de Snape !

_« Ouh la vilaine petite peste ! Père et Papa auraient honte de toi. Depuis quand tu dénigres les autres ?_

_- Tu ne comprends RIEN ! » _cria-t-elle au bord des larmes.

_« Oh non, non, non. Ne vas surtout pas me reprocher ça ! C'est toi qui refuse de se confier à moi !_

_- Mais je ne peux pas ! Tu ne comprendrais pas !_

_- Ce n'est pas que tu ne peux pas, c'est que tu ne veux pas. Et en plus tu me prends pour un con incapable de comprendre sa jumelle. Mais c'est moi qui depuis 16 ans te connait mieux que quiconque ! Ton attitude ne te ressemble pas et à force de te complaindre en faisant tout ça tu vas finir par vraiment emmerder les autres. »_

Ambre éclata en sanglots et la moindre parole qu'elle essayait de prononcer pour se défendre sonnait comme un cafouillis inaudible. Dan l'attira dans une étreinte pour l'aider à sécher ses larmes, ou même pourquoi pas, la laisser évacuer son trop plein d'émotions.

_« Je te déteste !_

_- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse en même temps._

_- Je te déteste ! Je te déteste !_

_- Mais au moins tu sais que tu m'auras toujours à tes côtés, ou même sur le dos, pour te remettre sur le bon chemin._

_- Menteur ! Tu m'as abandonnée ! Si tu avais été là, ça ne se serait jamais passé !_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Ambre ? J'aimerais bien le savoir... »_

Mais jamais sa sœur ne lui répondit. Elle se laissa aller à sangloter en tenant son frère avec autant de force que de fébrilité, et de peur qu'elle avait de le voir partir encore. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues mais en réalité, il n'y avait que dans les bras de son frère qu'elle trouvait un réel réconfort. On était déjà au mois d'octobre, et elle en était à son quatrième mois de grossesse.

_« Me laisse plus ! »_ gémit-elle au cou de son frère.

Elle se sentait tellement pitoyable, tellement faible et dépendante de son frère. Il lui avait balancé ses quatre vérités en face sans regrets. Dan avait toujours été d'une terrible franchise, et Ambre n'avait que trop peu d'occasion d'en sentir l'effet sur elle. Cette fois-là, elle n'était pas prête de vouloir que cela se reproduise à nouveau. Mais elle savait qu'avec un caractère comme le sien, elle n'y couperait pas.

_« Ça va aller, chhhht. »_

Dan emmena Ambre dans sa chambre qui était apparue juste à côté de celle de sa sœur. Il l'étendit sur son lit et alla s'allonger à côté d'elle en la gardant dans ses bras. Il sentait qu'il devait avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Malefoy, à défaut d'avoir les réponses qu'il voulait de la bouche d'Ambre. Elle avait la tête parfois plus dure que le bois lorsqu'elle s'y mettait. Dan n'était pas vraiment furieux que Malefoy ait pu faire du mal à sa sœur, non, la situation était bien trop compliquée pour que cela ne s'arrête que sur une chose pareille.

_« Dors, cette nuit tu ne feras pas de cauchemars. »_ assura Dan.

Le visage de sa sœur montrait des cernes profonds dus à des nuits peu reposantes, et il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas dû à sa relation avec le Serpentard blond. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était que d'habitude Ambre prenait des potions de sommeil sans rêve lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir avec lui. En général, Dan avait le don de calmer les cauchemars de sa sœur, il fallait juste qu'il soit à côté d'elle pour que ses rêves infernaux fuient. Mais la vraie question était, pourquoi Ambre ne prenait-elle plus de potion de sommeil sans rêve ? Trop de question pour le jumeau qui avait l'habitude de tout connaître de sa sœur. Cela avait un côté très frustrant...

Lorsqu'Ambre se réveilla en ce samedi matin, elle avait passé la meilleure nuit de sommeil depuis des semaines, ou même des mois, elle ne savait même plus. Elle sortit de la chambre de son frère les yeux mi-clos, ses pas automatiques la guidant vers la salle de bain. Et alors qu'elle croisa Drago sur le chemin, elle lui adressa même la parole ce qui en soi était un miracle.

_« Salut._

_- Hein ? Heu... Salut. »_ répondit-il, pris au dépourvu.

Drago avait été plus que surpris de l'entendre s'adresser à lui dès le matin comme cela, mais le plus étonnant était qu'elle n'avait même pas émis de colère ou de méchanceté à son encontre. Juste une salutation...

_« Hé Malefoy. »_ lança Dan, sortant à son tour de sa chambre, puis il poursuivit :

_« Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?_

_- Divertissante. Pourquoi ?_

_- Comme ça, simple curiosité. »_

Dan se dirigea vers la salle de bain, mais alors qu'il voulait entrer il se prit la porte fermée en pleine tête. Dan râla puis frappa à la porte jusqu'à finalement entendre la voix d'Ambre disant des phrases... Incompréhensibles.

_« Ne mets pas 15 ans sous la douche Ambre ! Moi aussi je veux de l'eau chaude !_

_- Hin hin... »_

Dan s'avachit pour la énième fois dans le canapé. À croire qu'entre lui et le meuble c'était une grande histoire d'amour de flemmards. Il tentait vainement de se réveiller. Pour lui aussi, la nuit avait été une des meilleures depuis longtemps.

_« J'irai prendre ma douche après toi Snape, si ça ne te dérange pas._

_- Si ça me dérange, je te condamne à mourir de puanteur._

_- De quoi ?_

_- Humour ! Toi connaître ? »_ demanda-t-il un air complètement crétin au visage.

_« Bien sûr que j'ai de l'humour Snape, mais pas aussi gryffondoresque je le crains._

_- Oh allez Drago, on est colocataires maintenant, presque beaux-frères, alors appelle-moi Dan. Et pas la peine de faire semblant que tu es contrarié en prenant l'expression de mon père hein !_

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

_- Si, là, à l'instant. Tu as soulevé un de tes sourcils d'un air ahuri, du genre tu-me-prends-la-tête-et-je-ne-comprends-pas-un-traître-mot-de-ce-que-tu-me-dis._

_- Je n'ai pas fait ça._

_- Si tu l'as fait._

_- Comme tu veux Snape._

_- Appelle-moi Dan !_

_- Pas chiant lui non plus ! À croire que c'est de famille !_

_- Tu vois, ça commence par un D, tu mets un ''a'' derrière, puis un ''n'' : d-a-n. Comme au judo ou au karaté._

_- Au quoi ? Laisse tomber._

_- Laisse tomber qui ?_

_- Dan ! Ferme-la à la fin !_

_- Eh bien voilà, on y arrive ! »_ dit-il en éclatant de rire.

Drago se décida à lire le journal pour attirer son attention sur n'importe quoi d'autre que son emmerdeur potentiel beau-frère d'un an de moins que lui, mais son attention fut captée par la sortie d'Ambre de la salle de bain. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était vraiment de sa faute en même temps... Silencieusement, la Serpentard s'approcha du canapé où s'étendait Dan en train de lézarder dans un demi-sommeil. S'était-il rendormi ? En tout cas pas pour longtemps parce qu'elle essora ses cheveux juste au dessus du visage de son jumeau avant d'éclater de rire.

_« Ouh la vilaine qui vient me mettre de l'eau dans la figure ! »_ cria-t-il moqueur en s'essuyant le visage.

_« La salle de bain est libre ! »_ chantonna-t-elle toute fière d'avoir fait une farce à son frère.

_« Attends un peu que je t'attrape, tu vas voir ! »_ rugit l'intéressé.

Drago assista à la scène comme statufié sur place. Ambre et Dan tournaient autour du canapé en riant, Dan essayant d'attraper Ambre, et elle qui essayait de fuir son frère tout en se concentrant pour ne pas perdre sa serviette. Merlin, elle était presque nue ! Pas plus habillée qu'une Nymphe ! Et Merlin quelle beauté ! Son rire, hésitant mais remplissant la pièce de couleurs. Drago aurait tant voulu être à la place de Dan en cet instant, Ambre était à rêver, pour lui elle était la créature la plus magnifique qui soit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer du regard, de couver chaque parcelle de sa peau qui se dévoilait à lui. Et finalement Dan alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, heureusement Drago eut le réflexe de détourner son regard vers son journal qui, à mieux regarder, était à l'envers, mais au moins lorsque Ambre prit conscience de sa présence elle ne crut pas qu'il l'avait épié pendant tout son jeu avec son frère. Pas un mot ne fut dit de l'un ou de l'autre, Ambre retourna dans sa chambre pour en ressortir habillée tandis que Dan sortit de la salle de bain également habillé... Un petit malin lui, tout de même.

_« À ton tour Drago ! »_ lança joyeusement Dan.

_« Merci. » fit Drago en allant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain._

_« Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ? »_ demanda Ambre.

_« Depuis hier, on va être colocataires, autant s'y habituer !_

_- Ouais, c'est ça !_

_- Allez, boude pas !_

_- Je ne boude pas !_

_- Ouh la menteuse ! Elle est amoureuse !_

_- Oh la ferme toi ! »_ grogna Ambre avant de se jeter sur son frère pour se bagarrer un peu.

Drago ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait derrière la porte, mais il avait un problème beaucoup plus urgent. Voir Ambre autant dénudée l'avant immanquablement excité. Il se dépêcha de se déshabiller pour filer sous l'eau froide, mais son souvenir était encore trop frais et même lorsqu'il fermait les yeux il la voyait elle, et cela l'excitait encore plus ! Il finit par céder, remettant l'eau à une température d'une chaleur acceptable, il se laissa à se caresser. Sa main le parcourra en chaque endroit où il rêvait de se faire toucher par elle. La nuque, où elle caresserait ses cheveux et où elle nouerait ses mains. Son torse sur lequel elle poserait des baisers brûlants, qu'elle caresserait avec tendresse puis sont bas ventre déjà tendu à l'extrême. Il s'imaginait qu'elle était derrière lui, sa poitrine douce et tendre contre son dos, ses mains caressantes se chargeant de lui donner du plaisir à sa place.

Drago s'imaginait sentir son souffle dans son cou, entendre ses murmures indiscrets tandis que sa main, sur son membre, le ferait devenir fou ! Elle aurait fait durer le plaisir mais cela aurait été elle seule qui l'aurait fait jouir. Et alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux après s'être libéré dans de longs et puissants jets, il n'eut même pas honte de ses fantasmes. Il se dépêcha de se laver, de se sécher et de s'habiller pour enfin sortir de la salle de bain, une serviette autour du cou pour ses cheveux humides.

_« Bon allez Dan, je file. »_ lança Ambre en remettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtements.

_« T'as un rancard ? »_ demanda son frère en riant- ce qui attira l'attention de Drago à cause de la remarque-, tout en finissant de réparer quelques objets éclatés en mille morceaux.

_« Crétin, bien sûr que non. »_ réfuta Ambre pour le plus grand soulagement de Drago.

_« Hermione et Blaise veulent me parler._

_- Ah oui ? De quoi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, ils voulaient me faire un exposé sur les veelas, ou quelque chose du genre._

_- Sympa !_

_- Ouais, perte de temps si tu veux mon avis._

_- Ben n'y vas pas alors._

_- En même temps ça pourrait être instructif sur certains points, même si la plupart du temps ça va être chiant._

_- Je suis sûre que ça va être super intéressant._

_- C'est ça, bon j'y vais, à tout' Dan ! »_

Ambre prit son sac dans lequel elle mettait un peu de tout et du n'importe quoi, puis elle se dirigea vers la porte. Elle était vraiment de bonne humeur pour une fois, elle se fichait d'un peu tout ce qui la contrariait en général. Mais alors vraiment de tout, tant qu'on ne venait pas l'embêter.

_« À plus Malefoy ! »_ lança-t-elle en sortant.

Pourquoi s'était-elle adressée à lui aussi ? N'avait-elle pas appliquée une politique d'ignorance à son égard ? Cela faisait déjà deux fois ce jour là qu'elle lui parlait sans rien en échange, sans que cela ne soit une corvée. Depuis le retour de Dan, il fallait bien admettre que le comportement d'Ambre avait changé, presque radicalement. Tout cela laissait Drago perplexe, il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec elle.

_« Tu as enfin vu la véritable Ambre. »_ annonça Dan d'un ton presque fier.

_« La vraie ?_

_- Celle qui ne s'enferme pas dans sa bulle protectrice hérissée d'épines._

_- J'ai remarqué qu'elle est étrange depuis que tu es là._

_- Comment ça étrange ?_

_- Elle est... Plus douce, je crois que c'est le terme. Ou alors, plus enjouée, aussi._

_- Ma sœur n'est pas un monstre, même si elle sait très bien les imiter._

_- Comment fais-tu pour qu'elle soit comme ça avec toi ? Si tu nous laissais seuls tous les deux, tout retomberait dans le même cauchemar habituel !_

_- Il n'y a pas de recette secrète, c'est en partie dû au fait que je suis né avec elle._

_- Je crois que je t'envie cette facilité que tu as d'être proche d'elle._

_- Cela ne t'apporterait rien d'avoir cette facilité là aussi._

_- Je ne vois pas pourquoi._

_- Où serait l'intérêt de lui offrir une autre vie ? De la séduire ? De la rendre chaque jour un peu plus dépendante de toi afin qu'au final elle ne puisse plus ignorer que tu fasses partie intégrante de son monde, de ses sentiments ? Tu te ferais chier si tu étais tombé sur une groupie prête à te donner tout ce que tu veux._

_- Tu n'as pas tort, morveux._

_- Hahaha, pas mal celle là ! Bon, Drago. Il faut qu'on parle sérieusement._

_- Ah ? De quoi ?_

_- Je suis sûr qu'à un moment où à un autre tu as blessé ma sœur._

_- Quoi ? Je ne l'ai pas touchée ! Je n'aurais jamais pu lui faire de mal, c'est contre ma nature !_

_- Je ne t'incrimine en rien là, reste zen ! Je suis juste là pour t'aider à conquérir ma sœur._

_- Et comment tu comptes faire ça ? Tu es psychomage peut être ?_

_- Non, mais j'en sais plus sur ma sœur que quiconque dans cet espace temps._

_- C'est pas faux._

_- Bon maintenant il faut trouver ce qui a initié le blocage chez ma sœur, un événement qui a rapport avec toi obligatoirement._

_- Comment tu veux que je sache ça ?_

_- On va tout reprendre depuis le début. Je crois que même moi ça ne me fera pas de mal d'avoir un bon débriefing là-dessus. »_

Dan s'étira un coup avant de s'asseoir devant le feu de cheminée qui brûlait faiblement, il ne faisait pas encore trop froid en cette période de l'année, alors les feux n'étaient pas vraiment entretenus. Drago s'assit juste en face de Dan, son hypothétique futur beau-frère avait un air sérieux et concentré, mais grave également et perturbé. Drago n'avait pas l'habitude de voir chez un garçon de cet âge autant de sentiments et de comportements « adultes ».

_« Il faut qu'on cherche ensemble Drago. »_

Car ce que Dan n'avait pas encore dit à Drago, concernait les idées parfois autodestructrices qu'Ambre avait quand cela lui prenait. Elle se sacrifierait pour tout ce qui aurait une importance suffisante à ses yeux, et Dan ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'il lui restait de famille.

* * *

Joyeuses fêtes à vous tous qui me suivez ! Laissez-moi donc un commentaire, que je sache ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, ce que vous pensez de la suite possible des aventures d'Ambre et de son frère. Chaque idée est bonne à prendre ! ;)

Gros bisous à mes lecteurs, un grand merci à ma bêta !


	21. Hermione et Blaise

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling ^^ à par mes personnages bien sur.**

**Couples : Drago Malfoy / OC, SS/HP, HG/BZ, Ginny W/ OC, RW/PP, TN/ LL, RL/NL**

**Résumé :**** DM/ OC, HP/SS...Imaginez...Harry se montre incapable de tuer Voldemort...Lui et son maris: Severus Snape, ont eu des jumeaux...Imaginez que ces enfant sont pris dans cette guerre...Renvoyé dans le passé pour arranger les choses...Comment vivre une vie normale lorsqu'on ne sait faire qu'une seule chose dans sa vie: combattre...**

**Chapitre 21** ~ Hermione et Blaise

Ambre marchait vers la bibliothèque, ignorante du moment privilégié entre Drago et son frère. Elle entrait dans le sanctuaire du savoir, se demandant passablement si Hermione et Blaise avaient eu l'idée d'y venir dès le matin ou si elle avait le temps d'aller se prendre un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Mais elle finit par les trouver du regard. Ce n'était pas ce jour là qu'elle allait être tranquille avec toutes ces histoires débiles sur les veelas.

_« Salut vous deux. »_ lança-t-elle tout bas.

_« Bonjour. »_ répondit Hermione.

Blaise quant à lui ne fit qu'un signe de tête agrémenté d'un sourire de son cru. Hermione l'invita à s'asseoir en face d'eux deux, sur des fauteuils confortables autour d'une petite table basse.

_« Bon, on peut faire vite ? Non pas que vous m'ennuyez mais c'est que quitte à me lever tôt un samedi, autant faire quelque chose de plaisant._

_- Directe n'est-ce pas ? »_ Demanda Hermione presque agacée.

_« Hermy, c'est une Serpentard tu sais. »_ Argua Blaise.

_« Hé, ça n'a rien avoir ça ! »_ Contra Ambre.

_« Oui, mais c'est le seul argument pour être aussi peu respectueuse de notre travail. »_ Dit Blaise avec un grand sourire.

_« Surtout que tu avais le choix de ne pas venir. »_ Poursuivit Hermione.

_« Oui bon... Si on passait au concret ? S'il vous plait ? »_ Demanda Ambre, pressée.

_« Bien. »_ Commença Hermione.

_« Les veelas sont des créatures magiques qui tirent leurs pouvoirs de leurs sentiments, comme l'amour, la colère, liée à l'amour, tout ce qui les mèneraient à de la passion pour leur âme-sœur._

_- Et pourquoi pas de la haine et de la colère brute ? Ça aussi ce sont des émotions fortes, et c'est plus facile à gérer._

_- Non, un veela qui ressentirait ça pour son élu s'autodétruirait forcément. La race dont on parle est extrêmement pure, sans amour, il meurt._

_- Trop faible en gros. Sauf que Drago ne meurt pas quand je le rejette. Il ne dit rien ou presque. De toute façon quand il ouvre la bouche c'est pour faire des caprices d'enfant ou d'autres choses dans le genre._

_- Crois-tu être plus mature que lui ? Parce que vu la manière dont tu parles de lui, on ne dirait absolument pas._

_- Je n'ai pas envie d'argumenter là-dessus. Ce que je veux savoir c'est comment m'en débarrasser et occasionnellement lui permettre de vivre sa vie. »_

Blaise lui répondit : _« C'est impossible, sauf si tu le tues toi-même, mais vu que c'est mon meilleur ami, je ne te laisserai pas faire._

_- Autre que la mort je veux dire !_

_- Chaque sorcier et sorcière ont une âme-sœur dans le monde. Il est très dur pour un sorcier moyen de trouver la personne qui lui conviendra le plus. Les veelas eux la trouvent tôt ou tard et leur plus grande crainte est de se faire rejeter. »_

Cette fois ce fut Hermione qui reprit la parole : _« L'avantage des sorciers est qu'ils sont à la base humains, donc ils peuvent survivre au refus de leur âme-sœur. Les veelas sont vus comme des êtres presque angéliques, avec les défauts des hommes. Ils sont purs dans leurs sentiments et dans leur magie, mais sont possessifs, jaloux, exigeants et égoïstes tant ils ont peur de perdre l'être aimé. »_

Ambre se croyait dans un cauchemar réel, ou un réel cauchemar, dans tous les cas cela ne changeait pas le problème. Alors Drago continuerait à être une sangsue sauf si elle le tuait ? Qu'on ne la tente pas ! Non, vraiment, elle n'allait pas le tuer, surtout qu'elle avait l'impression que cela ne plairait à personne.

_« Refuser un veela catégoriquement entraine la disgrâce de l'élu qui ne saisit pas sa chance d'être heureux. »_ Lut Hermione.

_« Qu'est-ce que cela peut me faire d'être dans les bonnes grâces des gens Granger ?_

_- Eh bien, étant donné que tu fais des études, tu auras besoin de l'appui de certaines structures officielles qui se baseront bien évidement sur ton comportement. Refuser un veela est une tare dans le monde des sorciers._

_- Je n'ai même pas besoin de Malefoy pour qu'on me tombe sur le coin du nez, avec je ne sais quels reproches. Tu verras, à la fin de la guerre, si c'est moi qui fais tomber la tête de l'ennemi je serai quand même accusée de meurtre._

_- L'État ne va quand même pas te punir d'avoir fait le travail qu'il n'a pas fait._

_- C'est ça, c'est déjà un miracle que je sois sous la tutelle de Snape, sachant tous les soupçons qu'ils ont contre lui. Je m'en fiche de toute façon, si jamais ils se l'ouvrent je sais plus de choses qu'eux pour les vingt prochaines années._

_- Pourquoi, tu es douée en divination ?_

_- Qui sait... »_

Elle oubliait parfois qu'aucun des deux ne savaient qu'elle était voyageuse temporelle, et donc de tout ce qu'elle avait fait dans le passé, tout ce qu'elle savait que les autres ne sauraient pas. Elle avait de la peine surtout, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir récupérer une complicité avec Hermione comme elle en avait quand elle était petite. Ambre se releva, décidant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus sur les veelas.

_« Les veelas ne sont pas des animaux de compagnie, ils sont dangereux. »_ Annonça Hermione.

_« Peut-être, mais pas pour une âme-sœur._

_- Au contraire, même pour une âme-sœur. Toutes les victimes que fait le veela par jalousie sont de la faute de l'élu. Et dans ton cas, toi qui le rejette, fais attention à ce qu'il ne touche pas une goutte d'alcool._

_- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda Ambre qui avait pâli comme la mort, qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que ce qu'il lui était déjà arrivé à elle ?_

_« Parce qu'un veela ivre qui n'est pas lié magiquement à son élu va tenter de forcer la chose à se faire, mais sans contrôler sa fertilité. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un enfant à part le résultat concret de l'amour physique de deux personnes._

_- Mais si l'élu ne veut pas ? C'est un viol !_

_- Non, pas vraiment parce que grâce à ses pouvoirs il permet à son élu de faire ressortir ses désirs enfouis. Il l'oblige à se focaliser sur les sensations plaisantes que sur sa raison qui est alors un obstacle. Malheureusement, sans amour de la part de l'élu, il n'y a pas de lien, mais il peut y avoir une grossesse non désirée. Ses pouvoirs ne font que libérer l'élu pour qu'elle se laisse aller, jamais il ne pourrait lui faire de mal consciemment._

_- Quelle horreur. »_ Siffla Ambre.

_« Oh, et… Ambre ? »_ Commença Blaise.

_« Ne le pousse pas dans ses derniers retranchements, là il pourrait vraiment te faire du mal._

_- Mais je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas me faire du mal consciemment ?_

_- Si tu le mets face à la négation totale, que tu le mets face à de la pure haine et j'en passe, il pourrait te tuer parce qu'il ne pourrait pas t'avoir. Il pourrait être pris d'une crise de folie, et s'il ne t'a pas il ne voudra pas que quelqu'un d'autre t'aie. Pour l'instant il n'y pense pas, il semble détaché de tout, mais fais attention._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Il est à demi-sorcier, ce qui le rend imprévisible, et en tuant la seule chose qui met du sens dans sa vie il se condamnerait lui-même à devenir une manticore. Il passerait d'angélique à démoniaque, tuant tous les couples sur son passage par pure jalousie._

_- Mais je ne peux pas l'aimer !_

_- Alors reste sage jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Il mourra le jour de son anniversaire, il mourra d'amour et tu en seras débarrassée sans avoir à lever le petit doigt. »_

Ambre se recula vivement et prit la fuite dans les couloirs glacés du château. Elle savait que Drago était plus fort qu'elle physiquement et la magique aidant cela le rendait encore plus inatteignable pour elle, surtout depuis que ses pouvoirs avaient été bridés. Comment faire pour ne pas se faire tuer ? Comment faire pour empêcher Drago de lui faire encore du mal ? Ambre déambulait dans les couloirs, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et ratant même le déjeuner tellement elle était distraite. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas trop rater de repas, depuis que cette vie en elle lui pompait toute son énergie elle devait manger de plus en plus. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une voix grave sifflante s'adressa à elle qu'elle s'arrêta, droite comme un « i ».

_« À l'heure pour votre heure de colle à ce que je vois._

_- Mon heure de colle ? »_

Mais qu'était-elle allée faire du côté des cachots elle ? Surtout que c'était le meilleur endroit pour voir son p... Tuteur ! En plus elle avait un trou de mémoire, depuis quand il l'avait collée ? À vrai dire elle avait tellement la tête dans ce que Blaise et Hermione venaient de lui apprendre qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le professeur de potion arriver.

_« Oui, votre heure de colle. »_ dit Severus en l'empoignant par le bras pour la trainer au fond de la salle de classe.

_« C'est bon, je ne vais pas m'enfuir, je peux récupérer mon bras ? »_

Severus lâcha sa poigne, passa derrière son bureau et lui lança son regard courroucé d'un air de dire « tu-vas-morfler-sale-gamine-insolente ». Ambre haussa un sourcil, pas le moins impressionnée pour deux noises, ce qui eut le don de lasser son paternel d'outre-temps qui s'avachit sur son fauteuil. Il fit apparaître un fauteuil confortable devant son bureau pour qu'Ambre soit bien installée.

Ambre sentait de la tension dans la pièce. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'être aux mains de son père, enfin, c'était surtout qu'elle ne pouvait anticiper les conséquences pour au mieux les gérer. Elle n'aimait pas la perte de contrôle. Severus fit apparaître une bouilloire et des tasses à thé.

_« Suis-je collée pour prendre le thé avec toi ? »_ Demanda Ambre sceptique.

_« Je crois que pour ce qu'on a à se dire, c'est mieux qu'on soit bien installés._

_- De quoi veux-tu parler ? De mon comportement ?_

_- Entre autres, mais surtout du fait que tu sèches presque tous les cours sauf ceux de Lupin._

_- Ah... Et alors ?_

_- Les conséquences ne tombent pas que sur toi Ambre. Drago prend ton rythme de vie, il sèche tous les cours que tu sèches. Et pour fuir quoi ? Aller coucher avec la première fille qui te ressemble un tant soit peu ?_

_- Quel est le problème ? Ce qu'il fait de son corps ne me regarde pas._

_- Tu condamnes Drago à ne pas finir ses études, comme s'il n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire dans sa vie que combler son ennui._

_- De toute façon, il est déjà condamné, et tu le sais très bien ! Sauf si on trouve une solution à..._

_- Il n'y a pas de solution !_

_- Alors il va mourir. »_ Trancha Ambre.

_« Et cela te va ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas le tuer !_

_- Je ne le tue pas._

_- Il meurt chaque jour un peu plus. On est déjà au mois d'octobre, il ne lui reste plus que huit mois à vivre !_

_- Personne ne peut m'obliger à l'aimer, et surtout pas moi !_

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche à la fin ? »_

La bouilloire siffla et Severus versa le thé. Il flottait une odeur légère dans l'air, sucrée, fleurie. C'était le thé préféré de Severus, un thé qu'Ambre buvait elle aussi dans son passé. Cela calma les esprits de chacun, réinstaurait un climat de confiance où ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait plus envie de tirer dans les pattes de l'autre.

_« Dan y arrive lui, à aimer les autres malgré toutes les immondices qu'on a vu et faites. Il arrive à se faire aimer des autres et à les aimer en retour. Moi je suis sa fausse jumelle, son contraire. Je déteste tout le monde tout le temps, je n'arrive pas à faire confiance, à m'attacher facilement._

_- Pourtant j'ai entendu dire que tu étais amie avec Parkinson, ai-je tort ?_

_- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me trouve, pourquoi elle me colle. Je l'ai mise sous fidélitas, je lui ai dit des choses horribles et elle reste toujours. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne reste avec moi que pour tenter de sauver la peau de Malefoy._

_- Peut être qu'elle t'aime bien, tout simplement. Ce n'est pas le genre de Parkinson d'être hypocrite en amitié._

_- C'est une Serpentarde._

_- Tu en es une aussi._

_- D'un côté c'est normal, je n'ai pas de cœur !_

_- Tu en as un au moins autant que moi et Harry réunis._

_- Non, Dan a le cœur d'Harry. Un vrai Gryffondor, Poufsouffle sur les bords._

_- Ne m'en parle pas. »_ Soupira Severus.

Ambre rit légèrement face à la réflexion de son père. Lui et Harry étaient comme chat et chien, et pourtant ils avaient une relation si fusionnelle. C'était comme Dan et Ambre d'un côté : chacun se rattachant à l'autre pour survivre, avoir la possibilité d'adopter les manières de l'autre pour se sortir du pétrin.

_« T'as-t-il fait du mal ? »_ Demanda soudainement son père.

_« Quoi ?_

_- Tu es comme moi Ambre : rancunière, du genre à tout taire, tout intérioriser et à te renfermer sur toi-même. Alors ne me mens pas à moi, s'il y a au moins une personne à qui tu peux faire confiance dans cette époque c'est moi. »_ Assura Severus.

Ambre leva son bras et mit à l'évidence son bracelet en argent, celui qui bridait ses pouvoirs, qui l'empêchait de se sentir sereine avec eux : inatteignable par le mal. Severus n'eut aucune réaction par rapport à la vue du bijou, rien ne le dérangeait. Pour lui, il avait agi comme un père, il avait fait son devoir en donnant à Ambre un semblant d'éducation pour la remettre dans le droit chemin. Et notamment, se souvenir qu'elle n'était qu'une sorcière, qu'elle n'était qu'une fille parmi tant d'autre, faisant de lui un père comme les autres... Cela, c'étaient les valeurs qu'il voulait rappeler à la jeune fille.

_« En quoi cela change ta manière de me faire confiance ?_

_- Comment tu veux que je me sente en sécurité sans mes pouvoirs ?_

_- Tu as ta baguette pour cela, n'est-ce pas suffisant ?_

_- C'est comme si on t'apprenait à peindre une toile sorcière parfaite avec les doigts, et que du jour au lendemain on t'impose des pinceaux. Ce qui est un objet indispensable pour les sorciers en général est dérisoire pour moi. J'ai l'impression de régresser ! C'est frustrant ! Et c'est pour quoi ? Que je m'intègre dans le paysage comme un arbre dans une forêt ?_

_- Tu n'as vraiment pas compris la différence ? N'as-tu trouvé aucun changement dans ta manière d'être ?_

_- Si. Au lieu d'utiliser ma magie, j'utilise mes poings. »_ Conclut-elle.

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez en fermant douloureusement ses yeux. Il n'en revenait pas, sa fille se comportait comme une moldue violente alors que justement, brider ses pouvoirs avait pour but de la raisonner pour qu'elle s'ouvre plus au monde autour d'elle. Enfin, surtout à ce qu'elle arrête de s'attaquer à n'importe quel danger comme si elle était seule au monde ! Ambre ne s'était pas adaptée, elle avait survécu et avait un handicap comme n'importe quel soldat en mission.

_« Mais pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à vivre comme une fille de ton âge ? Tu as la chance de pouvoir refaire ta vie, une chance que plein d'autres auraient voulu avoir et toi tu..._

_- Reste fixée sur mon but final ? »_ Tenta Ambre.

_« Tu as un homme à tes pieds prêt à te satisfaire quand tu le voudras. Un père qui ferait tout pour t'aider à vaincre ce qui t'empêche d'être la vrai toi, et je ne parle pas de ton côté soldat affligeant ! Tu as la chance de pouvoir connaître tout ton entourage différemment, et toi tu préfères faire la guerre._

_- C'est ce pour quoi je suis le plus douée en même temps. Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Je vois chaque jour des gens qui sont morts sous mes yeux, qui sont en vie mais qui ne me connaissent pas. Je m'aperçois que je ne les connais pas non plus. Granger est avec Zabini, jamais ma meilleure amie ne viendra au monde. Pansy avec le dernier des Weasley, ça va être un vrai capharnaüm ! Quoi que, ça devrait me rassurer, des sangs-mêlés ou des nés moldus avec des sangs-purs, ouah ! Quel progrès !_

_- Tu essayes de noyer le strangulot Ambre. »_ Lança Severus avec un sourire en coin.

_« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. »_ Contra Ambre faussement innocente.

_« Mon filleul. »_ Rappela son père.

Ambre se renfrogna, elle n'allait pas couper à la conversation. Elle ne savait pas comment détourner son « tuteur » de ce sujet. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que le sujet concernant cet homme là en particulier revienne sur le tapis, hein ?

_« Il t'a fait du mal Ambre, c'est pour cela que tu es fermée envers lui._

_- Oui._

_- Est-ce si mauvais que tu ne puisses lui pardonner ?_

_- Oui !_

_- Que t'a-t-il fait ?_

_- Je ne veux pas en parler._

_- Pourtant, tu l'as dit à Parkinson._

_- Comment tu le... De toute façon elle est sous fidélitas !_

_- Faut-il que ma propre fille me mette sous fidélitas pour qu'elle me fasse confiance ? Est-ce que cela fonctionnait aussi comme cela dans ton temps ?_

_- Dans mon temps ? Dans mon temps il n'y avait que Dan, nos missions périlleuses et notre mental d'acier. Dans mon temps nous vous voyions une ou deux fois par an, pour notre anniversaire ou Noël._

_- Par Salazar, on dirait un bout de bois sans sentiment qui se prend pour un vétéran parce qu'il a survécu au pire feu de forêt de la décennie._

_- Arrête de me critiquer deux secondes ! Je fais comme je peux pour vivre avec mon passé !_

_- Ce qui est génial, c'est que tu n'as plus qu'à vivre avec tes souvenirs, à surpasser la douleur qu'ils te procurent et à vivre ta vie._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_- Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on va laisser deux gamins de 16 ans aller au front pendant la guerre, si ? Eh bien non._

_- Mais... On en sait plus que vous tous sur cette guerre !_

_- Justement, pourquoi aller vous faire tuer alors que vous êtes les seuls à savoir ce qu'il ne doit pas être fait pour guider les autres, hein ? Vous serez les stratèges, ceux qui dirigent les opérations. Vous ne commettrez plus de meurtres, plus de missions à risque, vous ne serrez plus les pions de personne. Vous aller nous aider à faire cette guerre, mais pas sur le terrain._

_- Mais ça sert à quoi de faire la guerre si on n'est pas sur le terrain ?_

_- Ne crois-tu pas que tu en as assez fait ?_

_- Non ! Et puis la prophétie, elle compte non ? C'est à Dan et à moi de mettre fin à la guerre !_

_- Non, c'est à Harry._

_- Mais il est incapable de le faire ! La prophétie l'a dit, et elle a dit aussi que la solution était dans cette époque !_

_- Ton frère lui donne des cours, des entrainements pour que Harry aille au bout de sa prophétie. Harry a peut être échoué lorsque ta prophétie a été faite, mais la solution se trouve ici, tu l'as dit toi-même. Il fallait quelque chose d'extérieur pour que la guerre penche du côté du bien, et rien de mieux que des forces venues du futur pour nous guider de la meilleure des façons qui soit._

_- Mais si notre prophétie est apparue, c'est bien parce que c'est à nous d'agir !_

_- Elle ne dit pas explicitement que c'est à vous de tuer le Lord, or dans la prophétie de ton autre père, si._

_- Alors, nous avons vécu tout ça pour rien ? »_ Demanda Ambre presque hystérique, dans une voix qui partait dans les aigus.

Severus comprenait à présent le malaise d'Ambre. Elle se sentait inutile, tout ce pour quoi elle s'était battue jusqu'à lors n'avait plus de sens. Sa vie entière était dédiée à mettre fin à cette guerre, c'était ce pour quoi selon elle, elle était en vie. Tout était clair, limpide dans son esprit... Si on empêchait sa fille de faire cette guerre alors sa vue n'aurait plus de sens, plus de but pour lequel se battre, plus rien qui vaille la peine d'être vécu. Ambre était comme Severus lorsqu'il était adolescent, avec la beauté en plus cependant. Elle faisait passer sa vie après tout ce qui existait et qui avait plus de valeur à ses yeux que toute autre chose.

_« J'essayerai de te permettre de combattre sur le terrain mais sous quelques conditions. »_

On pouvait voir le regard d'Ambre moins perdu, ayant subitement recouvert une certaine détermination. Il suffisait de lui donner quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Autre chose que des envies de meurtre sur la personne la plus crainte du pays. À croire qu'elle était suicidaire plus qu'autre chose !

_« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »_ Demanda Ambre d'une petite voix, avalant sa tasse de thé avec nervosité.

_« Dan entraine Harry, les autres participent à l'AD en croyant qu'on ne les a pas encore découverts. Je veux que tu empêche Drago de se perdre. Il perd l'esprit, il se perd dans la luxure comme si c'était la seule chose qui allait le sauver de la douleur et de la mort._

_- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?_

_- Entraine-le au combat. Fais comme s'il était ton compagnon d'arme, comme s'il était ton second frère, je ne sais pas moi._

_- Un second frère ? Mais il ne pense qu'à me sauter dessus ! C'est une bombe d'hormones ce gars-là !_

_- Débrouille-toi. Soit tu entraines Drago pour qu'il combatte avec toi, soit tu ne combats pas. Dan se charge d'initier Harry, et il est hors de question que tu combattes seule._

_- MAIS !_

_- Pas de mais, et peu importe ton expérience passée. »_

Ambre s'avachit dans son siège, boudeuse. Son père l'obligeait à passer du temps avec le veela. Enfin bon, la seule chose qui la réjouissait était qu'elle allait pouvoir lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Et puis comme l'AD était à nouveau opérationnelle, elle allait pouvoir obliger Drago à y participer. Bien sûr, Ambre n'avait pas oublié lorsqu'Hermione lui avait raconté en son temps comment ils s'étaient battus contre les mangemorts en sixième année. Elle n'avait rien oublié, pas même le contrat magique qui punissait quiconque trahissait le groupe. Surtout qu'aux dernières nouvelles, c'était Drago qui les avait capturés pour Ombrage. Comment réagirait celui-ci en apprenait qu'elle était la fille légitime de son parrain, et de son pire ennemi ? Ah, pour cela elle en jubilait d'avance !

_« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme cela ? »_ Questionna Severus.

_« Rien, rien. »_ Chantonna-t-elle en se relevant de son fauteuil.

_« Ambre ? »_ Menaça gentiment son père.

_« Faut que je file, j'ai une potion sur le feu !_

_- Je veux vous voir, toi et Drago en cours dès lundi !_

_- Hm hm !_

_- Et je vérifierai les progrès de Drago dans tes entrainements toutes les deux semaines !_

_- Oui, oui ! Allez, à plus ! »_

La porte du cachot se referma brutalement, et déjà Severus se demanda si son plan était aussi bon que ce qu'il croyait. Parce qu'Albus n'avait jamais donné de directive pour empêcher ces enfants de combattre, non, au contraire le vieillard était satisfait de savoir que d'aussi bons combattants allaient aller dans son camp. Ambre était partie bien trop joyeuse pour une fille qui était sensée supporter la personne qu'elle détestait le plus au monde dans Poudlard pendant des cours particuliers. Étrange... très étrange !

_« Bonne heure de colle Severus ? »_ Demanda Harry en surgissant derrière lui.

Harry le prit dans ses bras avant de claquer un baiser sonore dans son cou. Il laissa ses mains dériver sur le torse du Serpentard avant de fourrer son nez dans les cheveux du professeur pour s'enivrer de son odeur. Harry était vraiment accro à son amant, son compagnon, dans tous les cas : l'homme qu'il aimait éperdument.

_« Tu viens d'où comme ça ? »_ demanda Severus la voix rauque.

_« De ton appartement, je trouvais le temps long._

_- Tu as entendu tout notre échange ? Entre Ambre et moi..._

_- Une mini partie. Alors comme ça, les professeurs sont au courant pour l'AD ?_

_- N'y a-t-il au moins qu'une seule chose qui passe sous le nez de Dumbledore sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ?_

_- Pas si c'est citronné en tout cas ! »_

Harry gémit douloureusement alors que Severus voulait se retourner pour le serrer plus étroitement. Il eut un petit sourire sadique au son de la plainte de son amant, lui aussi se souvenait de toutes ces courbatures alors qu'il devait se mettre à niveau physiquement pour toutes ses missions.

_« Dan t'en as fait baver, hein ?_

_- Plus que tu ne le crois. C'est un sadique automatisé, comme s'il n'avait qu'à commander son corps pour faire n'importe quoi. J'ai l'impression que tous mes muscles vont se détacher en même temps tellement ils me font souffrir._

_- Pauvre petit Potter._

_- Ce n'est pas drôle Snape._

_- Allez, viens. »_

Severus guida Harry vers son appartement et lui indiqua leur chambre pour qu'il aille se déshabiller. Le Serpentard prit un pot d'onguent préparé spécialement pour les courbatures d'Harry et... tant d'autres choses. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre sans robe de sorcier, les manches de sa chemise remontées, il s'arrêta quelques secondes devant le spectacle de son compagnon totalement nu sur les draps.

_« Aïe ! Ouille ! Severus, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »_ Demanda le survivant.

_« J'admire la vue._

_- Tu crois que c'est le moment ?_

_- Tu préfères que j'aille voir ailleurs peut être ? »_ Demanda Severus, ravi de l'effet qu'il venait de faire.

_« Certainement pas ! »_ cria Harry en bondissant avant de se plaquer sur le lit douloureusement, comme une crêpe.

_« Ha ha ! Je te taquinais Harry. »_

Severus grimpa sur le lit, pressant le pot de crème contre lui, et s'assit à califourchon sur le postérieur bien musclé du jeune homme. Il s'enduisit les mains d'onguent avant de commencer un massage sensuel et délassant sur le Gryffondor. Harry ne gémissait plus de douleur mais soufflait de bien être maintenant. Severus se releva doucement pour masser les jambes de son amant, faisant fi du désir qui commençait à l'enflammer.

_« Mets-toi sur le dos Harry. »_ demanda Severus en essayant de garder sa voix mesurée.

Harry bougea lentement pour se mettre sur le dos, exhibant tout le reste de son corps sous l'œil avide du plus âgé. Severus s'assit prudemment pour ne pas blesser Harry, puis passa l'onguent sur les bras et le torse présents sous lui dans un massage des plus érotiques.

_« Dis Sev', tu n'aurais pas mis quelque chose en plus dans l'onguent ?_

_- Oh, pourquoi cela ?_

_- Parce que je suis crevé mais que tu arrives à m'exciter quand même ! »_

Severus baissa les yeux sur l'entre-jambe de son compagnon et constata qu'en effet, l'aphrodisiaque avait fonctionné. Harry commençait à bouger lascivement sous lui, son membre palpitant qui frôlait le pantalon de velours du Serpentard les rendait fous.

_« Arrête de bouger comme ça Harry, tu m'excites._

_- Sev' ! Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans le baume ?_

_- Un petit rien du tout, juste un aphrodisiaque._

_- De quoi ? »_ S'exclama Harry.

Mais à peine Severus posait ses mains sur le jeune lion qu'il cherchait plus de contact. Harry était en feu, il bouillonnait de désir. Par Merlin, depuis quand n'avait-il pas fait l'amour avec son homme ? Longtemps, répondit son corps. Severus tenait sur ses genoux de part et d'autre de son jeune amant.

_« Severus, j'ai envie de toi. » _susurra Harry.

_« Ah oui ? Comme c'est étonnant. »_ Ricana le vert et argent.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et passa sa main sur son torse avec une sensualité digne de lui. Il se pinça les mamelons, et poussa un gémissement provocateur, toutes les sensations étaient décuplées à cause du petit rien du tout que Severus avait ajouté à son insu.

_« Arrête de gémir aussi indécemment Harry, je ne serai pas capable de me retenir sinon._

_- Oh, mais ne te retiens pas ! »_

Harry pose les mains sur son érection déjà fièrement dressée. Il se caressait sous l'œil gourmand de Severus qui ne perdait pas une miette de la vie, des gémissements et des suppliques de son petit-ami. Rapidement, son pantalon se retrouva au sol avec son boxer. Ne lui restait plus que sa chemise complètement ouverte mais qui lui donnait un air sexy !

_« Je vais te manger petit lion dépravé... »_ gronda Severus d'un air plus que tenté.

_« Oh oui Sev' ! Tout ce que tu veux ! »_

Severus se pencha, prit les mains d'Harry pour les clouer contre le matelas. Il dévora sa bouche sans pudeur, comme un affamé, jouant avec la langue du jeune Gryffondor. Il mordillait ses lèvres qui étaient rougies avant de donner une myriade de baisers sur sa mâchoire pour aller titiller son oreille. Harry bougeait lascivement contre le maître des potions. Parfois, leurs membres se touchaient, se frottaient, les rendant encore plus fous de désir. Dès que Harry trouvait un morceau de peau assez proche de lui, il l'embrassait, le mordillait, c'était comme cela que Severus s'était retrouvé avec des suçons dans le cou et sur l'épaule gauche.

_« J'ai envie de toi Sev', j'ai envie... Ooooh, prends moi, allez !_

_- Caresse-moi. »_ demanda Severus.

Severus se mit sur le côté, libérant ainsi les mains de Harry. Le jeune éphèbe exécuta la demande de l'homme avec son sourire en coin, les yeux pétillants. Il caressa Severus, pressa son gland avec son pouce, y recueillant les premières gouttes de plaisir qu'il porta à sa bouche. Il joua avec ses bourses, s'amusa à le plonger proche de l'orgasme sans jamais l'y plonger. Severus ne resta pas inactif, il avait posé progressivement sa main sur les fesses musclées de son compagnon et il avait vite fait de trouver son intimité pour le préparer comme il se devait.

_« Harry, je vais jouir !_

_- Non ! »_ S'exclama Harry en serrant la base du membre de son amant.

_« Je veux que tu me prennes. Fais-moi l'amour toute la nuit. J'ai faim de toi Sev', tu me manques comme jamais, j'ai besoin de toi, de te sentir, alors retiens-toi ! »_

Severus obligea Harry à se retourner, allongé sur le côté dos à lui. Le professeur caressa le torse de l'autre tandis qu'il le pénétrait sans aucune cérémonie. Il caressa son amant pour faire passer la douleur plus vite et Harry finit par se détendre. Severus bougea, fit des mouvements de va et vient selon son désir pour leur plus grand plaisir à tous les deux. Harry jouit violemment, se déversant dans les draps mais il était encore dur. Cette semaine sans avoir fait l'amour l'avait rendu plus endurant, plus affamé que jamais. Et puis, Severus tapait toujours ce point en lui qui lui faisait perdre son sang froid, le faisait gémir, crier, haleter, supplier...

_« Sev' ! Encore ! Oh oui, comme ça, encore ! »_ Gémit Harry.

_« Tu es tellement étroit, tellement bon. »_ Fit la voix troublée de Severus.

Severus donna une tape gentille sur la croupe de son amant qui se contracta, donnant encore plus de plaisir au vert et argent. Le maitre des potions semblait ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter, pas tant qu'ils n'avaient pas plongé ensemble dans le gouffre des plaisirs le plus intense. À chaque fois Severus touchait le point qui faisait voir des étoiles en Harry, et à chaque fois Harry bougeait son bassin à la rencontre du plus de sensations, plus de son amant, son Severus. Sous le plaisir intense, ils s'embrassaient, s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre pour que l'étreinte dure encore plus longtemps. Severus arrêta tout mouvement profondément ancré à l'intérieur de son amant. Il lui fit des suçons, des morsures gentilles tandis qu'Harry lui, bougeait des hanches pour avoir plus, prendre du plaisir et en donner.

_« Severus, je t'en prie. »_ gémit le griffon à mi-voix.

Le professeur arrêta ses caresses possessives et reprit ses coups de butoir avec une vitesse et une force qui servaient leur plaisir et leur jouissance, comblant leur besoin commun qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre. Ils se donnaient l'amour le plus inébranlable qui fut.


	22. Premier pas

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling ^^ à par mes personnages bien sur.**

**Couples : Drago Malfoy / OC, SS/HP, HG/BZ, Ginny W/ OC, RW/PP, TN/ LL, RL/NL**

**Résumé :****DM/ OC, HP/SS...Imaginez...Harry se montre incapable de tuer Voldemort...Lui et son mari: Severus Snape, ont eu des jumeaux...Imaginez que ces enfant sont pris dans cette guerre...Renvoyé dans le passé pour arranger les choses...Comment vivre une vie normale lorsqu'on ne sait faire qu'une seule chose dans sa vie: combattre...**

**Chapitre 22** ~ Premier pas :

Ambre avait dormi comme un petit bébé. Elle avait passé ses instants de réflexion avant de s'endormir à se demander par quelle étape de l'instruction elle allait commencer : comment emmerder le plus le jeune homme ? Une idée la traversa, semblant avoir trouvé le point de départ. Elle s'était levée, préparée et habillée en tenue pour le sport : un débardeur, un pantalon lâche et en tissu souple.

_« C'est parti ! »_ s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Elle ouvrit à la volée la porte de la chambre de Drago. À six heures du matin, elle avait bien espéré trouver ce qu'elle venait de trouver, histoire que le veela garde sa mauvaise réputation à ses yeux. Une jeune fille de Serdaigle, en sous vêtements féminins, assise à califourchon sur son bassin tandis que Drago avait encore son pantalon. Plus pour longtemps se disait Ambre. Mais quand est-ce qu'il était allé chercher la demoiselle ? Ambre en tout cas jubilait, la tête du couple sous ses yeux était à mourir de rire.

_« La fête est finie les enfants, il est temps de remballer la marchandise. »_ Dit-elle à l'adresse de la jeune fille sous ses yeux.

_« Tu aurais pu frapper avant d'entrer, Snape. »_ Lança Drago froidement.

_« Mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ! Et quand on est frigide, on n'emmerde pas ceux qui prennent leur pied ! »_ S'exclama la Serdaigle.

_« Je fais comme je veux Malefoy. »_ Assena Ambre en ouvrant en grand la fenêtre.

_« Ah ! Et en plus elle m'ignore ? »_ S'indigna la Serdaigle.

_« Je ne m'intéresse pas aux veracrasses en manque, dégage ! Tu ne vois pas que tu déranges ?_

_- Quoi ? Malefoy, dis quelque chose ! »_

Malefoy était frustré, il n'avait pas eu le temps de conclure avec la jeune fille et la vue d'Ambre ne l'aidait pas à calmer son désir. Que lui prenait-il d'ailleurs ? Depuis quand elle faisait irruption dans sa chambre comme si elle avait tous les droits ?

_« Va-t-en. »_ Lâcha Drago envers la Serdaigle.

La jeune fille s'offusqua, donna une gifle à Drago et partie en furie après l'avoir récupéré, et remis ses vêtements. Ambre elle, avait un sourire en coin, euphorique après avoir vu cette scène. Elle aussi aurait rêvé pouvoir mettre une claque à l'homme. Et pas qu'une d'ailleurs...

_« J'espère que c'est une question de vie ou de mort. »_ Grommela Drago en remettant sa chemise.

_« Pas du tout._

_- Quoi ? Alors pourquoi es-tu venue me déranger ?_

_- Je serais toi, j'irais prendre une douche et m'habiller aussi à l'aise que pour aller faire du sport._

_- Quoi ? Tu ne pourrais pas répondre à ma question pour changer ?_

_- Je t'attends dans 10 minutes. »_

Ambre sortit sans un regard en arrière mais avec un air satisfait au visage. Drago le remarqua, ce qui lui fit craindre le pire, et en même temps il était énervé, ce qui ajoutait à sa frustration. Fichue bonne femme ! Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si la situation était habituelle : d'habitude elle le fuyait comme la peste, alors que là elle cherchait à passer un moment avec lui. Bon, un moment qui s'annonçait plutôt cauchemardesque pour elle mais un moment quand même !

Drago prit une douche rapide qui le libéra de son excitation. Il s'habilla comme elle le lui avait conseillé, un pantalon souple et un haut ample sous sa robe de sorcier. Lorsqu'il pointa son nez hors de sa chambre il vit Ambre en train de ranger un sac qui paraissait bourré, plein à craquer.

_« Te voilà Malefoy. Tiens, porte le sac et suis-moi. »_

Drago tenta de soulever le sac mais sa lourdeur le surpris. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois et rapidement pour ne pas perdre Ambre de vue. Il sortit comme un diable de l'appartement et, avant d'avoir pu dire Quidditch, il se retrouva devant la porte de la Salle sur Demande.

_« Comment connais-tu cette salle ? »_ Demanda Drago encore une fois surpris.

_« C'est mon secret. »_ Lâcha Ambre avec un sourire en coin.

La porte sortit du mur, se dessinant par magie comme si un peintre invisible la faisait naître dans un bruit de pierres coulissantes. Ambre aimait beaucoup cette porte, cette salle, c'était pour elle ce qu'il y avait à Poudlard de plus utile et intriguant.

_« Allons-y. »_ Ordonna Ambre.

Drago la suivit et une fois à l'intérieur, il se serait cru dans l'ancienne pièce de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, ce qu'Ambre lui voulait.

_« Bienvenue à ton premier cours Malefoy._

_- Cours ? Cours de quoi ?_

_- Je dois t'apprendre à te battre, mon père veut que tu sois à mes côtés lors de la prochaine bataille, sinon il m'empêchera d'être sur le terrain._

_- Il a raison. Je veux me battre contre ceux qui veulent s'en prendre à toi. C'est peut-être débile dit comme ça, mais c'est vrai. J'ai envie de me rendre utile !_

_- Ne te la joue pas prince charmant Malefoy._

_- Sache que je ne suis pas un prince, ni charmant, Snape. Je ne suis pas du type gentil. »_ Marmonna le Serpentard.

_« Ce n'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait, apparemment ça plait à tes maîtresses alors de quoi tu te plains ?_

_- Je ne me plains pas. Alors Snape, apprends moi à me battre ! Je crois que tu ne me laisseras t'appeler par ton prénom et que lorsque je pourrai t'approcher à moins de trois mètres, c'est que je serai agonisant. Ou même pire tiens, il y a pire qu'agonisant ?_

_- Que tu es sévère Malefoy._

_- Tellement réaliste en fait Snape._

_- Bien, si tu le prends ainsi. Prends l'arc et les flèches dans le sac, essaye de viser le mannequin à des endroits stratégiques. »_

Drago obéit et prit l'arc et les flèches pour tirer sur le mannequin. Il ne réussit que quatre fois sur dix à la toucher, le reste avait dévié sous une fausse manipulation, et s'était planté au loin, très loin dans la Salle sur Demande. Pour un premier essai, il était très frustré et très peu satisfait, enfin... Autant qu'un Malefoy qui avait foiré quelque chose pouvait l'être.

_« C'est avec ça que tu comptes m'apprendre à me battre ? Avec un arc et des flèches, comme un centaure ?_

_- Tu ne dois pas le savoir Malefoy, mais mon frère est affecté à l'attaque et moi sur la défense. Il est à présent en duo avec Potter et moi j'étais prête à faire cavalier seul. Si tu ne veux pas m'aider tant pis, je l'expliquerai à mon père et je cesserai de perdre mon temps._

_- Ça va ! Très bien ! Mais pas avec cette antiquité. J'ai une baguette tu sais ?_

_- Oui, je sais, moi aussi j'en ai une... Et a mon plus grand damne._

_- Que voudrais-tu faire de toute façon sans baguette !_

_- Te battre._

_- Tu parles ! Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait survivre longtemps sans baguette en terrain ennemi Snape !_

_- On parie ? »_ Demanda-t-elle tout sourire.

_« Je ne vais quand même pas me battre contre une fille !_

_- Dégonflé._

_- Je ne vais pas me battre contre toi !_

_- Pourquoi pas ?_

_- Parce que tu es mon élue !_

_- Double dégonflé._

_- JE NE SUIS PAS UN DÉGONFLÉ !_

_- Alors prouve-le._

_- Très bien ! »_

Drago en avait marre de se faire écraser par cette bonne femme ! Il était un homme, un Malefoy, et il n'allait pas se faire déshonorer même s'il était mourant ! Il se plaça à dix mètres d'elle, baguette en main et elle en face se tenait debout avec un air amusé. Elle avait même les mains dans les poches, c'était peu dire !

_« Tu es prête ?_

_- Quand tu veux._

_- Tu vas voir ! »_

Drago commença sur un « stupefix » qu'elle esquiva gracieusement, il continua sur une rafale « d'expelliarmus » bien sentie, mais pourtant Ambre continuait d'avancer vers lui, comme si elle voyait à l'avance pour éviter les sorts. Il lança un « jambe en coton » pour la faire tomber, qu'elle évita encore, des sorts d'embûche qu'elle contournait avec ce qui semblait être de l'ennui, et au final alors qu'il allait lancer un « protego » pour l'empêcher de s'approcher plus, elle attrapa son poignet, le pressa douloureusement pour qu'il lâche sa baguette. Ambre était derrière Drago, lui retournant le bras pour l'immobiliser.

_« J'ai le choix de frapper le bas du dos et tu deviendrais paraplégique ou même à la nuque pour t'assommer ou te tuer si je veux. Si je te frappe au niveau des reins, je sais que tu ne pourrais plus de causer de problème avant un moment, je peux aussi te briser une jambe, te déboiter l'épaule, ce n'est pas la possibilité qui me manque. »_

Elle lâcha le bras de Drago et revint dans son champ de visibilité. Ambre alla ramasser la baguette au sol pour la lui rendre. Le Serpentard avait perdu ses couleurs, comment était-ce possible d'esquiver tous ses sorts ? De l'avoir à sa merci en de simples gestes ? Était-ce cela être puissant ? Allier magie et techniques de combat moldu ?

_« Comment fais-tu cela ? »_ Demanda Drago en récupérant sa baguette.

_« Ton bout de bois magique ne sera jamais assez rapide par rapport à ton esprit, d'autant plus que tu dois te concentrer pour lancer un sort informulé, ce qui te prend encore plus de temps et d'énergie. Alors que mon corps est entraîné pour répondre à mon esprit. Et puis, la baguette, franchement, c'est facultatif pour faire de la magie !_

_- Mais on ne peut pas faire de la magie sans baguette. Je veux dire, aucun sorcier quelconque ne peut faire ça. Même Dumbledore utilise sa baguette !_

_- Sauf que toi et moi ne sommes pas des sorciers comme les autres. Tu es un veela, et moi je suis la fille d'Harry Potter._

_- Ouais, tu as raison... STOP ! Tu es quoi ?_

_- Ça te fait bizarre d'être obligé d'aimer la fille de ton ennemi hein ? »_ Le nargua-t-elle.

Il lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à être face à lui. Cette proximité dérangeait Ambre, dont les hormones la travaillait, les yeux gris-bleus du veela ne la laissant pas indifférente. Il la scruta du regard, et malgré elle, elle se sentit gênée, non décidément il était trop près ! Drago remarqua alors la ressemblance, les cheveux noirs corbeau de son parrain, mais les yeux de Potter.

_« Tu pourrais peut être me lâcher maintenant._

_- Je ne te fais pas de mal, je te regarde juste. C'est vrai que tu ressembles à Potter, tu as le même sale caractère._

_- Oui bon, c'est bon ! Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça ! »_

Elle reprit son bras et lui tourna le dos pour aller trifouiller quelque chose dans son sac. Elle n'était pas efficace, car elle n'avait rien à y faire dans ce sac, elle était juste nerveuse et elle devait se divertir l'esprit. Elle savait que Drago était sensé ne pas pouvoir lui faire du mal, sensé oui, parce qu'il lui en avait déjà fait. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle troublée alors qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle ? Elle avait eut qu'une seule peur, c'était qu'il devine pour sa grossesse. Mais il ne pouvait pas non, son ventre n'avait pas grossi du tout grâce à la potion, et les nausées s'étaient arrêtées. Maintenant, elle mangeait juste presque comme une ogresse.

_« Tu fais de la magie sans baguette ? »_ Demanda Drago pour briser le silence.

_« Oui..._

_- Montre-moi ?_

_- Je ne peux pas. En fait, je ne peux plus. Severus a bridé mes pouvoirs parce qu'il trouve que je m'en sers excessivement. »_

Lors de ces paroles, Ambre s'était retournée, ayant retrouvé un semblant de contenance. Elle lui montra son bracelet en argent, cadeau empoisonné de son père. Mais cela ne l'empêchait en rien d'utiliser la magie quand même, ce qui en soit était une chose vitale pour elle, et personne ne savait à quel point !

_« Je peux le voir ? »_ Demanda Drago, un air contrarié peignant son visage.

Ambre lui tendit son poignet pour toute réponse. Drago posa ses doigts délicatement sur la main de la jeune fille pour faire tourner et retourner le bracelet. Il était fermé magiquement, quoi qu'il se passe il resterait sur Ambre sans que personne ne puisse l'enlever, à part Severus ou la mort de celui-ci. Drago sentit un brin de tristesse pour Ambre, il sentait qu'autant pour lui l'amour était son énergie, autant Ambre ne pouvait se passer de la sécurité que lui offrait la magie. Mais il était conscient qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire plier Severus.

_« C'est de la magie ancienne et puissante. Parrain est très borné._

_- Je sais. »_ Conclut Ambre en récupérant une deuxième fois son bras, mal à l'aise.

_« Bon, eh bien, si l'arc t'ennuie, je dois avoir mieux. »_

Si les moldus avaient le génie technologique, les sorciers avaient la magie, et Merlin savait que les deux combinés donnaient quelque chose d'encore plus surprenant. Et même un quelque chose d'infiniment plus puissant que ce qu'on avait l'habitude d'utiliser au combat.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_- Ta future arme. »_

Ambre sortit un révolver, arme favorite des moldus, sur lequel des runes étaient gravées. Il y en avait à peu près partout, donnant à l'arme un air de relique, aucun endroit n'était épargné : la crosse, le canon, la détente... Partout.

_« Je te montre. »_

Ambre tint l'arme d'une seule main, le regard rivé sur le pantin qui représentait un mangemort. Lorsque le coup de feu partit, Ambre amortit le choc, bien ancrée sur ses jambes tandis que le pantin avait un trou énorme entre les deux yeux. Le coup de feu n'était pas si sonore que cela, comme le bruit d'une sarbacane dans laquelle on aurait soufflé. Le projectile, il on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, avait l'air d'une boule ovale lumineuse, un blanc surprenant pour ce qui était sensé donner la mort.

_« Tu dois t'entraîner Malefoy, à lancer des sorts plus vite que ton ombre avec ta baguette, à lancer des sortir sans ta baguette, et à utiliser cette arme._

_- Et qui va m'apprendre tout ça ?_

_- Moi._

_- Oh ! Parce que toi, tu te crois capable de respecter cet engagement jusqu'à la fin de mon entraînement ? Toi qui n'es même pas capable de rester en ma présence plus d'un quart d'heure ?_

_- Au pire, si tu meurs sur le terrain, ça ne sera pas de ma faute. Ça ne le serait que si je n'assurais pas mon rôle, or je vais le faire. Et arrête de te plaindre, j'ai bien le droit de rester avec qui je veux, quand je veux ! »_

Drago s'approcha d'elle, froid comme la glace et pourtant il se sentait fondre de l'intérieur à presque frôler son âme-sœur. Il l'observait comme s'il voulait lire la vérité en elle, mais ce qu'il ignorait c'était qu'il la troublait, lui qui croyait qu'il lui était indifférent. Ambre l'avait connu pot-de-colle, insupportable, mais pas mystérieux au point d'en être un brin imprévisible. Mais cela ne changeait rien ! Môssieur l'avait charmée avec ses pouvoirs pour la mettre dans son lit et elle lui en voulait, oui, c'était bien mieux comme cela ! Alors qu'il n'eût pas dans l'idée de l'approcher de trop près une nouvelle fois, parce que cette fois elle ne se serait pas laissée faire !

_« Je ne mourrai que si tu me tues._

_- Tu n'es pas immortel ou invincible Malefoy, ta mort au combat n'aurait rien avoir avec moi, tout le monde meurt un jour ou l'autre._

_- Ah oui ? »_

Il avait avancé, et elle pour rester à une distance raisonnable avait reculé. Au final, elle se retrouvait acculée contre le mur, et lui en avait profité pour placer ses bras de part et d'autre pour l'encercler, qu'elle ne puisse plus s'enfuir. Il avait des choses à dire, et Merlin elle allait écouter !

_« Au fond, je suis certain que tu sais le sort que tu me réserves. Que je meurs au combat ou parce que tu me rejettes n'y change rien, mais peut être aurais-je plus de valeur si je donne ma vie pour sauver la tienne, hein ? Peut être arrêteras-tu de me regarder comme si je ne valais pas plus qu'un ver à crasse, hein ? QU'EST-CE QUE JE T'AI FAIT POUR MÉRITER TOUT ÇA ? » Hurla-t-il soudainement._

_« Fous-moi la paix ! »_

Ambre essaya de passer sous son bras mais il la maintint en place, l'empêchant de s'enfuir, l'empêchant de le quitter sans réponse. Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle, réduisant son espace, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était prise au piège et qu'il était temps pour elle d'abandonner toute résistance. Ambre resta pétrifiée par les paroles de Malefoy. Comment pouvait-il penser de cette manière à la mort ? Et même pire, comment osait-il se montrer aussi proche d'elle après ce qu'il avait fait ? Lui demandait des réponses, mais était-elle prête à les lui donner ? Ses plans étaient déjà tracés, elle voulait l'abandonner avec l'enfant de lui qu'elle portait, tout était si simple alors pourquoi décidait-il de se réveiller, de se rebeller ? Mais tout serait gâché s'il mourait pendant la guerre, que ferait-elle de l'être qui grandissait en elle alors ?

_« Pourquoi fais-tu ça en réalité ? Essayer de prolonger ma vie alors qu'elle n'a plus aucun sens ? Tu désires ma mort, tu veux me détruire, sinon tu ne me laisserais pas CREVER À PETIT FEU COMME ÇA ! N'est-ce pas Snape ? As-tu seulement conscience que je suis un être vivant ? »_

Il prit la main de la jeune fille pour la poser sur son cœur qui battait la chamade par tous les événements. Il n'en pouvait plus, c'était tellement douloureux qu'il en virait colérique. Ambre frissonnait alors qu'elle sentait les battements du cœur de Drago sous ses doigts. Elle était encore abasourdie par toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait dites, ses hormones en plus ne l'aidaient pas à rester calme et tranquille : elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Sa main se soulevait au rythme de la respiration rapide du jeune homme, alors qu'elle sentait son souffle dans ses cheveux. Trop près ! Trop incontrôlable ! Elle avait peur de lui, Ambre ne voulait plus que Drago la touche, elle ne voulait plus qu'il soit si proche d'elle. Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, elle le repoussa en arrière de toutes ses forces et fila à plusieurs mètres de lui pour prendre l'arme. Elle la lui lança, alors qu'il lui rendait un regard insistant, dérangeant, comme si elle était sa proie.

_« Si tu as du temps à perdre, ce n'est pas mon cas ! »_ Lança-t-elle cassante.

_« Je veux mes réponses !_

_- C'est simple, soit tu continues l'entraînement et tu te la fermes, soit je me casse et tu te démerdes ! »_ Cria-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Drago se mit en position, le bras tendu vers le mannequin sans oublier de maugréer un « Putain de bonne femme qui va me rendre fou ! », puis il tira, le regard dur. La première fois fut laborieuse, il n'était pas préparé au retour, au fait que la décharge lancée par l'arme allait le faire reculer. Surpris, il en lâcha l'arme au sol. En se baissant, il lança un regard à Ambre qui restait de glace, concentrée, sérieuse. Il se releva et continua sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente essoufflé, étourdi, comme s'il avait passé une après-midi de Quidditch alors qu'il n'avait tiré que huit fois avec l'arme. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Ambre qui lui lança une serviette pour qu'il essuie la sueur qui dégringolait sur son visage.

_« Les projectiles sont ta propre magie. À chaque fois que tu tires, c'est comme si tu lançais un sort. Mais je suis étonnée parce que je n'aurais pas cru que tu aurais tenu aussi longtemps, en tirant autant de fois._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- La première fois que j'ai tiré avec une telle arme, je n'ai pu le faire que quatre fois, avant de presque tomber dans les pommes. »_ Avoua Ambre, neutre.

_« Tu avais quel âge ?_

_- Quinze ans._

_- C'était il y a un an donc ?_

_- À peu près. Mais à force d'entraînement, je peux tirer plus, comme avec les flèches._

_- Les flèches ? »_

Ambre était surprise qu'il ne l'eut pas senti lorsqu'il avait tiré avec. Elle récupéra son arc et quelques flèches. Elle se positionna, jambes écartées et tendit la corde avec la flèche. Le mot d'ordre était « concentration », la respiration lente et régulière : elle dégaina en expirant. La flèche se planta au niveau du cœur du pantin tout en traçant un trait de magie bleue derrière elle.

_« Comment fais-tu ça ?_

_- La flèche contient le sort que je fais en informulé, donc pas besoin de baguette. Elle a été créée pour ne pas rater sa cible donc je sais que celui que j'ai vidé va être touché. Si tu as raté ta cible tout à l'heure, c'était par manque de concentration, tout simplement. Rappelle-toi Malefoy, aucun « protego » ne peut protéger de ces armes, alors si tu crois qu'il y a un risque qu'elles tombent aux mains de l'ennemi, détruis-les avant._

_- Pourquoi les détruire ?_

_- L'ennemi ne connait pas l'existence de ces armes, c'est ce qui fait notre force. On peut encore le surprendre, tant qu'il ignore qu'on vient du futur mon frère et moi. »_

Drago était sur le point de lui rendre le révolver finement ouvragé, mais elle lui fit signe de le garder. Elle était persuadée que le révolver allait permettre de faire sortir le côté guerrier du Serpentard, après tout il était plus malin que les Gryffondor, eux qui aimaient se jeter dans la bataille à corps perdu.

_« Entraîne-toi avec après les cours, essaye de progresser dans la précision de tes tirs. Dans deux semaines, même jour, même heure, on commencera réellement l'entraînement. Ah, et... »_

Elle lui lança une pièce de monnaie et Drago se posa quelques questions avant de reconnaître qu'elle était de celles trafiquées par l'AD. Il la regarda comme si elle sortait d'un autre monde, franchement, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire d'avoir une de ces pièces en sa possession ?

_« Tu iras à l'AD pour apprendre tout ce que tu as à savoir, il faut que tu aies une maîtrise parfaite de tous les sorts qu'ils t'enseigneront. Ce n'est pas à moi de reprendre ton programme de l'année où tu as eu Ombrage. Et même si je ne sais pas qui t'a donné des cours de rattrapage, tes sorts doivent être parfaits, et tu dois gagner en humilité. Serpentard ou pas, tu dois avoir une parfaite confiance en ta magie. Sur ce... »_

Elle récupéra son sac et le laissa en plan. Elle ne lui avait pas réellement fait faire de sport, mais elle savait qu'elle l'avait un minimum épuisé. En tout cas, les choses avançaient d'une certaine manière, mais Ambre sentait quelque chose qui la dérangeait. Drago pensait trop, que ce soit à la mort ou à elle, elle se disait que l'un n'était pas naturel pour un veela, et que l'autre était trop naturel pour un homme. Était-il plus sorcier ou plus veela à la fin ? Mais comment allait-elle faire si son plan ne fonctionnait pas ? Elle serait alors coupable de faire naître une nouvelle âme en ce monde, surtout si elle n'éradiquait pas Voldemort.

_« Professeur ? »_ appela Ambre en voyant Lupin.

_« Professeur, est-ce que tout va bien ? »_

Lupin était adossé au mur en pierres, haletant, des gouttelettes de sueur roulant sur sa joue. Il semblait malade... Enfin, à quelle période du mois étions-nous ? Ambre était soudainement inquiète, est-ce que le professeur avait pris sa potion ?

_« Professeur, avez-vous pris votre potion préventive ?_

_- Je n'en ai plus... Je ne trouve pas Severus, il faut... Je dois..._

_- Je vais vous aider. Restez calme, tout ira bien. »_

Ambre soutint Lupin jusqu'à son appartement et l'aida à s'allonger dans son canapé. Elle alla dans la salle de bains pour y chercher la potion tue-loup mais elle n'y était pas. Elle pénétra dans la chambre du professeur et chercha encore : rien. Aucune trace de potion pouvant l'aider, et pourtant elle savait qu'il était consciencieux à toujours refaire ses réserves d'avances. Alors pourquoi cette fois n'y avait-il pas le nécessaire ?

Ambre se plaça proche de la cheminée, et y jeta de la poudre de cheminette avant de donner l'adresse de Severus. Elle cria, l'appela, mais n'eut pas de réponse et le loup-garou derrière semblait souffrir de plus en plus, résister de moins en moins. Il fallait agir rapidement...

_« PÈRE ! »_ hurla-t-elle devant les braises vertes.

_« Ambre ? D'où appelles-tu ?_

__Lupin, potion, maintenant ! »_ Ordonna-t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de l'appartement sauta sur ses gonds à cause du maître des potions. Severus avait un regard noir mais dans ses mains luisait le verre des potions. Ambre sourit tout en sachant que son père allait la gronder, mais qu'importait après tout, Lupin allait pouvoir être aidé !

_« Fais attention à ton ton, jeune fille._

_- Fais attention à ton collègue lycantrope père._

_- J'étais sur le point de la lui apporter ! À une heure ou deux près._

_- Oui, sauf que ce soir il n'est pas à une ou deux heures près._

_- Cesse donc d'être effrontée et rends-toi utile._

_- Que dois-je faire ?_

_- Vas chercher Londubat, ces deux imbéciles se sont liés. »_ Grommela Severus.

Lupin sortit des limbes de l'inconscience pour protester :

_« Ne dis pas de mon compagnon est un imbécile Snape, à son âge tu ne valais pas mieux dans certains domaines. »_

Ambre sortit de l'appartement de Lupin pour aller chercher Neville. Chercher Neville... Comme si elle n'avait que cela à faire que de courir après un Gryffondor. Par où devait-elle commencer ? La salle commune ? Oui, bonne idée, mais d'abord demander à Dan de l'aider, non parce qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de rester avec des Gryffondor et qu'en plus elle n'était même pas préfète alors pour entrer dans la cage aux lions... Voilà quoi.

_« Hé, Dan !_

_- Mmmh ?_

_- Tu m'aides à trouver Neville ?_

_- Hein ? Pourquoi tu le cherches ? »_ Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_« C'est Lupin qui a besoin de le voir, il fait une crise._

_- Crise de quoi ?_

_- C'est ce soir la pleine lune !_

_- Ah ouais, ça, j'avais oublié ! »_

Il se leva, lui qui était si bien installé sur le canapé à lire un bouquin épais. Il mit sa robe de sorcier et ressortit de leur appartement avec Ambre. En même temps, il se disait que cela lui permettrait sûrement de voir Ginny, d'essayer de lui parler un peu, de voir si elle lui en voulait encore.

_« 'Faudrait peut-être commencer par la salle commune non ? »_ Demanda la Serpentard.

_« Ouais, c'est ce que je me disais. Et vais voir la grande salle aussi. Quant à toi, tu devrais vérifier les serres, c'est un fou de botanique._

_- Je vais faire ça. Heu... Si tu le trouves en premier, tu lui dis de filer chez Lupin et tu m'envoies un avion en papier enchanté, d'accord ? »_

Son frère lui répondit par l'affirmative en lui faisant un clin d'œil, et ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Ambre se fraya un chemin sans peine à l'extérieur, mais l'air frais la fit frissonner. Elle vérifia les deux premières serres avant de tomber sur le professeur Chourave... Professeur qui assurait un des cours qu'Ambre séchait depuis le début de l'année ou presque.

_« Tiens, tiens... Mlle Snape ! Que me vaut l'honneur de vous voir dans mes serres et ce, en dehors des cours ?_

_- Euh... Je cherche Londubat._

_- Vous cherchez Neville Londubat, et que lui voulez-vous ?_

_- Ça dépend, vous savez où il est ?_

_- Je ne veux pas que vous lui attiriez des problèmes, vous les Serpentard, toujours à vous en prendre aux Gryffondor. Sachez que Neville est un très bon élève en botanique !_

_- Oui, ben en l'occurrence là ce n'est pas moi qui suis dans le pétrin, mais son petit copain._

_- Son quoi ?_

_- Oh, laissez tomber. Vous savez où il est oui, ou non ?_

_- Serre numéro sept._

_- Merci bien ! »_

Ambre fit demi-tour, heureuse d'avoir évité les règlements de compte. Elle se rendit dans la serre numéro sept, et resta prudente, c'était celle où toutes les plantes les plus dangereuses étaient entreposées. Et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que le cri d'une mandragore adulte la tue tout de suite !

_« Londubat ? Tu es là ? »_ Appela la jeune fille.

Mais personne ne répondit. Elle s'enfonça plus loin dans la serre, et l'appela encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une espèce de cri étouffé. Elle se guida à l'ouïe et arriva devant un sac de nœud de tiges et lianes emmêlées. N'empêche, Neville avait beau être doué, il n'était pas un génie !

_« Mmmmh Ah ! »_ S'exclama l'être piégé.

_« C'est du propre ça Londubat, te faire prendre dans un filet du diable comme un débutant ! Lumus Solem ! »_

Un éclair de lumière blanche illumina la pièce et la plante vivace libéra le jeune Gryffondor, ravi de pouvoir respirer et bouger ses membres à nouveau. Lui qui se demandait combien de temps le professeur Chourave allait mettre pour s'apercevoir de son absence.

_« J'avais oublié ma baguette. »_ Avoua Neville gêné.

_« Je n'en doute pas._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais S-snape ?_

_- Lupin a besoin de toi, mon père est avec lui._

_- Mais la nuit n'est pas encore tombée alors comment il peut..._

_- La journée, il peut sentir des symptômes de pré-transformation. Il a besoin de son compagnon, et, c'est toi n'est-ce pas ? »_ Glissa-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Elle lui fit un signe de tête et ils prirent le chemin du château. Elle pensa à envoyer un avion en papier à Dan pour qu'il arrête ses recherches. Ambre et Neville parlèrent un peu tous les deux, essentiellement de botanique et surtout des plantes dangereuses de la serre sept. Ce qu'Ambre ne savait pas, c'était que Drago du haut de la fenêtre de sa chambre avait une magnifique vue sur la complicité entre le Gryffondor et son élue. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était à quel point la jalousie lui empoisonnait le cœur, faisant bouillonner son sang de façon à le rendre imprévisible, impulsif.

Il sortit de son appartement sans un regard en arrière, la rage au ventre. Lui qui avait pensé qu'après leur premier entraînement, les choses allaient être moins pénibles car ils seraient amenés à se revoir en tête à tête plus souvent. Il se rendit compte d'une manière cruelle qu'il avait eu tort, que ses espoirs étaient vains. Ambre choisirait tout le monde sauf lui, et cela l'enrageait ! Il n'était pas n'importe qui ! Il n'était pas laid ! Que lui fallait-il à cette petite peste pour le laisser être ce qu'il était !

Drago décida de remonter chercher la jeune fille avec qui il n'avait pas eu le temps de satisfaire ses pulsions sexuelles ce matin là. Il était frustré, il se sentait trahi, et il avait besoin d'aimer même si ce n'était qu'avec son corps. Ce toute façon, cela n'aurait pas pu être autrement, il n'en aimait qu'une, la seule qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir !

_« Malefoy. »_ Lâcha la jeune fille froidement.

_« Tu as du temps là ? »_ Demanda-t-il pressé.

_« Non mais j'y crois pas ! Ce matin tu me jettes comme une moins que rien, et là tu me cours après ?_

_- Faut savoir ce que tu veux aussi ! Te taper un veela ou garder ta réputation de fille coincée ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Bon c'est bon, laisse tomber, tu me gaves. »_

Drago lui lança un regard dédaigneux puis s'en allai sans rien ajouter. Elle faisait la fille bafouée dans son honneur alors que c'était elle qui avait sauté sur l'occasion de se taper une créature aux performances sexuelles mythiques. Elle s'était trop prise au sérieux celle là ! Elle n'était pas Ambre, il ne lui devait rien ! Ce n'était qu'une partenaire qu'il n'aimait pas, qu'il prenait parce qu'il en avait envie, et justement il s'était lassé de son tempérament.

_« Malefoy ! »_ Interpella une Poufsouffle.

_« Quoi ! »_ Répondit-il agacé.

_« Tu as du temps là ? »_ Demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

Finalement il allait pouvoir s'en sortir. Il tendit la main qu'elle saisit et l'entraina dans la salle sur demande après s'être assuré que c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait. La jeune fille était blonde, mais elle était musclée, élancée, et ses yeux étaient d'un vert profond, un vert dans lequel Drago voulait se perdre pour les prochaines heures.


	23. Oncle Black

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling ^^ à par mes personnages bien sur.**

**Couples : Drago Malfoy / OC, SS/HP, HG/BZ, Ginny W/ OC, RW/PP, TN/ LL, RL/NL**

**Résumé :****DM/ OC, HP/SS...Imaginez...Harry se montre incapable de tuer Voldemort...Lui et son mari: Severus Snape, ont eu des jumeaux...Imaginez que ces enfant sont pris dans cette guerre...Renvoyé dans le passé pour arranger les choses...Comment vivre une vie normale lorsqu'on ne sait faire qu'une seule chose dans sa vie: combattre...**

**Chapitre 23** ~ Oncle Black :

Ambre avait tenu sa promesse, elle avait donné des cours à Drago, mais n'avait jamais laissé l'incident précédent se reproduire. Elle y tenait, à son secret. Pourquoi ? Un esprit de vengeance, et c'était assez puéril de sa part. Malefoy lui avait dit, un jour où elle ne s'était pas aperçu de sa proximité : « Un jour, ton frère et moi on découvrira ce que tu caches Snape, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. ». Comme si Ambre avait peur de lui et de son frère, franchement ! Pourquoi le devrait-elle après tout ? Comme s'ils pouvaient deviner comme par miracle que Drago avait fait ce qu'il avait fait ! Et pourtant, une fois encore elle se détesta, parce que sentir Drago près d'elle l'avait troublée. Elle en était venue à vouloir des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas.

Il lui arrivait de plus en plus de le voir en rêve. Ou plutôt des cauchemars de son avis. Elle le voyait dans des scènes quotidiennes, un bonjour, un au revoir, et d'un coup les yeux de Drago viraient au bleu électrique, comme ce soir là. Elle avait l'impression que Drago était très rapide, ou alors c'était elle qui était engourdie, mais en tout cas il était arrivé près d'elle, et elle était paralysée par la peur. Elle ne voyait plus que ses yeux bleus, ses yeux dangereux car révélant que le Veela était seul maître du corps du jeune homme. Elle sentait encore les mains de Drago sur ses hanches, les phrases susurrées à son oreille par contre étaient oubliées et refoulées avec plaisir. Il l'embrassait, et elle perdait la tête à s'abandonner à lui. Ce n'étaient que les hormones de sa grossesse ! Elle essayait de se convaincre, elle ne pouvait pas céder à ses charmes, il était la raison de son malheur. Pourtant les paroles d'Hermione et de Blaise ne la laissaient pas indifférente.

Ils lui avaient dit que Drago n'avait fait que faire ressortir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Seulement, est-ce qu'Ambre voulait vraiment se laisser toucher en plein cœur par un homme ? Voulait-elle vraiment se sentir vulnérable à cause de l'amour ? Le bébé n'était que quelque chose d'imprévu, et d'ailleurs elle remerciait intérieurement l'infirmière de ne rien avoir dit à son père. Pourtant Drago n'était pas laid à regarder, même s'il accumulait les manières aristocratiques qu'elle méprisait. Franchement, c'était quoi cette idée de se sentir meilleur et plus grand que les autres, hein ? En ce jour, dans la grande salle vers midi, elle regardait Drago au bout de la rangée manger avec Blaise et Théo. Il riait, semblait plein de joie de vivre alors que chaque jour, dans l'intimité de leurs cours, il lui montrait ce fatalisme qui la rebellait, il attendait la mort comme un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur.

_« Tiens tiens. »_ Commença Pansy.

_« D'habitude tu regardes Drago avec dégoût._

_- Et alors ?_

_- Aujourd'hui tu le regardes avec curiosité._

_- C'est faux ! »_ S'exclama Ambre en jetant un regard outragé à Pansy.

_« Oh allez, je savais bien que tu ne pouvais pas lui faire la tête tout le temps. Même toi tu es assez intelligente pour donner une seconde chance à qui en a besoin._

_- Une seconde chance ? Mais qui te dit que j'ai envie de lui donner une seconde chance ? »_

Ambre prenait tout le temps la mouche, à la moindre réflexion elle ne marchait pas, elle courait. Pansy était habituée à entre plus les hormones d'Ambre parler qu'Ambre elle-même, même si parfois cela l'agaçait. On ne voyait rien de la grossesse de son amie, et sérieusement, seuls ceux qui savaient pour sa condition savaient adapter leur comportement.

_« Laisse tomber Ambre. »_

Elles finirent leur dessert et comme d'habitude Pansy accompagna Ambre aux toilettes. Si on ne voyait rien de la grossesse d'Ambre, elle en avait pourtant presque tous les symptômes, dont la vessie fragile. Halloween était passé, Noël également. Seuls Ambre, Harry, Dan, Drago, et quelques autres élèves restèrent au château. Ambre refusait à chaque fois les invitations de Drago à aller passer les fêtes au manoir Malefoy, si bien que Narcissa et Lucius durent venir à Poudlard, dans l'appartement du maître des potions. Ambre ne put faire autrement que d'être présente avec Drago, pour une fois qu'elle passait un Noël en famille.

Ambre remarquait de plus en plus que son frère était mal, une peine de cœur. Déjà la mort de Rose l'avait rendu dépressif, car il l'avait aimé en secret de longues années, mais là elle savait que c'était parce qu'il était séparé de Ginny. Elle s'en voulait, et elle se doutait que la Gryffondor ne devait pas avoir une haute opinion d'Ambre. La même qui empêchait Dan de voler de ses propres ailes. Elle était triste oui, parce qu'avec le temps elle s'était habituée à la présence de Drago, à le repousser, à définir ses limites. Dan essayait à chaque fois de la rapprocher de Drago, et le Veela semblait quand à lui insensible au moindre effort. Ambre s'assit à côté de son frère, lui-même assis sur le montant de la fenêtre.

_« Tu sais, tu devrais aller la voir._

_- Hum, voir qui ?_

_- Weasley... Enfin je veux dire, Ginny. Je sais que tu es malheureux sans elle, même si tu cherches à me le cacher._

_- Allons Ambre, pourquoi voudrait-elle encore de moi, hein ? Je t'ai fait passer avant elle, toi, et ton problème avec Drago. J'ai presque tout fait passer avant elle._

_- Je suis désolée mon frère, je suis désolée. Si j'avais vu avant, mais t'avoir avec moi me rassurait trop. Je m'en veux, j'aimerais que tu sois heureux Dan. Ce n'est pas parce que tu fais ta vie avec une femme que tu n'es plus mon frère._

_- Oh Ambre, je crois que c'est trop tard._

_- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu n'as pas essayé ! À la rentrée, va lui parler, fais lui ton sourire craquant et elle va te tomber dans les bras j'en suis sûre ! »_

Dan posa sa tête au creux du cou de sa sœur, il voulait tellement que tout soit si simple. Elle le câlina comme il aimait tant, elle passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, fredonnait un air que Harry leur chantait quand ils étaient petits enfants. Dan était son grand frère, elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre à cause d'elle. La rentrée arriva bien vite, on était en janvier. Le bébé était attendu entre le mois de février et le mois de mars, cela était trop rapide. Trop pour Ambre qui faisait des cauchemars à s'en rendre malade, imaginant des accouchements plus horribles les uns que les autres : les conseils de Pomfresh n'y changèrent rien. Le jour où elle vit Dan refaire trois fois de suite sa cravate, elle sut que c'était son jour, le jour où il avait décidé d'aller parler avec Ginny.

Dan était sorti de l'appartement sans un mot pour personne, il était bien trop nerveux. Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre, sans savoir par quoi il allait commencer. Il voulait récupérer Ginny, mais pas si cela faisait son malheur, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard ! Il arriva dans le Hall, cherchant sa petite tête rousse préférée, mais ne la trouva pas. Il fut obligé d'aller chercher dans la grande salle, et là, il la trouva. Encore plus belle avec ces flocons magiques dans les cheveux, cette rougeur qu'avaient ses joues, ce grand sourire de bonheur de retrouver ses amis. Il arriva derrière elle, posa une main sur la table et chuchota dans son oreille :

_« Gin', est-ce qu'on peut se voir, s'il te plait._

_- Maintenant ?_

_- Oui... »_

Il se recula et commença à partir lentement vers les couloirs oubliés de Poudlard, alors qu'elle était sur ses talons. Soudainement, il s'arrêta, se retourna et la pris dans ses bras le plus fort possible sans lui faire de mal. Il respirait son odeur comme s'il n'avait pas eu d'oxygène depuis trop longtemps, il pouvait enfin se détendre, profiter avant qu'elle ne lui demande de la lâcher. Mais elle l'enlaça, le collant encore plus à elle.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »_

Ginny n'avait pas l'habitude qu'il lui montre autant son affection, d'habitude c'étaient des petites caresses, un baiser volé au détour d'un couloir. Mais là, la prendre dans ses bras à l'en étouffer... Ginny en vint à la conclusion que Dan avait un problème.

_« Parle-moi Dan. »_ Murmura Ginny, inquiète.

_« Je t'aime, tu me manques... Je te veux Gin'. »_

Il la poussa contre un mur, puis ils dévièrent derrière une teinture sans se lâcher les lèvres. Ils s'embrassaient comme jamais. Ginny avait attendu cela pendant des mois avant de se résigner que jamais Dan ne voudrait d'elle plus que son amour fraternel qu'il avait pour Ambre. Et pourtant, ses mains, son souffle, ses mots, elle ne pouvait que se laisser faire. Il souleva la jupe de la jeune fille, lui caressant les cuisses, puis passant sa main sur son ventre, où il eut un petit sourire en coin.

_« Des petites folies pour Noël ?_

_- Quoi, ça se voit tant que ça ?_

_- C'est à cause de quoi, chocolat ou muffins ?_

_- Les deux, ça t'ennuie ?_

_- Non... J'aime tout de toi Ginny, je m'en fous de toutes les autres. Tu es la seule Gin', alors s'il te plait... S'il te plait, ne me brise pas._

_- Dan, jamais je ne... Jamais, oh par Merlin. »_

Elle l'agrippa, le rapprocha d'elle, peu importait ce qu'il allait se passer ce soir là, elle voulait tout de Dan maintenant que c'était à sa portée. Ginny se sentait enfin à sa place, elle qui l'avait attendue, elle qui s'était sentie tourmentée, avait essayée de l'oublier. Elle l'embrassa, déboutonna la chemise du jeune homme avant de s'attaquer plus bas.

_« Ginny, tu es sûre ?_

_- Toi, toi, je ne veux que toi depuis des mois._

_- Je suppose que ça veut dire oui. »_ Acheva-t-il en l'embrassant sans la moindre pudeur.

Il ne pouvait exprimer en mots le bonheur qu'il ressentait, cela aurait été minimiser les choses. Il lança le sort de contraception, puis s'enfonça en elle avec précaution, elle ayant les jambes croisées autour du bassin de Dan, et lui devant la portait pour qu'elle ne glisse pas. Ginny était vierge mais pourtant elle n'eut pas mal, non, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle attendait ce moment pour ne pas se focaliser sur le plaisir et la joie qu'elle en tirait.

_« Dan !_

_- Chuuuut, on va nous entendre. »_

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de sa rouquine, pour étouffer ses cris et ses gémissements. Ils étaient dans un endroit risqué pour leur première fois, mais l'amour n'attendait pas ! Elle s'agrippait de plus en plus à lui, elle le voulait tellement que cela en était douloureux. Elle voulait qu'il la marque dans son cou, qu'il lui fasse mille promesses, elle voulait tout de lui.

_« Je vais venir Gin'. »_ avertit Dan.

_« Vas-y, oh Dan ! »_

Il n'en fallut pas plus, tout était trop parfait, la femme dans ses bras était parfaite, et son plaisir le rendait fou. Et elle s'amusait à caresser ce qu'il s'amusait à appeler sa crinière. Lui qui se trouvait quelconque, pas assez comme-ci, pas assez comme-ça, Ginny elle le comblait. Il posa sa tête dans le cou de Ginny, c'était là sa vrai place, sa place d'homme. Puis il entendit la sonnerie du début et cours, et en un même ensemble ils éclatèrent de rire. Il l'aida à se rhabiller, et elle l'aida à remettre sa cravate dans le bon sens. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtèrent à sortir de leur cachette, il l'attrapa par le bras.

_« Je t'aime Ginny._

_- Arrête de me répéter ça, sinon je vais vraiment fondre._

_- Ah, si je pouvais te garder rien que pour moi. » Marmonna-t-il dans son cou._

_« Il faut qu'on y aille Dan. »_

Elle l'entraîna vers la salle de classe, et ils s'installèrent avec l'expression typique de ceux qui venaient de prendre un pied intégral. Il essaya d'interpeller Ambre mais elle fuyait son regard, un sourire en coin. Il prit un bout de parchemin qu'il roula en boule avant de la lui lancer. Effet immédiat, elle se retourna :

_« Je ne veux pas savoir ! »_ Lança-t-elle taquine.

Dan ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'à sa petite amie pendant ce cours. Il ne pensa pas au fait qu'il vivait encore avec Ambre et Drago, ni qu'il était au cœur d'une guerre. Il ne pensa pas à la mort probable de l'un d'entre eux ou même à une probable défaite. Non, il n'y avait que Ginny à ce moment là.

La fin des cours sonna, et les vacances de février arrivèrent plus vite qu'on ne l'aurait prévu. Ambre en était presque à son terme et la guerre n'était pas terminée, elle qui croyait qu'elle aurait pu tout arranger pour être débarrassée en tant voulu, c'était trop tard ! Elle sentait l'enfant donner des coups de pieds, et à chaque fois elle soufflait, elle soufflait comme si elle s'ennuyait alors que seule Pansy savait que c'était à cause de la douleur. Courage, il n'y en avait plus pour très longtemps. Ils étaient tous dans la bibliothèque : Harmione et Blaise, Dan et Ginny, Theo et Luna, Pansy et Ron, Harry, Ambre et Drago. Une espèce de bande qui, quelques années auparavant, aurait été lynchée parce qu'on ne mélangeait pas Serpentard et Gryffondor.

Ce fût à ce moment là que le professeur Lupin et Severus entrèrent dans la bibliothèque en trombe. Ils firent appeler les onze élèves qu'ils emmenèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. On fit venir Neville également, ainsi que tous les membres principaux de l'AD. L'heure était grave, il ne fallait pas être devin pour le savoir. Ambre était excitée d'aller au combat même si quelque part, le fait de son accouchement approchant l'angoissait. Pourtant, même sous le regard suppliant de sa meilleure amie, elle n'abandonna pas l'idée d'aller combattre. La mission était donnée, il fallait aller au ministère, dans le département des mystères pour récupérer un objet que Voldemort avait entreposé sous un charme de dissimulation.

À peine une heure plus tard, ils y arrivèrent, débarquant par les cheminées les uns après les autres dans des tenues enchantées. Les fonctionnaires les regardèrent comme s'ils venaient d'un autre monde avant de paniquer. Mais aucun Auror ne vint perturber les jeunes ados, ou alors s'ils étaient venus, ils furent trop lents ! Tous étaient organisés en groupe de deux ou de trois, les couples d'abord, et seul Harry resta avec Dan tandis que Ginny était avec Hermione et Blaise. Ambre et Drago se chargeaient de la défense pendant que son frère s'occupait de percer vers l'endroit ciblé. Arrivés sur place, les mangemorts étaient déjà là.

_« C'est impossible ! »_ s'écria Dan à Harry.

_« Comment ont-ils pu arriver jusque là en si peu de temps ? Comment pouvaient-ils prévoir qu'on allait venir ce soir ? »_ Continua-t-il.

_« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! »_ Répondit Harry, pris de court tout autant que son binôme.

Si au moins ils savaient quel objet chercher. D'après Dumbledore, Voldemort cacherait cette chose là où personne ne penserait chercher, mais aussi bien tout le monde chercherait à cet endroit donc il n'y serait pas. C'était compliqué, mais Dubledore s'attendait à ce que la force de frappe des gryffondors alliée à l'ingéniosité des serpentards ferait de cette mission une réussite. Ambre soufflait, sa respiration était rapide. Même si cela ne se voyait pas, elle avait pris du poids, et se retrouvait moins agile que d'habitude, mais elle devait assurer... C'était une question de vie ou de mort !

_« Si au moins on sais ce qu'on cherche ! »_ grommela-t-elle alors qu'elle envoyait un mangemort au tapis d'un geste de la baguette.

_« On finira bien par trouver. »_ rassura Drago.

Il ne fallait pas le prendre pour un imbécile. Il avait bien vu qu'Ambre n'était pas dans un état habituel, enfin si, elle était normale dans la mesure où il était habitué à la voir décliner. Pendant que lui devenait plus fort, elle devenait plus faible : moins endurante, plus sensible. Mais qu'avait-elle à la fin ? Il en serait mort d'inquiétude s'il n'avait pas pu l'accompagner au combat. Ne se rendait-elle compte de rien ?

Mais qui disait département des mystères et mangemorts, disait vengeance sur la dernière fois où ils avaient perdu la prophétie concernant Harry et Voldemort. Mais pas que cela, lorsque Harry vit Bellatrix, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et voilà Dan seul à combattre face à Greyback. Neville, Luna et Theo étaient aux prises avec d'autres mangemorts au visage caché.

_« Hermione ! Blaise ! Allez dans la salle du temps ! Ramenez des retourneurs de temps ! »_ Ordonna Ambre.

Le couple fila en direction de la salle. C'était une salle spacieuse, éclairée par des bougies flottantes. Hermione cherchait des retourneurs de temps parmi les autres objets, c'était difficile car ils se ressemblaient tous, donc elle devait lire les runes gravées sur chaque sablier, objet magique, montre à gousset. Tous ces objets flottaient, parfois trop haut où elle ne pouvait les attraper, parfois trop bas et elle avait peur de les écraser.

Ambre vit que Neville était aux prises avec des cerveaux qui semblaient avec des... Tentacules ? Merlin ! Mais dans quelle bizarrerie il était tombé ? Luna avait le nez cassé, et tentait tant bien que mal d'aider Theodore à combattre Greyback. Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge ceux là ! Ambre envoya un stupefix bien sentit au loup-garou, et le couple de Serdaigle – Serpentard finit par aider Neville.

_« Vous croyez vraiment que c'était une bonne idée d'aller dans la salle du Savoir ? Allez donc aider ceux qui sont dans la salle des prophéties ! »_

Elle envoya un sort de découpe qui trancha les tentacules qui emprisonnaient Neville, et ses camarades se hâtèrent de revenir vers elle, n'étant pas désireux de retenter l'expérience. Ces cerveaux flottant dans ce liquide étrange, dans une espèce de piscine recouverte de carrelage noire, c'était à en avoir froid dans le dos. Voyant que certains membres de l'AD s'apprêtaient à entrer dans la salle de l'Amour, elle lança un sort de répulsion sur la porte. Merlin ! Qu'ils se tiennent ! Elle ne pouvait pas être sur tous les fronts !

_« Vous croyez que c'est le moment d'aller prendre du bon temps dans cette salle ? Allez dans la salle des prophéties pour aider les autres, et évitez de détruire toutes les prophéties tant que vous y êtes ! »_ Râla-t-elle.

Mais agir comme un tyran lui permit de se faire obéir, ses camarades s'en allèrent dans les allées de la salle du Futur pour se rendre utiles. Ambre cherchait son frère et son père pendant que Drago assurait ses arrières. Il était loyal, d'une certaine manière, même si elle savait qu'il ne la protégeait que pour ne pas mourir lui-même. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Drago agissait d'une manière désintéressée !

_« Tu les trouves ? »_ demanda Drago, essoufflé.

_« Non, pas encore. Ah moins que..._

_- J'AI TUÉ SIRIUS BLACK AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAA ! »_ Hurla une voix qu'Ambre connaissait que trop bien.

Un frisson la parcourut de part en part, et elle crut à l'instant qu'elle allait être malade. Eurk, la reine du seigneur des ténèbres. Drago remarqua qu'elle s'était arrêtée, comme si elle avait vu un fantôme.

_« Eh ben, je ne savais pas que ma tante te faisait autant d'effet. »_ Remarqua-t-il ironique.

_« Tu parles, c'est l'horreur. Bon, je crois qu'on trouvera Harry lorsqu'on trouvera Lestrange. »_ Conclut-elle.

Pourtant elle se serait bien passée de voir l'autre vieille folle. Elle en avait la nausée rien que d'y penser, même si elle était convaincue qu'elle pourrait faire un grand pas pour l'Ordre du Phoenix si jamais elle arrivait à la détruire. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers cette voix qui les horripilaient tant.

_« Petit Bébé Potter ! Qu'est-ce que cela te fait de te retrouver tout seul, hein ? Tu en fais des cauchemars la nuit, n'est-ce pas ? Ah, si seulement mon cousin Sirius avait été digne de la famille, mais il ne l'a pas été. Et il est mort. Bientôt ça serra ton tour hahahahahaa ! »_ Cria Bellatrix.

_« Par Morgane, cette femme me sort par les yeux ! »_ S'exclama Ambre.

_« Fais voir ? »_ Demanda Drago en riant.

Pour seule réponse elle lui tira la langue. Mais bien vite ils récupérèrent tout leur sérieux, car ils y étaient : la salle de la Mort. L'arche au milieu semblait parler à Ambre, comme si des âmes y étaient emprisonnées.

_« Tu entends ça Malefoy ?_

_- Oui, mais je ne sais pas d'où ça vient._

_- De l'arche, enfin je crois, allons-y. »_

Ils sortirent à couvert, face à Bellatrix, entourée de plein d'autres mangemorts aussi puants et écœurants qu'elle ! Bellatrix afficha un air satisfait et amer lorsqu'elle vit Drago, elle le regarda de haut, comme s'il n'était plus qu'un déchet encombrant.

_« Oh Drago, mon chéri, te voilà du mauvais côté. Vois-tu, j'aurais préféré qu'il en soit autrement, mais tu me fais perdre mon temps, je crois que Lucius ne m'en voudra pas trop si je te tue._

_- Oh vraiment ma tante ? Mais je crois au contraire qu'il sera furieux, lui qui vous espionne depuis des années._

_- Tu mens !_

_- C'est à vous de voir en effet, dans tous les cas, la famille Malefoy est du côté gagnant de cette guerre. J'ai envie de dire : pas de chance pour vous. »_ Lança-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Ambre détestait cela lorsqu'il prenait ses airs d'aristocrate. Elle lui donna un coup de coude et il la regarda contrarié, lui demandant un : « quoi ? » du regard. C'était une conversation familiale, il fallait bien y mettre les convenances non ? Le problème étant qu'elle était accompagnée par d'autres mangemorts, les Avery, Macnair, Mulciber, Rockwood, et Rosier. Ils avaient une grande majorité par rapport à eux quatre.

_« Harry, tu vas chercher ce pour quoi on est là._

_- Ça va pas ou quoi ? J'ai mieux à faire, viens Lestrange, maintenant ! Je vais te régler ton compte ! »_ Cria Harry qui perdait son sang froid.

Ambre regarda ses ongles, faisant semblant d'être une jeune fille superficielle qui s'ennuyait avant de relever sa tête vers Harry, un air de je-m'en-foustisme absolu dans son regard.

_« En fait, je ne te demandais pas ton avis. Drago, emmène le loin d'ici._

_- Non, je reste avec toi._

_- Mais c'est quoi ces gens qui sont insubordonnés là ! »_ S'énerva-t-elle.

Elle les claqua tous les deux derrière la tête avant de les pousser plus loin, leur faisant signe de dégager et promettant à Harry qu'elle se chargerait de Bellatrix. Ce n'était pas son combat, lui était là pour débusquer l'objet. Une fois sûre qu'ils étaient partis, elle s'arrangea avec Dan pour qu'il s'occupe de tous les mangemorts mais en lui laissant Lestrange.

_« Avec moi Lestrange, savoure ton dernier jour de vie. »_ lança Ambre piquante.

La lutte entre les deux femmes commença alors que Dan s'était arrangé pour être beaucoup plus loin avec tous les autres. Elles deux étaient proches de l'arche, cette arche où le parrain d'Harry avait été tué par Bellatrix plusieurs années auparavant. Les sorts se succédèrent, tous en informulés, il n'y avait plus que des éclaires, des exclamations, des bruits de corps tombés ou recevant le sort.

_« Qui que tu sois, tu vas mourir jeune impertinente ! »_ menaça Bellatrix.

_« Oh non, ça m'étonnerais, je suis comme mes pères : increvable ! »_ Se moqua Ambre.

Plusieurs fois Ambre dut éviter un sortilège de mort, d'autres fois les sortilèges la touchèrent mais elle n'eut pas tant de blessures que cela grâce à sa combinaison magique. Elle frustrait Bellatrix à un tel point que celle-ci se montrait de plus en plus enragée. Mais Ambre n'avait pas dit son dernier mot ! Loin de là ! Mais par un faux mouvement, Ambre créa une ouverture que la mangemort vit, et elle perdit sa baguette. Elle prit sa dague, celle qui était empoisonnée, elle se mit en position, son regard émeraude semblant lancer des avada kedavra.

_« Vieille mégère acariâtre et ridée, viens un peu par là si tu crois que je vais abandonner ! »_ Cria Ambre sur un ton de provocation.

_« Je vais écouter ta jeune vie ! Prépare-toi à mourir !_

_- Parle à mon cul, ma tête est malade !_

_- Aucune classe !_

_- Mais au moins, je suis coiffée, MOI ! »_

Elle se battait avec sa dague, exécutant une danse d'arts martiaux qui surprenait la mangemort. De sa vie elle n'avait jamais vu une sorcière se battre ainsi. Mais que craignait-elle ? Elle avait sa baguette alors que l'adolescente n'avait plus que ce morceau de métal ouvragé qu'elle agitait partout. Elle lança des sorts mais Ambre esquivait avec une agilité sans pareil, même mieux, elle s'approchait de son ennemie rapidement.

_« Tu crois quoi ? Qu'avec cette dague tu vas m'ôter la vie ? Hahahahaha !_

_- Ne me sous-estimez pas ! »_

Mais malheureusement la femme était rapide et agile, pas autant que Ambre mais elle lui donnait du fil à retordre avec son imprévisibilité. Ambre était essoufflée, elle était plus lourde à cause de sa grossesse, et dire qu'elle en était presque à son terme. Tout semblait plus effrayant que d'habitude. Par un habile jeu de main, Ambre arriva à désarmer Bellatrix, l'attrapant par les cheveux et approchant son visage du voile au cœur de l'arche.

_« Vous allez voir ce que ça fait, vous allez mourir, vous perdre parmi les morts. »_ siffla Ambre.

_« Peut-être bien, mais je vais te laisser quelque chose dont tu vas te souvenir toute ta vie. »_ affirma Bellatrix le regard fou.

Soudainement, Ambre sentit une douleur attroce dans son ventre. Elle lâcha Bellatrix qui disparut aux travers du voile et se recula doucement, le regard glissant à l'endroit qui la faisait crier de douleur. La garce avait réussis à lui prendre sa dague et la lui avait plantée dans le ventre. Sa dague empoisonnée qui tuait l'enfant qu'elle portait, qui la tuait en même temps. À côté d'elle, un corps sortit du voile, les yeux vides, le cœur mort. Un échange équivalent...

_« SIRIUS ! »_ hurla Harry.

_« Retiens-le. »_ ordonna Ambre à Lupin.

Le professeur retint celui qu'il considérait comme son filleul, et personne ne vit la blessure qu'Ambre cachait, même si plusieurs remarquèrent son air affaibli, ses traits tirés. Quelque chose clochait, mais personne ne pouvait dire quoi. Elle fit signe à son frère de venir et il vint instinctivement à côté du cadavre, cherchant un pouls, cherchant des vestiges de vie.

_« Fais-lui les gestes de premiers secours._

_- Mais Ambre, il est mort._

_- Non, il y a peut être quelque chose... Qu'on peut faire... Insuffle-lui de la magie tout en faisant... Repartir son cœur. »_

Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas, Dan releva les yeux sur sa sœur et ce qu'il vit failli le tuer sur place. Elle avait en main le manche de sa dague et tira dessus pour l'enlever de son ventre. Du sang coula encore et encore, cela semblait ne jamais s'arrêter alors que sa peau était cireuse et que ses veines apparaissaient bleutées.

_« Ambre, Ambre, est-ce que ça va ? Qui t'a fait ça ? Ambre ? C'était ta dague empoisonnée, c'est ça ? Dis-moi que tu as l'antipoison sur toi. Ambre !_

_- Occupe-toi de lui._

_- Non mais ça va pas ? Lui est mort ! Toi pas ! Enfin pas encore. Je t'en prie !_

_- Ramène-le, Dan, quelqu'un d'autre va s'occuper de moi. Est-ce que vous avez trouvé l'objet ?_

_- Oui, il a été détruit. Oh Ambre je t'en prie, je t'en prie. Drago ! Drago viens vite ! »_

Ambre était assise et tombait presque sur le sol. Dan pleurait, il voulait s'occuper de sa sœur mais elle l'empêchait de la toucher, et demandait sans cesse à ce qu'il s'occupe de l'homme. À chaque geste que Dan faisait pour faire battre le cœur de l'homme il y mettait une impulsion de magie. Il y avait des étincelles, c'était comme si ses mains étaient enduites de magie.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_ Demanda Drago en s'approchant.

Il ne comprit pas tout d'abord, pourquoi Dan pleurait en faisant des gestes étranges sur le cadavre de Sirius Black, et pourquoi il y avait une marre de sang autour d'Ambre. Une marre de sang ? Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la blessure, il crut devenir fou ! Il crut que le sorcier en lui était mort et enterré, qu'il était devenu une bête ne raisonnant plus que par son cœur. Ses yeux virèrent dans une couleur bleu électrique, mais un bleu qui devait illuminer la nuit tant la magie semblait parcourir ses veines.

Drago s'approcha d'Ambre, fit fi de tout le sang au sol qui vint se coller à ses vêtements. C'était le sang d'Ambre, il ne pouvait être souillé par cela. Il plaça sa main sous sa tête pour la surélever un peu, la dévisageant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Il regardait ces veines bleues, ce sang qui coulait, ses forces qui diminuaient. Il devenait fou, son âme-sœur sous ses yeux était en train de perdre la vie. Il posa sa main sur la blessure, mais ce n'était pas que du sang qui coulait. Il semblait y avoir de l'eau aussi, mais il ne savait comment le définir. Il appuyait, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

_« Je vais t'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste, tu dois vivre._

_- Non, c'est trop tard. Le poison... hum... La potion... Ah ah AÏE »_

Elle toussa, encore et encore et vint à tousser du sang. L'enfant dans son ventre devait sûrement être en train de se noyer, alors il condamnait Ambre à finir comme lui. Drago mit sa tête sur le côté et saisit sa baguette, murmurant un « anapneo » qui lui libéra les poumons pour quelques temps. Il enleva sa main du ventre d'Ambre, et y murmura un « ferula » qui fit apparaître des bandages qui entourèrent la blessure par magie.

_« Je t'en prie Ambre, tu ne dois pas mourir. Tu dois vivre, tu dois te battre, tu dois... Tu dois... »_

Drago pleura en berçant Ambre dans ses bras. Il lançait des cris déchirants, d'une voix qui semblait plus pure que le vent. Il la suppliait, il suppliait Merlin et tous les grands sorciers de ce monde. Il implorait la pitié de tous les grands êtres magiques de ce monde. On pouvait bien arracher sa propre vie, mais plutôt lui qu'elle ! Pas Ambre, pas alors qu'elle n'avait que seize ans, qu'elle n'avait rien vu de ce qui méritait d'être vécu dans une vie.

_« Drago. »_ appela Pansy d'une petite voix.

_« Drago, si tu ne fais rien, elle va mourir._

_- Mais je ne peux rien faire ! Je ne peux que la voir mourir et la rejoindre dans la mort ! Merlin, sauvez là !_

_- Imbécile ! »_ Râla-t-elle en cognant sa tête.

_« Tu es un veela ! »_ Reprit-elle avec un semblant de colère et de... chagrin ?

_« Alors va voir tes petits copains de la nature et demande-leur de t'aider ! »_ cria-t-elle au bord des larmes.

L'attention de ceux qui s'étaient rassemblés autour de la blessée fut attirée par Sirius Black, yeux grands ouverts, qui venait de reprendre sa respiration. Il avait reprit vie, car si l'Avada Kedavra avait arrêté son cœur et bloqué sa magie, Dan avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Il pleurait toujours, et il finit par lancer un regard à Drago, un regard menaçant qui voulait tout dire.

_« Fais quelque chose Malefoy, MAINTENANT ! »_

Drago n'en avait rien à faire de Potter qui se jetait dans les bras de son parrain, il n'en avait plus rien à faire que tout le monde puisse le regarder perdre ses moyens. Il enleva son haut, mettant à nu son torse et son dos. Puis il sortit ses ailes, des ailes blanches aux tâches noires, des ailes au bout rougi par le sang de son âme-sœur. Il la porta, la portant comme une princesse, puis il s'envola en direction d'un endroit que seuls les veela connaissaient.

_« Je t'en supplie Ambre, je t'aime, accroche toi. Je t'en prie, ne meurs pas... Ne pars pas. Reste éveillée._

_- Je suis... désolée..._

_- Tu vas survivre, je le sais, j'en suis sûr, tu vas survivre ! »_ Affirma-t-il alors que les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues.

Si seulement, car il se sentait mourir à chaque fois un peu plus avec elle. Lui était préparé à cette mort, mais seulement parce qu'il savait que sans lui elle pourrait enfin chercher ce bonheur qu'elle attendait ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de mourir, c'était une torture, c'était s'arracher le cœur avec une pince à épiler. Il était tellement déchiré de l'intérieur, désespéré, il fallait qu'ils l'aident !


	24. Petit stage chez les pures

**Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K Rowling ^^ à par mes personnages bien sûr.**

**Couples : Drago Malfoy / OC, SS/HP, HG/BZ, Ginny W/ OC, RW/PP, TN/ LL, RL/NL**

**Résumé :**** DM/ OC, HP/SS...Imaginez...Harry se montre incapable de tuer Voldemort...Lui et son mari: Severus Snape, ont eu des jumeaux...Imaginez que ces enfant sont pris dans cette guerre...Renvoyés dans le passé pour arranger les choses...Comment vivre une vie normale lorsqu'on ne sait faire qu'une seule chose dans sa vie: combattre...**

**~ Chapitre 23: **Petit stage chez les pures ~

Drago voyait Ambre faiblir de plus en plus, tellement qu'il se demandait si la mort n'allait pas les cueillir en plein vol. Il se posa dans une clairière en plein milieu de la forêt avoisinante, dans un endroit suffisamment reculé pour qu'on ne les trouve pas facilement. Il s'agenouilla, et déposa Ambre avec une infinie précaution telle que si elle avait été le plus fragile des cristaux, elle n'aurait rien senti.

_« Êtres de magie pure qui autrefois guidaient les sorciers. Êtres de magie pure, compagnons des veelas, nymphes et fées. »_ scanda Drago.

_« Je suis fils de Lucius le protecteur, je vous en prie... »_

Drago frissonna alors qu'il entendit Ambre cracher du sang, elle en avait même qui coulait de son nez, bafouant la pâleur tendre de sa peau. Les yeux bleu électrique de Drago fixèrent le ciel gris comme un appel au secours, comme un ange déchu qui suppliait des puissances supérieurs de l'épargner, lui et son aimé, du lourd destin qui s'abattait sur eux.

_« Sauvez-nous ! »_

Il haletait, c'était comme si la douleur d'Ambre était sa douleur. C'était comme s'il mourait lui-même à petit feu, comme s'il ne désirait plus qu'une chose : que la douleur s'efface et qu'il vive en paix, même si ce dût être dans la mort. Lorsqu'il baissa ses yeux, bordés de rouge à cause des larmes qui coulaient sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se rendit compte que des êtres les encerclaient : un ours, un loup, un serpent, un faucon, et une loutre sortie de la rivière non loin.

Ces êtres magiques, après avoir repris leur forme humaine, rivèrent leurs regards sur le couple uni dans la douleur que formaient le veela et la jeune fille. Le silence se troubla par la toux sanglante d'Ambre, elle était livide, et Drago la voyait perdre pied de plus en plus vite. Comme s'il sentait sa vie lui échapper entre ses doigts sans pouvoir la retenir.

_« Je vous en supplie ! »_ cria-t-il la voix défaillante tandis qu'il tenait la main d'Ambre fébrilement contre son cœur.

Les êtres purs ne dirent rien mais rompirent le cercle formé autour de lui. Il sentit le corps d'Ambre s'élever en lévitant puis suivre les êtres purs qui s'enfonçaient dans la forêt. Il se dépêcha de se relever pour les suivre, ne tentant plus de récupérer cette main qui lui avait échappée. Il se sentait faible, mais il irait jusqu'au bout ! Après un peu de marche, ils s'arrêtèrent, et Drago tomba à genoux secoué de nausées. Les êtres purs firent plonger le corps entier d'Ambre dans l'eau de la fontaine, ne dépassait plus d'elle que son nez et sa bouche. Tout le reste était immergé dans l'eau, cette même eau qui prenait une teinte rouge sang alors que l'eau lavait le corps de la jeune femme.

Drago détailla la fontaine, il y avait une statue d'un être androgyne, on ne pouvait dire si c'était un homme ou une femme, et cet être tenait une outre qui déversait l'eau dans la fontaine. Au milieu de cette fontaine trônait un miroir, le « miroir des songes », dirent-ils. Tous ensemble, ils levèrent la main vers le haut, et un filet d'eau s'éleva du fond de la fontaine où reposait Ambre, jusqu'au miroir des songes, le lavant. Puis soudainement des images apparurent dans le miroir, il comprit alors qu'il voyait tous les souvenirs d'Ambre. Il le comprit lorsqu'il vit des Inféri mais que ce n'était pas la bataille de Poudlard, et il vit Ambre tuer ces cadavres ensorcelés. Il vit Ambre se réveiller en hurlant, mais ce n'était ni Potter si Severus qui vint la consoler, mais Dan et une jeune fille rousse.

Cette même jeune fille rousse, qu'elle tua alors que ce n'était plus qu'un cadavre, un Inféri. Drago réalisa qu'Ambre avait dû achever sa propre meilleure amie et ce, pour cette guerre qui durait depuis des années. Il vit aussi Potter et Severus mourir sous ses yeux, à travers les yeux d'Ambre, il la vit également réagir face aux interrogations de Blaise lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de la prendre en filature. Puis il se vit, ivre, alors qu'elle essayait de l'aider à remonter dans sa chambre, il se vit user de ses pouvoirs pour l'obliger à céder à ses avances. Drago se mit à pleurer, n'ayant aucun scrupule à montrer sa honte face aux êtres purs. Il regarda pourtant jusqu'au bout, et il sa vit se rendre compte qu'elle était enceinte, créer une potion, tout dissimuler, le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait lorsqu'elle était avec lui.

_« Le miroir des songes révèle la nature des êtres, leurs plus mauvaises actions, et cela définit si nous pouvons ou non lui apporter notre aide. »_ dit un des hommes.

_« Vous ne comprenez pas ? Je mérite la mort après tout ce que j'ai fait ! Je dois mourir ! Mais pas elle ! Ah si je pouvais... Si je pouvais mourir à sa place ! J'ai tout gâché, j'ai tout détruit ! »_

Les ailes de Drago devinrent noires et ses yeux se faisaient livides. Il était veela et il avait fait du mal à sa compagne, pire, avec ses actes il l'avait empêché d'être heureuse, il avait empoisonné son existence. Drago voulait se supprimer, il voulait mourir. Ce n'était plus sa plus grande crainte maintenant, mais sa plus grande nécessité. Ambre était en train de mourir, elle venait de perdre ses enfants, enfants qu'ils avaient conçu sans son accord à elle. Il enfonçait ses ongles dans sa peau jusqu'au sang, rien ne saurait l'arrêter maintenant qu'il avait compris qu'il était une des plus grandes menaces pour sa compagne !

_« C'est de ma faute ! C'est de ma faute ! Je ne suis qu'un incapable ! Je suis écœurant, je la dégoûte. Elle me hait, il faut qu'elle me haïsse, c'est ma punition ! »_

Il répétait comme une litanie ces mots qui le définissaient selon son point de vue, il souffrait à vue d'œil, comme si on venait de l'éventrer mais qu'il était toujours en vie. Ses ailes noires le faisaient ressembler à un ange de la mort alors que ses yeux qui perdaient toute envie de vivre rendaient cette situation sinistre. Puis une femme, Saürah posa sa main sur l'épaule du veela.

_« Regarde le miroir des songes, Drago, il a absorbé les plus mauvais souvenirs de ton âme sœur, pour choisir si elle doit vivre maintenant, ou mourir et vivre plus tard. Regarde... Il y a de la pluie blanche qui coule du miroir, c'est une pluie pure, la pluie du pardon et de la seconde chance. C'est ta seconde chance aussi Drago fils de Lucius. La pluie tombe dans un vase rempli de terre, c'est dans ce vase que nait la fleur de la vie. Viens avec moi. »_

Elle le guida vers le vase d'où commençait à pousser une fleur blanche, qui portait des tâches minuscules de toutes les couleurs. Elle le guida pour qu'il la cueille, mais lui n'avait plus d'yeux que pour son âme-sœur qui baignait dans la fontaine, donc l'eau était mêlée de son sang. Puis Drago se décida enfin et cueillit la fleur qui poussait à vue d'œil.

_« Bien, maintenant lâche la fleur dans la fontaine. Pardonne-toi, pardonne-lui, lavez-vous de votre passé afin de vous offrir cette seconde chance. »_

Saürah le guida afin qu'il lâche la fleur dans la fontaine. Drago se sentait comme anesthésié, comme si la douleur était tellement sourde qu'il ne sentait plus rien, cette fleur, cette unique fleur... Pouvait-elle vraiment lui offrir ce qu'il attendait ? Lui rendre son âme-sœur ? Lui laisser le temps de s'agenouiller et de demander grâce ? Lorsqu'il lâcha la fleur, l'eau de la fontaine devint pure, et il entendit le souffle d'Ambre clairement, calme, c'était comme si elle dormait. Pourtant lui se sentait toujours mort, comme si plus rien d'autre ne vivait dans son corps à part le nom de son âme-sœur et sa douleur de ce qu'il avait fait.

_« Elle va se réveiller. »_ annonça un des êtres purs.

_« Il faut que tu partes Drago fils de Lucius le protecteur. »_ déclara la louve.

_« Je ne veux plus la laisser seule. »_ affirma Drago.

_« Elle n'est pas seule, nous sommes avec elle. »_ assura l'ours.

_« Nous connaissons ta peine, veela, nous connaissons la valeur qu'elle a à tes yeux. »_ informa le faucon.

_« Reviens dans 3 jours récupérer ce que tu nous laisses. Laisse-nous guérir son cœur et faire grandir son âme meurtrie. »_ souhaita la loutre.

_« Nous nous ferons un malin plaisir de percer le bouclier autour de son esprit pour que tu trouves enfin ce qu'il y a dedans. »_ assena le serpent.

_« Pars Drago, et dans 3 jours tu verras de tes yeux que tu n'auras pas souffert en vain. »_ rassura la louve.

Drago se releva, caressa du bout des doigts la peau d'Ambre qui n'était pas immergée. Il promit mentalement de revenir la chercher, ou alors de mourir à ses pieds si le destin le voulait ainsi. Il adressa un signe de salut plein de respects aux êtres purs, une salutation encore plus marquée pour la louve qui était sa protectrice, puis il s'enfonça dans la forêt avant de transplaner.

Ambre se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, se redressant choquée dans la fontaine. Depuis quand dormait-elle dans des fontaines ? Elle était seule, Drago n'était plus là. Pourtant c'était lui qui l'avait amené là, non ? À peine sortie de l'eau elle tomba à terre, puis compris qu'elle n'était plus habillée de la même manière. Le vent la faisait frissonner, il faisait encore froid dans cette période de l'année. Elle se détailla quelques secondes, sa combinaison avait laissé place à une robe blanche très longue, pourtant elle restait pieds nus. Pour elle, la seule logique possible était qu'elle était morte. Elle était morte... Pourtant si elle était morte, Drago ne devait pas être loin normalement, si ? Ne devaient-ils pas mourir ensemble ? Elle était belle la théorie hein, ma la pratique...

_« Tu n'es pas morte Arya, fille du dit Harry le sauveur. »_ dit une voix dans les bois.

_« Qui est là ? »_ s'exlama Ambre en se relevant, elle mit ses bras autour d'elle tant elle avait froid.

Ah ! Si elle n'était pas encore morte, cela n'allait pas tarder ! Elle avait tellement froid, qu'elle ne sentait même plus ses pieds. Sa volonté aidant, elle réussit à ne pas retomber, il fallait dire qu'en prenant appuie sur la fontaine, cela l'aida d'autant plus. Elle chercha du regard qui s'était adressé à elle, mais ne distingua aucune forme humaine dans les parages.

_« C'est vrai, tu es plus connue sous le nom d'Ambre chez les tiens. »_

Un faucon fendit les airs et avant de se poser devant Ambre, l'être pur changea pour adopter son apparence humaine. C'était un bel homme à l'apparence d'un humain ayant la vingtaine. Mais il avait ce petit côté sérieux qui discréditait toute tentative d'humour que pouvait apporter la situation.

_« Vous êtes un animagus ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?_

_- Je suis un être pur, je viens pour te guider. »_

Oui, ben s'il pouvait la guider dans un endroit où il faisait chaud, là, elle ne lui en aurait pas voulu ! Merlin ce qu'il faisait froid ! L'homme retira son manteau et le déposa sur les épaules d'Ambre. Elle sentit tout de suite la chaleur pénétrer sa peau. Mais cela n'empêcha pas la jeune Serpentard de le regarder d'un œil méfiant, le détaillant sous toutes les coutures pour voir ses chances de s'enfuir si jamais elle était menée à devoir le faire. Tout à coup, l'homme se mit à rire.

_« Tu es comme un serpent face à un ennemi. Détend-toi, je ne te ferai pas de mal._

_- Ça, c'est vous qui le dites._

_- Je suis un faucon, je ne mens pas. »_

À d'autres ! Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, au vu des événements. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'était pas morte ? Avec ce qu'il s'était passé... Est-ce que Sirius s'en était sorti ? Le faucon lui demanda de le suivre et ils allèrent lentement, au rythme de la jeune fille. Ils arrivèrent dans une cabane entre deux gros blocs de roche, entourée d'arbres verdoyants. C'était comme si les saisons étaient en décalé, Ambre se croyait au printemps alors que normalement elle devrait subir les foudres des tempêtes de neige.

_« Installe-toi sur le lit. »_ conseilla l'homme.

Ambre se laissa guider, de toute façon elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Cela l'inquiétait, elle avait à peine marché, elle n'aimait pas être faible. Elle se sentait dépourvue d'énergie, à la merci de tout et n'importe quoi, cela l'agaçait profondément cette histoire.

_« Pourquoi je me sens si faible ?_

_- Parce que tu as failli mourir._

_- Mais d'habitude je récupère plus vite._

_- Le corps à ses limites. Ton esprit est vif et tu pousses avec volonté pour que ton corps suive ton esprit. Mais jamais le corps ne sera assez rapide, la pensée est instantanée, alors que ton corps subit tout ce qui t'entoure. »_

Il déposa une tasse remplie d'un liquide fumant, une espèce de tisane concoctée avec des plantes indéfinissables. Pourtant Ambre se croyait imparable en botanique, surtout pour ce qui concernait les potions. Mais que faisait-elle ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont elle avait l'habitude, ce n'était pas comme si elle se laissait prendre aussi facilement.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_- Ce qu'il manque à ton corps pour qu'il reprenne énergie et endurance. Enfin, en partie. »_

Ambre but une gorgée du liquide et se sentit tout de suite mieux. C'était comme si la chaleur se répandait dans son corps, son cœur et son esprit. Elle se sentait détendue, moins craintive et moins conspiratrice. Tout de suite c'était comme si elle avait été mise en confiance, ou presque, dans tous les cas elle ne se sentait plus menacée dans cet endroit.

_« Te voilà toi-même. »_ affirma l'homme faucon.

_« Moi-même ? Mais je suis toujours moi-même._

_- Non, sinon cela serait trop facile pour toi de vivre. Il y a toi la fille, toi la femme, toi la guerrière, toi la magicienne, et bien d'autres toi grâce à ta personnalité. Mais tu en opprimes certaines, et en faisant cela, tu n'es pas toi-même._

_- Il n'y en a qui sont incompatibles aussi._

_- Comme celui de tuer et d'aimer ? »_

Et bien voilà, nous y étions une fois encore ! Elle n'avait pas envie de s'épancher sur ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, de toute façon cela ne lui apprendrait pas à aimer le veela ! Le faucon reprit la parole pour combler le silence.

_« La louve arrive. Je vais te laisser avec elle, elle s'occupera bien de toi. »_

L'homme sortit en prenant son temps, et bientôt une femme fière et dont la présence imposait le respect arriva. Elle était belle, avec des airs maternels qu'Ambre savait deviner. Un air sévère aussi, autoritaire. Il ne fallait pas que la louve essaye un approche frontale sinon Ambre allait mordre, elle n'était pas tout à fait d'humeur.

_« Bonjour Arya, fille du sauveur._

_- Salut. »_

_C'était quoi cette manie de l'appeler comme cela ? Elle avait un prénom quoi ! La louve déposa une bourse sur la table au milieu de la pièce, puis mit de l'eau à chauffer dans un chaudron. Elle portait des vêtements somptueux, comme le faucon lui-même en portait._

_« Comment te sens-tu ?_

_- Moins pire qu'avant._

_- C'est bien, tu récupèreras vite de la mort de tes enfants._

_- Ce n'est pas comme si je les avais désirés non plus. Attendez... Mes enfants ? Il y en avait plusieurs ? Comment vous le savez vous d'abord ?_

_- Je le sais car c'est en mon pouvoir de savoir ces choses. Et puis, tu avais fait le choix de garder ces enfants._

_- Je n'ai aucun regret de leur perte. Je ne voulais pas d'eux, mais je ne voulais pas les tuer de mes mains._

_- C'est vrai que tu as pris beaucoup de vies pour ton jeune âge. Peut-être est-il meilleur pour Tayla et Koney d'attendre encore un peu avant de naître._

_- Qui ?_

_- Les esprits de certains de nos amis. Un veela n'est jamais seul, surtout à sa naissance. Il a la nature de son père et de sa mère mais sa naissance signifie la renaissance d'un être pur disparu. Tes enfants étaient un des nôtres, et Drago avant de naître tel qu'il est était un des nôtres également._

_- C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux cette histoire de réincarnation là._

_- Tu préfèrerais que la mort soit la fin de tes souffrances plutôt que le renouveau de la vie ? La chance de vivre mieux, de vivre simplement._

_- Pourquoi pas ?_

_- Ne fuis pas ce que tu ne peux pas combattre._

_- Excusez-moi, mais si un ennemi essaye de me planter un couteau dans le cœur, je vais tout faire pour l'empêcher._

_- Je ne te parle pas de tes réflexes de survie. Je te parle d'un autre ennemi que tu fuis, que tu ignores parce que tu as peur qu'en l'écoutant, tu le croies._

_- Et qui c'est, cet ennemi ?_

_- Ton cœur. »_

Alors cela, on ne lui avait jamais fait ! Enfin si, on lui avait déjà fait des reproches sur son manque de sensibilité, ses airs de soldat dévoué à l'extermination d'un mage noir bien connu. L'arme parfaite qu'on avait passé des années à forger, une arme humaine déshumanisée, une arme qui s'accrochait à des valeurs pour toute limite.

_« Qu'est-ce que mes sentiments ont à faire là-dedans de toute manière ?_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'un humain sans sentiment ? »_

Un humain sans sentiment donnerait sûrement un quelque chose comme Voldemort. Bien que Voldemort lui-même eut des sentiments, il était en colère sans cesse, jubilait de la souffrance d'autrui. Il était profondément mauvais et méchant, tout ce qui était mal le satisfaisait et le bien l'écœurait. Un humain sans sentiments n'équivalait même pas Voldemort, mais une arme, un objet, quelque chose de manipulable, alors oui. Ambre... Etait-elle devenue le pantin de cette guerre ? De toute façon, sa prophétie l'avait déjà condamnée, et elle ne voulait pas entrainer quelqu'un d'autre dans sa chute si chute il devait y avoir.

_« Il n'aurait pas de but propre dans sa vie ? »_ tenta la Serpentard.

_« Il n'aurait pas de vie du tout. Car celui qui lui donnerait un but, le prendrait sous son aile, blanche ou noire, le manipulerait à sa guise._

_- Ça tombe bien, de un j'ai des sentiments, de deux c'est le destin qui me manipule. Sauf s'il y a quelqu'un qui contrôle les prophéties hein, qu'on me le présente pour que je lui refasse le portrait !_

_- Le destin ne manipule pas, il guide. Tu peux lutter contre ton destin, mais tu as une route propre qui te mènera jusqu'à l'accomplissement de toi-même. Ne doute jamais du destin, car il est celui qui te mènera au meilleur de toi-même._

_- Beh bien sûr ! Le destin m'a guidé sur le chemin de la mort et de la souffrance, à n'être qu'une arme dans un monde infernal._

_- Le destin t'a élue comme un être exceptionnel dans ce monde. Tout comme ton frère, Dan fils de Severus le dissimulateur, et tes pères le sont également. Vous avez tous un destin hors du commun, vous êtes appelés à être plus que de simples humains, plus que de simples sorciers._

_- Vous dites ça comme si c'était génial ! C'est comme si ma famille était maudite depuis le début ! Papa et moi, on a toujours rêvé d'une vie normale, une vie sans guerre, où on ne serait pas différents des autres. Une vie où on ne serait plus sur la première ligne face à la mort ! Les gens sont hypocrites de toute manière, ils nous blâment si on ne fait rien, ils nous mettent face aux ennemis, puis ils nous couronnent pour avoir sauvé leurs misérables vies. Ils ne sont même pas capables de se sauver eux-mêmes, même pas capable de sauver quoi que ce soit, et parce que nous en avons le pouvoir nous devons nous sacrifier ? Je hais tout le monde, tout le temps ! J'aimerais qu'ils me foutent la paix une bonne fois pour toute ! »_

Ambre se recroquevilla encore plus sur le lit sur lequel elle était assise. Elle pleurait presque, jurant ciel et terre qu'elle aurait préféré mourir que revenir ainsi à la vie, revenir dans ce monde qu'elle était forcée de sauver. La mort aurait été plus simple, la mort aurait été mettre tout le monde face à la réalité, personne ne se rendait compte de ce qui pesait sur ses épaules. Un instant, oui, un court instant elle voulait se faire martyre ! La femme-louve s'assit à côté d'Ambre sur le lit et lui sourit avec une patience sage qu'elle tenait d'expérience dans sa longue vie. La louve avait les yeux clairs, pires, encore plus lumineux que ceux d'Ambre : d'un vert encore plus éclatant.

_« Perdre tes enfants aurait dû te tuer, mais tu es en vie. La guerre aurait dû te dégoûter de la race dont tu es issue mais tu aimes encore les tiens, oh pas tous les humains je le sais, mais bien plus que tu ne l'admets. La vie n'a jamais pu te combler de tout l'amour qu'il y a en ce monde, et Drago n'a jamais eu quiconque à aimer comme sa nature le lui ordonnait. Tu aimes Dan, tu aimes Harry et Severus. Tu aimes ton amie Pansy, et l'amie de ton père : Hermione. Tu as peur..._

_- Oui j'ai peur ! Ça vous va là ? Lâchez-moi avec ça !_

_- Peur d'aimer Drago et d'avoir encore mal._

_- Je n'ai pas peur de Malefoy !_

_- Je n'ai pas dit que tu avais peur de lui, mais de tes sentiments pour lui. Tu le trainais plus bas que terre, mais il s'est relevé et s'est montré à la hauteur de tes exigences souvent égoïstes. Il a tout fait pour prendre de la valeur à tes yeux, répondant au moindre de tes caprices, se forçant à cacher sa nature parfois, à la taire pour attirer une seconde de ta confiance._

_- Il n'avait qu'à dire non !_

_- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, il n'est pas un esclave de sa nature. C'est toi qui l'asservis en utilisant la place que tu occupes naturellement dans son cœur, tu utilises les sentiments qu'il a pour toi afin de le manipuler, le tout derrière une méfiance et une peur exacerbée par toutes tes années de souffrance._

_- Eh ! Il arrive, et il me prend pour sa déesse ! Il... Il n'a aucune dignité ! Il vient, me lèche les pieds presque, on dirait un petit poussin qui suit sa maman poule, comme s'il ne pouvait respirer qu'avec mon autorisation. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà un gosse : c'est lui ! Comment je peux me sentir en confiance avec lui ? J'ai l'impression qu'il est tellement fragile que c'est à moi de le protéger ! Comment on peut vouloir d'une telle créature à ses côtés ? Si c'est pour le materner... Bon c'est bon, j'arrête là sinon je vais virer très méchante. Rien de que de penser à l'idée qu'il puisse poser ses mains sur moi, ça me donne la nausée._

_- Parce qu'il était ivre lorsqu'il vous à mené à enfanter ? Ou parce que tu le désires autant que tu l'abhorres parce que tu sais qu'il est la solution à bien des problèmes que tu as._

_- Je ne veux pas qu'il me manipule. Je me sens trahie dans la seule chose que personne n'a jamais eu droit d'avoir, j'en mourrais. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste : la capacité de choisir qui aimer. Mais là, le destin me dit d'aimer ou de tuer ! Et si je tue je me priverais d'un hypothétique bonheur. Quelle drôle de générosité humaine !_

_- Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas en effet, si au terme de l'échéance ton cœur ne s'ouvre pas à Drago, alors c'est que ce n'était pas encore ton temps d'être en paix. Refuser un veela ne veut pas dire que tu n'auras plus jamais d'instant heureux dans ta vie, ni que tu n'auras pas ta propre famille._

_- Pourquoi ça me retombe toujours dessus ! Je ne veux pas de cette guerre, pas de petit copain, pas de problème : être en paix par Merlin !_

_- Alors, laisse Drago avoir une place dans ton cœur et tu trouveras la paix. Tiens, voici une bague ancestrale qui t'appartenais. »_

La louve lui remit le petit objet, une bague en argent, fine, sertie d'une myriade de pierres précieuses formant un arc-en-ciel de couleurs. Elle prit sa main droite et la glissa à son annulaire, ainsi Ambre ne la perdrait pas.

_« Ceci va sûrement pouvoir t'aider._

_- Pourquoi dites-vous qu'elle est à moi ? C'est la première fois que je la vois._

_- La première fois de cette vie que tu la vois, mais tu l'as toujours portée lors de tes vies antérieures. Elle te donnera des réponses._

_- Quoi ? »_

Veela et compagnons étaient liés pour l'éternité, ils étaient âme-sœur, et se retrouvaient de vie en vie pour construire un avenir, vivre en paix et en harmonie. Leurs souvenirs s'effaçaient à leurs mort, puis lorsqu'ils naissaient à nouveau, ils se cherchaient encore, s'appréhendant de différentes manières mais se complétant à merveille. La soupe une fois finie, la louve déposa son chaudron sur la table sans répondre aux questions d'Ambre. La louve ne servit qu'une seule assiette, et Ambre était toujours sur le lit, emmitouflée dans le manteau du faucon.

_« Le repas est prêt, mange à ta faim. Nous nous reverrons bientôt. »_ termina la louve.

Ambre resta prostrée sur le lit quelques minutes avant que le bruit de la porte n'attire son attention. Un homme grand et musclé d'une trentaine d'années, arriva en affichant un sourire aussi grand que le Canada.

_« Ah non, c'est pas vrai ! Elle a encore fait sa soupe immonde ! »_ cria-t-il en accusant le chaudron sur la table.

_« Euh... Hein ? »_ marmonna Ambre.

_« Bouge pas, je reviens ! »_

Soit il avait eu l'air vraiment convaincu lorsqu'il avait dit cela, soit Ambre n'avait toujours pas envie de partir de l'endroit où elle s'était perchée. L'homme était reparti dans un coup de vent et un quart d'heure plus tard il revenait avec un énorme morceau de viande fraiche, par chance qui n'était plus sanguinolente, mais qui était bien entendu prête à être cuite.

_« Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Si c'est pas du beau morceau ça ! »_

Il anima le feu et fit cuire la viande de manière à ce qu'elle soit la meilleure possible. Il vida l'assiette pleine de soupe dans le pot de fleurs avoisinant, puis avisa le chaudron pour deviner ce que son amie la louve avait bien pu mettre dedans.

_« Y'a quoi dedans ? »_ demanda-t-il en reniflant l'odeur, la question semblait bien plus adressée à lui-même qu'à la jeune fille.

_« Hum... Pomme de terre, persil, carottes... AH ! Elle a osée mettre des navets ! Tu aimes les navets ?_

_- Pas vraiment mais..._

_- Ah cette satanée maman poule de louve ! Elle ferait mieux de garder ses louveteaux plutôt que de faire ses soupes, à croire qu'elle prend le monopole des légumes ! Ses gamins m'ont chiqué une vingtaine de fois en une heure. Bon ! Forcément, ils étaient cinq, mais c'est pas une raison !_

_- Hahaha ! Vous êtes sympa vous. Pas que les autres ne le sont pas hein ! C'est que..._

_- Ils sont trop sérieux ? Se prennent pour des sages de la création du monde ? Complètement névrosés et anti-jeunesse ?_

_- Heu... Oui et non. » fit Ambre en lui adressant un sourire timide._

_« Viens, viens devant le feu. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais la nuit ici, ça caille. »_

Ambre se déplaça sur les coussins devant le feu, fascinée devant l'élément qui consumait le bois. Elle regardait l'homme faire cuire la viande et éplucher des pommes de terre que la louve avait laissées là.

_« Vous êtes quoi, vous ? »_ demanda Ambre curieuse.

_« Comment ça je suis quoi ?_

_- J'ai déjà rencontré un homme faucon, une femme louve. Et vu que chacun de vous semblez vouloir vous relayer pour que je ne sois pas seule..._

_- Ah ouais ! Moi, je suis l'ours. »_

Ambre rit de bon cœur, cela avait été tellement prévisible et pourtant elle ne lui aurait pas forcément attribué cet animal là. D'accord, il était fort, grand, aimable mais... Et puis elle ne pigeait pas grand chose à cette histoire d'animaux humains. Ils n'étaient pas des animagus, car on lui avait expliqué qu'ils étaient des êtres purs. La joie de se sentir novice, elle qui avait accumulée tant de connaissances. Elle n'aimait pas être prise au dépourvu.

_« Tiens, c'est cuit ! »_ s'exclama l'ours.

Il prit de quoi dresser une table pour deux personnes mais donna juste la vaisselle à Ambre. Ils allaient manger devant le feu, installés sur les coussins bien confortables. Cela semblait tellement convivial et chaleureux, elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait oublié ce que cela faisait. Les repas dans la grande salle de Poudlard n'étaient jamais aussi doux à son cœur.

_« Vous me faites pas la leçon ? Le faucon et la louve n'ont fait que ça, en fait tout le monde cherche à me faire la leçon._

_- Non, j'ai trop faim. Et puis, je ne suis pas ton père !_

_- Vous savez, je vous adore vous. Vous êtes vraiment différent, enfin, vous savez quoi, vous êtes moins lourd que tous ceux avec qui j'ai été jusqu'à maintenant._

_- Allez, mange ! »_

Ambre mangea avec appétit mains un peu lentement par rapport à l'ours. Lui, il dévorait ! Elle se sentait bien avec lui, il était amical, de bonne humeur et ne posait pas de questions indiscrètes. Mieux, il ne posait pas de questions sur Drago, et cela la soulageait grandement. Elle ne voulait pas penser à lui. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé, car bien malgré elle il lui restait des souvenirs où elle le voyait hurler, supplier, pleurer qu'on lui rende la vie à elle. Elle avait entendu ces sons d'agonie de nombreuses fois, mais venant de Drago, ce jour là, cela l'émut alors qu'elle était aux portes de la mort.

_« Ah, ce que ça fait du bien ! »_ s'exclama l'ours en s'étirant avant de s'allonger sur le dos, caressant son ventre arrondis.

_« C'était vraiment bon de manger. Je ne sais pas depuis quand je n'ai pas autant mangé, et aussi bien en plus._

_- Il faut manger, regarde toi, t'es toute maigrichonne. Pire qu'une allumette héhé !_

_- Eh ! Je suis peut être mince mais je suis forte ! »_

Ambre lui décocha une droite dans l'épaule avec un grand sourire mais cela ne fit pas bouger l'ours d'un poil. Il avait tout amorti comme si cela avait été une mouche qui s'était cognée à lui ! L'ours riait à gorge déployée tant la situation était comique, c'était surtout l'expression de surprise et de déception plaquée sur le visage de la sorcière qui rendait le tout bien humoristique.

_« Une force de mouche oui ! Arrête de me frapper, tu vas te faire mal, crevette._

_- On ne m'avait jamais comparé à un insecte et à un crustacé dans un même instant._

_- Oh allez, boude pas, je te taquine ! Si tu veux, je ferai même semblant que j'ai un bleu. »_

L'ours s'attaqua à lui faire des chatouilles jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde prise et qu'elle tombe dans une euphorie profonde. Mais quel âge avaient-ils ? C'était comme si cet instant se privait de ces détails futiles. Il n'y avait pas d'âge pour s'amuser.

_« Ça va ! Ça va ! C'est bon je me rends ! »_ cria la Serpentard.

_« Ah bah enfin ! De toute façon, c'est l'heure du dessert !_

_- Dessert ?_

_- La loutre m'a donné une de ses tartes aux pommes, ouah ! J'en mangerais des tonnes ! Tu aimes les pommes ?_

_- Oui._

_- Merde, je vais devoir partager avec toi._

_- Ne vous sentez pas obligé surtout._

_- Mais non, pas du tout. Et puis de toute manière, si je ne t'en donne pas, je vais subir l'abstinence... L'abstinence de tarte aux pommes est le pire fléau qui soit. »_

Il se leva et revint avec l'énorme tarte aux pommes. Elle était froide mais tellement appétissante, bien dorée, comme si elle avait été faite par une vraie pâtissière, ou même mieux, par une mère dévouée à tout ce qui était sucré et mauvais pour les dents.

_« On fait moitié-moitié, comme ça, si t'en as de trop, tu me donnes le reste, partante ?_

_- Si vous voulez._

_- Et puis tant qu'on en est aux réclamations, arrête de me vouvoyer, j'ai l'impression de prendre cinquante ans de plus lorsque tu dis vous. Et puis oh, je suis là en ami !_

_- D'accord. »_

Ambre mangea le tiers de la part de tarte aux pomme qu'elle avait avant de déclarer forfait et de donner le reste à l'ours. Elle avait envie de lui ouvrir son cœur, à lui, parce qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé de le faire. L'ours prenait la vie tellement simplement que Ambre se demandait comment on pouvait voir le monde moins sinistrement qu'elle le voyait.

_« On m'a dit que c'est Drago qui m'a amené ici. »_

Léger mensonge, elle prétendait ne pas se souvenir de la scène de leur arrivée dans cette forêt. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller au fond des émotions qui l'animaient lorsqu'elle repensait à ce moment, encore marqué au fer rouge dans ses souvenirs.

_« Logique ! Il n'y a que les veelas, nymphes, fées, qui peuvent trouver les êtres purs comme ça._

_- Mais est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas sauvée que pour se sauver lui-même ? Je sais que sa vie dépend de la mienne alors..._

_- Bah, j'aurais fait la même chose ! Je ne suis pas suicidaire. Mais de toute façon à quoi bon vivre sans sa chérie ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Ça vaut le coup de vivre sans son âme-sœur ? La personne qui nous complète encore mieux que 0 + 0._

_- Je n'ai pas de chéri, ça règle le problème. »_

Bien que cette histoire de réincarnation, et de cycles où les âmes-sœurs se retrouvaient lui posait un tout petit mini méga problème. Elle ne pouvait se faire à l'idée que dans le passé, Drago et elle puissent avoir été ensemble un jour.

_« Ah ouais d'accord, ça colle pas trop entre toi et Dragon._

_- Pas du tout même._

_- Pourquoi ? Tu le trouves moche ?_

_- Hein ? Je n'avais même pas pensé à ça ! Euh... Non, il n'est pas moche._

_- Donc, tu le trouves beau._

_- Je pourrais bien aimer ses yeux... S'ils n'étaient pas bleu électrique tout le temps !_

_- Hahahahahaha !_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?_

_- En fait tu ne l'aimes pas parce que c'est un veela, tout simplement._

_- C'est ça._

_- C'est con ! C'est comme une nymphe qui déteste un satyre, ou une sirène qui déteste chanter, ou un une fée kamikaze des fleurs. On ne peut pas ne pas aimer le symbole même de l'amour, même s'il a des défauts humains. »_ s'exclama l'ours en riant.

Mais quelle mouche avait piqué l'ours ? Pourquoi ne lui parlait-il pas de destin, de bonheur, et d'amour garanti 100% anti-casse ? Il riait, il prenait juste la décision d'Ambre comme elle venait, la considérant sur le coup comme totalement débile mais il ne tentait en rien de la dissuader. Ambre conclut qu'elle avait eu raison d'en parler à l'ours, il ne lui prenait pas la tête. On entendit un grattement à la porte, l'ours se releva encore et ouvrit la porte. Un chat noire aux yeux l'un vert et l'autre gris pris place sous ses yeux, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_« Je te présente Lukas. »_

Le chat s'arrêta près du feu et se lécha la fourrure. Ambre le regardait bouger avec grâce, cela lui faisait penser à son animagus à elle : une panthère. Elle se demandait si dans ses mouvements elle avait autant de grâce que lui, ou si comparé à lui elle était totalement maladroite.

_« Je te l'offre ! »_ annonça l'ours.

_« Comment ça tu me l'offres ?_

_- Lukas n'a pas encore un an. Je l'ai trouvé sur le bord d'une route, presque dévoré par un renard. Il te ressemble vachement, et puis il me semble que tu peux l'emmener dans ton école, non ?_

_- Heu, oui mais..._

_- Au pire, si tu n'en veux pas, tu n'auras qu'à le donner à quelqu'un qui voudra prendre soin de lui. »_ ajouta l'ours avec un énorme sourire.

_« D'accord. »_ accepta finalement Ambre.

La jeune Serpentard tenta de caresser Lukas mais celui-ci lui donna un méchant coup de griffe, la fixant comme si elle était le plus grand danger dans cette pièce et non le gros mastodonte d'à côté. Il grondait, secouait la queue nerveusement sans perdre de vue son ennemie.

_« Il ne m'aime pas._

_- Il n'aime pas grand monde._

_- Comment je peux m'occuper de lui si je ne peux même pas l'approcher ?_

_- Bah, apprivoise-le. »_

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais en même temps, Ambre aimait bien ce chat. Il était fier, il était gracieux, et vraiment beau. Ses griffes étaient puissantes pour un chat, et bien aiguisées. Son regard était perçant, bien qu'avec un fond d'animosité. Autant de sauvagerie derrière une apparence aussi douce intriguait profondément Ambre.

_« On dirait..._

_- Hein ?_

_- On dirait qu'il est comme moi._

_- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il te ressemblait vachement._

_- Il se comporte avec moi comme je me comporte avec Drago._

_- Ah bon ? Tu le griffes ?_

_- Non ! Je ne le griffe pas, ça va pas la tête. En fait, je le rejette même s'il ne me fait pas de mal, parce que j'ai peur qu'il me fasse du mal._

_- Ah ouais, et ?_

_- Et bien, quand le chat le fait avec moi, c'est frustrant !_

_- Faut être patient, surtout que c'est pas comme si tu mettais ta vie en jeu._

_- Si ma vie dépendait de ce chat, je lui aurais lancé un sort pour garantir ma survie._

_- Ca veut dire que Drago a le droit d'utiliser sa magie sur toi pour survivre ?_

_- Bi-bien sûr que non !_

_- Pourquoi pas ? Je veux dire, il doit être sacrément suicidaire pour ne pas essayer de te forcer la main pour que tu l'aimes. Tu sais, avec ses pouvoirs de veela et tout._

_- Il le fait déjà, essayer de me faire l'aimer._

_- Ouf ! J'ai cru que ce veela avait un grain !_

_- C'est le destin qui a un grain. Quoique le veela doit en avoir un aussi._

_- Bof, tu sais le destin, tu en fais ce que tu veux. Assume juste tes choix et les conséquences._

_- J'ai l'habitude de tout ça, surtout si c'est pour assumer la mort des autres._

_- Oui mais là c'est différent, il sera mort pas parce que tu l'auras tué, mais parce qu'il t'aime._

_- Il n'a qu'à ne pas m'aimer._

_- Autant demander à une abeille de ne jamais butiner. Tu aimes le chocolat ?_

_- Oui, bien sûr._

_- Pourtant tu sais que c'est pas le pied pour la ligne._

_- Oui, mais avoue, c'est trop bon !_

_- Et bien pour Drago, tu es une fontaine de chocolat dans un énorme champ de navet après un mois de grève de la faim. À ton avis, il va choisir quoi ? »_

Ambre gémit fortement en faisant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme ours. Il avait gagné ! L'ours avait été plus malin que les autres, comprendre Ambre et au lieu d'essayer de la raisonner, retourner tous ses arguments contre elle-même. Elle l'admirait et le détestais pour cela. De quel droit pourrait-elle tout rejeter en bloc maintenant qu'elle était sensibilisée à la cause ? Elle se sentait comme sur une planche de surf en pleine tempête : sur la corde raide. Mais en même temps c'était la seule technique qui fonctionnait avec elle, la caresser dans le sens du poil puis l'amener à la faire réfléchir logiquement.

_« J'ai envie de dormir. »_ marmonna Ambre.

_« Et bien dors. »_ conseilla l'ours avec sa sempiternelle bonne humeur.

Ambre s'endormit sur l'épaule de l'ours. L'homme était fier de lui. Là où le faucon et la louve s'étaient heurtés à un mur de glace, lui avait réussi aussi facilement que s'il avait mit un couteau dans du beurre. Finalement, il n'aurait pas besoin de l'aide du serpent, de la loutre ou du cheval. Il se releva et porta Ambre dans son lit. L'ours se dirigea vers la porte pour regarder au dehors la loutre qui attendait de savoir si elle était attendue pour tenter sa chance. L'ours lui fit un sourire, un bref signe avant de refermer la porte et d'aller se remettre devant la cheminée.

_« Je serai son gardien. »_ chuchota-t-il au feu, ayant du mal à cacher sa joie.

Le lendemain passa vite, et Ambre passait son temps avec l'ours qui prenait soin d'elle sans jamais dépasser une certaine limite. La Serpentard essayait d'apprivoiser Lukas mais rien n'y faisait, ni le poisson, ni la viande, ni une part de tarte aux pommes. Tout y passa, la patience, les mots doux, la colère, les jurons, la tendresse jusqu'à l'indifférence agacée. Ambre n'allait pas lui offrir une souris en offrande pour que le chat l'aime non plus ! Mais cette journée là, peu de temps avant le crépuscule, Ambre entendit des bruits de bagarre entre des animaux. En regardant par la fenêtre, elle vit Lukas se battre contre un jeune renard.

_« Oh non !_

_- Eh Ambre, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Lukas va se faire massacrer, je vais l'aider !_

_- Eh ! Attends au moi que je mette mes chaussures ! Eh ! »_

Mais Ambre fit la sourde oreille et sortit en trombe de la cabane, laissant là l'ours qui n'avait eu le temps que de mettre une seule chaussure. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu arriver à sa jeune protégée pour qu'elle aille intervenir entre un chat et un renard. Satanées bestioles ! Lukas s'en sortait en griffant le nez du renard, mordant les pattes ou le cou. Le renard quant à lui ne paraissait pas enragé, il paraissait jouer avec son futur dîner. Mais Lukas lui était énervé, ses poils hérissés sur son dos, grondant comme jamais. Ambre roula à terre et attrapa Lukas pour le coller contre elle où il enfonça ses griffes de mécontentement. Le renard en la voyant avait les oreilles collées en arrière, et contrait les crocs. Finalement, Ambre n'était pas si sûre que le renard jouait. Cela ressemblait plus à de la cruauté, et Ambre était sur le chemin de la bête. Il attaqua et elle le reposa à grand coups de pied dans la mâchoire. Elle courra dans la cabane et claqua la porte avant que le renard n'eut la bonne idée de rentrer dans son seul endroit de sécurité.

_« Il est enragé ce machin ! »_ s'exclama Ambre essoufflée.

_« Allez, file ! »_ cria l'ours au renard qui partit sans demander son reste.

Ambre comprit que l'ours s'était inquiété pour elle, pour preuve : il n'avait toujours pas mis sa deuxième chaussure et il avait les traits tirés. Cela la touchait de savoir qu'elle comptait un minimum pour lui, après tout il était un être pure, et même si elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, elle se sentait privilégiée.

_« Je suis désolée, j'ai agi instinctivement._

_- Ben ouais, mais fais gaffe à ta tête. Le mieux c'est pas de se retrouver avec le moins de blessures possibles, mais bien de ne pas en avoir._

_- Oui je sais. Mais euh... Monsieur l'ours..._

_- Appelle-moi Orlaï._

_- Orlaï... Lukas est en train de me transpercer la peau avec ses griffes ! Il veut plus me lâcher ! Aïe. Enlève-le moi ! »_


	25. Tout éclate et se reconstitue

**~ Chapitre 24** ~ Tout éclate et se reconstitue

Orlaï et Ambre s'entendaient bien. C'était d'ailleurs quelque chose qui préoccupait de temps à autre la jeune fille. Pouvait-elle être mieux avec lui qu'avec son propre jumeau ? D'ailleurs, allait-il bien ? Elle ne savait pas comment s'était achevé ce combat au ministère.

_« Eh toi ! Tu tires une de ces tronches ! »_ Remarqua Orlaï.

_« Mon frère me manque. Orlaï, je ne sais pas comment la bataille s'est terminée, et je ne sais pas si les gens que j'aime vont bien._

_- Bah, t'en fais pas pour ça, Dragon va venir te chercher demain. Saürah lui a envoyé une colombe pour le rassurer et lui dire que tu seras prête._

__ Quoi, quoi, quoi ? »_ S'exclama-t-elle en montant dans les aigus.

Elle l'attrapa par le col, vision comique vu qu'elle était obligée de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de le tirer vers le bas. Elle prit un air menaçant pendant une minute puis cacha son visage contre le torse de son gardien protecteur, un air désespéré tout en essayant de lui donner un coup de poing, bien qu'il rebondisse comme un chamalow contre un mur en béton armé. Orlaï rit puis attrapa les mains d'Ambre et les tint en l'air afin d'éviter qu'elle se blesse.

_« Eh, pourquoi tu paniques ?_

_- Mais... Mais... Parce que je ne veux pas le voir !_

_- Ah. »_

Orlaï lâcha Ambre puis alla mettre sa tête dans un placard, d'où il ressortit un paquet de gâteaux aux pépites de chocolat. Il l'ouvrit, en fourra trois dans sa bouche d'un seul coup puis le tendit vers sa protégée pour qu'elle se serve. Il s'essuya la bouche, puis décida de sortir du jus d'orange fraîchement pressé pour se désaltérer.

_« O-Orlaï..._

_- Grumpft ?_

_- J'ai pas envie de partir avec lui !_

_- Beh, je croyais que tu voulais avec des nouvelles de la famille, les amis et tout ça ?_

_- Y'a pas de et tout ça ! »_

Elle savait pertinemment que le ''et tout ça'' c'était Drago, et justement, elle n'avait pas envie de le voir. Elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir à expliquer son geste, pourquoi elle s'était cachée de lui, pourquoi elle avait caché cette grossesse non désirée. Elle en vint à se faire la réflexion que, peut-être Drago aurait lui aussi été du même avis qu'Ambre, élever des enfants dans ce contexte là était vraiment minable, indésirable et non... D'ailleurs elle n'avait même pas vu sa tête lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de la raison pour laquelle elle avait failli mourir. Pas que c'était quelque chose de vital de savoir cela, mais... Cela avait un petit quelque chose qui rendait Ambre morte de curiosité.

_« Y'a pas de moyen pour rentrer sans que ce soit lui qui me ramène ? »_ demanda-t-elle, un air angoissé dans la voix.

_« J'crois pas non. »_ continua-t-il en mâchouillant un autre biscuit.

Ambre vint se blottir contre Orlaï, comme une enfant cherchant le contact rassurant de son père. Elle avait bien senti que Orlaï n'était pas n'importe qui, et que s'il la laissait partir avec Drago, il avait ses raisons. Mais ses raisons à elle, elles lui disaient de fuir, partir loin, avec Lukas... Mais cette lâcheté caractéristique de ses peurs s'interrompait lorsqu'elle pensait à son frère, Dan, indéniablement amoureux de Ginny. Il refuserait de partir avec elle... Et puis, elle n'avait pas encore vengé ses parents, même si techniquement, ils étaient en vie à présent.

_« Orlaï... »_

Elle avait la voix nouée, comme si quelque chose remuait ses tripes, que la tristesse prenait place dans son cœur, qu'un détraqueur faisait d'elle son festin de noël... Elle cacha son visage dans les replis des vêtements de l'être pur puis, elle laissa libre cours à ses larmes, des larmes d'impuissance car, elle le sentait bien, avec toute la pression, toutes les attentes qu'on avait d'elle, elle n'avait toujours pas recouvert sa puissance magique. Elle ne savait même pas où était sa baguette, et le bracelet qui bridait ses pouvoirs était toujours en place, lui !

_« Je me sens tellement... Tellement nulle, inutile, bonne à rien... Si j'étais là ou pas, personne ferait la différence, je suis transparente et tellement, tellement inutile ! »_

Pour un peu, Orlaï en aurait recraché son gâteau... Il était presque choqué d'entendre de telles paroles venant d'Ambre, c'était pas commun quoi, voire même pire, il devait lui manquer un fusible, ses confrères devaient avoir oublié un endroit dans son cerveau qui était resté endommagé ou quelque chose dans le genre, enfin bon ! De sa grosse main maladroite, il caressa les cheveux noirs d'Ambre, touché de voir ses si beaux yeux émeraudes pleins de larmes. Elle avait tout l'air d'une gamine avec un fardeau trop lourd pour elle, ainsi lorsqu'on lui donnait encore d'autres choses à gérer par exemple, le droit de vie ou de mort sur une créature tel qu'un veela, elle devenait pire qu'un volcan sur le point d'entrer en éruption. Tout le monde savait que la lave allait couler, elle-même savait que bientôt elle exploserait, mais personne ne savait dire quand, ni comment faire redescendre la pression interne pour arrêter le processus.

_« Sans toi, Lukas serait mort tu sais. »_ marmonna-t-il d'une perspicacité étonnante.

Elle avait envie de lui hurler dessus que cela ne comptait pas, mais en entendant son nom, le chat s'était levé et, comme s'il avait entendu les pleurs de sa nouvelle amie, il vint se frotter de tout son long contre ses fines jambes. Sans s'arrêter de pleurer, elle s'agenouilla au sol, prit Lukas dans ses bras et continua à pleurer. Lukas, curieusement, ne s'en fit pas pour son pelage qui était sur le point d'être inondé, et répondit aux pleurs d'Ambre par de légers ronronnements, des coups de langue sur ses joues, et ses griffes caressant la peau de son bras en toute tendresse.

_« Bon attends, tu bouges pas, je reviens. »_ lança Orlaï d'une voix caverneuse.

_« Y'a pas de risques... »_ Put-elle dire entre deux sanglots.

Elle était en colère contre elle, elle n'aimait pas pleurer, elle voulait être forte mais... Cette cabane, c'était comme son jardin secret : personne ne pouvait lui faire de mal, personne n'était en mesure de lui faire de mal, et Orlaï son bon protecteur -enfin, à son sentiment- ne faisait rien qui n'avait pas pour but de la mettre dans le droit chemin. Il était sa conscience dans ce paradis, la sagesse de son cœur, ils s'entendaient comme ciel et terre, indissociables et pourtant contraires. Quant à Orlaï, il profita de quelques minutes pour aller chercher quelque chose, plus loin dans la forêt. Une pierre issue de la fontaine ayant permis à Ambre de vivre à nouveau, une pierre précieuse, prise dans la pierre de granit, et que seul un être pur pouvait dégager de sa prison. C'était un saphir, une pierre pleine d'espoir. Il fit attention à ce qu'elle ne fût pas trop claire, pour qu'il ne réveille pas en Ambre le souvenir des yeux de veela de Drago. Il la prit avec des reflets verts, pour qu'elle lui rappelle la nature et son passage chez les êtres purs. Il la prit incrustée de fils argentés, parce que si l'argent était un métal froid et associé à la guerre, il était également un beau symbole de force et de stabilité. Par tout un fin stratagème, il put en faire un pendentif, qui, associé à un cordon noir, irait parfaitement à la demoiselle.

_« Tiens._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_ Demanda Ambre qui avait séché ses larmes. Elle prit le bijou dans sa main et l'examina un instant, car elle n'était pas le genre de femme à être coquette.

_« C'est pour que tu te souviennes de moi, et de ce lieu. De ce qu'il t'apporte, des résolutions que tu as prises, du courage qu'il te faut avoir pour continuer ta vie. Ton cœur est comme le bleu du saphir, il peut virer au bleu marine en cas de colère ou de chagrin, mais il peut aussi devenir cyan comme un ciel dépourvu de nuage. Je ne vais pas te dévoiler les propriétés de cette pierre, car je sais que tu vas les découvrir par toi-même, prends-en juste soin._

_- C'est... C'est un magnifique cadeau Orlaï mais, je ne crois pas le mériter, c'est trop beau pour moi. Et puis je ne veux pas le perdre au combat !_

_- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ma toute belle. »_ Répondit-il en lui faisant le plus beau de ses sourires, caressant ses cheveux – ou les ébouriffant, tout dépendait du point de vue – puis il la guida vers son lit afin qu'elle puisse s'endormir en toute quiétude.

Le lendemain fut la journée qu'elle redoutait plus que tout. Elle trouva le petit déjeuner sur la table au centre de la pièce, comme tous les matins depuis qu'elle était là. D'ailleurs depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Elle n'avait aucune notion du temps, ni même des saisons, tout semblait décalé ici ! Lorsqu'elle entendit des éclats de rire au dehors, elle se fit plus curieuse, et Ambre décida de lancer un regard furtif par la fenêtre. Ce qu'elle y vit la fit bondir sur place, avant de retourner voir par la fenêtre. Orlaï était avec Drago et Sauräh, ils riaient, semblaient se raconter des anecdotes. Mais ce qui choqua Ambre, ce fut les ailes de Drago qui, sans être totalement noires, reflétaient une indéniable tristesse dans l'âme du veela. D'un coup, elle en eut mal au cœur, mais elle ne savait pas vivre sans ce bouclier autour de son cœur... Bien qu'Orlaï et Severus l'eussent percée à jour.

Sa couverture autour d'elle-même, elle sortit de la cabane pieds nus, un croissant dans la bouche. Pour le côté glamour, on repasserait, mais ce n'était pas sa priorité, pour l'instant elle voulait juste leur montrer qu'elle les entendait, qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient là, et que pour l'instant elle n'était pas disposée à faire une crise de nerfs. Là, pour l'instant cela allait... Était-ce dû à ce pendentif qui diffusait une douce chaleur dans son cœur ? Elle l'ignorait, mais après un signe de main se résumant à un ''salut'' elle fit demi-tour pour aller engloutir son petit déjeuner. Orlaï revint vers elle avec des habits à elle, des habits qui étaient à Poudlard. Elle avait du mal à les regarder, rien qu'à imaginer l'épaisseur du pull contre sa peau elle se voyait déjà en automne à tourner en rond dans le parc parce que privée de magie, elle se sentait tellement inutile.

_« Faudrait que tu mettes ça, on ne voudrait pas que tu craches tes poumons à l'arrivée hein ? »_ s'amusa-t-il.

Ambre alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain avec ses vêtements de sorcière, ses vêtements de jeune étudiante, les vêtements de sa vie quotidienne. Un jean, un pull, une chemise en dessous, il avait même pensé à lui ramener des chaussettes et ses fidèles converses adorées. On n'en faisait pas de telles à cette époque là ! Elle se changea, trouvant même un élastique pour rassembler ses cheveux corbeau dans une parfaite queue de cheval digne de l'armée, bien que la longueur de ses cheveux était loin d'être réglementaire. Puis elle ressortit, presque étouffée par la chaleur ambiante avec son pull presque plus adapté pour l'hiver qu'autre chose. Et ce fut à Drago d'ouvrir sa bouche, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il semblait comme anesthésié, aucune douleur, aucun plaisir, ni tristesse ni joie. Sa voix faisait un effet de mort sur Ambre, comme si l'âme de Drago l'avait déserté.

_« J'ai pensé à t'amener un balai, je me suis douté que tu ne voudrais pas que je te porte dans mes bras, comme à l'allée. »_

Ambre ne voulait même pas parler. Elle ne voulait même pas le vexer plus, lui confirmer cet état qui l'éloignait de lui, bien qu'elle se sentait bien plus sensible à la douleur de Drago maintenant, curieusement... Il n'y avait qu'une seule pensée dans sa tête, elle ne voulait pas partir. Lançant un regard suppliant à Orlaï, elle comprit que c'était peine perdue, car de toute manière elle serait toujours harcelée par les mêmes désirs : voir sa famille, et vivre en paix chez les purs. Hors la paix ne durait que peu de temps en temps de guerre, ainsi chaque semaine, chaque mois qui passaient mettaient la communauté des êtres purs en danger, car le danger menaçait chacune des têtes de ce triste monde. Drago lui tendit son balai, qu'il avait remit à sa taille normale afin qu'Ambre n'eusse pas de problème avec la magie. Savait-il où était la baguette de la jeune femme ? Peut être, cela se discuterait sans doute. Elle se retourna vers Orlaï après que celui-ci lui eusse mit Lukas dans ses bras.

_« Nous nous reverrons Orlaï ? Jure-le moi ! »_

Bien qu'elle détestait au plus haut point montrer ses émotions devant Drago, rien au monde n'aurait pu l'empêcher à cet instant même de faire cette ultime demande à son cher ami. Il lui rendit un sourire tendre, la câlina comme si elle était sa fille, d'une tendresse fraternelle, d'un amour amical. Rien qui ne mit Drago sur ses gardes et pourtant tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'Ambre eusse à nouveau le cœur léger. Une fois rassurée, Ambre tapa légèrement du pied pour décoller sur le balai de Drago tandis que le veela battait des ailes. Elle s'en alla à regret de ce paradis, se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait trouvé mieux qu'Hawaï en pleine forêt, puis s'en alla vers Poudlard en suivant Drago. S'en suivit un silence de plomb qu'aucun d'eux n'osèrent briser, comme un accord tacite et silencieux qui leur permettait de se taire jusqu'à l'arriver. Mais Ambre ne pouvait plus se retenir, elle avait trop de questions, elle était trop torturée.

_« Est-ce que Dan va bien ? »_ demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

_« De quoi ? J'ai pas entendu, avec le vent. »_ Dit-il en pointant du doigt les airs qui, il était vrai, mettait le bazar dans sa chevelure d'ordinaire si organisée.

Elle prit la décision de se rapprocher de lui avec son balais, de sorte qu'il n'y avait plus que trois mètres qui les séparèrent, surtout pour la longueur des ailes de Drago, Ambre ne voulait pas se faire malencontreusement désarçonner parce que monsieur le veela ailé aurait été distrait ou qu'un coup de vent l'aurait chamboulé.

_« Est-ce que mon frère va bien ? »_ demanda-t-elle cette fois-ci plus clairement.

_« Oui, oui... Ton frère n'a rien eu._

_- Et Harry ? Potter, j'veux dire, est-ce qu'il est content ? Tu sais, pour Sirius Black._

_- Au début on aurait dit que oui, mais ça s'est gâté._

_- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_- Severus s'est fait attaquer par un vampire pendant la bataille, Lupin a dû tenir Potter à l'écart pendant sa mutation._

_- Mon père... Tu veux dire que Severus est devenu un vampire ? »_ Demanda-t-elle hystérique.

_« Oui, c'est le cas. »_ répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux sans flancher, d'un regard qui aurait pu la clouer sur place, mais elle était bien trop inquiète.

D'un coup, Ambre plongea parmi les arbres jusqu'à atterrir sur un petit bout de prairie. Suivie de près par Drago, elle eut à peine le temps de réfléchir qu'il se posait déjà à côté d'elle, hagard, comme s'il avait loupé un épisode et qu'il se retrouvait à devoir demander un résumer.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_ demanda-t-il sèchement, car il n'aimait pas être mis en arrière, être privé de ses décisions et suivre dans l'ombre.

_« Fais-nous transplaner !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je ne peux pas transplaner à cause du bracelet qui bride mes pouvoirs, mais toi tu peux ! Je sais que tu l'as appris !_

_- Eh ! Je ne maîtrise pas encore le transplanage ! Je ne veux pas me risquer de désartibuler quelqu'un juste parce que tu veux arriver dans la seconde à Poudlard, d'accord ? Severus va bien ! Il a survécu à sa transformation, et il a reprit ses cours en buvant des ersatz pour combler sa soif._

_- Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Ça ne devait PAS se passer ainsi !_

_- Oui, ben réfléchis, soit tu restes ici à te lamenter sur un coup du sort, soit tu rentres à Poudlard avec moi, c'est toi qui voit. »_

Elle rêvait ou il venait de lui lancer des paroles méchantes ? Sèches ? Cassantes ? Du chantage ? Et cette histoire d'amour inconditionnel alors ? Cela avait donc des limites ? D'un coup, penser que Drago n'était pas le gros lèche botte qu'il paraissait la rendait moins amère. Alors qu'elle le voyait s'envoler et prendre de la distance, elle se retint de lui demander de l'attendre et enfourcha son balai afin de le rattraper. Et une fois qu'ils retrouvèrent leur route, que le château se dessina sous leurs yeux, elle le regarda et ce fut comme si elle lui lançait un défi de vitesse. Elle se pencha, lança l'éclair de feu à pleine vitesse, sachant pertinemment que la barrière autour du château n'allait pas les ralentir, elle poursuivit sa route jusqu'aux grandes portes du château sans prendre garde à Lukas qui plantait sa chair avec ses griffes, tant la peur le tenait. Mais à peine fut-elle posée, que Drago touchait déjà les portes et la regardait avec un air de gagnant. Mais elle n'était pas Potter pour rien, elle aurait sa revanche sûrement, un jour. Reprenant leur souffle tous les deux d'un commun accord, ils finirent par décider d'échapper à la grande salle et d'aller directement dans son appartement, où Drago lui avait dit qu'on l'y attendait. Dans tout cela, elle finit par savoir qu'elle avait été absente plus d'une semaine.

Harry, depuis la résurrection de son parrain et la mutation de Severus ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Severus, son amour, avait désespérément besoin de sang, mais se bornait à boire des mixtures alternatives aux goûts atroces. Et surtout, depuis le jour de sa transformation, Severus ne l'avait plus jamais touché, à un tel point que Harry se sentait parfois repoussant, trop affreux pour avoir le regard de son aimé. Harry piquait des crises de nerf, seul dans son dortoir Gryffondor, oui, parce que Severus avait fait les choses entièrement, il l'avait carrément mit à la porte. Harry avait pourtant supplié, juré que la condition vampirique de Severus ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde mais, à cause de l'attitude bornée du Serpentard, Harry dût s'effacer pour un temps. Un temps seulement, car il n'envisageait pas le moins du monde d'abandonner. Ce jour là encore, il décida d'attaquer frontalement, juste après la fin de leur cours de potion.

_« Snape !_

_- Potter ! Sortez d'ici immédiatement !_

_- Non ! NON ! NON BORDEL ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Je ne suis pas un sac à merde qu'on peut dégager quand on veut ! J'ai des sentiments putain de merde ! Reviens ! REVIENS ! SEVERUS SNAPE NE ME TOURNE PAS LE DOS QUAND JE TE PARLE !_

_- Mais tu vas arrêter de me taper ta crise de nerf comme une gonzesse hormonée ? Dégagez de ma salle de classe Potter !_

_- Sale rat ! Tu crois que parce que tu es un vampire, je vais m'enfuir ? Tu crois que tu peux te planquer derrière cette excuse pour me dégager de ta vie ? Connard ! »_

S'en fut trop pour Severus qui, d'un geste de la baguette propulsa Harry en dehors de la salle de classe. Harry qui se fracassa douloureusement contre le mur, puis la porte de la salle claqua, se verrouilla sous plusieurs sorts bien placés, et Harry n'eut plus que ses yeux pour pleurer bien qu'il s'y refusait. Il sécha tous le reste de ses cours de la journée et monta se réfugier dans sa tour, la tour de Gryffondor, pendant que Severus feintait manger comme les autres professeurs au repas de midi. Harry en vint à se cacher parfois dans la salle sur demande, car son désespoir était si grand qu'il venait à faire de la magie sans baguette... Sans baguette mais surtout sans contrôle. Surtout que Sirius se mêlait de cela, il en rajoutait en disant qu'Harry devait oublier le vieux bâtard graisseux et s'intéresser aux jeunes de son âge. Lupin cependant restait sur sa réserve, et se gardait bien d'apparaître en présence de Sirius, ce même Sirius qui cherchait toujours Lupin pour une raison méconnue de tous.

Puis vint le jour, ce fameux jour où Drago avait annoncé qu'il partait chercher Ambre. Harry chassa ses pleurs, ses douleurs et sa rage au fond de son cœur, et se rendit comme tous les autres dans les appartements de Dan, Drago et Ambre. Dan y était déjà, avec Ginny, en train de faire les cent pas. Lupin s'y était présenté malgré lui, accompagné de Neville qui avait tenu à l'accompagner bien qu'il avait refusé. Sirius qui avait bien compris que son ami d'enfance y serait, s'était incrusté dans la partie, découvrant que c'était Ambre son humble salvatrice, mais autre chose lui fit l'effet d'une mort, car Lupin avait toujours été plus qu'un ami pour lui. Avant Neville, c'était Sirius le compagnon du loup-garou. Et enfin Severus, adossé à un mur comme prêt à prendre ses jambes à son cou. Pansy avait accompagné Ron, qui essayait de maintenir Harry debout comme il pouvait, car la jeune fille voulait également revoir sa meilleure amie. Hermione et Blaise, cependant étaient là pour Drago, car qui pouvait savoir quand ses ailes partiellement noires le deviendraient totalement, et que leur ami périrait ? Un bien funeste accueil attendait Ambre et Drago, car personne dans le lot n'avait suffisamment de bonheur à revendre aux nouveaux venus.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »_ demanda Ambre, sur le pas de la porte, trouvant tout le monde dans un silence de mort.

Elle se demanda si quelqu'un était mort, mais au final tout le monde était là, en vie et au nombre exact où elle les avait quittés. Dan fut le premier à bouger, prenant sa sœur dans ses bras comme si une morte ressuscitait ! Pour un peu elle aurait pu jurer qu'il sanglotait, puis elle réalisa que son frère l'avait vu se vider de son sang, et s'était retrouvé impuissant, au moins autant qu'elle. La plupart étaient contents du retour des deux jeunes gens, indifféremment pour Ambre ou Drago, les deux se valaient en amitié dans le cœur des gens.

_« Je vais bien, Dan, je vais bien. Lâche-moi maintenant, je ne vais pas m'envoler ! »_ Lança-t-elle avec humour.

_« D'accord, d'accord... »_ Dit-il sans la lâcher pour autant.

_« Non mais, lâche-moi maintenant, s'il te plaît, allez quoi ! »_

Et il se recula, lui mit une légère claque pour la forme, prit un air de père mécontent jusqu'à lui soutirer des promesses qu'elle ne serait pas forcément à même de tenir, puis Dan alla discuter avec Drago, et Ambre put se diriger vers Severus. Mais elle remarqua ce qui clochait... Severus était devenu un semblant de la elle d'avant, froid, distant et insensible. Alors qu'Harry semblait se consumer sur place de douleur, de passion et de désespoir.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_ demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers Harry.

_« Ce connard ne veut pas me laisser devenir son calice, voilà ce qu'il se passe ! »_ répondit Harry avec tout le venin qui l'habitait dans l'instant.

Severus ne broncha pas, pas un saut de mauvaise humeur, pas un signe de présence de sentiments. Mais bordel ! Voldemort avait lobotomisé tout le monde ou quoi ? Personne n'était inquiet ? Enfin, c'étaient ses parents qui étaient en train de se déchirer là ! À ce train là, ni Ambre, ni Dan ne naîtraient dans ce monde, et les voilà désarmés face au destin. Ils serraient voués à s'effacer pour de bon, s'il n'y avait pas un point d'encrage qui les y fixaient pour de bon.

_« Et personne ne voit le problème là ? »_ demanda Ambre énervée.

_« Apparemment non ! »_ répondit Harry, sarcastique en fixant Severus.

_« Si Dan et moi ne naissons pas, nous mourrons ! »_ cria-t-elle.

D'un coup, cela parut réveiller Drago qui lança des regards fous envers Harry et Severus, comme s'il était prêt à leur administrer un aphrodisiaque et à les enfermer dans une pièce de 3 mètres carré ! Hermione semblait réfléchir à ce qu'elle savait des voyages dans le temps, Blaise s'était approché de Drago qui menaçait de perdre la vie dans une crise cardiaque de circonstance. Pansy tremblait sur ses jambes, soudainement plongée dans les bras de Ron tant la peur de perdre sa meilleure amie était grande. Harry arriva vers Ambre, un air indicible au visage, comme incrédule, comme si Big Ben et la tour Eiffel s'étaient abattus sur lui. Ginny avait miraculeusement trouvé le moyen de se coller à Dan comme si cela allait l'empêcher de disparaître.

_« Que dis-tu ? »_ Demanda Harry en attrapant la main de sa fille dans la sienne.

_« Si nous n'existons pas, l'équilibre sera rompu. On ne peut pas faire quelque chose à partir de rien !_

_- Dan ! »_ gémit-il en le regardant, comme s'il savait quelque chose de suffisamment important pour contredire sa sœur et rendre la situation bien plus normale qu'elle ne l'était.

_« Attendez... »_ Reprit Ambre, songeuse.

_« Père est devenu un vampire, donc il ne peut plus enfanter..._

_- Ne t'amuse pas à divulguer ma vie privée Ambre. » Menaça Severus la voix grondante, qui la fit frissonner._

_« Cependant, Dan et moi sommes toujours là, alors que s'il y avait eu la moindre chance qu'Harry ne nous ait pas eu, nous aurions disparus._

_- Qu'essayes-tu de dire Ambre ? »_ Demanda Harry, toujours la main de sa fille dans la sienne.

_« Harry, tu dois être 'enceinte' au moment où je te parle ! Sinon ce serait la main d'un cadavre que tu tiendrais ! »_

Un grand bruit accueillit l'évanouissement d'Harry. Severus fut le premier à le redresser, il le porta dans ses bras, un des bras du Gryffondor autour de son cou. Ses yeux noirs menaçaient qui voulaient toucher son ancien compagnon, il osa même gronder après Sirius qui se voulait main secourable. Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire éclair de feu, Severus avait déjà disparu en direction d'un lieu que chacun devinaient : ses appartements privés. Ambre espérait de tout cœur que sa logique était bonne, sinon elle se savait condamnée. Elle ne sentit même pas lorsque Drago prit furtivement sa main dans la sienne, y imprimant un faible contact, très peu de chaleur, juste quelques doigts se frôlant, ainsi Drago montraient sans mot le désespoir qui l'habitait à savoir que son âme sœur pourrait lui être retiré à nouveau. Ambre quant à elle ne broncha même pas, la peur de mourir sans doute, l'envie de contact qu'elle n'avait plus depuis qu'elle s'était séparée d'Orlaï, sûrement.

_« Remus, il faut qu'on se parle ! »_ aboya Sirius.

_« Très bien... »_

Remus se leva, laissant Neville derrière lui dans l'optique qu'il irait de lui-même à la tour Gryffondor en attendant de lui faire savoir que la voie était libre, mais lorsque Sirius posa sa main sur le torse de Remus pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus, Remus devina que ce n'était pas aussi simple que cela finalement.

_« Londubat aussi._ » Ajouta sèchement Sirius, puis il reprit à l'adresse d'Ambre.

_« Au fait, merci de m'avoir sauvé, va falloir qu'on cause toi et moi d'oncle à nièce. »_ termina-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Ambre, puis il fit la même proposition à Dan avec le même geste de tendresse.

Remus, Sirius et Neville arrivèrent jusqu'aux appartements de Remus, dans une ambiance à couper à la hache. Neville ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il faisait là, ni pourquoi Sirius Black avait demandé sa présence. En vrai, il n'y avait que la présence de Remus qui le rassurait, mais qu'il n'allait pas s'imaginer le laisser seul avec l'autre homme ! Il avait l'impression qu'il se ferait manger tout cru sinon !

_« Euh, vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que je vous laisse tous les deux ? C'est bientôt le couvre-feu alors... »_ Tenta Neville pour se libérer de l'ambiance oppressante, mais il n'écopa que du regard noir de Sirius.

_« Sirius arrête. »_ réprimanda Remus.

_« Tu m'as échangé pour lui ! Tu as attendu que je disparaisse pour le prendre lui !_

_- Tu étais mort Sirius, arrête de le prendre pour toi à la fin !_

_- Tu as pris un gamin dans ton lit Remus, un enfant de l'âge d'Harry, de l'âge du fils de notre ami !_

_- JE NE SUIS PAS UN ENFANT ! »_ Hurla Neville à son tour, ce qui eut le don de faire taire ses aînés.

_« Écoutez monsieur Black, je suis venu vers Remus parce que je l'aime, et peu importe qu'il soit loup-garou ou qu'il ait plusieurs années de plus que moi ! Je l'aime, et je sais que vous l'aimez, et si j'avais su que vous reviendriez pour récupérer votre place je ne me serais jamais déclaré, d'accord ? Je ne savais même pas que c'était votre place ! Et vous avez le droit de me priver du peu de bonheur que j'ai trouvé depuis la mort de mes parents, mais ne vous en prenez pas à lui !_

_- Tu ne lui as même pas dit pour moi ? »_ Demanda Sirius qui n'était resté bloqué que sur ces paroles là, presque blessé d'être resté dans l'ombre même s'il avait été considéré comme mort.

_« Non, je ne lui ai pas dit. Non d'un chien Sirius, tu étais mort ! Lestrange t'avait lancé un 'Avada' sous mes yeux, sous les yeux d'Harry. N'avais-je pas le droit de me reconstruire ? Il fallait que je te pleure jusqu'à ma mort, sans prendre la chance qui m'était donné d'être encore un peu heureux sans toi ?_

_- J'aurais préféré oui ! Plutôt que de savoir que tu m'as remplacé, comme si ça ne te faisait rien, et par un jeune puceau en plus !_

_- Oh arrête Sirius, tu étais puceau aussi quand tu es tombé dans mon lit. Et Neville ne l'est plus, tu dois t'en douter !_

_- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Et puis merde quoi, je t'aime moi ! Je suis sensé faire quoi maintenant que je suis en vie, et que je n'ai plus rien ? »_ S'exclama-t-il alors que Neville en profitait pour essayer de filer en douce, et Sirius n'incluait même pas Harry dans son équation.

Mais Remus, de mauvaise humeur et sentant son loup prendre le dessus au fur et à mesure que la soirée passait, attrapa Neville par la nuque et se saisit en suite de Sirius par la gorge pour les mener tous deux à son lit. Il les jeta, comme s'ils n'étaient tous deux pas plus lourd que des poupées de chiffon. Arrivé au dessus d'eux, il les attrapa tous les deux à la gorge sans serrer, les yeux durs il les jugeait du regard en attendant la soumission de chacun.

_« Ne pourriez-vous considérer que je vous aime tous les deux, et que vous deux êtes mes compagnons d'âme ? Je vous ai choisi tout comme vous m'avez choisi, que vous soyez un ou deux, peu importe, j'ai assez d'amour pour deux, et assez d'énergie pour vous satisfaire sexuellement également tous les deux. Ma tendresse est sans borne, et comme vous le voyez, ma patience s'effrite lorsqu'un de vous essaye de se soustraire. »_ Termina Remus.

Aucun d'entre eux ne put parler car Remus embrassa Sirius tout en s'attaquant au membre de Neville à travers le tissus de son pantalon. Puis il alla embrasser Neville de la même manière, sa main caressant la virilité de Sirius qui demandait déjà plus. La nuit s'annonçait chaude, d'autant plus que Remus eut le don de les chauffer suffisamment tous deux pour qu'ils concèdent à se partager cette place de compagnon de loup-garou. Ainsi alors que Remus se déshabillait, ses compagnons déjà nus, il vit Neville et Sirius s'embrasser comme des affamés, caresser leur membres respectifs puis il poussa Sirius au dessus de Neville, et les deux hommes se frottaient déjà l'un à l'autre, membre contre membre. Il était certain que s'ils trouvaient cette situation peu confortable, du fait qu'ils allaient former un triangle amoureux pour le moins explosif, Remus était tout de même là pour leur assurer son amour, égal, pour chacun de ses deux compagnons. Mais pour l'instant, il voulait reconquérir celui qu'il avait perdu jadis, alors ce fut Sirius le premier à se faire prendre. Et alors que Remus lui imposait des coups de reins à tuer de plaisir, Neville qui était sous les maraudeurs, n'en était pas sans restes car à chaque déhanché de Remus, Sirius frottait son membre contre celui du jeune Gryffondor. Neville était tellement tendu qu'il aurait pu jouir ainsi, mais alors que Sirius jouissait, Remus sortit de lui pour prendre Neville à son tour.

Neville n'eut pas le temps de crier son plaisir, Sirius occupait déjà sa bouche, et la main du maraudeur le caressait avec fougue. Il allait bientôt venir, et il sentait que Remus aussi, dur comme il était ! Mais Remus voulait faire les choses bien, il marquerait autant Neville que Sirius, pour que personne de sa race ou d'une autre ne vienne poser ses mains sur ses compagnons. Remus commença à jouir en Neville, puis lorsqu'il fut sûr que Neville portait son odeur, il s'enfonça dans le corps tendre de Sirius pour le marquer de son odeur lui-aussi. Les choses semblaient bestiales d'un point de vue extérieur, mais dans le monde des loups-garous, toute personne non loup-garou qui ne portait pas l'odeur de sa compagne ou de son compagnon était considéré comme célibataire, et donc comme quelqu'un à qui on pouvait faire la cour. Remus était extrême de ce point de vue, c'était instinctif, Neville et Sirius étaient à lui. Après s'être répandu, il attira Sirius sur son côté gauche et Neville sur son côté droit, les caressant tous deux.

_« On parlera plus tard mes amours, je vous aime tous les deux, et je ne veux pas que les conflits continuent. »_

Remus parlait de sa voix douce et tendre, mais déjà Neville s'était endormi, et Sirius suivait cette voix aussi. Remus fit comme il put pour remonter les couvertures sur leur nouveau trio, les tenant tous les deux fermement contre lui dans un signe de protection, d'amour infini et surtout de procession. Il n'avait pas prévu Sirius, il n'aurait jamais cru que son premier amour, son premier compagnon puisse lui être rendu un jour. Ce fut ainsi que lorsque le charmant Neville, celui-là même qui lui tapait dans l'œil bien malgré lui, le dragua sans doute aucun, il n'eut aucun scrupule à prendre sa main tendue, et à avoir un peu de bonheur. Maintenant, c'était comme si Remus était comblé, son loup avec tous ceux qu'il aimait, Remus également, et pour une fois ils étaient en osmose sans aucune douleur. Mais avant de s'endormir, Remus eut une pensée pour Harry, car si pour lui cela s'était terminé par une partie de jambes en l'air, et de l'amour à la pelle, le jeune homme quant à lui devait être dans tous ses états.

Severus, comme tout le monde s'y attendait, avait effectivement conduit Harry dans ses appartements. Il avait lancé des dizaines de sorts pour que personne ne vienne les déranger, et avait posé Harry sur son lit, car dans sa tête il était inconcevable qu'Harry pusse dormir sur le canapé, pas depuis ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Il lança malgré lui le sort, ce sort qui allait déterminer clairement si Harry était 'enceinte' ou non, et le test se découvrit positif. Assis sur un fauteuil à côté du lit, Severus prit son visage dans ses mains, atterré, comme détruit. Cela ne devait pas se passer comme cela. Déjà avait-il eu du mal à se faire à l'idée que le jeune homme l'aimait, et il s'était bien gardé de tomber dans ses filets facilement. Mais il était persuadé que, maintenant qu'il était vampire, Harry allait recouvrer la raison, et il n'aurait eut plus qu'à pleurer ses doux souvenirs, bien qu'il ne semblait plus capable de verser des larmes maintenant. Severus pour une fois, se lamentait sur son sort et se posait des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponse, la situation lui échappait d'une manière affolante, ce qu'il détestait plus que tout.

Il entendit la respiration d'Harry se modifier, et sut immédiatement que l'homme qu'il aimait -car oui il l'aimait toujours,- était sur le point de se réveiller. Comment réagirait-il lorsqu'il se réveillerait dans le lit de l'homme avec qui il couchait du matin au soir durant les jours libres ? Severus essayait par tous les moyens de ne pas le regarder, car il y avait quelque chose, lorsqu'il sentait son odeur ou qu'il voyait les veines de son cou, qui l'affamait. Il se consumait sur place d'une terrible faim, comme si Harry était le seul être au monde à pouvoir le satisfaire. Il prit une fiole dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier et la but d'une seule traite malgré son goût affreux. Déjà, Harry papillonnait des yeux, cherchant ses repères et ses lunettes qu'il trouva comme à son habitude, sur la table de chevet. La première chose qu'il vit fut Severus, la mine sombre, froid et distant, il ne montrait aucune émotion ce qui avait le don de le mettre en furie ! Il était où, ce temps pas si lointain, où Harry était capable de lire le moindre des sentiments de son amour ? Cela lui écorchait le cœur, rien qu'à regarder les yeux inexpressifs et durs de l'homme qu'il aimait.

_« Ambre s'est sûrement trompée. »_ Crossa le lion.

_« Mais pas le sort de confirmation que je t'ai jeté. »_ Répondit Severus d'une voix neutre, ce qui eut le don de tendre Harry comme un ressort prêt à sauter n'importe quand, une bombe à retardement, Severus ne devrait pas le pousser à bout ainsi.

Pour Harry, cela en fut trop, il se leva à l'opposé d'où était Severus et ouvrit la porte avec fracas. Il arriva dans le salon, et se dirigea d'instinct vers la porte qui le conduirait dans les couloirs glacés des cachots, histoire de pouvoir retrouver la tour Gryffondor au plus vite. Mais quelqu'un dans cette pièce ne semblait pas du même avis... D'une vitesse hallucinante, Severus rattrapa Harry en plein milieu du salon, attrapant fermement son bras dans sa poigne de fer. Il avait gagné en force depuis sa mutation, et Harry devait reconnaître qu'il avait également gagné en charisme. Beau à se damner, sexy jusqu'à enflammer n'importe qui.

_« Lâche-moi ! »_ Siffla Harry entre ses dents.

_« Hors de question. »_ Rétorqua Severus sur le même ton.

_« Eh bien, on va faire une drôle de décoration pour ton salon, mais je te préviens, moi je vais crever un jour sur place, avant ou après avoir mis au monde tes enfants. Si toi tu es devenu immortel, et que ça te fait plaisir de me garder là pour faire tapisserie, à ton aise. Oh, mais de toute façon, Voldemort m'aura buté avant ! Choisis, tu préfères que ce soit avant ou après la naissance de tes moufflards ? »_ Lança Harry méchamment.

Le regard de Severus était insondable, Harry ne savait plus ce qu'il y avait dans sa tête, à quoi il réfléchissait. Mais Severus en réalité se passait des scénarios catastrophes dans son esprit, Harry qui mourait de la main de Voldemort, Harry qui faisait une fausse-couche, Harry qui le regardait avec les mêmes yeux haineux qu'aujourd'hui, mais pour le restant de ses jours. Harry qui abandonnait leurs enfants, Harry qui faisait les pires bêtises imaginables juste par caprice, parce que Severus refusait de faire d'Harry son calice. Severus savait qu'Harry était prêt à aller au devant du danger, il s'en fichait bien de sa propre vie, car le maître des potions savait qu'Harry avait peu de considération pour sa propre vie, qu'il ne survivait que pour peu de choses.

_« Ambre et Dan, je pense qu'ils ne veulent pas mourir Harry, pense à eux. »_ Contra Severus, la voix à la fois douce et dénuée d'émotions, mais Harry serra les mâchoires à en avoir mal au crâne.

Harry avait l'impression que tout allait de travers, que plus rien n'irait bien... Ambre et Dan avaient peut être grandi dans un monde chaotique mais ses parents s'aimaient, le Harry et le Severus de leur temps étaient amoureux. Alors pourquoi dans cette époque là, eux deux devaient se déchirer comme si rien n'existait plus entre eux ? Il tenta de récupérer son bras, beaucoup d'efforts pour rien car Severus semblait borné à vouloir garder la main sur le jeune homme. Severus en réalité semblait vouloir se contrôler, la soif le taraudait sérieusement, et l'odeur d'Harry était pour le moins enivrante. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, il ne voulait pas faire de mal à leurs enfants, mais il sentait que sa partie humaine perdait contre le vampire qu'il était désormais. Ce vampire qui lui criait de faire de lui son calice, car on ne s'éloignait pas de la personne qui portait nos enfants, ce même vampire qui lui ordonnait d'une voix rageuse de faire taire l'homme qu'il aimait, car il ne supportait plus tant de venin de la personne qu'il chérissait tant. Severus était partagé entre l'idée de relâcher Harry, de lui hurler de s'enfuir pour que le monstre qu'il était ne le touche pas mais...

Mais cela en fut trop, et Severus jeta Harry sur le lit qu'ils partageaient encore une semaine avant le drame. Harry affichait une mine d'incompréhension, Severus n'était pas dans un état normal, il cherchait d'habitude à toujours mettre de la distance entre lui et son ancien amant. Mais Severus était bien là, sa robe de sorcier infernale avait voltigée dans une pièce, il ne savait plus très bien laquelle, et il grimpait déjà sur le lit, au dessus de Harry, ses yeux affamés le fixant comme fou. Harry avait peur, car il ne pouvait plus rien prédire de ce qu'il allait se passer... Est-ce que Severus avait perdu les pédales ? Etait-il devenu fou ? D'un coup Harry eut du sang sur son visage, mais ne comprit pas pourquoi, Severus venait de se mordre férocement le poignet, et maintenant le plaquait contre la bouche d'Harry qui se débattait.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_ gémit-il en essayant de se débattre, sans boire le sang de Severus, mais à chaque fois qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle, le liquide chaud et épais coulait dans sa gorge jusqu'à ce que Severus décidât que c'était suffisant.

_« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? »_ s'écria Harry qui tentait de s'essuyer les lèvres, voire de cracher le sang de Severus mais celui-ci posa sa main sur le cou que Harry, ses yeux le fixant dans les yeux.

_« Tu te plains du matin au soir que je ne te veux pas à mes côtés, et bien voilà, tu vas avoir ce que tu veux. »_ Répondit Severus en sortant ses canines, mais Harry posa sa main sur le visage de Severus pour l'obliger à reculer.

_« Je ne veux pas de ta putain de pitié parce que je porte tes enfants ! »_ Hurla Harry qui, malgré lui, se faisait déjà arracher sa chemise et sa cravate.

Severus attrapa ses mains, bloqua ses jambes par son poids et sa force. Sous son nez, il voyait la carotide d'Harry, cette carotide qu'il mordrait pour reprendre le sang qu'il avait donné à son futur calice. Dans un monde où tout allait bien, Severus aurait sûrement prit le temps d'expliquer à son ancien amant la procédure qui allait les lier jusqu'à leur mort. Severus ne pouvait pas mordre maintenant, vu la réticence d'Harry, la douleur qu'il lui infligerait serait immonde et insupportable. Severus embrassa Harry, ce fut le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour de un : le faire taire, et de deux : lui rendre la raison qu'il perdait.

_« Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que ce n'est pas de la pitié, Harry ? »_ Demanda Severus en écartant les jambes d'Harry, s'y mettant et faisant fi des pantalons qui les empêchaient de sentir leurs membres se toucher.

_« Tu m'as jeté comme une merde, c'est quoi ça pour toi ? »_ Ragea le Gryffondor.

_« Deviens mien Harry, tu ne peux pas me dire non, je t'ai déjà fait boire mon sang il ne me reste plus qu'à boire le tien... Et nous serons ensemble..._

_- Quoi ? »_ S'étrangla Harry.

Severus descendit sur le corps d'Harry, embrassant son torse aux endroits qu'il savait stratégiques, le caressant sans pudeur de sa main si agile. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, y fit traîner sa langue car il savait que cela faisait frissonner son amant. Il posa sa main sur son ventre, là où il devinait que ses enfants allaient grandir jusqu'à être suffisamment bien développés pour qu'il s'en occupe. Severus lui murmura les mots qu'il savait que Harry voulait entendre, pas d'excuse, mais la reconnaissance de ses torts, il fit part de ses sentiments à mi mot, car il était toujours aussi incapable de dire les choses comme elles étaient. Harry se cambrait déjà, sous les caresses expertes de Severus, il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, ce qui excitait bien Severus sans que le jeune lion ne le sache.

Alors que Severus était sur le point d'enfin mordre son futur calice, Harry lui fit une demande à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. C'était pour ainsi dire : le mauvais moment. Harry était en feu, Severus était incapable de savoir si c'était ses nouvelles hormones ou la semaine d'abstinence qui mettait Harry dans cet état, mais son jeune amant lui fit la demande qu'ils fissent l'amour. Severus en mourait d'envie, au moins autant que sa soif du sang d'Harry. Quant à Harry, il ne se serait senti réellement aimé que lorsque Severus le prendrait comme avant, qu'il jouirait en lui et qu'il lui servirait des mots d'amour alors qu'il récupérerait des limbes du plaisir. Harry frittait son bassin contre celui de Severus, ce qui avait le don de les faire devenir dure tous les deux, bien plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Severus lécha la peau qui recouvrait la carotide d'Harry mais, celui-là ne cessait de répéter des mots plus aguichants les uns que les autres à son amour.

_« Prend-moi, je veux te sentir en moi, bouger comme un dieu, me défoncer comme toi seul sait le faire. Je veux te sentir jouir en moi, je veux que tu me mordes en même temps que ta queue me fera jouir. »_ Aguichait Harry.

Severus n'y tint plus, et les pantalons s'envolèrent à travers la pièce, Severus caressait le membre d'Harry rapidement et lui murmura comme il avait soif de son sang. Harry, pas le moins dégouté, lui avoua combien il avait hâte d'être enfin à lui. Puis Severus se fit la réflexion, alors qu'il préparait Harry à le recevoir, qu'il espérait que sa nouvelle condition de calice n'allait pas perturber sa grossesse. Mais Harry n'autoriserait pas que les choses s'arrêtassent là, et lui offrit un regard doux pour le convaincre. De toute manière, Harry avait déjà bu le sang de Severus, les choses étaient déjà lancées, et cela ne se comptait plus qu'en minutes lorsque Severus mordrait Harry. Le lien du vampire à son humain, du vampire à son calice, se mettrait en place en une seule fois. Harry serait sûrement exténué, mais il serait sien. Severus s'enfonça d'un seul coup en Harry qui l'accueillit sans la moindre douleur tant le désir était là. Harry tendait le cou, suppliant pour avoir tout maintenant qu'il pouvait tenir Severus dans ses bras. Et Severus le fit, il planta ses crocs dans le cou d'Harry, il s'abreuva de sang frais, du sang de son calice, et la sensation était telle qu'il avait l'impression d'enfin respirer après une longue noyade.

Harry s'agrippait à Severus comme un désespéré, son sang était brûlant de désir, et il sentait Severus le prendre avec plus d'ardeur. Par Merlin, il avait la sensation qu'il allait jouir comme jamais il n'avait joui, et lorsque Severus s'arrêta de boire, Harry sentit un manque au fond de lui. Il aurait voulu que cela continue toujours, mais à peine Severus s'était redressé, un filet de sang le long de ses lèvres, qu'il le sentit s'adonner corps et âme pour l'emmener au septième ciel. Comme si sa vie lui était rendue, comme si son énergie était restaurée. Maintenant Severus le faisait sien physiquement, et Harry, bien que faible par cette perte de sang, ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier son plaisir. Il le voulait plus loin, plus fort, il voulait plus et encore plus, toujours plus... Jusqu'au moment où, enfin, ils jouirent de concert, Severus dans l'antre d'Harry et Harry sur leurs deux torses. Il haletait, fatigué, vidé de toute sa colère, et de sa frustration sexuelle.

_« Endors-toi amour, notre lien est parfait. »_ Susurra Severus à son oreille.

Harry se lova tout contre lui, alors que son corps changeait, fabriquait plus de sang, et ses enfants dans son ventre tiraient la magie dont ils avaient besoin pour vivre. Ce qui valait bien à Harry de dormir pendant quelques dizaines d'heures, alors que Severus lui administrait des potions de nutrition dans son sommeil. Severus reconnut intérieurement qu'il avait merdé, il n'aurait jamais dû rester à l'écart d'Harry, pas seulement parce qu'il l'aimait, mais parce qu'il était accroc à lui, par Merlin ! Il ne pouvait pas se séparer de lui, si bien que les cours de potion furent assurés par Slughorn pendant une semaine. Ce ne fut que lorsque Harry se réveilla, le ventre creux, et des envies de satisfaire autant Severus que sa nouvelle part de calice, que tout reprit une place relativement normale.

Mais hors de ces appartements, le temps ne s'était pas figé. Dan était vraiment furieux après sa sœur, car elle avait osé lui cacher sa grossesse, à lui, son frère jumeau. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder sans avoir envie de lui en coller une qui faisait bien mal. Ginny sentait l'orage pointer, alors à chaque fois que Dan se retrouvait en compagnie de sa sœur, elle s'y trouvait aussi, à chaque fois entre les deux frère et sœur. Mais il fallait bien qu'un jour ce stratagème eusse une faille, et alors Ginny se retrouva à arriver trop tard... Ambre, la tête sur le côté, avait la joue rougie et les larmes aux yeux, Dan quant à lui était prêt à lui en remettre une autre, mais Ginny attrapa sa main au vol et la serra contre sa poitrine.

_« Arrête Dan, arrête ! »_ cria Ginny.

_« Bon... Si tu veux m'en remettre une c'est maintenant, sinon tu peux aller te faire voir. »_ Précisa Ambre.

_« Mais c'est pas vrai, j'essaye de faire en sorte qu'il évite de te frapper ! Et toi t'en rajoute une couche ? »_ S'insurgea Ginny.

_« Il n'a pas besoin de toi ou moi, le jour où il décidera que sa petite sœur a fait une connerie et qu'elle mérite d'être baffée, il le fera._

_- C'est pas une raison pour le provoquer non plus !_

_- Tu n'as pas tort. »_

Dan se détendit suffisamment pour que Ginny lui rende son bras, mais celle-ci décida qu'il était préférable de garder sa main dans la sienne. Chez les Weasley, on apprenait qu'on ne devait pas frapper une femme, quelle qu'elle fut, même sa sœur. Ainsi Ginny, même si elle était parfois couvée par ses frères, ou bizutée, tout dépendait du point de vue, elle savait qu'une famille devait rester unie et que personne n'avait le droit de se taper l'un l'autre. Elle ne voulait pas que Dan frappe sa sœur, car où cela se serait arrêté ?

_« Comment as-tu osé me le cacher à moi ? Ton jumeau ! Merde quoi !_

_- Eh ben quoi ? Tu aurais préféré que je vienne pleurer dans tes jupes ? Bouhou Dan, Drago m'a mise enceinte alors que je ne voulais pas ! » Se moqua-t-elle, une parfaite parodie de jeune fille du commun des mortels bien exagérée._

_« Bien sûr que j'aurais préféré ça ! Plutôt que tu ailles faire une potion dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ! Plutôt que tu te mettes en danger ! Tu aurais pu mourir ! Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour échapper à ton destin, non mais je rêve ? »_ Finit-il presque hystérique.

Ginny quant à elle s'était à peine remise de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ambre avait été enceinte de Drago, c'était pour cela qu'elle était d'autant plus haineuse contre lui. Puis, un miaulement les distrayèrent. Lukas s'étira en baillant, puis il trottina vers Ambre qui le prit dans ses bras. Il ronronnait, sa queue battant l'air. Quant à Ambre, elle sentait la pierre de son collier, le beau saphir qu'Orlaï lui avait offert, froide comme de la glace. La pierre était bleu marine, presque noir, un noir des fonds marins. Elle ne comprit pas comment la pierre avait changé de couleur, ni même pourquoi.

_« Écoute... Désolée d'accord ? Mais ce qui est fait, est fait et... Si je pouvais remonter dans le temps pour modifier ce que j'ai fait, je ne le ferais pas._

_- Est-ce que tu recommencerais ? »_ Demanda Dan glacial.

_« Je ne sais pas..._

_- Tu ne sais pas ?_

_- J'en sais rien ! Peut être pas, peut être, tout dépend du contexte !_

_- Tu me mentirais selon le contexte ? »_ reprit Dan comme fou, puis il continua :

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce que tu es devenue ? On était comme les doigts de la main, soudés, on se disait tout, les moindres craintes, les moindres joies ! Tu ne me parles plus, je ne sais plus rien de toi parce que tu as changé ! J'ai l'impression que tu n'es plus ma sœur, que ma sœur est morte depuis qu'on est arrivés à Poudlard !_

_- Dan ! »_ S'exclama Ginny horrifiée.

_« Je te retourne le compliment Dan, tu as des amis, une petite amie, presque une fiancée je crois ? Tu entretiens de l'amitié avec tes futurs beaux-frères, ta future belle-mère, et beau-père aussi. Tu vis ta vie, tu ne te bats plus, pendant que moi je fais ce cauchemar tous les soirs, à voir nos parents mourir sous nos yeux. Je cherche le moyen d'anéantir Tu-Sais-Qui d'une manière extrêmement douloureuse tellement j'ai pour lui une haine sans borne. Entre deux, il y a Malefoy, un veela aux états d'âmes qui me ralentissent, mais bizarrement je suis obligée de faire attention au moindre de ses pas sinon on me regarde comme un alien. Personne ne comprend comment on peut ne pas aimer, ne pas vouloir aimer, parce même toi tu as une copine. Tu m'énerves Dan, tu es le premier de nous deux à avoir changé, et maintenant tu me fais des reproches. Mais si tu étais resté le même qu'avant, je serai venue vers toi. »_ Termina Ambre avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec Lukas dans ses bras.

Orlaï manquait terriblement à Ambre, lui qui semblait être le seul à la prendre comme elle était, sans préjugés ! Désormais, elle avait la sensation qu'elle n'avait plus de frère, et Pansy qui était avec Ron lui accordait bien peu de temps libre en vérité. Elle ne pouvait aller avec ses pères pour des raisons vampiriques, ni même avec le professeur Lupin occupé avec des raisons de loup. Ambre ne pouvait même pas se tourner vers Hermione et Blaise... Tous étaient en couple, tous étaient amoureux, et elle qui était en dehors de ces sphères se sentait terriblement délaissée et malheureuse. Elle voulait qu'Orlaï la retrouve, elle voulait qu'il la ramène chez lui, là-bas dans la forêt. Lukas lui lécha la joue et Ambre se rendit compte que, malgré elle, les larmes coulaient.

_« Je crois que j'ai pris une bien mauvaise habitude, Lukas. »_ conclut-elle en s'essuyant les joues.


	26. Les larmes noires

**~ Chapitre 25**~ Les larmes noires

Trois jours passèrent durant lesquels Ambre n'adressa pas la parole à son frère, trois jours durant lesquels Dan n'adressa pas plus la parole à sa sœur. D'un accord tacite, et silencieux, tous les deux convinrent que la présence de Dan n'était plus nécessaire dans l'appartement, car à présent les trois occupants étaient au courant du petit secret d'Ambre. Drago n'avait pas le choix lui, il devait rester dans cet appartement avec Ambre. Comment décrire sa condition ? Il était écartelé de part en part entre son côté humain qui tentait d'empoigner le peu d'espoir qu'il y aurait, si jamais il y en avait. Et le côté veela qui se fustigeait à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. La culpabilité le rongeait, si bien qu'il se dit que finalement la mort serait plus une délivrance qu'autre chose pour lui.

Drago n'alla plus aux cours qu'Ambre suivait, et allait aux cours qu'elle séchait. La jeune demoiselle s'en retrouvait bien embêtée car c'était bien à cause de Drago, et en partie de son paternel vampirique bien sûr, qu'elle s'était retrouvée là à travailler des cours qu'elle connaissait déjà. Avoir eu Hermione Granger comme mère de « substitution » avait eu bien des avantages. Tout ce qu'elle voulait éviter maintenant c'était que l'un de ses pères ne lui tombe sur le coin du nez. Pas qu'elle avait peur d'eux, mais elle se sentait affreusement honteuse de ce qu'elle avait fait. Et malheureusement, elle avait l'impression que personne ne pourrait rien pour elle. Au bout de ces trois jours, elle en eut marre, et prit les choses en mains alors que Drago était encore dans l'appartement, celui-là même qu'il s'évertuait à éviter lorsqu'elle était dedans.

_« Malefoy, à quoi tu joues ? Tu sèches les cours maintenant ? Tu sais que c'est à cause de toi que je suis obligée d'y aller ? J'y vais que parce que tu es sensé avoir cours ! Et ça va faire trois jours que lorsque je suis en cours, tu n'y es pas ! » _S'exclama-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

Les yeux de Drago ne la regardaient même pas, il se contentait de lire le journal en buvant un café serré dont Ambre ignorait la provenance. Las d'attendre que Monsieur se décide, elle frappa la table bruyamment avec sa main, pour attirer l'attention du veela qui paraissait ne plus faire attention à rien. Il suffisait de le voir là, avec une barbe de trois jours, sa chemine boutonnée lundi avec mardi, et ses cheveux dans une pagaille telle qu'elle ne savait plus qui elle avait en face d'elle.

_« Tu pourrais faire un effort ! »_ Rajouta-t-elle en essayant de capter son regard gris, mais toujours rien.

Furieuse contre son apathie, elle s'en alla en direction de ses cours, d'autant plus que si elle venait à manquer le cours de potion, elle était sûre qu'il y aurait des répercutions. Mais à peine était-elle arrivée devant la porte qui menait au couloir, que la main pâle de Drago se posa dessus pour empêcher Ambre de l'ouvrir. Elle n'osa se retourner, d'autant plus qu'elle sentait le torse de Drago dans son dos. Cela la répugnait moins, enfin, elle croyait... Le trouble la secouait tellement qu'elle ne savait plus quel jugement porter. Elle sentait son odeur, odeur charmante, enfin elle avait connu pire. Mais Drago avait le talent inné de distraire son esprit, car d'un seul coup la fureur laissa place à la curiosité. Mais les paroles de Drago qui s'en suivirent furent moins amusantes que prévu...

_« Lorsque j'ai appris à cause de quoi tu étais en train de mourir dans mes bras, j'ai supplié les êtres purs de me prendre à ta place, de te donner la flamme de ma vie pour que tu survives. Et lorsque finalement tu étais sur le point de te rétablir et que, Saürah m'a renvoyé à Poudlard, cette idée de mourir pour te venger m'a parcouru l'esprit. »_ Avoua-t-il durement à l'oreille d'Ambre qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner en entendant sa voix grave raconter de pareilles horreurs. Il poursuivit :

_« Alors, lorsque je suis rentré et que j'ai vu dans le miroir ce que j'étais, le monstre hideux que tu voyais de tes yeux, je n'ai pas pu le supporter. J'ai pris ma baguette et j'ai lancé un sort de découpe sur mes bras. » _Raconta-t-il sans la moindre émotion, alors qu'Ambre cherchait du regard les traces roses sur la peau blafarde de Drago, et fut attristée lorsqu'elle les trouva.

Ambre n'aurait jamais supposé la chose possible, le fait que Drago veuille se suicider la dérangeait, mais comment l'en empêcher ? Elle-même était mal placée pour ce faire, car elle le plongeait de jour en jour en pleine agonie, elle savait les jours de Drago comptés. Ambre et ses préjugés se retrouvaient bien malgré eux face à la dure réalité, une réalité où elle n'était pas seule à souffrir, pas seule à haïr. Quoi qu'elle ne haïssait plus vraiment Drago... Était-ce possible de pardonner quelqu'un qui changeait sous ses yeux ? Drago avait mis sa vie de côté pour répondre aux critères d'Ambre, tandis qu'elle n'était préoccupée que par ses peurs et ses idées rigides.

_« Mais lorsque j'ai senti mon sang couler sur mes bras, que j'ai senti la douceur de cette mort, je me suis encore plus détesté. »_ Surenchérit Drago, et il continua...

_« Je me suis alors lancé un sort pour refermer mes plaies, puis j'ai cherché ce qui pouvait être suffisamment bien pour qu'un jour je puisse avoir droit à ton pardon. Je n'ai trouvé qu'une seule solution, un seul moyen pour à nouveau me voir dans la glace. » _Conclut-il tellement dans ses pensées qu'Ambre se demandait s'il n'avait pas perdu la raison.

_« Je vais faire en sorte que tu me haïsses à un point que ma mort prochaine soit ta vengeance. Rien ne pourra me faire plus de mal qu'agoniser jusqu'au jour de mon anniversaire, où je mourrai grâce à ton rejet. Je vais faire en sorte que tu me haïsses au point d'être la femme la plus heureuse le jour de mon enterrement. »_ Termina-t-il.

Il poussa Ambre subitement, elle qui lui bloquait le passage et s'en alla à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Ambre était restée debout devant l'entrée, essayant d'analyser ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, ce que son supposé 'compagnon-mais-c'était-pas-encore-fait' venait de lui dire. Sa première réaction aurait été de rire, après tout c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus drôle lorsqu'on pensait qu'elle s'était enfin décidée à accorder une sorte de seconde chance, comme elle et Lukas. Elle mit les poings sur les hanches, fustigeant du regard la porte par laquelle Drago venait de partir.

_« Non mais il est débile ou il le fait exprès ? »_ S'insurgea-t-elle.

_« Merde alors ! »_ Ragea-t-elle en tapant du pied dans une chaise, chaise qui fut plus rigide qu'elle ne le pensait, la faisant se retrouver à sautiller sur une seule jambe en se tenant le pied tant elle avait mal.

Elle prit son sac après avoir vérifié qu'elle avait ses plumes, encres et parchemins. Les Moldus avaient inventés les stylos, c'était bien pratique et cela prenait moins de place ! Elle prit son MP3 magique, cette petite chose de la taille d'un briquet qui le permettait d'écouter sa musique préférée, celle qui venait de son époque, puis elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, espérant qu'il y eut des livres sur la psychologie des veela ! Mais vu qu'elle en doutait royalement, elle se dit qu'un livre sur les runes n'était pas mal non plus. Une fois arrivée dans la grande bibliothèque de Poudlard, elle s'installa loin de la vision de Mme Pince afin de pouvoir écouter sa musique en même temps qu'étudier les livres. C'était un moyen pour elle de se concentrer, les bruits parasites étaient, pour elle, ceux que faisaient les autres avec leurs chuchotements et leurs plumes.

Elle se mit à potasser le livre il y avait plein de sorts anciens dont elle ignorait l'existence. Avec Dan, ils avaient trouvé des livres qui parlaient de ces sorts, mais ils étaient écrits en runes, et parfois des runes que personne ne connaissaient, comme si c'était un tout nouveau langage. Les cheveux détachés, la tête dans sa musique et son livre, elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Après tout, elle avait prévu de passer la journée dans le lieu, peut-être même le lendemain. Cependant une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter, elle tourna sa tête vers la personne qui l'avait sortie de sa concentration. Voyant bouger ses lèvres, elle enleva ses écouteurs pour l'entendre sans avoir à lui demander de répéter.

_« Désolé de te déranger. »_ S'excusa le Serdaigle, il devait avoir à peu près le même âge qu'elle, sinon plus.

_« Ce n'est rien, tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?_

_- Oui. En fait, je cherche un livre sur des runes, mais impossible de le trouver alors... Je me demandais si tu l'avais. »_ Dit-il en passant son regard sur les pages qu'Ambre était en train de consulter.

_« Peut-être. »_ répondit Ambre en fermant le livre pour en montrer la couverture, puis elle reprit : _« C'est celui-là ?_

_-Oui ! C'est celui que je cherche ! »_ S'exclama-t-il en souriant, satisfait de l'avoir enfin trouvé.

Un remue ménage de « chut » raisonna dans la bibliothèque tandis que lui, gêné, s'assit à côté d'Ambre en murmurant ses excuses. Ambre détailla ce garçon du regard, sa bonne humeur la sortait de sa léthargie. Le jeune homme avait les cheveux blonds cendrés, des yeux presque aussi verts que ceux d'Ambre. Sa musculature était fine, sans trop en faire, ni être totalement semblable à de la guimauve. Il était plaisant du regard. Il n'y avait plus de Dan pour la mettre face à ses défauts, plus de Drago pour lui rappeler la triste réalité de sa mort prochaine. Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire amical, ce fut quelque chose à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée. Il se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota une demande particulière, il souhaitait rester avec elle pour qu'ils partagent l'ouvrage. Elle accepta, après tout cela n'allait pas la tuer, loin de là.

_« Au fait, moi c'est Alexander Cole, mais appelle-moi Alex. »_ Dit-il en tendant sa main, pour une bonne poignée de main.

_« Moi c'est Ambre Snape. »_ Dit-elle en serrant délicatement la main du jeune homme.

_« Ah c'est toi ? Étonnant._

_- Pourquoi étonnant ?_

_- Je croyais que le regard noir chez les Snape était héréditaire. »_ Dit-il en étouffant son rire.

Ambre sourit, le cœur léger, car il était vrai qu'il ne l'avait jamais connu dans ses pires jours. Tout le monde dans la famille Snape avait appris à faire ce regard, même Harry s'y était mis, mais uniquement à l'encontre de Severus qui se retrouvait frustré d'être la cible d'un tel regard. Ils travaillèrent ensemble silencieusement, Ambre remit discrètement un écouteur et se plongea dans le livres en prenant des notes. Il serait toujours bon de les comparer avec le livre qu'elle avait dans sa possession plus tard. Elle surprit un regard appuyé d'Alex, tourna sa tête en sa direction et afficha son air interrogateur.

_« Oh euh... Désolé. Je me demande juste ce que c'est, enfin, ce que tu as dans ton oreille._

_-Ah, ça... C'est rien, un truc Moldu._

_-Ah bon ? »_ Fit-il surpris.

Elle sentait par dessus tout sa curiosité, mais elle ne voulait pas le mettre devant le fait qu'elle venait du futur, et qu'elle avait ramené avec elle de la technologie Moldue. D'ailleurs elle avait été bête de le sortir de sa chambre, n'importe qui pouvait mettre la main dessus et là encore elle en aurait modifié le futur d'une manière aléatoire. Elle éteignit le MP3 et le rangea au fin fond de son sac, faisant un sourire d'excuse à Alex et reprit son travail; mais il ne semblait pas du même avis qu'elle, et lui proposa d'aller déjeuner ensemble, histoire de faire une pause. Ambre se surprit à accepter, et puis tant qu'ils ne faisaient que parler du livre, il n'y aurait pas de mal. Elle lui proposa de faire des sandwiches, de prendre quelques fruits et d'aller se balader dans le parc pour discuter. En réalité elle n'avait pas envie que les autres la voient avec Alexander. Drago deviendrait encore plus mauvais, Dan lui ferait encore la morale, Pansy la collerait abusivement, et elle aurait encore droit à une entrevue spéciale avec son père.

_« Et si on faisait le jeu des 10 questions ? »_ Proposa-t-il.

_« Le jeu de quoi ?_

_- Ne me dis pas que tu n'y as jamais joué !_

_- J'en ai aucune idée, peut-être, quand j'étais petite. Enfin... Rappelle-moi les règles ?_

_- C'est un jeu où on se pose chacun 10 questions à l'autre, et on doit toujours dire la vérité._

_- Et on a le droit à des Jokers ?_

_- Bien sûr que non, le but est de se trouver des points communs._

_- D'accord, mais j'ai des conditions._

_- Ça m'aurait étonné qu'il n'y en ait pas, ha ha ha !_

_- C'est pas drôle... Déjà, il ne faut pas que tu me poses de question sur ma famille, ni d'où je viens, ni ce que j'ai fait avant Poudlard._

_-Rien que ça ! C'est tout ? »_ Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

_« C'est tout. »_ Acquiesça-t-elle.

_« Alors tu n'auras pas le droit de me poser ces questions là non plus._

_- Ça me va. »_ Répondit-elle.

_« Qui commence ?_

_- Eh bien, toi ! Puisque tu as proposé le jeu !_

_- D'accord, d'accord ! Bon... Alors hum... Quel est ton patronus ?_

_- Tu vas rire mais... C'est une panthère._

_- Une panthère chez les serpents ! Tu ne pourras pas faire plus original crois-moi ! Ha ha ha, bon, à ton tour._

_- Ton patronus ?_

_- Un loup. Ne pose pas les mêmes questions que moi, sinon c'est trop facile ! » _Râla-t-il en riant.

_« Mais c'était une question intéressante ! Allez, à toi._

_- Ta matière préférée ?_

_- Les potions, je crois._

_- Comme ton père ! » _Réalisa-t-il surpris.

_« Oui, c'est vrai. Alors... Le métier que tu veux faire plus tard ? »_

Et ils continuèrent ainsi durant toute la pause de déjeuner. L'air froid leur mordait les joues emmitouflés dans leurs écharpes, ils savouraient quand même le ciel bleu et le Soleil qui diffusait un peu de chaleur. Ambre se surprit pour la première fois à aimer Poudlard, la forêt interdite et ses couleurs entre le vert et le jaune des feuilles mortes ; et la tension qui semblait s'en être allée, comme si la bataille contre les Inféris n'avait laissé aucune trace, aucune cicatrice.

_« Je vais t'appeler Lily maintenant. »_ Dit-il pendant qu'ils remontaient vers le château.

_« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas mon prénom !_

_- Tout le monde t'appelle Snape, ou Ambre. On a tous des deuxième prénoms mais jamais on ne les utilise. Je vais t'appeler Lily, comme ça je serai le seul._

_-C'est bizarre. »_ Dit-elle en souriant, fronçant les sourcils à moitié mais son envie de rire fit le reste.

_« Et moi je pense que ça te va très bien. »_ Répondit-il fier de lui.

_« Comment je vais t'appeler moi ? »_ Demanda-t-elle en réfléchissant.

_« Alex ?_

_- Ah non, si tu m'appelles différemment, pourquoi je t'appellerais normalement ?_

_- Bon, d'accord, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler Anthony. Mais je n'aime pas ce prénom._

_- Pourtant je le trouve très bien !_

_- Ah oui ? »_

Ils remontèrent les escaliers pour aller à la bibliothèque, cette fois ils prirent des tas de livres sur des sujets différents et en parlèrent ensemble, enfin, chuchotèrent. Ambre lui expliquait ce qu'elle savait des choses, Alexander l'écoutait comme s'il était passionné, il buvait ses paroles, digne d'un Serdaigle qu'il était. Ils passaient sur tous les sujets qu'ils aimaient tous deux n'aimant pas le Quidditch, ils firent l'impasse sur ce sujet là et passèrent directement aux potions, charmes et enchantements. En sortant de la bibliothèque, alors que l'heure du dîner approchait, Alexander prit la main d'Ambre quelques secondes pour qu'elle s'arrête de marcher puis lança un enchantement magnifique. Dans la main d'Ambre apparut une fleur blanche, elle n'aurait su en dire la variété, dont les pétales luisaient de mille couleurs. D'un sort, Alexander fit de cette fleur un cadeau éternel, elle devint glace puis elle fut enfermée dans un écrin de verre solide.

_« En quel honneur ? »_ Demanda Ambre heureuse.

_« Pour te remercier de cette magnifique journée, et en espérant qu'il y en ait d'autres._

_-M-merci c'est... La première fois qu'on me fait un cadeau comme ça._

_-J'ai la primauté de l'originalité. »_ Rit-il.

Elle le bouscula gentiment, juste pour manifester sa gêne en faisant quelque chose, puis elle le laissa aller à la grande salle alors qu'elle-même allait dans ses appartements. Elle espérait secrètement que personne ne s'y trouverait, ni Drago, ni Dan, ni personne, histoire qu'elle puisse profiter un instant encore de ces minutes de simple bonheur. Mais la joie était toujours de courte durée, et lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'appartement ce fut une toute autre ambiance qui l'attendit. Des objets cassés trainaient sur le sol, Drago était assis sur le canapé, en train de massacrer un pauvre oreiller qui n'avait rien fait. Dan se pinçait l'arrête du nez à la manière des Snape, et Pansy entre eux deux ne savait plus quoi faire, tandis que Ginny devant la fenêtre restait silencieuse et immobile. Lorsque la porte se ferma dans un bruit sec, les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Et là, elle sut qu'elle allait en prendre pour son grade, et son instinct lui dit de mettre la fleur dans son sac, à l'abri.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »_ Demanda-t-elle sans se démonter.

Tout le monde poussa un soupir, certains plus exaspérés ou énervés que d'autres. Ginny fit volte-face, s'approcha d'Ambre avec lenteur et prit sa main doucement. Elle l'entraina avec elle vers la chambre de la Serpentard et referma la porte derrière elles. Alors là, pour Ambre, c'était plus qu'étrange. Quoi ? Quelqu'un était mort ? En danger de mort ? Sur ce point de mourir ? Enfin, qu'est-ce qui méritait autant de mélodrame ? Il fallait toujours - toujours ! - que quelque chose de mal arrive alors qu'elle allait bien !

_« Drago t'a vue avec ce garçon tout à l'heure._

_-J'ai le droit de choisir mes amis. »_ Répondit-elle sur la défensive, sans être toutefois agressive.

_« Je sais ! Je sais. Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais tu dois comprendre que..._

_- 'Faut toujours que ce soit moi qui comprenne ! Je sais quelle espèce de créature monstrueuse il y a dans le corps de Malefoy d'accord ? Pire qu'un chien, il faut lui donner de l'amour, lui donner la becquée, pire qu'une sangsue, d'accord ? Tout le monde vénère sa race comme s'il était Merlin en personne ! Je vis un enfer Ginny, mais qui ça intéresse ? Je fais des efforts, j'essaye de me persuader d'être son amie, j'essaye... J'essaye... Lorsque je le regarde je vois celui qui, parce qu'il était bourré, s'est permis le droit de me toucher. Tout le monde me rabâche que ce n'est pas de sa faute, et je peux comprendre. Le jour où je suis malade ce n'est pas de ma faute si je vomis, c'est une conséquence, mon corps fait ce qu'il peut. Alors j'essaye quand même, me disant qu'il regrette déjà assez. Pitié Ginny, j'avais passé la meilleure journée de ma vie, pourquoi l'appartement est sans dessus-dessous ?_

_- Il est jaloux._

_- Jaloux ? En quel honneur ?_

_- Parce qu'il sait qu'il n'arrivera jamais à te rendre aussi heureuse que cet inconnu l'a fait. Il sait qu'il n'arrivera jamais à te faire rire, à te faire sourire, il sait qu'il a ruiné ta vie. Quand il te voit avec un autre il a envie de mourir. Il était sur le point de faire quelque chose de regrettable. Dumbledore a même appelé ses parents, il dit que ç'en est assez, qu'il lui faut de la stabilité._

_- Si seulement ça pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Le destin a foiré son coup. »_ S'affligea Ambre en s'assoyant sur son lit.

Ginny alla chercher la chaise du bureau d'Ambre pour s'assoir en face d'elle. Un coup à la porte se fit entendre et Pansy entra voyant la mine colérique et perturbée de son amie, elle radoucit son humeur. Pansy n'avait pas le droit de prendre partie, elle était l'amie des deux, et Merlin savait à quel point c'était difficile. Pansy prit la main d'Ambre dans ses mains, assise à côté d'elle sur son lit.

_« Bon, Copine, t'es dans la merde. _» Lâcha Pansy soudainement, ce qui eut l'effet d'entrainer Ambre dans un fou rire nerveux.

Ambre pleurait littéralement de rire, entrainant Ginny et Pansy dans son délire. Pansy avait fait preuve d'une terrible perspicacité, Ambre ne le savait que trop bien. Tout le monde savait, enfin pour ceux qui y étaient mêlés, qu'Ambre était dans une situation difficile. Mais Drago aussi, son envie de mourir pour expier ce qu'il avait fait atteignait des sommets. Dan l'avait retenu de peu, quelques heures plus tôt, alors que Drago lui avait jeté sa baguette à la figure et qu'il enjambait déjà le mur de la tour d'astronomie. Tout le monde savait ce qu'il s'y passait, dans cette tour. Les coins pour se bécoter, les belles vues des solitaires, les rendez-vous des suicidaires. Ambre et ses amies n'en pouvaient plus de rire, trop de tension tuaient l'ambiance, eh bien pas pour elles. C'était le seul moyen qu'elles avaient pour que leurs nerfs ne cèdent pas. De l'autre côté de l'appartement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. La mère s'assit à côté de son enfant, portant une main tendre à son bras, tandis que son mari était derrière le canapé et posait ses mains sur les épaules de son enfant.

_« Puis-je savoir où se trouve la fille ? » _Demanda Narcissa d'une douce voix.

_« Chambre de droite. » _Bougonna Dan.

_« Merci bien jeune homme. »_ Dit-elle clairement en se levant.

Dan marmonna un « de rien » à peine audible, car il n'était pas réellement d'humeur à se complaire dans la politesse ce soir-là. Narcissa Malefoy frappa à la porte d'Ambre, et ce fut Pansy qui vient lui ouvrir, les larmes aux yeux. Elle la fit entrer et referma derrière elle. Narcissa était presque choquée de voir ce qu'il s'y passait, Ambre par terre à se tenir le ventre tant le rire lui faisait mal. Ginny, la main devant la bouche en train de rire fortement, les larmes tombant le long de ses joues, et Pansy qui tentait de contenir son rire en présence de la mère de Dragon.

_« Ouh ! Je vais mourir ! »_ Lança Ambre en se tordant de rire.

_« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? »_ Demanda Narcissa, affligée.

_« Nous sommes désolées madame, c'est la tension qui retombe. »_ S'excusa Pansy.

_« Je vois. » _Termina Narcissa en allant ouvrir la fenêtre pour faire des courants d'air.

Ambre et Ginny finirent par prendre conscience de la personne qui était rentrée, et se calmèrent. Ambre s'assit de nouveau sur son lit et Ginny lissa ses vêtements. Narcissa demanda poliment à Ginny et Pansy de les laisser seules un moment, ce que les deux jeunes femmes acceptèrent bien volontiers. Ambre n'avait pas tout à fait conscience de ce qui allait se passer, après tout elle avait rencontré Lucius en personne, seuls à seuls, mais jamais la mère de Drago. Elle croisa les bras et attendit la sentence. Narcissa était forcément venue pour lui faire la morale ! Tout le monde lui faisait la morale ! Narcissa s'assit sur le lit d'Ambre, à côté d'elle, et posa sa main délicate sur son épaule.

_« Je suis tellement désolée de ce que mon enfant vous a fait subir. »_ Avoua-t-elle la voix douce, ce qui désarçonna quelque peu Ambre.

_« Pourquoi vous me dites ça ?_

_- Je ne prétends pas savoir ce que vous ressentez, chaque expérience est unique. Mais il faut que je vous raconte quelque chose qui, et j'en suis sûre, arrivera à vous mettre en confiance. »_

Narcissa se releva, sûre d'avoir toute l'attention d'Ambre, puis elle alla refermer la fenêtre car la température de la chambre était plutôt froide. Puis elle commença son histoire, celle qui racontait comment elle et Lucius s'étaient mis ensemble. Elle avait toujours été contre les mariages arrangés, cette abomination qui se faisait entre les familles de sang pur. Elle en avait parlé avec ses parents qui tant bien que mal, s'étaient arrangés pour lui laisser un sursis : tant qu'elle ne fréquentait que des sangs purs, elle aurait le choix de son futur mari. Mais lorsque Lucius eut son héritage de veela, qu'il sut que c'était elle et non une autre, il convainquit ses parents d'arranger un mariage, sûr que Narcissa le rejetterait s'il la courtisait avant d'être sûr de l'avoir. Bien sûr, Narcissa, persuadée d'avoir été trahie de par l'accord qu'elle avait passé avec ses parents, refusa chacune des entrevues que Lucius lui demandait. Chaque fois que Lucius tentait une approche elle transplanait chez elle et allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre, là où il n'aurait jamais accès de sa vie. Elle aurait voulu avoir le choix de choisir Lucius, détestant cette idée qu'un mari devait lui être imposé.

_« Qu'avez-vous fait ? »_ demanda Ambre très intéressée.

_« Lucius a fini par comprendre qu'il ne m'aurait pas par la force. Aucune de ses stratégies ne fonctionnaient, et vu que je le rejetais à demi-mot, il était incapable de m'approcher afin de trouver une solution. Un beau jour, il a frappé à la porte de ma chambre, et bien sûr comme à chaque fois je lui ai demandé de me laisser. Mais ce qu'il fit à ce moment là, me fit changer de comportement. Il s'est excusé de son comportement, il m'avait dit qu'il avait demandé à ce qu'on rompe nos fiançailles car après tout j'avais mon mot à dire, j'avais le choix de le rejeter ou non. Il avait cru qu'en faisant en sorte d'être le centre de mon attention en permanence il arriverait à attirer ma sympathie. Lorsqu'il comprit son erreur, il disparut._

_-Il a disparu ? Mais, ils, je veux dire les veela, ils ne sont pas sensés devoir toujours être en présence de leur..._

_- Âme-sœur ? Si, bien sûr que si. Mais Lucius était prêt à vivre l'enfer pour me laisser le choix. Tout comme aujourd'hui Drago est prêt à mourir pour vous laisser le vôtre._

_- À quoi bon ? Ce n'est pas un choix... Tout le monde me considèrera comme une meurtrière si je le laisse mourir, et si je suis avec lui tout le monde m'enviera sans savoir les blessures que j'aurais eues. Tout est noir ou blanc ici._

_- Je ne peux pas vous dire que cela sera bon pour moi que vous suiviez votre cœur, si celui-ci vous dit d'abandonner mon fils à sa mort prochaine._

_- Logique en même temps... »_ Marmonna-t-elle alors qu'il s'en suivait un silence gêné entre elles deux.

_« Je sais que vous avez perdu les enfants que vous portiez. »_ Se risqua Narcissa.

_« Oui bah, c'est mon corps d'accord ?_

_- Quelque part je suis contente pour vous du fait que vous ne les ayez pas eus. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'est pas que je considère que vous auriez été une mauvaise mère, c'est qu'une femme de votre âge ne devrait pas avoir affaire à ce genre de responsabilités, surtout que vous n'êtes même pas encore majeure, et que le pire individu de ce monde en a après votre famille._

_- Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça ?_

_- Vous n'êtes pas seule contre tous. »_ Expliqua Narcissa en prenant la main d'Ambre dans la sienne, la regardant de son regard marron, avant de continuer :_ « Drago a reçu son héritage plus tôt que prévu. Il l'a reçu parce qu'il a senti son âme-sœur en danger, qu'il avait besoin de la puissance que le veela en lui pouvait lui offrir. Ce que personne n'aurait pu prévoir, c'était que vous n'étiez pas seule dans votre combat, il y avait votre frère. Et vos compétences en la matière surpassaient largement celles de Drago. Lucius aurait dû expliquer les particularités des veela à Drago au jour où son héritage était sensé arriver, mais la précipitation fut telle qu'il repoussa la chose encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'irréparable arrive._

_- Comment avez-vous su ? C'est Drago qui est venu le crier sur les toits c'est ça ? » _Demanda Ambre presque honteuse que sa vie intime eut été révélée.

Narcissa lui tendit un morceau de parchemin, plié et replié, usé à force d'être utilisé. Ambre le déplia précautionneusement et entama la lecture. Elle passa de rougissante de gêne à blanche, puis à livide et presque verte, elle repassa vers un bleu inquiétant avant de revenir à une couleur relativement normale. Le texte voulait tout dire en lui-même malgré le fait qu'il ne fut qu'un horrible torchon. Pourtant elle y reconnaissait la plume de Drago, son écriture en tout et pour tout, bien qu'elle n'en reconnaissait aucun trait de personnalité. Le texte avait ce contenu, et était daté d'après elle de la veille de son retour :

_« Chère mère,_

_Ceci est sans doute une lettre d'adieu, ou peut-être juste pour me convaincre que cela en est une ?, car une chose atroce s'est déroulée il y a peu. Je ne voulais pas parler de cet accident à la con qui ######..._

_Il faut que je vous avoue ma très chère mère, que mon âme-sœur s'est faite poignardée, et par là même j'ai découvert l'existence de mes enfants, ceux-là même qui ne vivront jamais... En effet votre sœur, ma tante, a mis fin à leurs jours en poignardant leur mère. Et si elle ne l'avait pas fait je n'aurais jamais su que c'est de ma faute le fait qu'elle était enceinte. En réalité mère, voilà pourquoi elle me hait, voilà pourquoi mon supplice est tellement justifié. J'ai fait du mal à la seule personne avec qui j'envisageais un futur, une vie... Un rêve !_

_Suis-je un violeur mère ? Est-ce cela être veela ? Quelle ##### malédiction m'avez-vous transmis ! Jamais plus je ne pourrai la voir, la toucher, espérer respirer son odeur sans m'écœurer. Me voir dans le miroir me donne envie de vomir, je me dégoûte moi-même par la laideur de mon acte, l'horreur de mon apparence. Chaque jour je bénis la mort qui m'accueille, je la supplie d'aller plus vite. Hier après un vertige j'ai fait une chute dans les escaliers, Mme Pomfresh m'a gentiment réparé la cheville. Aujourd'hui je souffre d'insuffisance rénale, et au train où cela va, mère, j'annoncerai mon départ de l'équipe de Quidditch demain pour troubles cardiaques. Mme Pomfresh m'a découvert un souffle au cœur, tandis que mes os s'affaiblissent de jour en jour bientôt, ils se briseront pour un rien. Je tombe en morceaux mère, les symptômes se développement rapidement, et je mérite tellement cette agonie. J'aimerais la prolonger, si seulement cela pouvait m'attirer son pardon. Jamais elle ne me pardonnera, je deviens bon à rien, je ne pourrai pas la protéger jusqu'au bout. Mon amendement se fera peut être par sa ##### haine, oh oui, la voir me haïr comme je m'abhorre me ravirait. M'imaginer l'effleurer à nouveau me donne la nausée tant je me sens sale, qui sème le vent récolte la tempête, les dés sont jetés mère, bientôt elle me tuera elle-même pour m'expier de mes tords._

_Votre inutile de fils bientôt mort,_

_Drago »_

Ambre se releva tel un automate, elle rendit le morceau de papier à Narcissa et sortit de sa chambre. Elle s'approcha du canapé, prit un oreiller à portée de main et se mit à taper sur Drago avec toute la hargne que la lettre lui inspirait. Après l'avoir tapé trois ou quatre fois avec, elle le lui lança en pleine figure, entendant Dan marmonner que puisqu'elle était bleue, cela allait mal se terminer. Un critère chez Ambre faisait rire son frère, en réalité lorsqu'elle était « verte » de rage, les veines bleues de son visage ressortaient étrangement. Ainsi lorsque son frère la voyait « bleue », il savait qu'il ferait mieux de quitter le périmètre.

_« Tu. Es. VRAIMENT. TROP CON MALEFOY ! »_ Hurla-t-elle alors que le père Malefoy essayait de lui retirer l'oreiller des mains.

_« Maintenant je sais ce que tu penses, et si tu t'en allais avant que je te fasse du mal. »_ Répondit froidement Drago, pas le moins du monde blessé, se relevant pour montrer combien il pouvait être menaçant.

Ambre poussa un cri de rage, puis elle partit de son appartement en claquant la porte le plus fortement possible. Les nerfs à fleur de peau, elle se demandait comment elle avait bien pu passer à côté de cela. C'était en plein milieu, là, sous son nez ! Malefoy qui faisait des efforts aux entraînements, elle qui épiait ses moindres faux pas. Elle savait que l'issue d'un refus était la mort pour un veela, Mais pas comme cela ! Elle s'était imaginé une crise cardiaque, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Comment Malefoy pouvait être autant... Autant... SERPENTARD ! Il lui cachait tout, autant qu'elle ne lui disait rien. Il cria combien elle en avait marre alors qu'elle était dans le parc, peu avant le couvre-feu. C'était comme si la situation s'était retournée, rien n'allait plus, et elle sentait au fond d'elle le manque de la sécurité que lui offrait toujours Orlaï.

_« Orlaï... J'ai tellement envie de te revoir ! »_ Chuchota-t-elle en glissant le long d'un arbre, se retrouvant assise contre celui-ci, les bras autour de ses genoux pour cacher ses larmes silencieuses.

Ambre se trouvait garce à cet instant. Elle n'avait pensée qu'à elle, enfin, relativement. Elle pensait souvent aux autres, mais n'avait pas le don d'empathie et de compassion qu'avait Dan. Comme si elle avait hérité du cerveau sans faille de Severus alors que Dan avait la grande générosité d'Harry. Elle essayait de réprimer les sanglots, par Merlin ce qu'elle avait une mauvaise estime d'elle-même à cet instant. Elle s'était toujours concentrée sur la défaite de ses ennemis, si bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru être mêlée de près ou de loin de la disparition de quelqu'un de son camp.

_« Lily, c'est toi ? »_ Demanda la voix d'Alexander, puis il poursuivit :_ « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici dans le froid ? Tu n'as même pas ta cape, ni ton écharpe. » _Remarqua-t-il.

Il enleva sa cape et la posa sur les épaules d'Ambre qui en sentit tout de suite les bienfaits, Alex n'était pas du genre frileux. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, entoura son écharpe autour d'eux deux, puis la prit dans ses bras lorsqu'il entendit ses pleurs. Il lui murmura des mots encourageants, essayant d'être au plus neutre pour ne pas tomber de travers. Alors que l'heure du couvre-feu se rapprochait dangereusement, il attira Ambre encore plus prêt de lui afin de l'aider à se relever.

_« Il faut rentrer Ambre, on va avoir des problèmes sinon._

_- Je ne veux pas, retourner..._

_- Où veux-tu aller ? Ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses loger dans les dortoirs de Serpentard._

_- Laisse-moi là, ça va aller._

_- Dans le Hall ? Tu ne veux pas de l'aide pour monter aux étages ?_

_- Non, écoute, merci Alex mais... »_

Elle lui rendit sa cape et le bout de son écharpe qui était autour de son cou, un sourire d'excuse se peignant difficilement sur son visage à cause de ses larmes, puis elle partit vers les cachots. Elle hésita plusieurs fois, marchant dans un sens puis dans l'autre, se plantant devant la porte, puis repartant autre-part. Elle finit toutefois par se poser devant la porte des appartements de son père, et frappa quelques coups. Il vint ouvrir la porte, surpris de la voir là, il ne posa cependant pas de question quant à son état émotionnel et la laissa entrer.

_« Je ne t'ai pas demandé grand chose jusqu'à maintenant, là, tout ce que j'ai besoin, c'est d'un père. Alors donne-moi mon père. »_ Termina-t-elle la gorge serrée, les larmes commençant à couler de nouveau.

Severus la prit dans ses bras, comme cette fois là où elle s'était accrochée désespérément à lui parce qu'elle ne voulait plus tuer, elle ne voulait plus être soldat pour la cause. Cette fois les raisons de son chagrin étaient toutes autres, mais pour le moins tout autant douloureuses. Elle s'agrippa à son père, et peu importait qu'il fut vampire à cet instant, tout ce qui comptait était sa présence, et la chaleur relative de son corps.

_« Je rate toujours tout. Père, pourquoi faut-il, que je sois, toujours, maladroite ! »_ Demanda-t-elle en hoquetant tant sa gorge était serrée par les sanglots.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_ Demanda Harry, s'éveillant de sa sieste du soir.

Ce qu'il vit eut le don de le réveiller autant qu'un café noir serré et amer à souhait. Il s'approcha de son aimé et de sa grande fille, les serrant dans ses bras. Il caressa les cheveux d'Ambre qui ressemblaient de part leurs couleurs à ceux de Severus, mais les sanglots qu'elle avait étaient indéniablement du côté des Potter. Pleurer tout d'un seul coup et se relever ensuite, c'était la manière d'Harry. Severus extériorisait tout par la colère, et s'il avait vu juste alors personne n'avait vraiment vu Dan triste, en tout cas, cela surprendrait bien des gens.

_« Je ne, veux pas qu'il, meurt ! Même si, même s'il m'a... Même s'il m'a ! » _Tenta vainement Ambre.

Mais personne ne pouvait lui dire ce qu'elle avait envie d'entendre. Personne ne voulait lui dire qu'elle aurait sa part de responsabilité dans la mort de Drago tout comme personne ne voulait la pousser à se rapprocher de lui. Elle était la personne qui avait la clé, cette terrible clé qu'elle avait le choix d'utiliser ou alors de jeter par la fenêtre. Personne ne sous-entendait qu'elle était prisonnière, mais plutôt ils voyaient tous la chose comme si elle était dans une cache d'un dragon cleptomane, et que la clé menait à un nirvana de bonheur. Tout cela se résumait à être enchaînée à un être qui lui avait fait du mal, ou à le laisser partir et refaire sa vie.

_« Je me sens mal... »_ Murmura Ambre soudainement prise de maux de tête.

_« Moi aussi. »_ Répondit Harry qui tanguait sur place.

_« Qu'est-ce que... ! » _Paniqua Severus.

Ambre et Harry crièrent leur douleur pendant qu'un liquide noir coulait de leurs yeux, de leur nez et de leurs oreilles. Severus était devenu comme fou, son âme humaine avait déserté dans les tréfonds de son être pour ne laisser que la partie vampiriquement bestiale de sa personnalité. En quelques sorts il les avait fait léviter, avait ouvert la porte et s'en était allé en courant dans l'infirmerie, les corps volants derrière lui. Ce qu'il ne sut pas avant un moment, c'était que Dan, dans l'appartement qu'il partageait autrefois avec Ambre, subissait ce même genre de crise. Il criait d'une douleur soudaine, pleurant un liquide noir qui sortait également de son nez et de ses oreilles.

Lucius fut le premier à réagir efficacement, alors que Ginny ne faisait qu'essayer de comprendre de quel mal souffrait son amant. Drago avait été pris de son instinct veela, et avait filé sans prendre le temps de s'intéresser au cas de Dan. Il avait couru autant que ses faiblesses le lui permettaient, et malgré la douleur il ne se préoccupa que de son objectif. Une alarme sonnait dans son esprit, tout tournait à cent à l'heure, et le nom de son âme-soeur l'obnubilait. Ses yeux avaient virés au bleu électrique, sa magie palpitait autour de lui comme un halo de protection, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans l'infirmerie où la tension s'apaisa. Il y trouva Severus qui faisait les cent pas, agaçant de la meilleure manière qui fut l'infirmière.

_« Severus, que ce passe-t-il ? »_ demanda Drago, sachant pertinemment qu'il parlait de veela à vampire, non plus de filleul à parrain.

_« Harry et Ambre on eu une espèce de crise, du noir coulait de leurs yeux, leur nez et..._

_- Oreilles ?_

_- Comment le sais-tu ?_

_- Dan arrive avec les mêmes symptômes. Que dit l'infirmière ? Je peux voir Ambre ?_

_- Non. »_ Répondit Severus rapidement, sèchement. _« Pas plus que moi n'ait le droit de voir Harry. Pour l'amour de Merlin Poppy, combien de temps cela va-t-il vous prendre ! »_ Cria-t-il.

_« Je vous en prie Severus, vous êtes dans une infirmerie ! Si vous ne vous calmez pas vous irez voir dehors si j'y suis ! »_ Pesta Pomfresh.

Drago vit Severus serrer les mâchoires, il savait qu'il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas tout envoyer en l'air pour prendre Harry dans ses bras, le tenir loin de toute menace. Ce que c'était tentant, Drago aussi voulait agir ainsi. Sa conscience humaine qui se lamentait sur son sort était endormie, loin de lui qui se dominait parfaitement dans sa conscience de veela. Drago Malefoy voulait voir Ambre, et il la verrait, avec ou sans son consentement; c'était ainsi, il n'y avait rien à redire. Lorsque Dan arriva, ils crurent tous que Pomfresh allait céder à la panique, mais elle resta pour le moins maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle prit en charge le prochain patient, le mit dans un lit adjacent à ceux de sa sœur et son père. Lorsqu'elle revint une heure plus tard, communiquer ses découvertes aux amis et à la famille, elle leur servit un regard noir pour toute dissuasion à la brusquer.

_« Ils ont subi une sorte d'exorcisme, comme si de la magie noire était sortie de force de leur organisme pour retourner à son point d'origine._

_- Ils vont bien ? »_ Demanda Ginny.

_« Leur état est stabilisé, bien qu'ils n'aient pas repris conscience._

_- Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? Répondez ! » _Grogna Severus.

_« Les enfants d'Harry sont en parfaite santé, ils n'ont aucune séquelle de cet exorcisme. Dan et Ambre récupèrent également, bien qu'il semble que cela ait été plus difficile pour eux de se débarrasser de cette cochonnerie._

_- Vous dites que c'est un exorcisme ? Mais un exorcisme de quoi ? »_ Demanda Drago, sur les nerfs.

_« N'ont-ils jamais été en contact avec de la magie noire ? Je veux dire, Potter a subi un sort de mort de la main même de Vous-Savez-Qui._

_- Merlin, les horcrux. Celui d'Harry avait contaminé Ambre et Dan, IL était séparé en plus que prévu. »_ Réalisa Severus qui semblait être perdu dans des informations que lui seul détenait.

Drago vit Severus passer entre les mailles du filet, et rejoindre Harry sans mot dire. Le jeune Serpentard fit donc de même, pour rejoindre son Ambre qui s'évertuait à rendre sa vie infernale, et pourtant qu'il désirait et aimait le plus au monde. Ginny servit son sourire d'excuse et passa également à la recherche de Dan, pour se rassurer sur son état de santé. Severus tira les rideaux derrière lui, puis releva Harry pour se mettre dans son dos et faire reposer la tête du lion sur son torse. Il caressait son visage, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, et au moins il pouvait s'assurer que son amant et unique amour ne manquerait de rien. Et lorsqu'au bout d'heures interminables Harry ouvrit enfin ses beaux yeux verts, Severus put alors respirer normalement.

_« Tout va bien Harry ?_

_- C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir Sev'._

_- Voldemort a rappelé en lui l'horcrux qu'il avait mis en toi le jour où il t'a lancé l'avada kedavra._

_- Quoi ? »_ Demanda Harry dans les vapes.

_« Voldemort avait implanté en toi un morceau de son âme, et il te l'a retirée, c'est pourquoi tu t'es évanoui et... Que la chose a été plutôt impressionnante._

_-OH MERLIN ! Et les bébés ? Ils sont en vie ? J'en ai perdu aucun ? Ambre et Dan vont me tuer ! »_ Paniqua le rouge et or.

_« Harry..._

_- Hein ? Quoi ? Il leur est arrivé quelque chose ? TU DOIS TOUT ME DIRE ! » _S'écria-t-il.

Severus prit son visage dans sa main et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du lion. Il l'embrassa d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus passionnément. Ce fut un baiser qui voulait tout dire, et qui remit Harry à sa place. Pour l'instant ce n'était pas le bon moment que de trop solliciter les nerfs de Severus qui, et il le découvrait à l'instant, avait cru mourir de peur pour lui. Harry sentait les bras forts de Severus l'entourer fermement, prêts à ne jamais le lâcher. Harry se laissa complètement aller contre son vampire, lui murmurant tout son amour et le réconfort qu'il pouvait. Harry lui murmurait combien il se sentait bien, et puisque les enfants dans son ventre se portaient bien, il n'y avait aucun souci à se faire sur le futur. Du côté de Ginny, ce fut tout aussi passionné, entre elle et son amant il n'y avait rien à redire. Mais si quelqu'un passait quelques heures plus tard, il pourrait y voir un couple tendrement enlacé, n'ayant même pas dépassé la limite qu'imposait la pudeur dans un tel lieu.

Du côté de Drago ce fut moins aisé d'appréhender la chose. Certes le « veela » était aux commandes, mais il n'était pas totalement suicidaire non plus. Il savait que s'il ne prenait pas le bon angle, Ambre serait capable dans son agonie de le frapper à nouveau avec son oreiller. Quoi que, quelle douce fin que de mourir de la main de son aimée, cela faisait très pathos des pièces de théâtre anciennes. Il s'assit sur une chaise, à côté du lit d'Ambre et attendit patiemment qu'elle daigne ouvrir les yeux. Il avait entendu son souffle se modifier, il savait qu'elle était éveillée, mais sans doute attendait-elle que Drago s'en aille avait de faire signe de vie ? Erreur de sa part, Drago Malefoy était un teigneux. Lorsqu'elle se décida finalement à ouvrir les yeux, elle les braqua directement sur Drago qui était pour elle l'intrus de l'instant. Et lorsqu'elle remarqua les yeux bleus électriques de Drago, elle fit un bon dans son lit, cherchant presque à s'enfuir loin de ce regard.

_« Je ne vais pas te violer si c'est ce dont tu as peur. »_ Lâcha Drago sérieux.

_« Personne n'est là pour t'en empêcher, alors tout me porte à croire que c'est en ton pouvoir. »_ Répondit Ambre, tentant de ne pas se démonter.

_« Tu as le droit de penser que je suis le salopard de l'histoire, après tout ça me fait du bien que tu le croies._

_- Justement, je ne vois pas en quoi ! Et me sors pas un baratin comme quoi tu veux te faire pardonner, expier ta faute en mourant. Te fais pas martyr, t'as pas le droit ! »_ Elle prit son oreiller et le lui lança pour toute tentative de violence.

Drago pouffa de rire, il se releva et déplora la réaction d'Ambre qui n'était autre que de frissonner et d'avoir un geste de recul face à lui. Il prit l'oreiller et le posa là où Ambre avait posé sa tête durant son sommeil. Il porta sa main au visage d'Ambre qui se détourna de lui rapidement pour lui échapper. Cependant il fut persistant, et d'un doigt il lui caressa la joue délicatement, ce qui valut à la sorcière des frissons désagréables tant elle était nerveuse.

_« Tu as tellement peur de moi._

_- Ne profite pas que je sois dans un état de faiblesse pour t'en prendre à moi, je peux appeler à l'aide à n'importe quel moment._

_-Tu m'enfermes tellement dans ta vision de moi, où je suis un enfoiré, que tu ne te demandes même pas si j'ai un cœur. Suis-je l'homme à abattre, comme Tom Jedusor ? N'ai-je pas droit à une seconde de rédemption, où à tes yeux je ne serais plus le monstre, mais un simple homme qui a fait une erreur et qui le paye de sa vie maintenant ?_

_- Je sais... Je sais que tu es malade, que ton corps ne suit plus. »_ Assena-t-elle en espérant qu'il la laisse tranquille.

_« N'ai-je pas droit à une seconde de pitié de ta part ? Une seconde de bienveillance ! Je ne te demande presque rien, de faire semblant un instant ! Un simple instant où tu me tolèrerais, au moins comme un ami, comme un compagnon de guerre._

_-Va voir tes putes Malefoy, tu ne m'auras pas avec tes belles paroles. »_ L'agressa-t-elle.

Drago, de colère, l'obligea à s'allonger dans son lit. Après une seconde où il respira calmement, il remonta les couvertures sur son âme-sœur. Ce n'était pas possible, lui-même n'était pas aussi chiant que cela, où le destin avait vu qu'ils étaient complémentaires ? Cette bonne femme ne lui attirait que des ennuis depuis le début ! Même un homme cela aurait fait l'affaire pour peu qu'il eut une vie relativement normale, comme tout veela qu'il était. Mais il était cependant incapable de lui faire du mal, rien qu'à voir cet éclair de crainte traverser les yeux d'Ambre alors qu'ils étaient à proximité lui faisait regretter son acte.

_« Depuis que j'ai eu connaissance de ton existence je n'ai toujours voulu que toi. Cependant je suis incapable de te faire du mal. Le soir de mon anniversaire... » _Commença Drago, et Ambre ferma les yeux pour essayer de chasser ce souvenir, _« Ce soir là, l'alcool a eu sur moi le même effet qu'un impérium, sauf que ce n'était pas une personne extérieure qui contrôlait mes actes. L'alcool produit chez les veela un accroissement des hormones de désir, un désir qu'ils ne peuvent contrôler, et que seule l'âme-sœur peut influencer. Tu ne savais pas comment me contrôler, m'empêcher de faire ce que je t'ai fait; et face à ton manque de résistance, c'était comme une journée porte ouverte dans la meilleure chocolaterie du pays. Oh Ambre, si seulement tu te souvenais de tout, si tu savais depuis combien de temps nous nous recherchons... Quel gâchis, ce n'est pas encore dans cette vie que nous nous unirons._

_- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu baragouines Malefoy._

_- Ça fait des siècles qu'on tente de se réunir, si seulement tu te souvenais de nos vies antérieures. »_ Dit-il avec un sourire doux, puis il ajouta, _« Tiens, l'humain en moi essaye de reprendre le contrôle. Je crois qu'il a autant peur que toi du veela qu'il est. »_

Drago se releva, et en une fraction de seconde son comportement changea du tout au tout. Il semblait malade, agonisant, lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur Ambre il avait envie de fuir ou de supplier une fin rapide et douloureuse. Alors Ambre comprit, Drago était partagé entre deux versions de lui-même. Le veela qui semblait se réincarner de générations en générations pour la retrouver d'après lui, et l'humain qui n'était autre que le fils Malefoy pour cette fois. Tout cela n'était plus que des noms, dans des temps, les êtres ne changeaient pas. Ainsi lorsqu'on l'avait appelée Arya pour la première fois, ce n'était pas sa tête qui répondait mais son âme, car son âme s'appelait ainsi. Dragon, dit Drago dans ce présent, était lui aussi prisonnier de cette boucle sans fin, une boucle qui tournait autour d'un même but à chaque fois. Et si elle parvenait à trouver ses souvenirs de ses vies antérieures, si elle avait un avant-gout de ce à quoi elle n'avait pas pu goûter pleinement, mais qu'elle avait vécu dans le passé... Pourrait-elle alors pardonner à Drago son erreur ? Après tout la vie continuait, mais une vie menaçait de s'éteindre. Ambre réalisa alors que Drago, tout humain qu'il était, avait plus peur de lui-même que d'un quelconque refus de la demoiselle. La lettre de Narcissa lui revint en mémoire, et elle se souvint alors pourquoi elle avait eu besoin des bras de son père pour la maintenir à flot. Drago avait été drogué, et avait fait quelque chose de regrettable. Tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était une seconde chance, quelque chose de simple garantis par toute sa volonté. Alors pourquoi était-ce si dur pour elle de s'y risquer ?

e


	27. Le lien inachevé

~ Chapitre 27 : Le lien inachevé ~

Le grand jour était arrivé. Pomfresh avait décrété que la famille Potter-Snape était libre d'aller vadrouiller comme bon leur souhaitait dans Poudlard du moment qu'ils ne venaient plus la déranger d'ici les trois mois à venir. Ce qui, du point de vue d'Harry, était complètement impossible. Severus le mena à leurs appartements en toute discrétion. Tout Poudlard ignorait la grossesse d'Harry et même du fait qu'il était son calice. Severus souhaitait qu'il en reste ainsi, même si son cher et tendre préférait quant à lui crier son bonheur. Un truc de Gryffondor que le Serpentard réprouvait.

À peine Harry fut-il dans le salon de l'appartement que Severus se jeta sur lui pour ravir ses lèvres. Leur baiser fut passionné, à un tel point que les mains se faufilaient déjà sous les vêtements. Celles d'Harry s'évertuaient à enlever la robe pleine de boutons de Severus tandis que Severus ouvrait le pantalon d'Harry. Ils avaient un besoin commun d'appartenir l'un à l'autre, car durant tout le séjour à l'infirmerie, le mot d'ordre avait été abstinence. Lorsque la main de Severus rencontra l'érection naissante d'Harry, le jeune homme se cambra pour avoir plus de contact.

_« J'ai tellement envie de toi. »_ susurra Harry à l'oreille de son amant.

_« Ne dis pas ça, tu ne sais pas à quel point je me retiens de te plaquer contre le mur, et de te prendre sauvagement. »_ répondit le vampire, la voix rauque, ce qui eut le don de faire gémir Harry d'anticipation.

_« Severus, bois. »_ tenta Harry en penchant sa tête vers l'arrière, puis il continua : _« Ça fait tellement longtemps, bois. »_ termina-t-il en glissant sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de son vampire.

Severus ne se fit pas prier, déploya ses canines et mordit avec dévotion dans le cou d'Harry. Le sang de son calice était le seul à le contenter à ce point, il sentait ce liquide lui brûler la gorge, se déverser dans ses veines, et lorsqu'il eut jugé la quantité suffisante pour ne pas blesser le bébé, il enleva ses canines et referma les trous en quelques coups de langue. Harry qui était sur un petit nuage n'avait cependant pas encore joui, la morsure n'avait qu'exacerbé sa libido. Posant sa main à son tour sur l'érection de Severus, et en un tournemain, il le fit devenir fou de désir. Ils s'arrachèrent leurs vêtements comme les obstacles qu'ils étaient, mais arrivèrent dans le lit sans qu'aucun n'ait encore cédé à ses pulsions.

_« Tu aimes me rendre fou hein ? »_ glissa Severus la voix grave et sensuelle.

_« Severus, dépêche-toi. Oh Merlin, j'ai envie de te sentir en moi, maintenant. »_

Mais tout le monde savait que ce que Severus recevait, il le rendait au centuple. Harry faillit faire une crise d'apoplexie lorsqu'il sentit les baisers de Severus à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, glisser vers son membre qui criait grâce. D'un coup de langue savant, partant des bourses de son amant jusqu'en haut de son érection, Harry subit la caresse de Severus en se félicitant d'être miraculeusement endurant. Severus termina sa course en embrassant tendrement le ventre arrondit de son aimé, ventre que le dit aimé commençait à détester tant il devenait rond. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la bedaine de son oncle Dursley. Diantre, quelle idée de faire cette comparaison dans un moment aussi intime. Severus se mit au dessus de son amant, érection contre érection, et donna quelques coups de bassin pour qu'elles se frottent. Harry crut devenir fou et, dans un geste désespéré, mit Severus sur le dos et vint s'empaler lui-même sur son membre.

_« Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de te préparer. »_ grogna Severus en caressant les hanches de son calice.

_« J'avais trop envie de toi. »_ contra Harry en respirant doucement pour faire passer la douleur.

_« Hum... la vue est sublime. »_ rajouta Severus, un sourire malicieux en coin.

Harry le fit taire d'un baiser et commença à bouger, à s'empaler lui-même pour aller chercher son plaisir. Severus l'y aida en donnant des coups de bassin, tenant les hanches de son calice pour lui intimer un rythme qui leur convenait mieux. Et Lorsque Severus sentit Harry défaillir, il le mit sur le dos et continua lui-même cette ascension. Lorsque le plus âgé sentit les secousses de son amant, qu'il le sentit se déverser entre leurs deux corps en sueur, son anneau de chair se refermer autour de son membre, le vampire put jouir à son tour en bénissant le jour où il avait enfin accepté le lion dans sa vie. Severus s'allongea sur le dos, prit sa baguette qui trainait par terre à côté du lit et lança un sort de nettoyage sur leurs deux corps. Harry vient s'accoler à son amant, reprenant son souffle doucement.

_« Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée Harry. »_ murmura Severus alors qu'il sentait son lion en train de s'endormir, le brun caressant la marque noir que portait Severus au bras gauche.

Flash back

_« Ne vous en faites pas Severus, il n'y a aucune trace de magie noire dans votre marque. »_ rassura Pomfresh.

_« Vous voulez dire que …?_

_- Oui, ce n'est plus qu'un tatouage ordinaire, vous trouverez bien une manière pour l'effacer. »_ Termina-t-elle avant d'aller voir un autre patient.

Mais Severus ne savait pas encore s'il voulait effacer sa marque, la marque qui lui rappelait l'erreur qu'il avait faite, celle de s'allier au mage noir. Par sa faute, Voldemort avait fait d'Harry un orphelin, et il en avait encore après lui. Cette rancune lui paraissait une perte de temps, car maintenant que Harry n'avait plus d'horcruxe en lui, pourquoi Voldemort le chasserait ? Maintenant on pouvait craindre le pire, car lorsque sa cible était Potter tout était plus simple, la seule mission à accomplir était de le protéger. Maintenant la cible était inconnue, mais tout portait à croire qu'il allait cibler les plus puissants : les pouvoirs, les premières places, les dirigeants. Severus s'en alla à son cachot, retrouver son amour tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la potion qu'il pourrait faire mijoter pour faire disparaître l'horreur sur son bras.

Fin du flash back

De l'autre côté de Poudlard, loin des cachots, Dan était sorti de l'infirmerie au bras de Ginny. Il l'avait emmené dans la salle sur demande, se disant qu'Ambre irait sûrement dans son appartement et qu'il y aurait été plus une gêne qu'autre chose. En matérialisant la porte, il souhaita une pièce lumineuse, où il y faisait bon vivre, éclairée de bougies, à l'allure romantique sans en faire trop. Et la salle sur demande devint un endroit où lui et la femme qu'il aimait pourraient avoir un instant d'intimité. Ils se défirent de leurs affaires encombrantes, leurs sacs, leurs capes et autres accessoires inutiles pour cet instant à deux. Ce fut Ginny qui prit la main de Dan, hésitante au départ puis plus ferme, elle le conduisit jusqu'au sofa pour qu'ils s'y installent confortablement.

_« Comment tu te sens ? »_ demanda Ginny en passant sa main douce sur la joue du brun.

_« Je me sens libéré, comme lorsqu'un nuage obscurcit ta vue pendant des années, t'empêchant de distinguer l'essentiel et que, par miracle, un jour il disparaît. C'est... Je ne sais même pas comment le dire._

_- Tu as l'air changé en tout cas._

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Eh bien, tu as plus de fougue. Quand tu me parles il y a cette flamme dans tes yeux que je ne voyais que lorsque... Lorsque..._

_-Lorsque quoi Ginny ?_

_-Lorsque tu parlais d'aller combattre et de tuer des ennemis. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé plus tôt parce que je me disais que c'était du gros n'importe quoi, après tout c'est pas comme si tu aimais tuer. Tu n'es pas un mangemort, ni comme Voldemort._

_-Tu as raison Ginny. »_ Mentit-il, il embrassa son front tendrement.

Ginny partit à ses occupations tandis que Dan, devant le feu de cheminée de la salle sur demande réfléchissait. Il n'avait pas pu lui dire la vérité, lui avouer qu'il avait aimé tuer. Abattre ses ennemis, voir cette dernière lueur de pure terreur traverser leurs yeux. La mort des autres était son défouloir, sa manière d'extérioriser toutes les mauvaises choses qui lui arrivaient alors qu'il gardait le sourire. Mais maintenant, lorsqu'il regardait sa baguette, lorsqu'il regardait son épée, un sentiment de honte et de pitié le saisissait. L'âme de Voldemort avait saccagé cette partie-là de lui, celle qui le gardait moralement stable. Tuer était mal, mais était nécessaire pour sa survie. Mais aimer tuer pour sa survie, qu'était-ce ?

Il se sentait monstrueux, mais il était lui-même, si au moins il avait pu réprimer cette sensation de joie en les voyant mourir... Mais cela ne s'était pas déroulé ainsi, et lorsqu'il fut séparé de l'âme de Voldemort il ressentit pour la première fois de la compassion pour ses victimes, les imaginer mourir ne le faisait plus rire. Il ressentait même de la tristesse, ce qui était un miracle lorsqu'on comparait avec son passé. Dan souffla un bon coup, il faudrait qu'il trouve quelque chose de plus sain pour se défouler maintenant que l'âme de Voldemort lui ôtait se poids malsain de ses épaules, pourquoi pas le Quidditch d'ailleurs ?

Quant à Ambre, elle était rentrée à son appartement avec Pansy qui avait généreusement laissé Ron, pour suivre sa meilleure amie. Ambre servit du thé et les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent sur le canapé, devant un bon feu de cheminée. Ambre prit Lukas dans ses bras qui miaulait comme un perdu en plantant ses griffes dans les bras de la jeune fille. Elle lui murmura quelques paroles réconfortantes puis rit de l'avoir fait, après tout, ce n'était qu'un chat. Mais pas que, pour elle, c'était avant tout un cadeau d'Orlaï, et pour cela elle chérirait toujours l'animal jusqu'à sa mort.

_« Dommage que tu aies raté la fête d'Halloween, il y avait plein de bonbons c'était génial._

_- Ah oui ? Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais fêté Halloween._

_- QUOI ? C'est possible ça ? C'est une catastrophe ! Mais tu vivais où ? Au Groenland ? Je suis sûre que même au Groenland ils font Halloween !_

_- Et ils mettent les citrouilles dans la neige pour que les gens retrouvent leur chemin ?_

_- Ha ha ha... Même pas drôle. »_ Se renfrogna Pansy.

_« Allez Pansy, je blaguais. Je suis contente d'être chez moi sans qu'il n'y ait de soucis cette fois. Ça commençait à bien faire toutes ces histoires, ça me donne envie de me jeter par la fenêtre. » Termina-t-elle, mais lorsqu'elle vit le regard de Pansy, celui-là même qui était menaçant à en trembler de terreur, elle reprit : « Enfin, ce n'est qu'une expression hein ! Je ne vais pas me suicider non plus ! Bon ! »_

Pour toute réponse, Pansy lui jeta un oreiller en plein visage, ce qui fit tomber la tasse de thé d'Ambre sur le chat chat qui fut prit d'une crise de rage mit en lambeaux la belle peau de la jeune fille. Ambre dû courir après Lukas pendant une heure pour le persuader de prendre une douche. Note pour elle-même, ne plus mettre autant de sucre dans son thé. Après toutes ces besognes plus ou moins amusantes, Ambre entendit frapper à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Alexander se précipiter vers elle.

_« Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Pomfresh t'a entièrement guérie ? Est-ce que tu dois prendre des potions ? J'ai entendu dire que tu t'es évanouie, oh, tu devrais t'asseoir. »_ Assena-t-il inquiet, la regardant sous tous les angles pour repérer éventuellement quelque chose d'anormal, puis la poussant vers le canapé.

_« Alex... Non mais Alex... Mais écoute-moi je te dis que je vais bien... Arrête de me materner... ALEXANDER COLE LÂCHE MOI ! »_ Cria-t-elle enfouie sous une tonne de couvertures, la cape du garçon sur ses épaules, du chocolat chaud dans ses mains et une table pleine de nourriture parce que d'après lui elle était squelettique.

_« Oh je vois, j'en ai encore trop fait. »_ s'excusa-t-il dépité.

_« Non, oui... Mais si tu me laissais en placer une aussi ! »_ Râla-t-elle alors que Pansy était morte de rire à côté.

_« Je suis désolé, écoute je me suis vraiment inquiété, et Pomfresh ne voulait pas que je vienne te voir à cause de Malefoy et..._

_-Laisse, c'est bon, ça va Alex tu n'avais pas besoin de t'en faire autant. »_ Termina-t-elle, troublée.

« C'était plus fort que moi. » avoua-t-il à voix basse, pour que Pansy n'entende pas, et il rajouta : _« Rien que de savoir que Malefoy vit avec toi ça me... ça me... » Termina-t-il en serrant les poings, mais Ambre avait compris, cela le rendait jaloux._

_« Ça te quoi, Cole ? »_ demanda Drago qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Ses yeux étaient bleus, nota Ambre en frissonnant.

_« Je ne te parlais pas à toi Malefoy. »_ répondit Alex sèchement.

_« Oh mais ne fais pas erreur, moi non plus je n'en ai rien à faire. Mais je sais une chose... »_ Commença-t-il en s'avançant vers le Serdaigle, _« Si tu ne t'en vas pas immédiatement de mes appartements, je te jure que je vais me débarrasser de toi par défenestration._

_- Des menaces ? Un Malefoy réduit à me faire des menaces pour se faire respecter ? Tu es pitoyable, même pas besoin de se demander pourquoi Ambre ne voudra jamais de toi. »_ Rétorqua méchamment Alexander avec une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

Cela en fut trop pour Drago qui l'attrapa par le col et le poussa vers la fenêtre, cognant sa tête contre la fenêtre pour la casser, et lui ouvrant le crâne par la même occasion. Ses yeux bleus étaient devenus fous, un fond noir commençant à les consumer, Drago s'approchait sûrement de la folie dont Ambre avait entendue parler par Hermione et Blaise ce jour là. Alexander tentait de se débattre pitoyablement, gesticulant comme un vers pour se déloger de la poigne de Drago. Ambre savait qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour agir, alors elle se dépêcha d'approcher Drago. Elle écouta son instinct, et posa sa main sur le bras de Drago qui commençait à étouffer dangereusement son ami.

_« Drago s'il te plait, ce n'est qu'un ami, tu as le droit de ne pas aimer mes amis mais... Laisse-moi en avoir au moins, laisse-moi les choisir. S'il te plait Drago ne lui fais pas de mal, laisse-le partir. »_ Demanda Ambre doucement, en tirant légèrement sur le bras de Drago pour qu'il lâche Alexander qui virait au violet.

_« Ne remets jamais plus les pieds dans cet appartement. »_ cracha Drago à Alex, et devant le regard réprobateur d'Ambre il ajouta : _« C'est mon appartement aussi, et je ne veux pas de lui ici._

_- Très bien, alors je ne veux plus de tes copines d'un soir ici non plus ! »_ Grogna-t-elle mauvaise.

_« Parfait. »_ répondit-il, puis il attrapa l'avant bras d'Ambre fermement mais sans violence, et la traîna vers l'extérieur de l'appartement, en lui servant comme justification que Dumbledore les demandait.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, lui comprimant le bras d'Ambre et la jeune fille détestant être tirée ainsi par un homme brusque. Elle trébucha quelques fois, faisant ralentir Drago, sans pour autant lui accorder un regard. Elle tenta bien des fois de récupérer son bras, subtilement d'abord puis de plus en plus lourdement. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque le regard bleu strié de noir de Drago ne l'en dissuade. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivés devant la statue du bureau de Dumbledore qu'il la relâcha enfin.

_« Je n'allais pas m'échapper. »_ Assena Ambre en se massant l'avant-bras.

_« Je ne prétends pas le contraire._

_- Ah bon ? Parce qu'on ne dirait pas !_

_- Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu penses._

_- Menteur._

_- Prends-le comme tu veux, je sais ce que je dis. »_ Rétorqua-t-il froidement.

La statue dévoila les escaliers sans qu'ils eussent à dire le moindre mot de passe. Peut-être Dumbledore avait-il anticipé leur arrivée à cet instant précis… Dans tous les cas, Drago fit passer Ambre devant lui. Il ne l'avouerait pas, mais il ne voulait pas que ce Cole apparaisse dans un recoin pour approcher SON âme-sœur, et la courtiser. La colère faisait toujours bouillonner ses veines, Ambre avait été douce avec lui uniquement parce qu'elle était préoccupée par le sort de son ami. Drago en était fortement agacé, bien qu'il avait décidé de se faire haïr d'elle, il ressentait cette jalousie comme nul autre ne pouvait l'avoir ressentie.

_« Ah ! Mademoiselle Snape et Monsieur Malefoy nous ont rejoint, bien ! »_ Se réjouit Dumbledore en voyant les deux adolescents arriver.

Dan, Harry et Severus étaient déjà là. McGonagall avait proposé un siège à Harry qui avait gentiment refusé, plaidant que s'il était enceinte il n'était pas en sucre. Mais Ambre et Dan voyaient bien le signe d'une nuit – en pleine journée – plutôt torride lorsqu'il adoptait cette démarche particulière. Il fit un récit long et pompeux pour certains, captivants pour d'autres. Dumbledore expliqua que le second horcruxe créé par Voldemort, la bague des Gaunt, avait jeté une terrible malédiction à sa main qui se répandait depuis lors dans tout son corps. Lorsque sa main eut guéri miraculeusement et que Pomfresh lui apprit l'arrivée des Potter dans l'infirmerie, tout devint clair. Il continua son récit en expliquant que tous les horcruxe avaient été ainsi rappelés et sa malédiction levée, Voldemort ayant trouvé un moyen pour reconstituer son âme noire en une seule entité. Dumbledore avait des soupçons, il redoutait que Voldemort ne choisisse de reconstituer des horcruxe avec d'autres meurtres et d'autres objets.

_« Rien ne l'empêche de prendre des objets qui n'ont aucune signification pour lui afin de nous induire en erreur. Il faudrait agir avant qu'il n'ait le temps de diviser son âme à nouveau, qui sait, l'a-t-il peut-être déjà fait. »_ Termina Dumbledore.

Les fêtes de fin d'années arrivèrent pourtant, et Dumbledore se refusait à agir pendant ces instants où les familles pouvaient ainsi se réunir. Peut-être cela allait être le dernier pour certains d'entre eux, et cela le rendait mélancolique. Fumseck croassa puis entreprit de se lisser les plumes. Dumbledore lissa sa longue barbe blanche grisonnante en réfléchissant, puis acquiesça mystérieusement. Cette fois encore il voulait que Poudlard soit somptueux pour les enfants qui y resteraient, il avait donc du travail à terminer.

Severus, Harry, Ambre et son frère firent leur bagage dans la sérénité. Ils allaient au manoir Prince pour les vacances de Noël. Ambre s'imaginait déjà la chose se faire, des batailles de boule de neige, des instants devant un bon feu de cheminée, des plans d'attaque en famille. Oui bon, peut être pas le jour de noël non plus, la guerre pouvait attendre. En arrivant Ambre avait le sourire de voir Dan se réagir comme un gosse face à sa découverte de la chambre qui lui était destinée. Elle était matérialisée comme il le souhaitait, des couleurs froides, beaucoup de bleu, de violet et même de vert. Il y régnait de la paix et de la tranquillité, en soit c'étaient bien les goûts qu'Ambre connaissait de son frère.

Quant à elle, elle réinvestit sa propre chambre, lançant un charme sur sa valise pour que ses affaires se rangent d'elles-mêmes. Elle se jeta sur son lit double, étalée comme une étoile de mer en soufflant d'aise. Il faisait froid dehors se connaissant, une année plus tôt elle faisait déjà des entraînements extrêmes. Mais ces jours-ci, depuis que l'horcruxe avait déserté son corps, elle se sentait casanière. Elle aimait ses vêtements chaud et soyeux, de la bonne qualité sans trop en faire. Elle faisait un peu plus attention à elle, veillait à ne plus sortir sans que ses cheveux ne soient coiffés. À croire qu'elle n'avait jamais su se mettre en valeur. Elle eut envie d'aller à la bibliothèque du manoir, et vu que dans son autre vie le mot d'ordre avait été « les chaussons », elle les mit, bien qu'elle aurait souhaité rester en chaussettes. Elle passa devant la porte de son frère, opéra une glissade maîtrisée et s'arrêta net. Elle toqua puis entra dans la chambre.

_« Tu viens ? Je vais à la bibliothèque pour voir s'il y a des choses intéressantes._

_- Oh ouais ! Peut-être qu'il y aura des trucs sur le quidditch !_

_-Heu... À ta place je n'y compterais pas trop, Harry n'a pas forcément eu le temps de remplir les rayons avec ses goûts._

_-Ça, c'est pas juste. Bon, je prends un parchemin et un stylo – je déteste leurs plumes moyenâgeuses – comme ça je vais pouvoir faire une liste de ce qui manque._

_-Tu as la foi toi. »_ dit-elle ironique, bien qu'elle aussi avait envie de renflouer les rayons de la bibliothèque familiale, puis elle reprit, _« Dan ?  
_

_-Hum ? »_ fit-il en se retournant vers sa soeur.

Elle alla se mettre dans les bras de son grand frère, blottie ainsi elle n'avait plus aucune peur. Il la serra tout contre lui, pas parce qu'il savait qu'elle en avait besoin, mais parce que quelque part il en avait besoin aussi. Puis il la prit sur son épaule, la portant comme un sac, se délectant de ses rires.

_« Ah ! Attention ! Tu vas me cogner la tête dans le mur !_

_-Mais non roh ! Je gère !_

_-Dan ! Dan ! Je vais tomber, arrête tes conneries ! HAHAHAHAHA !_

_-Tiens, tiens-moi ça. »_ Demanda Dan qui lui fila son stylo et les parchemins, puis il alla en direction de la bibliothèque.

Ambre s'agrippait aux vêtements de son frère, la tête en bas elle ne savait pas dans quel sens se mettre pour être confortablement installée. Dan sifflotait, l'air enjoué pendant qu'elle se débattait de temps en temps, et lui pour se venger lui mettait des petites claques sur les fesses. Sur le trajet ils croisèrent Harry qui les regarda en se marrant.

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_

_- Tu vois pas nan ? »_ Répondirent les jumeaux d'un même ensemble.

_« Je me fais kidnapper ! »_ gémit Ambre.

_« Je la kidnappe ! »_ Surenchérit Dan fièrement.

_« On va à la bibliothèque... »_ Reprit Ambre.

_« Faire un inventaire les livres qui manquent... »_ Continua Dan.

_« Et peut-être même des recherches !_

_- Ambre arrête de finir mes phrases !_

_- C'est toi qui finis mes phrases ! »_ Râla-t-elle.

_« Arrête de finir mes phrases ! »_ Crièrent-ils d'un même ensemble.

_« Vous me rappelez les jumeaux Weasley. »_ S'étonna Harry.

_« Par pitié non, Harry. »_ Marmonna Severus qui arriva peu de temps après avoir entendu les cris des jumeaux, puis il continua :_ « Dan, lâche ta sœur.._

_-D'accord. »_ Répondit celui-ci qui lâcha la prise sur sa sœur celle-là même qui menaçait de glisser et de tomber lourdement sur le sol... Enfin, si Harry n'était pas intervenu bien sûr.

_« Si vous avez ne serait-ce qu'un millième d'envie de ressembler aux jumeaux Weasley, vous allez vous souvenir longtemps des conséquences. »_ Menaça-t-il gentiment.

_« C'est tellement tentant... »_ Dit Ambre en lançant un regard complice à son frère.

_« Et drôle de te faire sortir de tes gonds. »_ Termina Dan.

Severus leur décocha un regard made in Snape, tandis qu'Ambre et Dan repartaient vers la bibliothèque bras-dessus, bras-dessous. Harry quant à lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, surtout qu'il réalisait qu'avec les jumeaux qu'il aurait, il n'allait pas pouvoir s'ennuyer une seule seconde. Machinalement, il posa sa main sur son ventre, bien qu'il trouvait encore un peu étrange de le faire. La rondeur de son ventre le stupéfiait toujours autant, mais lorsqu'il se remémorait ce qui grandissait à l'intérieur de lui, il ne pouvait qu'en être émerveillé. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à une chose pareille, porter ses enfants, il s'était toujours attendu au fait d'avoir une femme qui les aurait à sa place ou, à défaut, d'adopter.

_« Ça va, Harry ? »_ demanda Severus qui avait remarqué qu'Harry ne bougeait plus d'un pouce.

_« Oui, oui, ce n'est rien._

_-Bien. »_

Severus mit son bras autour de la taille de son calice, l'embrassa dans le cou et l'entraîna vers les cuisines. C'était l'heure du second petit déjeuner de la journée pour son cher et tendre. À vrai dire il s'était attendu qu'en tant que calice il mange beaucoup, mais sa « situation particulière » appelée plus communément grossesse empirait ce fait. Ambre apprit que Drago et toute sa famille était invitée pour Noël, ce qui la mit de très mauvaise humeur. Et puisque Ambre pouvait voir son « chéri » d'après Dan, lui aussi demandait à voir sa Ginny. Harry mit plusieurs heures à convaincre Severus d'inviter les Weasley pour Noël, mais celui-ci ne céda que parce que les jours d'abstinence commençaient à s'additionner méchamment. Sirius était bien entendu convié à la fête familiale, il avait d'ailleurs été le premier sur la liste, bien que cela eut également arraché une grimace à Severus.

Dans les premiers jours des vacances, ils allèrent faire des emplettes pour Noël. Chacun partit de son côté afin de garder la surprise pour les autres. Une fois rentrés chez eux, ils profitèrent en famille d'un bon chocolat chaud tout en discutant du programme des vacances. Bien évidemment, il fallait caser les devoirs dans toutes ces fêtes. Ils se mirent d'accord sur le menu de Noël, en apprenant plus sur les goûts de chacun, même si tout le monde savait que le plat préféré de Severus était Harry, bien sûr. Le jour du réveillon, la famille Malefoy arriva par cheminée. Severus avait convenu avec eux de leur arrivée dans la matinée afin qu'ils puissent s'installer sans avoir de bruit tout autour connaissant la famille Weasley, cela aurait été difficile d'imaginer le manoir sans cris. Ambre brilla par son absence d'ailleurs, mais Drago la sentait dans le manoir, il sentait sa présence, alors cela irait. Rien ne pourrait être pire après tout.

Tous avaient posés leurs cadeaux sous l'énorme sapin qui décorait la salle à manger. Un sapin de 3 mètres de haut, décorés par la famille Potter-Snape, alliant le rouge et le vert, l'or et l'argent. De toute manière il ne pouvait en être autrement, Harry et Dan étaient à Gryffondor tandis que Severus et Ambre appartenaient à la maison Serpentard. En outre, les Weasley étaient une famille de Gryffondor, et les Malefoy des Serpentard. Il aurait été mal vu de faire de ce sapin exclusivement l'un ou l'autre. La famille Malefoy avait déposé des cadeaux également au pied du sapin, et lorsque la famille Weasley arriva plus tard dans la journée, tous firent la même chose. Ambre ne fit aucun effort, s'habillant au naturel avec un jean sombre, une chemise bleue recouverte par un pull en V blanc. Dan lui, était sur son 31, enfin, il avait tenté de ne pas trop en faire, mais suffisamment pour être séduisant aux yeux de sa Ginny. Harry avait enfilé une espèce de tunique pour tenter de cacher son ventre rond, et Severus, et bien... Il portait du vert pour changer du noir.

La famille Weasley était habillée le plus simplement possible, n'était-ce pas une fête familiale après tout ? Ils avaient sortis de belles robes de sorcier ou même des vêtements moldus confortables. Cela n'était rien comparé aux Malefoy, car même s'ils étaient habillés chics mais pas trop BCBG, leur naturel dénotait tout de même des vêtements de marque ayant plusieurs zéros après le chiffre quant au prix d'achat. Lucius portait une robe de sorcier modeste mais étincelante, Narcissa une robe sublime, et Drago... Eh bien, il avait fait le minimum syndical, ce qui se traduisait par un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Drago ne réagit même pas lorsque Severus lui annonça que la chambre qu'il occuperait serait attenante à celle d'Ambre. Quant à elle, elle laissait passer la chose, après tout c'était Noël et, elle avait déjà vécu cela à Poudlard, elle avait finit par s'y habituer.

Ils réveillonnèrent, Molly tenait tant bien que mal ses enfants dont la joie de vivre se concrétisait par des bêtises toutes pour le moins... Inspirées. Narcissa fut heureuse de ne pas avoir autant d'enfants, s'imaginant qu'ils fussent tous à Serpentard, elle n'aurait pu imaginer comme tous les gérer sans qu'ils ne fissent sauter leur manoir. Vint la distribution des cadeaux, un de chaque famille alla sous le sapin pour récupérer les cadeaux pour les siens. Ce fut Dan pour les Potter-Snape, Drago pour les Malefoy et Ginny pour les Weasley. Une fois que tout le monde eut ses cadeaux, ils s'employèrent à les ouvrir. Chacun reçurent des choses plus ou moins désirées, ou utiles. Molly avait confectionné des tonnes de pulls, pour tous ses enfants, Harry, Dan et Ambre aussi. Chacun avec l'initiale de leur prénom.

Lorsque vint la fin de la soirée et que chacun regagnèrent pour certains leur maison, pour d'autres leurs chambres, Drago n'avait pas donné son cadeau à Ambre. En réalité ce n'était pas vraiment un cadeau, vu qu'il l'avait gardé bien que l'objet fût déjà à elle. Lorsqu'il la vit arriver vers sa chambre, avec Dan, il dut souffler plusieurs fois pour trouver le courage de s'avancer et prendre la parole. La situation le gonflait, tout le gonflait, passer les fêtes ici en faisait partie. Il sortit l'objet de sa poche, enfermé dans son poing, personne ne pouvait voir ce qu'il tenait. Puis il se décida de prendre la parole, se fichant que l'autre jumeau fusse là également.

_« Je ne voulais pas te faire de cadeau de noël, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de te laisser une trace de mon existence alors que je vais mourir bientôt. Je voulais juste te rendre ça. »_ Expliqua-t-il en prenant la main d'Ambre, y déposant l'objet puis s'en allant dans sa chambre.

Ambre prit la chose, la regarda avec effarement. Elle avait cru qu'elle l'avait perdu avant le saut temporel. C'était un bracelet que ses parents lui avaient offert dans le futur. En réalité, celui-ci était celui de Dan. Lorsque ses parents lui avaient offert, ils en avaient offert un aussi à Dan, mais avec une gourmette différente. Elle avait eu une Lune tandis que son frère avait une étoile. L'année suivante, leur cadeau pour l'un l'autre avait été le bracelet même avec une gourmette supplémentaire. Et ce fut ainsi chaque année, tous les ans pour noël, ils s'offraient le bracelet que leurs parents leur avaient offert, en y ajoutant une gourmette en plus. Cette année elle avait été bien embêtée pour le cadeau de son frère, elle avait trouvée une gourmette et un bracelet de rechange, mais cela n'effaçait pas 8 ans de traditions. Ambre sortit l'autre bracelet, en défit la gourmette et l'attacha à son ancien bracelet. Elle le donna à Dan qui défit à son tour le sien pour lui donner son cadeau de noël. Drago ne savait définitivement pas ce que son geste avait pour conséquence, grâce à lui, ils avaient pu passer un noël normal, avec ce souvenir qu'ils chérissaient comme jamais.

_« Je vais aller le remercier. »_ dit Dan en admirant sa nouvelle gourmette.

_« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Il n'a fait que la retrouver, ou alors il l'a volée, ça fait des mois que je l'ai perdue._

_- Oh allez, arrête d'être mauvaise. Ce n'est pas un voleur, et quitte à ce qu'il le soit, je m'attends plutôt de lui qu'il s'en prenne à ta lingerie plutôt qu'à un morceau de métal qui n'a aucune importance pour lui._

_- Eurk ! C'est écœurant ! Vous les gars, faudrait vous priver de vie sexuelle jusqu'à ce que vous respectiez les filles !_

_-C'est de votre faute, vous avez qu'à être moins sexys. Aouch ! »_ Gémit-il en se massant l'épaule. _« Regarde Bulstrode, personne viendra jamais s'approcher de ses sous-vêtements. AOUCH ! Arrête ça ! »_ Cria-t-il en se massant encore une fois l'épaule.

_« Bande de porcs. »_ Grommela-t-elle en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

Ambre alla se coucher sereine, elle aurait cru que les Malefoy allaient tuer tous les Weasley lentement, un à un, et y prendre beaucoup de plaisir. Au lieu de cela, ils étaient restés courtois, et Lucius avait même passé une grande partie de la soirée avec Arthur, et même s'ils ne parlaient pas de choses moldues, ils avaient l'air de s'entendre. Ambre tenta de dormir, mais rien n'y fit, le sommeil ne vint pas. Rageuse, elle sortit de sa chambre et alla dans la cuisine se préparer un chocolat chaud, avant de se mettre devant la cheminée. Le matin vint sans qu'elle ne put dormir. Elle passa toute sa journée du lendemain la tête ailleurs, prise par la fatigue mais incapable de dormir. Lorsque le soir vint, elle alla s'étendre dans son lit, espérant la délivrance enfin, mais rien n'y fit. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle se releva et descendit dans le laboratoire de son père, en chemise de nuit.

_« Ma tête va exploser ! »_ marmonna-t-elle en allumant le feu sous le chaudron.

_« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Une potion de sommeil marchera pas sur moi, mon corps est trop entrainé. Il me faudrait un somnifère plus puissant. Ouais. »_

Sur ce, elle alla chercher ce dont elle avait besoin dans l'armoire de son père, et ayant réunie assez d'ingrédients, elle commença à préparer la potion. Ce qui n'était pas sans compter sur Severus qui, depuis qu'il était vampire, n'avait presque plus besoin de dormir, et qui avait entendu du bruit dans cet endroit PRIVE qu'était son laboratoire.

_« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »_ demanda Severus sur le pas de la porte.

_« Une potion._

_- Non, c'est vrai ?_

_- Il faut que je dorme par Merlin ! »_ Gémit-elle en réduisant les feuilles de camomille en purée.

_« Ce n'est sûrement pas en faisant n'importe quoi dans mon laboratoire que tu vas réussir, d'autant plus qu'il faut au moins une semaine pour faire ce genre de potion._

_- Eh bien faudra trouver une solution pour la faire plus vite, parce que ma tête va exploser si je ne dors pas ! »_

Ambre laissa le chaudron tel qu'il était, de toute façon elle avait fait n'importe quoi, et ce n'était même pas assez pour la faire dormir une seconde. Elle remonta dans sa chambre, tenta encore une fois de s'endormir, et abandonna lorsque l'aube pointa son nez. Elle en était à son troisième jour sans sommeil, elle avait envie de se défouler sur quelqu'un mais n'en avait même pas la force. Rester éveillée l'obligeait à cogiter, toutes ses angoisses, tout son stress, toutes les choses qu'elle se cachait à elle-même. Elle faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, tentait parfois de se cogner la tête contre le mur, mais rien ne marchait. Ce jour là, Drago la trouva dans une position étrange. Elle avait fourré une batte de baseball dans les mains de Dan et le suppliait de l'assommer. Lorsque Drago vit Dan faire un geste, ayant peur qu'il succombe aux suppliques de sa sœur, il se mit d'instinct entre elle et son frère, le sommant de poser cette batte et de reculer.

_« Laisse-le me cogner bordel ! J'ai besoin de dormir !_

_-Et quoi ? Tu en es réduite à te faire cogner pour dormir ? »_ Demanda-t-il en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

_« C'est facile pour toi, ça fait pas trois jours que tu es incapable de dormir !_

_- N'ose même pas prétendre que tu sais quoi que ce soit sur moi, tu n'es intéressée que pas ta petite personne depuis toujours._

_- Tu ne sais rien de moi ! »_ Hurla-t-elle hystérique.

_« Égalité alors, et ferme ta jolie bouche, tu fais trop de bruit._

_-Tu me... »_ Commença-t-elle en tentant de lui balance son poing dans la tronche, mais il attrapa son poing sans soucis vu sa faiblesse.

Ce qu'il ne prévint pas, ce fut qu'elle perde équilibre et tombe sur lui, et une fois que ce fut fait, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol en veillant à ce qu'elle n'ait rien. Elle marmonna quelque chose qu'il reconnut comme des paroles montrant son aversion pour lui, mais elle s'endormit. Il ne comprit pas comment elle pouvait s'endormir ainsi sur lui, alors que quelques minutes auparavant elle semblait prête à sauter par la fenêtre pour dormir. Dan, entre temps, s'était éclipsé, ayant des choses plus intéressantes à faire ailleurs. Drago, sentant son âme sœur dans un si grand sommeil, s'autorisa quelques gestes de tendresse. Il remit ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Il se redressa, ses yeux doux toujours posés sur la jeune fille, puis il la prit dans ses bras puissants et la souleva de terre. Il alla vers la chambre de son aimée, et la déposa sur son lit. Doucement, il lui enleva ses chaussons, et la borda sous les couvertures. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, puis s'en alla pour la laisser se reposer.

Quelques minutes après le départ du veela, Ambre se réveilla, elle se sentait comme si elle n'avait pas dormi du tout, bien qu'en réalité elle avait pu dormir une demi-heure. Il fallait qu'elle aille voir son père, qu'il lui donne quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Même un poison qui la mettrait dans le coma, mais par Merlin, elle avait vraiment trop besoin de sommeil. Un instant, elle s'arrêta devant un miroir, elle eut du mal à se reconnaître. Les yeux rouges, des cernes violettes, les yeux éteints. Elle regarda son collier, celui-là même qu'Orlaï lui avait offert, et le vit bleu foncé. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu de cette couleur aussi longtemps. Il fallait qu'elle envoie un message à son gardien, il aurait sûrement la réponse. Prenant son hiboux appelé Sulfus, elle lui demanda d'aller donner la lettre à son ami. Quelle surprise de le voir débarquer sous sa forme d'ours dans le parc du manoir. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, encore en chemise de nuit, et il la réceptionna comme tout bon ours, en refermant ses bras poilus autour d'elle et en tombant vers l'arrière. Puis il se métamorphosa en sa forme humaine, et l'aida à se redresser.

_« Tiens, ton collier est de cette couleur depuis longtemps ?_

_- Hum, deux semaines, peut-être ?_

_- Autant de temps ?_

_- Pourquoi, c'est grave ?_

_- Hum..._

_- Oh allez Orlaï, dis-moi ! Ca représente quoi ce bleu ?_

_-Tu verras. »_ Dit-il en souriant, et marchant vers le manoir.

_« Oh allez dis-moi. Allez Orlaï quoi !_

_-Tu verras. »_ Répéta-t-il, puis il la prit sur son épaule comme un sac de denrée, se fichant qu'elle se débatte, et il passa la porte.

_« Salutations mes chers, je viens faire le ménage ! »_ dit Orlaï devant tous ceux qui s'étaient réunis devant le spectacle.

_« Merlin, un être pur ici. »_ dit Lucius, ébahi, et s'agenouillant devant Orlaï, qui fronça les sourcils et lui fit signe de se relever.

_« Allons, Lucius le protecteur, relevez-vous. »_ dit-il la voix douce bien que caverneuse.

_« Orlaï, lâche-moi ! »_ s'écria Ambre qui se débattait comme un verre de terre.

Orlaï ordonna à Drago de tendre les bras, ce qu'il fit, et l'être pur y mit Ambre. Celle-ci cessa de ce débattre et s'endormit tout de suite, la tête tombant en arrière. Bien sûr, Orlaï ne put s'empêcher de l'installer plus confortablement en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago. Là, elle serait bien mieux.

_« Va la mettre dans sa chambre Drago Malefoy, et reste avec elle jusqu'à ce que je vienne te rejoindre._

_-Bien. »_ Répondit celui-ci, en lui faisant un signe de tête, puis il partit.

_« Lucius, Narcissa... »_ Commença-t-il en posant ses grandes mains sur une épaule de chacun,_ « Tout ce passera bien pour votre fils, je le sais, cessez de vous inquiéter. »._

Et ceux-ci semblèrent se détendre. Orlaï s'approcha d'Harry, mais Severus se mit en travers de son chemin, l'empêchant de s'approcher de son calice, encore moins alors que celui-ci portait ses enfants. Orlaï leva les mains et demanda la paix, ce qui eut tout de suite effet sur Severus, comme si celui-ci avait ses instincts protecteurs bridés un moment.

_« Harry Potter, tes enfants se porteront bien. »_ dit-il en posant sa main sur le ventre rebondit, puis il continua,_ « Dan, la noirceur de ton cœur est partie, maintenant tu peux te reconstruire plus solidement. Ton devoir est fait, ta prophétie est achevée, tu peux vivre désormais. »_ Annonça-t-il en souriant.

_« Merci. »_ répondit Dan d'une petite voix.

_« Maintenant ne m'en veuillez pas, j'ai quelques petites choses à remettre en ordre entre un veela et son âme-sœur. »_ dit-il enjoué.

_« Bonne chance. »_ dirent tous les membres des familles présentes, parce qu'ils savaient que ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

Orlaï se guida sans problème dans le dédale de couloirs que représentait ce manoir. Il trouva la chambre de sa protégée sans mal, se guidant à l'odeur et à son sixième sens. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et la referma avec tout autant de délicatesse. Drago était toujours là, comme était la consigne, il était assis à côté d'Ambre, caressant son visage tandis que le sien transpirait la culpabilité. Orlaï fit grincer une planche du parquet, Drago se figea et retira sa main avant de lui faire face. Orlaï lui fit un sourire stupide avant de se rapprocher de lui.

_« T'as pas l'air d'être un gars débile, tu vas sûrement pouvoir comprendre c'que je vais t'expliquer._

_- Je vous suis._

_- Oh non, on va pas bouger d'ici. »_ dit-il sérieux, puis il reprit face à l'interrogation du veela, _« T'as remarqué qu'elle s'est endormie dès que j'l'ai mise dans tes bras._

_- Oui mais, ce n'est pas la première fois._

_-Depuis quand elle dort plus ?_

_- Trois jours, enfin c'est ce qu'elle dit._

_- Ça fait sûrement plus de temps que ça, ou au moins elle doit pas dormir beaucoup la nuit. Enfin, j'suis pas là pour t'faire un cour sur le sommeil. Hein ? Faut que j't'explique ce qui cloche avec ton âme-sœur là._

_-Je crois que ça va vous prendre des mois entier._

_-Hahaha, elle est bonne celle-là. Nan, en fait elle est pas si compliquée qu'ça ton âme-sœur. Juste heu... heu..._

_- Compliquée ?_

_- Quelle femme n'l'est pas hein ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. »_ Avoua Drago en posant son regard doux sur la jeune Serpentard.

_« Donc, faut que j't'explique que le lien que vous êtes sensés avoir, t'sais c'truc qui est sensé te permettre de faire qu'un avec elle, ben, il a commencé à se former le jour où vous avez eu votre première relation sexuelle._

_- Le jour où je l'ai violée, vous avez le droit de le dire. Par Merlin, je ne devrais plus être de ce monde._

_- Ben en fait heu... C'est pas vraiment ta faute, c'que t'as pas eu des vies faciles hein ? Quand tu loupes plus d'une centaine de fois la chance d'être avec ton âme sœur, tu la retrouves, et là..._

_- C'est pas une raison. Merlin, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Elle va me haïr encore plus si elle sait que le lien... Comment c'est possible ? Je n'ai rien ressenti._

_- T'es sûr ?_

_- Parfois j'ai l'impression de sentir sa colère, de sentir sa rage au fond de mes tripes mais... Ce n'est quand même pas ça, si ? Me dites pas qu'on fait de l'empathie l'un pour l'autre ?_

_- Si. Enfin, c'est rare, mais pas impossible. T'sais c'est la magie qui décide alors bon, j'ai envie de dire qu'elle est de ton côté._

_- Si la magie avait pitié de moi elle me foudroierait sur le champ. »_ S'apitoya Drago.

Drago comprit que dès l'instant où Ambre avait été débarrassée du morceau d'âme de Voldemort, le lien avait pris le dessus sur la noirceur qui habitait son cœur. C'était au veela d'imposer sa présence, mais Drago n'était pas prêt à le laisser faire. Orlaï attrapa Drago par la gorge, le secoua quelques secondes, puis voyant le sommeil d'Ambre être perturbé il le relâcha, se figea pour ne plus faire de bruit, et au bout d'une minute s'autorisa à respirer. Il regarda Drago sans pitié, sa protégée pouvait bien être dans la misère avec un cas comme ça. Drago quant à lui se massait le cou, se retenait de tousser et regardait Orlaï avec un regard d'incompréhension.

_« J'crois qu'on va pas pouvoir faire grand chose avec toi mon gars, j'veux parler à ton veela._

_- Je ne laisserai plus jamais ce monstre prendre le contrôle de mon corps._

_- Ok. »_ Dit Orlaï, puis il sortit une lame et s'apprêta à l'abattre sur Ambre, et le corps de Drago agit instinctivement, attrapant le bras d'Orlaï, l'obligeant à lâcher le couteau.

Ses yeux étaient bleus, ils suintaient la menace. Orlaï était satisfait, c'était à lui qu'il voulait parler. Son côté humain ne pouvait luter face au veela lorsque l'âme soeur était en danger. Le menacer d'abord frontalement n'avait fait que le conforter dans l'idée qu'il était un ennemi potentiel. Voilà comment un être pur faisait ressurgir un veela qui était obligé de se taire à cause d'un humain.

_« C'est toi qui doit être au commandes à partir de maintenant Dragon._

_- Ne vous avisez plus jamais de menacer mon âme sœur. »_ Grogna-t-il.

_« Ok, j'le referai plus, tant que tu ne laisses pas l'humain prendre le dessus sur toi._

_-D'accord. »_ Dit-il méfiant.

_« Allez-vous vous expliquer ?_

_- Le lien qui commence à vous unir est assez puissant quoi que vous en disiez, c'est Ambre qui t'a rejeté, donc c'est elle qui va finir par revenir vers toi._

_- C'est le lien qui l'empêche de dormir ?_

_- Non, il l'empêche juste de dormir quand t'es pas là._

_-Elle va encore plus me haïr si elle sait qu'elle dépend de moi pour dormir._

_- Elle va se résigner, ce ne sera que le premier pas._

_- Et les milliards d'autres ? Mon temps est compté, il me reste moins de six mois._

_- C'est largement faisable, t'crois pas ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Si ça vient de moi, d'autant plus à cause de mes yeux bleus, elle va se braquer. Mon Dieu, dans le temps c'était ce qui la faisait craquer, ces yeux qu'elle affectionnait tant, à Paris, à Londres, à New York. Maintenant elle a envie de me les arracher. Orlaï, êtes vous sûr que c'est la bonne vie pour le faire ? Même lorsqu'elle était esclave, je ne l'ai jamais connue aussi brisée._

_- T'es son veela, t'es celui qui pourra guérir son âme. Mais ça, elle le saura que lorsque la magie l'obligera à ouvrir les yeux._

_- Combien de temps ?_

_- La magie est seule à décider. En attendant, reste comme t'es, j'ai bien peur qu'ta partie humaine soit trop lâche. Toi, t'es l'seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose. Pour l'instant, reste auprès d'elle pour qu'elle termine sa nuit. N'la quitte que lorsque la pierre de son pendentif sera devenue bleu cyan. Pas avant._

_- Bien. »_ Dit Drago, sa main caressant distraitement la main d'Ambre, si profondément endormie qu'elle ne se rendait compte de rien.

Ambre fit un rêve, ce fut bien la première fois qu'elle rêva d'autre chose que de Voldemort en train de torturer, de tuer, de bouffer de la chair humaine, enfin, de toutes les atrocités dont il était capable. Elle est dans les couloirs de Poudlard, elle voit flou la plupart du temps. Elle sait juste cela, elle doit courir, courir le plus vite possible pour qu'IL ne la rattrape pas. S'il la rattrape alors ce sera trop tard pour elle, pour sa sécurité, pour que son esprit reste sain. Elle devait courir, mais ses jambes semblaient lourdes quoi qu'elle fasse. Elle essayait, elle courait, puis elle arriva dans un cul de sac. Comment était-ce possible ? Si elle s'arrêtait de courir, elle était foutue, il allait l'attraper et alors... alors... Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle ne le distingua pas, tout était noir, elle devait courir mais si elle tentait de passer à côté de lui alors il l'attraperait, et elle en avait peur. D'un coup IL s'approcha d'elle à une vitesse fulgurante, il était en train de fondre sur elle, mais tout ce qu'elle voyait étaient ces plumes noires qui tombaient sur son passage, IL allait l'avoir, et elle en avait presque envie. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, les bribes de son rêve tournaient encore dans son esprit, elle remarqua à peine un bruit de porte qui se fermait, mais elle nota pour elle-même que c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'elle avait aussi bien dormi.


	28. Rêves

~ Chapitre 28 : Rêves ~

Ambre Snape / Drago Malefoy

Ils fêtèrent le nouvel an tous ensemble, enfin, sans la famille Weasley, mais Sirius faisait partie des festivités. Drago et Dan se partageaient une partie d'échecs sorciers, Harry ayant abandonné, tant son fils était doué. Et puis, il avait eu une envie subite de fraises au chocolat. Harry s'était rapproché de Narcissa avant tout chose, ou plutôt c'était elle qui l'avait apprivoisé en parlant de sa grossesse masculine. Harry découvrit que la blonde était moins narcissique qu'elle ne le paraissait et bien plus sage que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

_« Mère, vous me déconcentrez. »_ Râla Drago alors que sa mère passait sa main dans ses cheveux.

Narcissa cessa ses mouvements qui pourtant, dans l'enfance de son fils, avaient le don de l'apaiser, puis elle ajouta à l'adresse de Harry Potter : « Voyez, chérissez vos enfants aussi longtemps que vous le pourrez, car la crise d'adolescence frappe inévitablement, et votre enfant rejette toute preuve de votre amour dès lors. » Fit-elle faussement dramatique.

_« Mon fou ! »_ S'écria Drago alors qu'il se faisait massacrer par la chaise du roi de Dan. « Mère ! Allez donc bavarder ailleurs ! » Grommela-t-il, ses yeux bleus posés sur elle.

Depuis le jour où Ambre était tombée endormie dans ses bras, Dragon avait obéi à Orlaï, et le veela était aux commandes. Bien sûr, parfois l'humain tentait de se faire entendre, mais il le refoulait aussi bien que la dizaine de ces précédentes vies antérieures. Le veela n'avait pas la même approche de son âme sœur que pouvait l'avoir l'humain. C'était simple, l'humain lui ne faisait rien à part souffrir d'une douleur qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques mois. Dragon, lui, connaissait cette douleur depuis des siècles, car, même si son âme-sœur l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts dans ses autres vies, il avait connu bien des maux à cause de sa famille qui désirait plus qu'un veela pour leur fille. Orlaï discutait avec Ambre, là-dehors, cela semblait être houleux d'ailleurs, ce qui fit sourir Dragon.

_« Quoi ? QUOI ? »_ Cria Ambre, _« Tu es en train de me dire que la magie est contre moi ?_

_- La magie n'est pas quelque chose qui prend partie Arya._

_- Je n'aime pas quand tu utilises ce nom._

_- C'est parce que c'est celui de ton âme. Je ne m'adresse pas à la fille butée qui est Ambre, qui vit comme un corsaire sans en rien en avoir à faire de la vie ou de la mort. Je m'adresse à ton vrai toi._

_- Je préfèrerais l'enterrer. »_ Maugréa-t-elle.

_« Eh bien, fais-toi à l'idée que la solution est passée, que la situation présente n'est pas figée. Mais si tu continues sur cette voie, je ne pourrai plus être ton gardien, ton âme va encore souffrir et se réincarner. Ne rends pas ton futur encore plus difficile qu'il ne l'est déjà. »_

Ambre ferma les yeux et plaqua ses mains sur son visage. Elle se souvenait de la prophétie : « La solution est passée, le problème est présent et les ténèbres son futures. » Y aurait-il quelque chose qui lui aurait échappé ? Après tout, cela n'avait été qu'une histoire d'amour, pourquoi la prophétie ne l'avait pas mentionné ? Il était vrai que la prophétie parlait principalement de la manière dont on pourrait se débarrasser du Lord Noir. Ou, enfin, que ce serait là qu'on trouverait la solution, car la prophétie n'était pas un mode d'emploi très fournis.

_« Orlaï, tu crois que j'ai pu l'aimer au moins une fois dans toutes mes vies antérieures, comme tu dis ?_

_- Je ne fais pas que croire, j'en suis sûr !_

_- Et moi je ne crois rien ! Je ne me souviens d'aucune de ces vies ! Pour moi c'est du charabia._

_- Tu auras tes réponses mais ce n'est pas à moi de te les donner._

_- Et pourquoi, hein ? Orlaï, tu ne me dis jamais rien !_

_- Écoute ton instinct Arya, enterre ta rancune et écoute la magie._

_- Tes mots sonnent comme un au revoir. »_ Réalisa-t-elle la gorge nouée.

_« C'est parce que c'est le cas._

_- Quoi ? Non ! Tu ne m'as même pas aidée à régler mon problème de sommeil. Et maintenant Malefoy est en mode veela tout le temps. Il me fout la chair de poule tu sais._

_- Les choses sont telles qu'elles doivent être, tu trouveras par toi-même une solution qui ne te mettra pas en danger. N'oublie pas d'écouter ton instinct. »_ Dit Orlaï alors qu'il disparaissait dans la forêt voisine.

Ambre tapa du pied d'énervement et retourna dans le manoir en claquant la porte. Ce qui lui voulut une remontrance rapide de son cher vampirique de père. Elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, piochant au hasard un livre tenant en équilibre précaire au bout de son lit. Elle lut, c'était un des seuls moyens pour elle de se calmer, enfin, lorsqu'on ne lui proposait pas de cogner sur quelqu'un bien sûr. La nuit tomba, le lendemain marquait le jour de la rentrée où, pendant la matinée, les élèves rangèrent leur affaires et reprenaient les cours l'après midi. Ambre n'avait toujours pas dormi. Au bout de cette journée, tous étaient épuisés et Ambre subissait la même chose. Elle n'alla même pas manger dans la grande salle bien que Pansy fut pressée de lui raconter ses vacances. Lorsque Dragon rentra à l'appartement, il la trouva là, prostrée sur le canapé en face de la chinée.

_« Veux-tu que j'aille demander à ton père une potion pour que tu dormes ? »_ Demanda-t-il doucement pour ne pas la faire sursauter.

_« Ça ne marchera pas. »_ Lui répondit la voix ensommeillée d'Ambre.

_« Ça te dérange si je m'assois à côté de toi ? »_ Demanda Dragon sans mettre trop d'espoir dans sa voix.

Ambre lui fut un signe de la tête, ou alors était-ce un haussement d'épaule. Dans tous les cas, Dragon vint s'assoir à l'opposé d'elle sur le canapé. Ambre était presque sur le point de lui dire qu'elle ne mordait pas mais elle se souvint aussitôt de la raison pour laquelle il mettait de la distance ainsi.

_« Je vais craquer. »_ Balbutia-t-elle en mettant sa tête dans ses bras.

Elle n'avait plus de force, elle ne se retint pas et son corps glissa sur le côté. Sa tête tomba sur les genoux de Dragon, elle sembla marmonner des excuses, cependant Dragon ne fit que les deviner. Il se remit à lui caresser les cheveux sans honte, prise dans un sommeil tel que celui-là, elle n'allait pas le menacer outre mesure. Il se permit de fouiller dans les couches de vêtements afin de trouver le collier que l'être pur avait offert à Ambre. Il était bleu marine, un peu plus claire que la dernière fois. Et cette fois encore il allait attendre que le collier devienne plus clair avant de la laisser, et de partir à ses occupations. Ambre se réveilla dans la nuit, se souvenant honteusement que c'était la troisième fois qu'elle s'était endormie grâce au contact du veela.

Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait le rêve qui l'avait saisie et son cœur s'emballait. Elle se revoyait dans le manoir Potter-Snape, chez elle dans son passé, avant qu'elle ne change d'espace temps. Elle fuyait encore, il fallait qu'elle trouve un endroit où se protéger, où s'enfermer car quelqu'un la poursuivait. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et une fois le verrou mis elle savait qu'il tiendrait. Ce n'était pas un sort, mais cela tiendrait. Elle recula en fixant la porte avec terreur, puis elle sentit deux bras enserrer sa taille. C'était LUI, il l'avait retrouvée, mais comment ? Les fenêtres ! La porte était toujours fermée, elle s'était enfermée avec LUI, ce qu'elle avait voulu éviter. Comment lui échapper ? IL l'attira vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Tu me manques ». Et alors qu'elle voulut les retourner pour voir son visage, mettre un nom sur l'auteur de ses émotions contradictoires, elle se réveilla. Et cette nuit là non plus, elle ne parvint pas à se rendormir.

Le lendemain, Ambre et Dragon allèrent s'entrainer dans la salle sur demande. Ambre ne savait pas pourquoi, mais dès qu'elle lançait une flèche, elle se sentait défaillir. Sa magie n'était plus ce qu'elle avait été. Au bout de la troisième flèche, elle dû s'assoir, et pour cause, des taches noires dansaient devant ses yeux.

_« Est-ce que ça va ? »_ Demanda Dragon de manière neutre.

« Ça va, continue de ton côté. » Conseilla Ambre qui avait arrêté de compter le nombre de coups qu'il tirait avec son arme.

_« Arrêtons-nous là. »_ Décréta Dragon qui, malgré lui, sentait la grande faiblesse de son âme-sœur par leur lien inachevé.

_« Ouais. »_ Accepta Ambre en se relevant, tanguant un peu avant de se reprendre et d'aller dans l'appartement pour prendre une bonne douche.

Mais lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle trouva Alexander dans sa salle commune. Surprise, elle se dépêcha d'aller ranger son arc et ses flèches dans son coffre, puis elle revint avec une serviette humidifiée et fraîche autour du cou. Elle alla regarder derrière la porte d'entrée pour voir si Dragon arrivait ou non, mais ne le vit pas.

_« Tu ne devrais pas être là. Malefoy risque de réellement t'envoyer par la fenêtre cette fois s'il te trouve._

_- Oui, s'il me trouve. »_ Releva-t-il en souriant.

_« Ne fais pas le malin. Je ne crois pas être assez forte pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre à toi cette fois._

_- Belle Lily. »_ Commença-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

_« Oui ?_

_- Tu n'as pas répondu aux hiboux que je t'ai envoyés. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose._

_-Mais je... j'ai rien reçu._

_- Tu es sûre ?_

_- Oui. »_

Lorsqu'ils entendirent le tableau de la porte d'entrer faire le cliquetis caractéristique qui annonçait l'ouverture de la porte, Ambre lança un collaporta. Elle retint son souffle jusqu'à être sûre que le sort avait fonctionné, elle n'en eut le cœur net que lorsque Dragon cogna rageusement à la porte. Se souvenant de respirer, elle poussa brutalement Alexander dans sa chambre et ouvrit en grand sa fenêtre avant de fouiller furieusement dans son armoire.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_ Demanda Alex trop détendu au goût d'Ambre.

_« Je cherche un truc !_

_- Je vois ça ! »_ Rit-il.

Soudainement elle sortit un balai et le refourgua dans les mains du Serdaigle avant de le pousser vers la fenêtre. Elle lui expliqua que si Malefoy le trouvait là, c'en était fini de sa vie, et en conséquence de leur amitié. Ce fut assez pour le convaincre, car de toute manière il était hors de question qu'elle laisse son ami se faire tuer aussi bêtement ! Soudainement, un bruit de porte explosée se fit entendre, et elle sentit la panique monter. Alex enfourcha le balai et sortit de la chambre d'Ambre par la fenêtre.

_« Il y a toujours un imprévu qui nous empêche de nous voir. »_ déplora Alexander, sérieux.

_« Je t'en prie, dépêche-toi d'y aller ! »_

Contre toute attente, au lieu de filer le plus vite possible loin du veela fou furieux, Alexander se pencha, glissa sa main derrière la nuque d'Ambre pour l'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul, et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ambre n'eut pas le temps de réagir, tant sa stupeur était grande, qu'Alex s'était déjà envolé. Ambre posa ses mains sur ses lèvres et en détournant son regard, elle vit son reflet dans la vitre, et plus particulièrement ses joues rouges. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en gémissant de désespoir feint, tout devenait encore plus compliqué.

_« Satanée porte de merde ! »_ entendit-elle avant de poser son oreiller sur le dessus de sa tête pour ne plus entendre la voix de Malefoy.

Cette nuit là et les trois suivants elle ne put dormir, tandis que la journée elle s'évertuait à éviter Alexander. Elle était une fois encore dépassée par les événements. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire face. Ses nuits blanches l'obligeaient à penser, à penser des choses auxquelles elle ne voulait surtout pas penser. Cependant elle n'était pas totalement aveugle. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule solution à son problème de sommeil. Et que si elle ne pouvait pas régler son problème d'insomnie, elle n'aurait plus toutes ses facultés mentales pour réfléchir au baiser qu'Alex lui avait donné. Quel crétin celui-là !

Ce soir là elle n'y tint plus. Son Tempus afficha au bout de sa baguette une heure du matin. Elle commençait à atteindre la limite pour ses pauvres nerfs. Soudainement elle prit sa baguette plus franchement, résolue et jeta un Lumos. Elle miniaturisa son lit et sa table de nuit, les prit dans sa main puis alla dans la chambre du blond sans frapper. Le Lumos et le bruit soudain réveillèrent le Serpentard en sursaut. Il porta une main à ses yeux souffrants de la lumière bien trop vivre au bout de la baguette de la jeune fille.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Snape ! »_ S'exclama-t-il en prenant sa baguette et en lançant un Tempus, _« Il est deux heures du mat' !_

_« Oui bon, je me passerai de tes commentaires. »_ Bougonna-t-elle en rendant la taille normale à ses meubles, accolant son lit à celui de Malefoy.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !_

_- J'ai juste besoin de dormir. Fais comme si je n'étais pas là. »_ Conseilla-t-elle en s'installant sous sa couette avant de lancer un Nox.

Dragon ne comprit pas tout de suite le rapprochement volontaire de son âme-sœur, puis les paroles de son gardien lui revinrent à l'esprit. Orlaï avait dit que la sorcière viendrait d'elle-même vers son veela, parce que la magie l'obligerait. C'était la magie qui causait ses insomnies, c'était sa punition pour renier un cadeau du destin. Dragon comprit alors que ce n'était que le début, et il comprit aussi que la Magie pouvait enfin exercer son influence, c'était parce que l'âme noire du seigneur des ténèbres avait enfin quitté le corps de la jeune fille. L'âme noire avait sûrement eu plus d'influence sur le caractère de la jeune fille que le charisme, l'assurance que pouvait dégager le veela.

Alors que Malefoy était sur le point de s'endormir, il sentit le corps de la jeune fille bouger. À l'évidence, elle ne dormait pas, mais devait penser que lui si. Elle se rapprocha jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse se blottir tout contre Dragon, sans toutefois partager sa couette, et ainsi positionnée, Morphée put enfin lui ravir sa conscience pour la plonger dans un sommeil de rêves bien étranges. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle était dans une forêt à la tombée de la nuit. Elle courait, prise de terreur, mais dans la main d'un homme blond avec les cheveux longs. Son autre main était crispée sur sa robe, avec la peur sourde de se prendre les pieds dedans, de tomber et que ses poursuivants les attrapent. Elle savait que la main qu'elle tenait était celle de Drago Malefoy, bien qu'il eut sûrement un autre nom sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Elle avait envie de voir ses yeux pour être sûre. Mais d'un autre côté, elle pouvait le reconnaître, juste par la chaleur de sa paume et par sa présence. Elle respirait difficilement, quel rêve réaliste, elle savait que sa robe était composée d'un corset qui l'empêchait d'être aussi performante qu'elle aurait pu l'être. Elle sentait ses forces faiblir, et paniqua. Il n'y avait que cette main dans la sienne qui lui redonnait un peu espoir.

Ambre voyait un pont, il semblait loin et ils devaient le traverser elle le savait, avant que leurs poursuivants avec leurs chiens ne les rattrapent. De l'autre côté du pont, elle savait qui y vivaient. C'était le territoire des magiciens, des gens pratiquant la wica. Elle savait qu'ils les sauveraient le blond et elle. Ils les attendaient. Ils arrivèrent plus vite que prévu sur le pont qui tanguait, fait de cordages et de planches de bois. Dragon l'exhorta à avancer et à vaincre sa peur du vide. Mais des flèches enflammées vinrent sectionner les cordes de l'autre rive, et seule une permit au pont de rester à l'horizontale. Ambre tenait d'une main une corde, de l'autre la main de Dragon dont la survie dépendait d'elle. La corde s'effila, les flèches pleuvèrent et Dragon fut touché sur le flan. On mourait facilement en ce temps là.

_« Accroche-toi. »_ Cria-t-elle au bord des larmes tandis qu'elle sentait sa main glisser sur la corde.

Son père arriva, bien qu'il n'ait pas l'apparence de Severus ou d'Harry, montant son cheval blanc tacheté. Il ordonna une autre salve de flèche mais promettait la mort à quiconque blesserait sa fille. Le couple de fuyard ne fut pas touché, mais Ambre sentait la main de Drago glisser. Elle s'entendit le supplier, mais en réponse tout ce qu'elle eut fut :

_« On est trop lourd tous les deux. Ma survie est incertaine, mais pas la tienne. Vis pour moi. »_

Il n'avait pas besoin de lui déclarer ses sentiments car elle les sentait, l'amour du blond enveloppait son cœur au point que sa vie se troubla, et elle sut qu'elle pleurait. La main de Dragon glissa tandis qu'il lui offrit un dernier sourire. Elle se retrouva seule, pendant au bout d'une corde. Tout son désespoir se mua en rage, et si elle eut du mal à distinguer son père à cause de ses larmes elle sut qu'il était bien là, et que c'était sa faute si elle en était réduite à cela, si elle était dans cette situation désespérée.

_« Je maudis votre famille et votre nom, mon père ! Que la solitude et la mort baignent votre futur ! Que les Jedusor tombent dans le néant ! »_ Hurla-t-elle avant de lâcher la corde.

Elle n'eut conscience de se réveiller qu'une fraction de seconde, puis elle replongea dans le sommeil. Elle se vit un instant, une beauté blonde aux yeux verts, puis elle vit les choses par ses propres yeux. Elle était à cheval, portant une robe et étant obligée de chevaucher en amazone. Elle savait qu'elle était en France, et de la haute en plus. Sur le chemin pour rentrer au domaine de sa famille, elle rencontra un paysan tout aussi blond qu'elle, mais ses yeux étaient bleus comme un ciel d'été. Elle se rappela de lui, l'homme l'avait sauvé d'une mauvaise chute un jour alors que son cheval, pris de panique ne cessait de se cambrer, menaçant de la faire tomber.

_« Bien heureux de vous retrouver ma Dame. »_ Salua Dragon, parce qu'elle savait que c'était lui, il n'avait suffit que d'un seul regard.

Ils se virent de plus en plus souvent, appréciant la présence de l'autre, comme une bouffée d'oxygène. De fil en aiguille, ils se virent en cachette. Ambre n'aurait su dire pourquoi son cœur bondissait ainsi alors qu'elle ne faisait que le voir en rêve. Dans ce rêve, il lui envoyait des roses sans cesse rouges, des lettres qui la faisaient sourire et rire. Il la courtisait bien que ce fut interdit. Ambre ne savait pas comment décrire cette passion, ce bonheur qui coulait dans ses veines. Elle l'invita dans sa chambre, ce qui fut briser un des plus grands interdits. Et au moment où Dragon se pencha pour ravir ses lèvres, elle entendit une détonation. Dragon tangua, les traits tirés par la douleur, puis tomba à terre pour y faire naître une marre de sang. Ambre n'aurait pu expliquer pourquoi la mort du blond la faisait tant souffrir. Elle se laissa tomber au sol, à côté de lui et prit le corps froid de cet homme pour l'enlacer. Elle entendit son oncle dire quelque chose mais n'en comprit pas un mot. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser un cri d'agonie filtrer entre ses larmes.

Et Ambre se réveilla définitivement. Son cœur battait toujours douloureusement, sans raison apparente, elle avait les larmes aux yeux et réprimait ses sanglots. Elle se rendit compte que Dragon avait passé son bras autour de sa taille pendant la nuit, et elle savait qu'elle aurait dû en être en colère, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Il était le Dragon de ses rêves, non, de ses vies antérieures. Il était différent physiquement, mais il avait les mêmes yeux, la même âme. Alors Ambre fit la seule chose pouvant soulager sa peine et son âme, elle se rapprocha vers Dragon, s'invita sous sa couverture et posa sa tête contre son torse, réconfortée par les battements que faisaient le cœur de Drago. Elle tenta de se convaincre, s'il était en vie alors tout irait bien. Elle réalisa alors toute l'ampleur du fait qu'il était son âme-sœur. Si elle provoquait sa perte avec une haine injuste, elle savait qu'elle le retrouverait dans leur vie suivante, mais quelque chose criait en elle : elle n'avait pas envie de le perdre une fois de plus. Feignant de dormir, elle sentit Dragon se réveiller. Elle l'entendit rire, et réalisa que c'était peut être parce qu'elle était dans son lit, partageant sa couverture alors qu'elle l'avait dérangée pendant la nuit avec ses propres meubles. Elle sentit les lèvres de Dragon sur son front, elle sentit son cœur bondir de joie tandis qu'auparavant elle n'aurait ressentis que du dégout. Elle avait envie de plus, ses bras autour de sa taille, se blottir contre son corps musclé, son souffle dans ses cheveux, emplir ses poumons de son odeur... Tombait-elle amoureuse une fois encore du même homme ?

Dan Snape / Ginny Weasley

Dan était assis dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune de Gryffondor, soupirant régulièrement. Il réfléchissait au futur. Il n'était plus capable de prévoir quoi que ce soit. Il pensait même à ériger un bouclier de magie noire, bien que Dumbledore n'approuverait pas. Du moins, il était soulagé par une chose, Ambre ne ferait plus sa tête de mule face à Drago longtemps. Une main sur son épaule le sortit de ses pensées sérieuses, puis il sourit à la responsable.

_« À quoi tu penses ? »_ Demanda Ginny en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Dan.

_« À toi. »_ Répondit-il en se mordillant la lèvre de manière aguichante.

_« Oh, j'espère pas ! Pas avec cette tête contrariée en tout cas ! »_ Affirma-t-elle, taquine.

_« Oh toi ! »_ Fit-il, la voix rauque.

Il fit balader ses mains sur les cuisses de sa petite amie et laissa tomber sa tête contre la poitrine de la demoiselle. Elle fit glisser ses mains dans les cheveux chocolat du jeune homme, appréciant cet instant de pure tendresse. Dan, malgré lui, revint à ses pensées moroses. Maintenant que l'âme de Voldemort avait été restaurée en une unique entité, il n'existait plus de personne marquée comme son égal. La prophétie d'Harry Potter n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Puis, il réfléchit à sa propre prophétie. Dans celle-là, la prophétesse avait annoncé que la solution était située dans le passé. Mais ils y étaient dans le passé. Alors quoi ! Il était sûrement passé à côté de quelque chose, mais quoi ? Le problème de détruire Voldemort restait entier, et tant qu'il restait entier, les gens qu'il aimait étaient en danger. Il enlaça Ginny, savourant sa présence tellement vivante, se fixant uniquement sur son sourire, son humour, sa féminité.

_« Je t'aime, ma Ginny. »_

Hermione Granger / Blaise Zabini

Au retour des vacances de Noël, ce couple atypique Gryffondor-Serpentard eut du mal à retrouver l'harmonie qui les caractérisait alors. Un soir pourtant, ils réussirent à s'échapper de leur dortoir et allèrent dans la salle sur demande. Hermione resta dos à la porte après l'avoir fermée. Son regard se faisait fuyant. Elle avait tant de fois pensé à cet instant sans jamais tenter de garder espoir.

_« Montre-moi... Ce qu'elle t'a fait cette fois. »_ Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Le regard de Blaise ne vacilla pas, il pointa sa baguette vers son visage et murmura des formules. Son visage perdit alors son aspect parfait pour montrer à Hermione les ravages qu'il avait subi pendant les vacances. Il y avait beaucoup de bleus, quelques coupures et ce qui semblait à des brûlures.

_« Assez. »_ Murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, et elle vit Blaise remettre les charmes sur son visage aussi vite que sa dextérité en était capable, _« Oh Blaise, je ne disais pas ça pour ça !_

_- Ma vue dans cet état te dégoute tant que ça ?_

_- Non ! Blaise, ta mère est vraiment dingue ! Et je reste polie parce que c'est la tienne._

_- Tu te sens coupable._

_- N'est-ce pas évident ? C'est parce que tu sors avec une sang-de..._

_- Ne dis pas ces mots Granger, à moins que ton intelligence n'ait pris un coup pendant ces vacances. Je t'interdis de t'insulter de la sorte, ce n'est pas digne de toi._

_- Et toi alors ? Tu sais que la prochaine fois, aux prochaines vacances, ils vont essayer de te la mettre cette foutue marque, parce que tu seras... tu seras majeur et... Merlin !_

_- Il faut qu'on reste solidaire, c'est toi et moi, peu importe les dangers au dehors._

_- Mais Blaise._

_- Je ne suis pas con Hermione, mais la prochaine fois que tu comptes rompre parce que tu te sens trop coupable, alors que... Avouons, tu n'y es pour rien. La prochaine fois assure-toi que je sois mort avant de songer me quitter. Qui a dit que je laisserais une fille aussi extraordinaire que toi me tourner le dos._

_-Blaise... »_ Souffla-t-elle rouge de gêne, alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle avec le regard d'un prédateur.

_« Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. »_ Annonça-t-il en plaçant ses mains sur la porte, de part et d'autre de la tête de la Gryffondor, _« Je vais devoir te faire tomber folle amoureuse de moi. »_ Fit-il en posant ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune fille qu'il sentit frissonner.

_« Ne sois pas bête, je suis déjà folle amoureuse de toi. »_ Répondit-elle en glissant ses mains sur son torse.

_« C'est pas assez. »_ Fit-il en faisant glisser ses mains sur les cuisses de la jeune femme.

_« B-Blaise laisse-moi au moins... Oh Merlin, laisse-moi au moins te soigner._

_- Hum, plus tard._

_- J'ai appris... Veux-tu laisser ma poitrine deux secondes ? J'ai appris quelques sorts de guérison._

_- Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire hein ?_

_- Tu me connais non ?_

_- Alors fais. »_ Se résolut-il en l'attirant à lui, l'emmenant sur le canapé.

Elle défit les charmes que Blaise s'était lancé et commença ses incantations. Elle referma les coupures sur son visage puis s'attaqua aux brûlures qu'il avait sur son visage. Mais cela n'était pas facile puisque Blaise s'évertuait à la déstabiliser au possible.

_« Crois-tu vraiment que ça m'aide ?_

_- Hum ?_

_- Que tu tentes de m'aguicher alors que je suis en train de te soigner._

_- J'attends juste que tu aies fini pour que je puisse t'embrasser sauvagement, t'arracher tes vêtements et te savourer entièrement. Et puis, quitte à avoir une infirmière personnelle, autant en profiter. »_ Ajouta-t-il, le regard brûlant de désir.

Il prit la main d'Hermione et la posa sur son entre-jambe bien réveillée. Il lui murmura combien elle lui avait manqué et combien il avait envie d'elle. Il lui confia alors qu'il était jaloux de Drago qui lui pouvait ne faire qu'un avec son âme-sœur, tant il avait envie que ce fut le cas avec Hermione. Elle lui fit alors remarquer qu'elle n'aurait pas forcément été choisie par la magie pour être son âme-sœur. Elle avait raison, mais il en aurait fallu plus au Serpentard pour laisser le débat en état.

_« La magie t'aurait choisie, il n'y a pas mieux que toi pour moi._

_- Jusqu'à ce que tu rencontres mieux que moi._

_- La ferme. »_ Grogna-t-il en l'embrassant possessivement, _« Fiançons-nous si ça peut te convaincre !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Faisons-le._

_- Je ne prends pas ce genre de chose à la légère Blaise ! Pour moi le mariage, ce n'est pas une preuve ou... Pour moi c'est quelque chose qu'on fait lorsqu'on pense pouvoir aimer l'autre toute sa vie, qu'on veut vivre avec cette personne._

_- Alors épouse-moi, je ne vois aucun inconvénient aux points que tu as évoqués. »_

Et il réitéra sa demande plusieurs fois cette nuit là pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour, bien décidé à avoir une réponse positive. Hermione ne l'aurait pas cru aussi têtu, il s'évertuait à lui faire prendre son pied et à lui poser la question alors qu'elle était sur le point de jouir. Autant dire, le moment où elle aurait dit n'importe quoi juste pour atteindre la libération ultime. À un moment, perdue dans son plaisir et entendant la demande de Blaise, avec sa voix rauque et ses gestes passionnés, elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir un « oui » au creux de son oreille.

_« Oui ? »_ Demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

_« Oui mais..._

_- Chut ! Pas de mais, juste oui. Elle a dit oui ! »_ S'écria-t-il alors que son cœur explosait de bonheur.

_« Tu es un tricheur !_

_- Et toi la femme de ma vie._

_- Ne crois pas que tu vas m'amadouer avec des jolis mots. Tu m'as manipulée pour avoir la réponse que tu voulais ! »_

Harry Potter / Severus Snape

_« Tu devrais manger plus Harry._

_- Tu rigoles ? Je ressemble déjà à un hippopotame ! Et encore, je suis sympa avec moi-même là._

_- Je te trouve parfait moi. »_ Protesta Severus.

_« Alors t'as des goûts de merde. J'ai l'impression de ressembler à un sac de graisse répugnant._

_- Je t'interdis ! Tu portes la vie bien que tu sois un homme. Tu es en vie malgré la menace de Voldemort au dessus de ta tête. Tu es un miracle à toi seul Harry ! Et ne dis rien de plus, tu sais que bien que j'aime pas épiloguer sur ce genre de déclaration. »_ Prévint-il en le fixant de son regard rouge sang.

Harry se retourna vers lui, une expression de culpabilité sur son visage. Il s'approcha de Severus, prit sa main dans la sienne et en embrassa la paume avant de la placer tout contre sa joue. Il tenta d'enlacer Severus mais l'acte fut maladroit à cause de son gros ventre. Le survivant approchait de la délivrance, il lui restait quand même plus d'un bon mois, et les deux êtres dans son ventre lui rappelaient trop souvent leur présence.

_« Je te demande pardon Severus. Je suis tellement désolé. Ces temps-ci, je sais que je t'insupporte, je m'insupporte aussi. Je suis infernal, rien ne me satisfait jamais. C'était plus facile lorsqu'on était deux, juste toi et moi. Je me suis imposé dans ta vie, et maintenant je t'en impose deux de plus._

_- Harry nous étions deux à les faire ces enfants, et puis... Je les désire au moins autant que toi._

_- Sans moi tu n'aurais pas été attaqué par un vampire, et tu n'en serais pas devenu un. Parfois je me demande pourquoi tu restes encore avec moi, après toutes les épreuves que je t'ai fait endurer._

_- Alors c'est ça ? Tu es devenu mon calice uniquement par culpabilité ?_

_- Non, bien sûr que non Severus, ne fais pas l'imbécile !_

_- L'imbécile ? Non Potter, je ne crois pas que ce soit moi dans cette histoire. »_ Siffla Severus, faisant fi de la détresse qu'il sentait dans le lien et de la pâleur du jeune homme.

_« J'avais cru lire dans tes yeux que tu aurais souhaité une autre vie à un adulte de 17 ans, autre que celle d'avoir des enfants._

_- En effet !_

_- Tu vas être exaucé..._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je crois que je suis en train de les perdre... »_

Harry fut pris de vertiges puis il perdit conscience. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était une fois encore dans l'infirmerie. Il ne vit personne néanmoins, alors il prit ses lunettes, mis une chemise et un pantalon qu'il trouva sur un siège à côté de son lit, et s'en alla sans un mot. Il se sentait plus léger que d'habitude, mais se sentait encore engourdi, étourdi. Il marcha vers le lac, s'obligeant à ignorer la douleur dans son ventre qui s'accentuait à chaque pas. Arrivant à destination et n'y tenant plus, il s'écroula au pied d'un arbre, le souffle rapide. Peut-être avait-il un peu de fièvre et des nausées aussi. Il s'imagina un instant ce qui se passerait s'il se laissait couler au fond de ce lac. Clairement, cela ne changerait pas le monde vu qu'il n'était plus indispensable pour personne.

_« Papa ! »_ cria une voix angoissée, ce qui fit tourner la tête d'Harry qui crut percevoir Ambre dans son âge tendre, avec des couettes et une robe mignonne, mais il secoua la tête devant tant d'idiotie._ « Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Par Merlin ! Bordel ! Tout le monde te cherche ! »_ S'exclama-t-elle en s'agenouillant près de lui, ses larmes dévalant ses joues._ « Tu devrais être à l'infirmerie ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Crois-tu que j'aie envie de perdre mon père à nouveau ? Tu ne... tu devrais pas être là ! »_

Disant ces mots, Ambre avait pris la main d'Harry dans la sienne qu'elle avait serrée tout contre elle, pleurant sans honte. Harry était plus grand qu'elle, il ne le réalisa qu'en la voyant aussi frêle. Il était plus massif aussi, mais à cause de sa jeunesse on aurait pu le prendre pour son petit ami, ou même son frère, au choix.

_« Finalement, je crois que je peux être utile encore un peu._

_- Imbécile ! Tout le monde te cherche depuis des heures. Père est devenu tellement fou qu'on l'a fait enfermer dans une des geôles des cachots._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Déjà, il est en manque de sang. Dan et moi avons essayé de lui donner notre sang mais il n'en veut pas. On a cru plusieurs fois qu'il allait tuer l'infirmière, Dumbledore ou même quiconque s'approchait de toi. C'était comme s'il nous reconnaissait même pas Dan et moi._

_- C'est tellement étrange, je ne le ressens pas. Le lien, c'est comme s'il n'existait plus._

_- Quoi ? C'est impossible, il ne peut pas être détruit !_

_- Qui sait... Je devrais peut être aller le voir, lui proposer mon sang si jamais il en a envie. »_ Se décida-t-il.

_« Attends ! J'ai encore des choses à te dire !_

_- Plus tard. Chaque chose en son temps. »_ Éluda-t-il en s'en allant.

Il descendit dans les cachots, marchant dans des couloirs qu'il n'avait jamais explorés. Lorsqu'il entendit les cris d'une voix qu'il connaissait bien, il se dirigea avec calme vers l'endroit précis d'où la voix venait. Un puissant sort et la porte se déverrouilla. Sa main était hésitante sur la poignée de la porte.

_« Libère-moi. »_ Grogna une voix surnaturelle.

Lorsqu'Harry apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, le vampire darda son regard rouge sur lui, crocs sortis. Les poignets et chevilles étaient attachés au mur par des chaines. Il tira dessus brusquement comme s'il voulait les briser, fixant toujours sa proie. Ce geste fit sursauter Harry qui eut un mouvement de recul, faisant grogner l'homme enchainé. Ses cheveux semblaient plus longs, sa peau plus pâle, il semblait maigre aussi.

_« Toi. »_ Fit le vampire la voix rauque, tirant encore sur se chaines,_ « Libère-moi !_

_- Pourquoi t'ont-ils attaché ?_

_- Libère-moi... Libère-moi !_

_- Il parait que tu refuses le sang de Dan et d'Ambre. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut être du mien. Je sais, c'est prétentieux de ma part._

_- Détache-moi !_

_- Bon... Très bien, je vais le faire. »_ Dit-il en verrouillant la porte derrière lui.

Il lança des sorts pour que la porte soit indestructible. Puis il enleva sa chemise, faisant fi des douleurs que cela provoquait. Il remarqua alors le grand pansement qui collait sur le bas de son ventre. Severus aussi fixait ce pansement comme si la raison reprenait le pouvoir dans son esprit sauvage. Harry leva sa baguette qui s'illumina un instant et Severus fut enfin libéré. Penché en avant tel un prédateur, il s'avança vers Harry qui passa posa sa baguette sur sa chemise avant de lui faire face.

_« Toi... Toi ! Tu as voulu me quitter, briser notre lien, et tu oses réapparaître devant moi comme si de rien n'était._

_- Je ne t'ai pas quitté. Et pour le lien je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé !_

_- Tu mens ! Je le sais, tu as voulu mourir pour être sur de m'échapper, parce que la seule raison pour laquelle tu voulais te lier à moi c'était par culpabilité..._

_- Qu'est-ce que je ferais là si je..._

_- Ne me coupe pas la parole !_

_- Et qu'est-ce que fais, toi ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de mourir ?_

_- Tu es mon calice, que ça te plaise ou non ! Pour moi tu es le seul, mais ça ne t'a pas suffi ! »_ Siffla-t-il en attrapant le lion par les cheveux, pour tirer sa tête en arrière, _« Tu t'étais donné à moi tout entier, ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux reprendre._

_- Crois-tu vraiment que je serais là si je ne t'aimais pas ? »_ S'exclama Harry avant de crier de douleur, Severus venait de planter ses crocs dans son cou avec sauvagerie.

_« Ton sang empeste le goût des potions. »_ Grommela Severus en crachant le sang par terre, _« Ne me dis pas que tu es parti de l'infirmerie sans prévenir personne, sans être en état même ?_

_- Peut être. »_ Répondit Harry, sa main sur sa blessure poisseuse de sang.

_« Sale gamin capricieux !_

_- Peut-être mais..._

_- Mais quoi !_

_- Mais je t'aime ! Comment en est-on arrivé à ça Severus ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous apporter de bon ?_

_- Cesse de te plaindre. Ces derniers jours j'ai failli tout perdre, l'homme que j'aime, mes enfants. »_ Assena Severus en posant délicatement ses doigts sur le pansement de Harry._ « On m'a enfermé là parce que je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un te touche, même si cela risquait de t'être fatal, je me disais que je pouvais toujours faire de toi un vampire. Peu importait les enfants, leur vie passait après la tienne._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Peu importe, on m'a lancé un sort d'immobilisation et Pomfresh s'est occupée de toi. Pendant ce temps je croupissais dans cette cave, car ils ont décidé que j'étais un danger._

_- Pour moi ?_

_- Pour tout le monde ! » Cracha Severus en le regardant durement, puis son regard devint plus doux et Harry saisit tous les détails de ce qu'impliquait le lien entre un vampire et son calice._

_« Le lien..._

_- N'existe plus._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu es mort quelques secondes, mais ils ont réussis à te sauver. Ça a quand même suffi pour dissoudre le lien._

_- C'est pour ça, cette douleur lorsque tu m'as mordu._

_- Je suis désolé pour ça. Un vampire ne peut avoir qu'un seul calice, pour moi tu seras toujours le mien, bien qu'actuellement tu ne me sois plus lié. Tu as le choix Potter, tu peux reprendre ta vie d'avant si tu le souhaites. »_ Fit-il la voix menaçante, comme s'il tentait quand même de le dissuader de prendre cette option.

_« Sais-tu si nos enfants vont bien ?_

_- Hier quelqu'un est venu me prévenir. Bien qu'ils soient prématurés, ils ne sont pas trop faibles, ils se battent pour survivre._

_- Je... D'accord. J'ai honte là, ça fait des heures que je fais ma petite vie sans avoir posé de question sur eux._

_- Moi-même à l'instant, je n'en ai rien à faire d'eux. Tout ce à quoi je pense, c'est toi. Et à ta stupidité ! Si ça se trouve, tu perds tellement de sang actuellement que ça pourrait empirer ton état. Mais dis-moi Potter, si je venais à m'entailler le poignet pour te permettre de boire mon sang à nouveau, te lier à nouveau à moi, que ferais-tu ? Ce serait par pitié ? Par culpabilité ? Parce que tu cherches en moi le père que tu n'as jamais eu ? Si c'est ça, tu auras poussé le vice jusqu'au bout._

_-Tu le sauras le jour où ça arrivera._

_- Très bien. »_ Conclut Severus en mordant son poignet puis en le tendant devant lui, vers Harry bien en évidence.

_« Je t'ai connu plus patient._

_- Je t'ai connu plus bavard._

_- Tu me poses des questions risibles, tu en connais les réponses._

_- C'est donc par culpabilité que tu t'es lié à moi la première fois ?_

_- À l'évidence tu connais les réponses mais tu ne vois que ce que tu veux voir. N'est-ce pas moi qui t'ai courtisé tout ce temps ? J'ai flirté avec toi, j'ai mis tes nerfs à fleur de peau, je t'ai chauffé, dit des mots crus et d'autres plus sentimentaux. Ta manie de remettre mes sentiments à ton égard en question si facilement est vraiment, vraiment vexante. »_ S'énerva Harry en attrapant brusquement le bras entaillé de Severus. Il regarda le vampire durement, puis il sortit sa langue et recueillit les gouttes de sang qui coulaient sur le poignet du plus vieux là, c'était sa réponse.


	29. Illusion

**~ Chapitre 29 : Illusion ~**

Nuit après nuit, le manège continua. Ils se couchaient chacun dans leurs lits respectifs, mais se retrouvaient toujours au bout d'un moment dans les bras de l'autre. Ce qui surprit Drago fut le manque de scandale qu'il aurait attendu de la part d'Ambre comme : « Ne me touche pas ! Comment oses-tu ! » Ou encore : « Ose poser à nouveau un doigt sur moi et je t'arrache la tête ! ». Mais rien ne vint, ils restèrent les mêmes et la même indifférence régnait entre eux le jour. Une nuit, il n'y tint plus, ce qu'il se passait entre eux lorsque la lumière était éteinte l'agaçait au plus haut point.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de feindre de dormir lorsque tu te rapproches de moi pour dormir. Je sais que ça t'écœure d'être proche de moi. » dit Malefoy, amer.

Il se déplaça, glissant de son lit à celui de la jeune fille. Il entraîna sa couette et son oreiller avec lui, frissonnant au contact du drap froid il était proche d'elle mais pas assez pour la frôler. Ce qu'elle fit par la suite le pétrifia. Ambre se glissa sous la couette de Malefoy, le prenant lui-même pour oreiller, puis elle soupira. Drago se demanda si c'était un soupir d'aise ou de résignation. Après tout il ne prétendait pas la connaître entièrement dans cette vie. Son empathie pour elle lui indiqua que pour l'instant elle ne ressentait que du bien-être.

« Tu ne m'écœures pas. » répondit la jeune fille en se blottissant plus près de lui.

Drago ne comprenait plus, il était perdu. Il fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Ambre sans s'en rendre compte. Lorsqu'il prit conscience de ce fait, ce fut pour constater qu'elle n'était toujours pas mal à l'aise de leur proximité. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête, lui avouer comme cela qu'il ne l'écœurait pas alors qu'il s'était donné du mal pour se rendre détestable ? Était-ce le bon moment ? Était-ce le moment d'essayer de la charmer ? Il n'avait plus rien à perdre de toute façon, vu que tout ce qu'il entrevoyait pour son futur à l'instant n'était que mort.

Le lendemain matin, rien ne se passa comme prévu. Toutes ses affaires avaient étés bougées de place. Il finit par trouver son pantalon, ses chaussettes et compagnie, mais impossible de trouver sa chemise blanche. C'était la seule de cette couleur qu'il lui restait. Les autres étaient entre les mains des elfes de maison. Il allait fouiller dans le salon commun torse nu, persuadé qu'Ambre était déjà partie prendre le petit déjeuner. Mais il la trouva là, assise sur le sofa en face de la cheminée, et il trouva sa chemise à la même occasion.

« Ah, c'est toi qui l'avais !

- De quoi ?

- Ma chemise.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Je te la rends. » fit-elle en commençant à la déboutonner.

Drago mit subitement ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher d'enlever le vêtement. Il s'était rendu compte en voyant sa peau ci et là qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous. Il était d'ailleurs choqué qu'elle se soit laissée faire, était-il possible qu'elle ait oublié sa nudité ? Ou alors le faisait-elle pour se moquer de lui.

« C'est bon, garde-la, je vais lancer un charme sur une autre chemise pour la faire devenir blanche.

- Sûr ?

- Oui ! » dit-il précipitamment.

Il partit dans sa chambre, prit sa baguette et lança le charme. Il put enfin finir de s'habiller, concluant par sa robe de sorcier de haute couture. Il prit son sac qu'il glissa sur son épaule, et après un dernier regard dans la glace pour remettre ses cheveux en ordre, il fut fin prêt. Lorsqu'il se retourna, elle était sur le pas de la porte, diablement sexy aussi peu habillée. Il aurait pu la contempler des heures, mais savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Pas dans cette vie en tout cas. Il vit Ambre se mordiller la lèvre, signe qu'elle était nerveuse. Elle semblait en proie à un dilemme, une sorte de guerre intérieure. Cela le rendit curieux, mais au lieu de poser des questions, il sortit de sa chambre en prenant soin de ne pas l'effleurer.

« Tu as prévu quoi pour aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle subitement.

« J'ai quelques heures de potion à rattraper avec ton père, le vampire je parle.

- Comment ça ?

- Il dit qu'il veut me faire rattraper les heures que j'ai manqué par mon excès de zèle.

- Du zèle ? Non, franchement ?

- Je me passe de tes remarques.

- Je ne disais pas ça pour me moquer je...

- Peu importe, je dois filer. Je rentrerai tard. » coupa-t-il en s'en allant.

Ambre était sidérée, elle se mordilla les lèvres à nouveau. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal cette fois ? Elle avait eu la sensation d'avoir fait un pas en avant, d'avoir tendu une main qu'il avait repoussée sans autre forme de procès. Elle soupira et alla s'habiller. Elle plia soigneusement la chemise de Drago qu'elle posa sur son bureau. Elle était perdue depuis qu'elle avait fait ces rêves. Toutes ses vies lui étaient revenues en mémoire jour après jour, durant la journée parfois. Dans sa première vie, lorsqu'elle avait rencontré pour la première fois Drago, elle avait un statut social lui interdisant toutes relations avec un homme. À cette époque, elle était prophétesse mais ne vit pas sa venue. Devant cet interdit, ils jurèrent, firent des rituels afin de se retrouver dans leur prochaine vie pour vivre leur amour. Cependant, vie après vie, un élément extérieur mettait fin à tout espoir qu'in jours ils s'unissent. Mais pas cette fois, cette fois c'était sa faute à elle. Elle soupira une fois encore, triste de ce qu'elle était devenue, passant une main sur son visage désespérément pâle et ses yeux éternellement verts.

Elle mit sa robe de sorcier par-dessus ses vêtements moldus et sortit de l'appartement. Régulièrement elle allait à l'infirmerie voir ses petits frères qui n'avaient pas encore de nom. Harry et Severus avaient prévu d'appeler les enfants par le second prénom des deux ainés. Dan n'en avait pas, par le passé Harry s'était battu pour que Dan ait James et Sirius comme second et troisième prénoms. Severus avait juré devant Merlin qu'aucun de ses enfants n'aurait le nom des maraudeurs. Arrivée devant le berceau unique dans lequel dormaient les enfants, elle sourit. Il aurait été difficile de donner à un de ces bébés le prénom de Lily. Ils étaient trois, trois garçons qui se battaient pour vivre. Ambre ne pouvait pas les toucher à cause de la bulle protectrice qui les maintenaient à propréture. Ils étaient des triplés parfaits, ayant chacun les yeux encore bleus mais dont on tirait pour l'un une teinte de noire, l'autre du vert. Elle s'imagina un instant ce que cela aurait été si ces petits êtres avaient été les siens. Elle aurait été attendrie, pour sûr, mais cette si grande responsabilité de prendre soin d'un être humain l'aurait tétanisée.

« Ils sont beaux n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry dans son dos.

« Ils le seraient encore plus s'ils avaient un nom. » se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

« J'ai pleuré la première fois que je les ai vu. Je n'ai pas eu conscience de leur naissance, vu que Pomfresh les a fait sortir par césarienne.

- Je sais, j'étais là. » fit-elle remarquer.

« Moi j'ai surtout eu peur que Severus tue les enfants. C'est quand même étrange qu'ils ne soient pas comme vous. Je croyais que si vous ne naissiez pas ici, vous n'auriez jamais existé.

- Tant Hermi...Je veux dire, Hermione nous a expliqué que le temps est comme une ligne. Lorsqu'elle utilisait le retourneur de temps, cela faisait une boucle qui permettait d'être deux fois au même endroit. Dan et moi avons bouleversés toutes les règles des voyages dans le temps, nos âmes sont ancrées dans ce siècle maintenant. Il s'est passé trop de choses, et on a fait exprès de tout changer. On savait qu'en agissant comme ça, le seul futur qui existerait serait celui qu'on créerait.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu paniqué cette fois-là ? Quand tu as dit que vous disparaîtriez si vous ne naissiez pas ?

- Parce que j'avais encore l'espoir de rentrer chez moi... Et puis Dan n'a jamais rien compris aux voyages dans le temps. » répondit-elle simplement.

Mais pour cela, il aurait fallu que Voldemort ne rappelle pas ses âmes à lui. Il avait ôté toutes les chances qu'Harry transmette ses âmes à ses enfants, et ainsi la boucle était brisée. Ces enfants n'avaient plus aucune raison de faire un tel voyage, et durant les dix-sept prochaines années, elle y veillerait. Elle sentit la main d'Harry sur sa nuque, cette main si chaude et réconfortante : paternelle.

« Ton chez toi est là où ta famille se trouve. J'aimerais vraiment être ta famille. Je sais que j'ai ton âge, je ne n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience mais...

- Ça ira. » le coupa-t-elle, « Ça ira parce que... J'ai vraiment besoin d'une famille en ce moment. » acheva-t-elle la gorge nouée.

Avant elle se raccrochait à l'idée qu'elle pourrait retrouver ses parents, ceux avec qui elle avait grandi pendant seize ans. Tout s'était écroulé ce jour, tout s'était enchaîné. Dragon et ses vies antérieures. Harry fit une simple pression sur sa nuque et elle laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de son père. Elle lui demanda de ne pas lui en vouloir, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi elle finit par préciser qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'appeler « Papa », notamment à cause de son âge. La seule réaction du Gryffondor fut de rire, aussi clairement que le jour. Harry finit par l'entraîner loin de la couveuse, et même vers le terrain de quidditch.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu amenée ici ? » demanda-t-elle surprise, elle avait entendu dire de son père qu'il était le meilleur attrapeur depuis l'époque de son grand-père, mais n'y avait jamais crus.

« Pour jouer au quidditch, quoi d'autre ? » répondit-il tout sourire.

« Je ne joue pas au quidditch. » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

« Eh bien, aujourd'hui, oui.

- Mais, je n'ai jamais joué au quidditch de ma vie !

- Il n'est pas trop tard pour commencer. Mais à quoi jouiez-vous quand vous étiez enfants ?

- À autre chose. » répondit-elle le regard fuyant, ce qui suffit pour qu'Harry change de sujet.

Ils étaient tous réunis : Ron, Harry, Neville, Pansy, Théo, Blaise, Ambre, Ginny et Dan. Ils commencèrent par se faire des passes tandis qu'Hermione les rejoint et décréta que sa place était sur le banc. Son vertige ne la quittait toujours pas. Ils se posèrent finalement au sol une fois leur jeu terminé, pour se rafraichir un peu, discuter, rire même lorsque l'occasion se présentait. Ambre finit par comprendre pourquoi on considérait le quidditch comme un vrai sport. Son dos était raide, à force d'être restée courbée, et ses bras étaient encore douloureux.

« Ah bien, Drago, ça fait plaisir de te voir ici. » fit Harry.

« Lovegood m'a dit que vous vous amusiez ici. Je croyais qu'il y avait entraînement ?

- Annulé. Ils ont préféré aller à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard.

- Pas vous ? »

Harry lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaule, à l'évidence non, eux non. C'était rare qu'ils se retrouvent entre amis, en famille, alors ils en profitèrent. Ambre marmonna quelque chose que personne ne comprit et Dan proposa à Drago de rester avec eux pour faire une partie. Drago accepta, et lança un accio sur son balai.

« Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu autant d'antiquités en une seule journée. » railla Ambre en regardant les balais tour à tour.

« Tu as raison, » répondit Drago, « Ça fait quand même quatre ans que je l'ai. » termina-t-il en désignant son Nimbus 2001.

« Faisons un défi ! » lança Harry de bonne humeur.

« Non merci. » répondit Ambre qui perdait toujours à ces jeux-là.

« Uniquement pour les hommes. » précisa Harry avec un sourire mesquin, « Le gagnant pourra demander quelque chose à n'importe laquelle des filles présentes.

- Harry ! » s'offusqua Hermione, « Ne nous implique pas dans des jeux stupides !

- Un bisou ! » proposa Ron en guise de récompense, ce qui lui attira un regard noir de bien des filles.

« Eh oh ! » fit Ambre horrifiée.

« Ce n'est qu'un bisou. » remarqua Ginny à la sœur de son petit ami.

« Quelle importance ? Si ce n'est pas ma Luna... » renonça Théo.

« T'es pas obligé de jouer. Mais les filles si. » répondit Harry.

« Qui te dit que j'aie envie de jouer ? » s'exclama Ambre.

« Réfléchis ! » lança Harry, « Si je te demande un bisou à toi, Severus n'aura aucune raison d'être jaloux. Ce qui éviterait des ennuis à tout le monde.

- Surtout pour toi ! » remarqua Ambre.

« Alors ? » demanda son père.

« Très bien. » céda-t-elle boudeuse.

« Ginny, tu lances le vif ? » demanda Harry déjà perché sur son balai.

Les garçons se mirent sur leurs balais et prirent de la hauteur. La rousse se mit au milieu, leur demanda d'attendre que le vif ait pris de la distance avant de se jeter après. Malefoy qui fixait le poing de la fille Weasley releva les yeux vers ses adversaires pour se rendre compte qu'Harry le fixait avec animosité. Lorsque le vif vola sous leur nez, ils se mirent à pourchasser la balle dorée, tous sauf Théo qui restait au sol à regarder les nuages. Harry et Malefoy étaient en tête, légitime venant de deux attrapeurs si souvent ennemis.

« Potter ! Laisse-le-moi! » lui cria le blond, si haut que personne d'autre ne l'aurait entendu.

« Jamais ! » cracha Harry, « T'auras beau avoir des parents adorables, j'ai toujours pas digéré ce que t'as fait à Ambre.

- Je me passe de ta bénédiction Potter !

- Ça non je ne crois pas ! » siffla-t-il en lui donnant un puissant coup d'épaule qui le fit bifurquer sec.

Blaise et Ron se regardèrent, et d'un commun accord décidèrent d'abandonner la partie. Ils descendirent voir leurs moitiés qui s'exclamèrent, outrées. Ils leur répondirent en haussant les épaules, Blaise précisa que ce n'était pas dans sa nature de s'impliquer dans des histoires de famille. D'autant que la querelle du Serpentard et de Potter avait plombé l'ambiance du jeu. Seul Dan talonnait toujours les deux ennemis. Ambre croisant les bras encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Que pouvait-il bien se passer là-haut ? Ils virent Dan voler vers eux jusqu'à toucher le sol. Il s'excusa auprès de Ginny qui lui répondit en l'embrassant, lui assurant qu'il s'était bien défendu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe... » commença Ambre.

« ... là-haut ? » termina Dan à sa place.

« Ils semblent se battre. Pourquoi ?

- Pour qui plutôt.

- Oh allez, faudrait grandir… Ce serait idiot que celui qui gagne le vif se voie refuser le bisou de la fille qu'il veut. Je te rappelle qu'on n'a prêté aucun serment. Personne n'est obligé de faire quoi que ce soit. »

Ambre était gênée mais tenta de faire passer cela pour de l'indifférence. Elle savait qu'Harry n'avait pas besoin de se battre pour demander un bisou à qui que ce fut, en revanche pour le fils Malefoy... Elle en aurait mis la main à couper qu'il ne jouait que parce qu'elle était en lisse. Elle finit par se décider à attendre avec les autres, tiraillée de ne pas savoir quelle attitude adopter. Elle fit comme tout le monde et regarda en l'air, histoire de voir qui serait le grand gagnant de ce jeu au départ si innocent.

« Ah les gamins. » marmonna-t-elle dans son coin.

Harry se sentait désavantagé, il n'avait qu'un balai ordinaire qui ne valait pas grand-chose à côté de son éclair de feu habituel. Malefoy semblait être plus léger et bien plus fort qu'auparavant. Sûrement que sa nouvelle détermination lui rendait service. Descendant en flèche, ils se regardèrent, tentant de voir qui serait le plus déterminé. Harry fut effrayé de ce qu'il devina chez le blond. Il savait, comme une intuition, que le blond n'allait pas arrêter, qu'il ne le ferait qu'en ayant gagné. Harry devina que l'enjeu ici n'était pas que par rapport à l'honneur ou à une quelconque autorisation de faire un bisou à quelqu'un. C'était plus que cela, c'était sa vie qu'il était prêt à risquer, pour sûrement quelques uniques secondes avec sa jeune fille. Pour Harry ce fut tellement absurde, un si gros sacrifice pour une si petite chose, qu'il abdiqua avant d'y réfléchir à deux fois. Il redressa son balai et laissa à Malefoy le loisir de prendre le vif.

Le blond faillit s'écraser au sol, perdant l'équilibre après avoir attrapé le vif d'or, mais les enseignements d'Ambre lui servirent, et il ne se blessa pas. Il était sonné, tout au plus, et aurait quelques courbatures le lendemain. Malefoy regarda le vif de ses yeux bleus électriques, celui-là même qu'il n'arrivait jamais à attraper lors des matchs de quidditch. Et cette fois, la victoire était sienne, il avait enfin battu Potter. Mais étrangement ce n'était pas la victoire qui lui mettait du baume au cœur, c'était tout ce qui allait avec. Il souffla de bien-être, égalé de tout son long dans l'herbe, puis vit la tête d'Ambre se pencher sur lui, à raisonnable distance.

« C'est bon ! Il est vivant ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de sortir de son champ de vision.

« Alors Dray, à qui tu vas demander ? » lui demanda Pansy qui apparut à son tour sous ses yeux.

« Je crois qu'il serait judicieux de lui laisser le temps de choisir. » lança Blaise.

« Je suis sûre qu'il sait déjà ! » contra Pansy.

« Peu importe. » trancha Harry, « Il n'aura qu'à remettre le vif à celle qu'il aura choisi. Il n'est pas obligé de le dire devant tout le monde ou de le faire devant témoin. »

Théodore aida Drago à se relever puis tous les autres allèrent ranger les balais dans les placards prévus à cet effet. Théo et Drago échangèrent quelques mots dont personne n'en comprirent le sens puis tous rentrèrent au château. Drago, à l'arrière du groupe, regarda Ambre qui était en pleine discussion avec Pansy. Tous ces efforts en valaient-ils la peine ? Il sera le vif d'or dans sa poche, que ferait-il face à un autre rejet ? Il sentit une claque à l'arrière de sa tête et se retourna pour croiser les yeux verts de Potter. Si semblables à ceux de sa compagne qu'ils en étaient déroutants.

« Arrête de reluquer ma fille Malefoy. » grinça-t-il tout bas avant de le dépasser pour rejoindre Ron.

« J'ai gagné ! » lui rappela le blond au passage.

Mais qu'avait-il gagné ? Ce n'était qu'un jeu, qui le prenait au sérieux ? Qui était-il pour exiger sa récompense ? Tous se séparèrent une fois arrivés dans la grande salle, Gryffondor et Serpentard reprirent leur place à leur table respective. Le diner sembla sans saveur pour le veela, comme d'habitude, il avait peu d'appétit. Et pourtant plus que d'habitude à cause de ses exploits physiques. Une jeune fille qu'il n'avait pas vu se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille il lui répondit à la négative, mais l'espoir qu'il lut dans ses yeux l'écœurait. Elle s'en alla avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il ne sut pas pourquoi le regard d'Ambre était si glacial. Lui reprochait-elle d'avoir gagné ?

« Un problème Snape ? » demanda-t-il presque condescendant.

« Aucun, à l'évidence. » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle mentait, il le « sentait ». Elle était agacée, irritée et elle ressentait un soupçon de peine. Enfin, cela ne l'empêchait pas de terminer sa part de tarte à la mélasse tandis que Blaise se plaignait de la tonne de devoir que le père Snape leur avait collée juste avant le bal.

« Elles sont stupides ou quoi ? » s'exaspéra Ambre en regardant des filles glousser après avoir reçu un avion en papier, sûrement une demande pour le bal.

« Ce sont des Poufsouffle en même temps. » répondit Pansy entre deux gorgées de jus de citrouille.

« Ce n'est qu'un bal par Merlin ! C'est quoi leur problème ?! » s'énerva-t-elle en agitant sa fourchette vers les deux filles qui contemplaient le bout de parchemin.

« C'est pas n'importe quel bal. » rétorqua Pansy, « C'est celui de la St Valentin.

- Qui s'en préoccupe ? Il va être masqué ce mal, tu pourras bien danser avec un troll que tu ne t'en rendras pas compte ! » s'insurgea-t-elle en posant sa fourchette violemment sur la table.

Enervée, elle décida d'aller se calmer en faisant un tour dans le parc. Les amis de Malefoy la regardèrent sans rien oser dire. Malefoy ne dit rien non plus, il haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait prévu d'y aller avec elle. Il termina sa bouchée et partit avec ses amis à la bibliothèque pour finir ce devoir, après tout, ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver en colle pour le bal. Ambre, là-dehors, marchait près du lac, lançant des cailloux dans l'eau. Elle avait encore tout gâché, toutes ses chances de se rapprocher en douceur du blond. Comme si c'était possible ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit autant jalouse ? Cette brune pulpeuse qui était venu voir le blond pendant le repas l'avait rendue folle. En même temps, elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir au veela de lui sourire, cette fille semblait agréable comparée à certaines... Certaines comme elle.

« Tout va bien ici ? » demanda une voix caverneuse.

« Oh, monsieur, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

- Tout va bien. Tout va bien. Tu peux m'appeler Hagrid tu sais. Je sais que tu es la fille du professeur Snape.

- Ouais... On peut dire ça. » répondit-elle en lançant le caillou dans l'eau.

« Tu veux que je te montre ?

- Me montrer quoi, monsieur ?

- Comment on fait des ricochets. » précisa-t-il comme une évidence, mais il n'était pas sarcastique, plutôt d'une douceur surprenante qui lui rappelait Orlaï.

« Mon frère a toujours essayé de me l'apprendre, mais je n'ai jamais réussi. » le dissuada-t-elle en lançant un autre caillou qui fit un « plouf » sonore.

Hagrid marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, pencha son corps de géant pour ramasser un galet qui semblait démesurément petit pour lui. Il prit délicatement la main d'Ambre dans la sienne et y déposa le galet, assurant qu'avec cela, ce serait parfait. Il plaça bien le galet dans sa main, lui montra comment se positionner face à l'étendue d'eau, puis la guida pour faire le geste. Du premier coup elle réussit trois rebonds.

« Waouh ! Vous avez vu ça Hagrid ?

- Attends, je vais te trouver un autre galet. » dit-il en penchant sa tête barbue vers le sol, « Ah, essaye avec ça. »

Elle tint la pierre, hésitante puis se plaça. Un dernier regard vers Hagrid qui l'encouragea, elle regarda la pierre puis la lança. Deux rebonds. Moins bien que la première fois, mais elle l'avait fait toute seule. Elle se tourna vers Hagrid et lui sourit, il était fidèle à la description que ses pères lui en avaient fait. À quelques nuances près bien sûr. Hagrid regarda le ciel et s'exclama qu'il était en retard. Il lui fit un signe de la main tandis qu'Ambre restait là à faire des ricochets. Cet instant de joie avait dissout l'amertume du moment précédent. Elle n'avait pas acheté de robe, bien qu'elle était sûre de pouvoir en créer une par la magie. Elle avait une idée pour le masque. Mais quelle idée, ce n'était pas comme si Malefoy allait lui proposer d'y aller avec lui. Elle avait envie d'y aller d'un côté, enfin, elle était perdue entre le chaud et le froid. Quelque part elle avait envie de faire le mouton, de faire comme tout le monde pour raconter plus tard son expérience. D'un autre côté elle connaissait son malaise lorsqu'elle était entourée de nombreuses personnes inconnues et au physique charmant, voir envoûtant.

Cependant, une fois devant la porte de l'appartement, elle se figea et perdit toute sa détermination. Quelque chose lui revint en mémoire. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le sofa et enleva son gant droit et regarda son annulaire. Saürah lui avait mise une bague en argent, serte d'un arc en ciel de pierres précieuses durant son stage chez les pures. Saürah avait dit qu'elle l'avait toujours portée durant ses vies antérieures et qu'elle lui donnerait des réponses. Ambre avait oublié cette bague, et pour cause : elle n'était plus à son doigt. Il n'en restait plus qu'une fine ligne de points colorés et brillants tatoués sur sa peau. Elle était tellement peu attentive à son apparence qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte.

C'était la faute de cet objet. Des flashs d'images s'imposèrent dans son esprit. Elle se revint dans chacune de ses vies la porter. Chaque fois elle la trouvait par hasard, elle se la faisait mystérieusement offrir ou la possédait déjà d'un étrange héritage. C'était la preuve physique qu'elle n'était pas devenue folle, elle qui avait du mal à donner du crédit à ses rêves. Et pourtant...

« J'ai maudit la famille Jedusort. » marmonna-t-elle.

Jusqu'où cette guerre allait-elle être de sa faute ? Son cœur battait fort, son estomac se tordait dans tous les sens et elle avait la bouche sèche tandis que son souffle se faisait rare. Ambre combatait ses larmes, tétanisée, se châtiant mentalement.

« Tout est de ma faute ! » gémit-elle prise de tremblements.

Une logique des plus funestes se développa dans son esprit. Elle avait été le point de départ des malheurs de la famille Jedusort. Elisabeth Jedusors, tombée dans un ravin à l'âge de dix-huit ans à la suite de l'assassinat de son galant. Ambre se mordit l'intérieur des joues, s'enfonçant les ongles dans la paume de ses mains, elle tentait de faire partir sa détresse par la douleur physique. Et puis la porte de l'appartement claqua, ce qui la fit sursauter.

« Je croyais que tu n'allais pas à ce stupide bal ? » fit Malefoy avec distance, constatant sa tenue vestimentaire.

À l'instant où les yeux d'Ambre se posèrent sur Drago « Dragon », toutes les scènes de ses morts se superposèrent à la réalité. Elle lâcha un sanglot et ses yeux pleurèrent. Luka monta sur le sofa et lui miaula après, il n'aimait pas quand sa maîtresse faisait de la pluie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je suis horrible au point de te faire pleurer d'un simple regard maintenant ? » demanda Malefoy entre ironie et sarcasme.

Mais son commentaire ne fit que plonger son âme-sœur dans une tristesse plus profonde. Il luttait et se battait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se précipiter vers elle et la réconforter comme seul un veela savait le faire. C'était douloureux, atroce, car il ressentait la détresse de la jeune femme comme si c'était la sienne.

« Cette guerre... C'est à cause de moi. » fit-elle dans une longue plainte de souffrance.

« Ne dis pas de conneries plus grosses que Merlin. À moins que tu sois Voldemort en personne, tu n'y es pour rien. » tenta-t-il avec douceur.

Malefoy n'était pas stupide. Ce qu'il voyait là n'était certainement pas quelque chose d'habituel. Lui qui avait demandé à rencontrer la vraie Ambre... Il ne se doutait pas qu'il tomberait sur autant de souffrance. Il ne pouvait le tolérer, d'autant qu'il lui était interdit de lever le petit doigt.

« Je vais chercher ton frère. » décida-t-il, car il était sûr que cela allait mettre fin à leurs souffrances.

« Ne t'en va pas ! » cria-t-elle soudainement, « Pitié ! », était-ce bien elle qui venait de dire ces mots ?

Pitié. C'était bien l'unique mot que prononçaient qui ceux qui pensaient en être indigne, et pourtant. Quelque chose en Drago, qu'il fût humain ou veela, se brisa à ce moment-là. Était-ce sa main tendue vers lui qui tentait de l'empêcher de partir ? Ou bien cet éclair de terreur dans ses yeux verts ? Il ne maîtrisait plus son corps. En quelques instants sa veste gisait dans un coin, sa chemise dans un autre et son nœud papillon égaré. Il avait vu Ambre dans sa globalité, tous ses visages de toutes ses vies se superposant sur le sien. C'était la première fois de son existence que son âme lisait de telles émotions dans ces yeux verts. Il s'assit sur le sofa et l'attira vers son torse si soudainement qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de s'y soumettre. Tout aussi soudainement, ses ailes blanches aux multitudes de plumes grises et noires l'entourèrent. Il plaça une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans son dos pour la presser contre lui.

« Pardonne-moi. » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Il puisa dans ses forces et utilisa ses pouvoirs de veela pour chasser la souffrance de l'esprit d'Ambre. Cette magie avait un arrière-goût sucré, se dit Ambre, alors que son angoisse disparaissait avec autant de facilité qu'elle était venue. Sa tête était collée contre le cou de Malefoy. Bam-boum... Bam-boum. C'était relaxant, et l'aidait à récupérer une respiration relativement normale. La main chaude de Malefoy derrière son dos, posée sur sa peau, diffusait une douche chaleur dans son corps. Si elle avait fermé les yeux et imaginé une forêt, elle se serait crue chez les êtres pures : tout n'était que sérénité.

« Merci. » murmura Ambre.

Malefoy ne répondit rien... Un simple malheureux mot aurait pu tourner en sa défaveur.

« Tu te rappelles cette fois-là, sur le pont suspendu ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« « Oui. », et comment, il avait été tiré comme un lapin ce jour-là.

« J'ai jeté une malédiction avant de lâcher la corde.

- Et ?

- Je crois que ça a fait de Voldemort ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Dans une de mes vies, j'ai été son aïeule. Aujourd'hui encore, je suis la réincarnation de l'âme de son aïeule. C'est pour ça que...

- Que tu parles toujours fourchelangue ?

- C-comment tu le sais ?

- Je t'entends dans ton sommeil.

- Ah... » fit-elle gênée, « En tout cas il y a pire.

- Il y a toujours pire.

- Lorsqu'il est revenu durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il a pris le sang de Harry pour ressusciter. C'est ce sang qui coule dans ses veines, mais également dans les miennes.

- Non. Ton sang est un peu dilué par celui de Severus, tu n'es en rien comme Voldemort.

- Il y a pire.

- Il y a toujours pire...

- Dan.

- Quoi, c'est aussi la réincarnation de son aïeul ?

-Non, mais c'est mon jumeau, le même sang, l'âme née le même jour, à la même heure et avec moins de deux minutes d'écart. Cela lui confère presque les mêmes pouvoirs que moi.

- Ça fait donc de lui la seconde plus grande menace contre Voldemort après toi.

- Sans doute que Voldemort ne savait pas qu'il courait à sa perte en marquant Harry comme son égal.

Voilà pourquoi la solution était « passé ». Parce qu'il avait fallu rencontrer Drago « Dragon » Malefoy pour débloquer ce souvenir crucial. En réalité, malgré le fait qu'elle fût la dernière héritière de Serpentard, - ce qui expliquait ce qu'elle faisait dans cette maison -, la malédiction ne l'atteignait pas. Parce que le nom se transmettait par le sang et l'âme réunis. Hors, si son âme avait été jadis une Jedusort, son sang venait des Potter et des Prince. Et puis sans s'en rendre compte elle s'assoupit.

Malefoy ne fit pas un bruit, pas un mouvement tandis qu'il étirait les ailes et les rétractait dans son dos. Il n'avait rien dit, il l'avait laissé parler mais il n'était pas encore totalement sénile. Il était soulagé qu'Ambre admette se souvenir de leur passé commun, il était peut-être fou, mais cela le fit penser qu'elle désirerait un jour se rapprocher de lui. Le reste était beaucoup plus sinistre. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un accio sur un parchemin et une plume. Quelques mots brefs et concis pour expliquer l'état des choses puis il la cacheta et nota le destinataire. Les circonstances menaient à penser que seule la magie noire réglerait le problème. Et à sa connaissance, seul Severus en était un spécialiste.

Le lendemain arriva et Ambre était toujours enfermée dans ses pensées tristes. Elle prit la salle de bain après Malefoy et s'habilla de manière moldue. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune, le blond avait déjà fini le petit-déjeuner et s'apprêtait à partir. Le week-end faisait partie des rares fois où ils avaient le droit au petit-déjeuner dans l'appartement.

« Quel est ton programme pour aujourd'hui ? » demanda Ambre.

« Rester avec mes amis sûrement. Pourquoi ? Tu veux mettre un entraînement de dernière minute ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, non. Fais ce que tu veux. » répondit-elle d'un air détaché, déçue quelque part car elle ne voulait pas que cela recommence comme avant.

« À ce soir alors. » conclut Malefoy, se disant que ce qu'il voulait était au-delà de l'imagination d'Ambre.

Ambre resta là à tourner en rond. Elle avait besoin de parler. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un de confiance. Elle ne pouvait plus aller voir Lupin, pas depuis qu'il vivait avec ses compagnons. Elle ne pouvait pas aller voir ses pères qui étaient avec ses petits frères nommés récemment Dylan, Kyle et Tyler. Elle pensa à Pansy et à Dan et repoussa cette idée dans un coin de son esprit. Tous deux étaient en couple, qu'avaient-ils affaire de ses problèmes à elle… ? Elle pensa à Hagrid puis se moqua d'elle-même. Comme si elle pouvait confier ses problèmes de cœur à un enseignant, à un géant, non c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée. Ambre pensa à Alexander, mais avec le baiser qu'il lui avait donné, et la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé pour l'inviter au bal... Lettre à laquelle elle n'avait jamais répondu d'ailleurs. Il rendait les choses encore plus compliquées. Elle serra machinalement la pierre bleutée dans sa main. Elle avait besoin d'Orlaï, tellement que son cœur se serra et qu'elle dut reprendre son souffle.

Elle passa sa journée à vagabonder dans les couloirs de Poudlard, puis elle se décida à aller à la tour d'astronomie y observer le parc enneigé. Lorsqu'elle arriva tout en haut de la tour, elle grommela, elle n'était pas seule et cela l'ennuyait quelque part. Le garçon aux couleurs de Serdaigle se retourna et lui fit un sourire craquant.

« Alexander ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. C'est rare de te voir par ici. » répondit-il doucement.

« J'avais... », elle fit une pause, comme pour bien choisir ses mots, « ...envie d'être un peu seule.

- Oui, ça t'arrive souvent ces temps-ci.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je t'ai envoyé des hiboux tu sais. J'aurais aimé qu'on parle du baiser qu'on a échangé. Mais tu ne m'as jamais répondu.

- Oh... Ça.

-Sympa, cette manière de nous voir.

-Nous ? » répéta-t-elle, où avait-il vu un « nous » ? Elle était tellement abasourdie qu'elle ne fit pas attention à son sarcasme.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. » fit-il plus doux, « Je sais bien que je suis spécial pour toi. »

Elle nageait en plein délire. Tout son être criait au scandale, car il fallait bien avouer que son cœur commençait à être pris, qu'il ne bondissait que pour une seule personne, elle savait son nom bien qu'elle ne pouvait l'avouer. Il lui suffirait de mettre les points sur les « i » pour qu'il redevienne aussi charmant qu'à leur rencontre, n'est-ce pas ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Tu sais très bien que nous ne sommes que des amis. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, l'attrapa par les épaules afin de l'empêcher de reculer et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle posa automatiquement ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser. Son baiser se fit plus passionné alors, écœurant presque la Serpentard. Lorsqu'il recula, elle lui colla une gifle magistrale. Si elle n'avait pas pu le repousser en paroles, au moins ce geste serait convainquant, non ? Mais il se retourna vers elle avec un sourire joueur. Ce n'était pas censé être drôle ! Par manque d'entraînement physique et le fait que ses pouvoirs étaient bridés, elle avait du mal à faire mieux qu'une gifle. Disons qu'elle ne sortait pas sa baguette, ne voulant pas tenter une réaction violente de sa part.

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais faire les choses dans la douleur. » fit-il avec un sourire en coin, lui rendant sa gifle par surprise avant de l'attraper fermement par les avant-bras, « Mais ça peut s'arranger.

-Lâche-moi ! » cria-t-elle en tentant de se libérer, ce qui le fit rire.

« Tu finiras pas aimer. » susurra-t-il au cœur de son oreille.

« Arrête ! »

Pris par une folie inconnue, il la poussa jusqu'à la rambarde et la saisit par le cou. Elle avait peur du vide. Surtout depuis qu'elle se souvenait d'être morte d'une chute fatale dans un ravin. Elle souffla une supplique pour l'arrêter, il ne fit que serrer plus fort. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, voyant que ses coups de genoux ne faisaient rien d'autre que de l'affaiblir elle-même. Le crépuscule était magnifique, le contexte aurait pu être pire, elle aurait pu se faire tuer dans un endroit moche.

Des points noirs commencèrent à danser devant ses yeux, et le manque d'oxygène lui fit mal au crâne. Elle se sentir partir, perdre conscience, comme si tout lâchait brusquement : l'arrêt d'urgence, ce bouton rouge qu'on martelait en situation de danger. Elle crut apercevoir, derrière Alexander, Malefoy haletant, les joues rouges et le regard fou. Elle percevait son urgence, son angoisse, cette teinte de désespoir. Et puis...

Tous ceux qui étaient là s'évanouirent peu à peu, comme le vent soufflant sur du sable. Elle vit les pans des murs et de l'horizon se détacher comme si ce n'était qu'un puzzle sur fond d'obscurité. Elle eut une impression de vide sous ses pieds tandis que le sol, sur lequel elle s'était écrasée méchamment lorsqu'Alexander avait disparu, se mit à disparaître aussi. C'était comme s'il était grignoté par une force noire inconnue. Tout son monde était chamboulé, comme une scène de théâtre qu'on démonterait. Elle avait toujours du mal à respirer.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » croissa-t-elle.

Le sol s'effondra dans son intégralité, et Ambre s'enfonça dans la noirceur des ténèbres.

« Va chercher Pomfresh.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle se réveille. »

Ambre n'aurait su dire qui parlait, elle reprenait doucement conscience, la bouche pâteuse, les yeux meurtris par tant de lumière. Si bien qu'elle n'avait tenté qu'une seule fois de les ouvrir.

« Hhhhu... » fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire.

« Quoi ? Taisez-vous, elle essaye de parler ! » dit une voix qu'elle identifia comme celle de son frère.

« Ne l'incitez pas à parler vous autres. Oust ! Sortez de mon infirmerie. » fit Pompom.

« Mais...

- Pas de mais ! Oust ! »

Ambre sentit la chaleur de la main posée sur la sienne disparaître et elle en sentit immédiatement le manque. Des bruits de pas et puis plus rien si ce n'était l'infirmière qui s'affairait autour d'elle. Elle tenta de parler encore mais n'arriva qu'à croasser des paroles inintelligibles.

« Détendez-vous. Buvez. » ordonna la vieille femme en lui administrant de l'eau dans un verre.

« Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux maintenant. » demanda-t-elle et Ambre obéit péniblement.

« C'est bien, c'est très bien. Je vais vous faire boire quelques potions. Voilà. Savez-vous où vous êtes Miss ? »

Ambre hocha la tête afin de répondre par l'affirmative. Pourquoi elle lui posait toutes ces questions ? Ambre ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose, et surtout de comment elle était arrivée à l'infirmerie..

« Cela va faire deux jours maintenant que vous étiez dans le coma.

- Quoi ?

- Dormez, vous en saurez plus plus tard. »

Ambre s'évanouit presque et n'ouvrit les yeux que bien plus tard. Là, dans ce lit au linge blanc, elle étouffait, alors elle entreprit de se lever pour explorer l'endroit qui lui semblait vaguement familier. Mais lorsqu'elle se leva, ses jambes se dérobèrent, elle tenta de se rattraper à sa table de chevet et termina pitoyablement sa course par terre. L'infirmière fut immédiatement avertie par tout ce raffut et vint s'enquérir de ses patients.

« Que faites-vous par terre ? » s'exclama Pomfresh.

« Suis tombée...

- Évidemment que vous êtes tombée. Là, laissez-moi vous aider. Vous n'auriez même pas dû essayer de vous mettre debout dans votre état.

- Je ne comprends pas... Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?

- Asseyez-vous. » ordonna l'infirmière et Ambre obéit, « Mon enfant. » commença l'infirmière avant de se laisser plonger dans ses pensées, laissant durer l'appréhension d'Ambre, « Vous avez eu un grave accident.

- Quel genre ? » demanda Ambre, se rappelant vaguement avoir été en haut d'une tour.

« Vous avez fait un AVC, un accident vasculaire cérébral.

- Quand ? Quoi ? Hein ? » demanda-t-elle hagarde.

« C'est très rare chez les sorciers. C'est arrivé parce que votre métabolisme a très mal réagi à votre saut dans le temps. Votre frère nous a tout dit. Il a eu très peur pour vous.

- Saut dans le temps... Attendez, on est quel jour ? » demanda-t-elle sans réellement tout comprendre de ce qu'il se passait.

« Nous sommes le 3 mai 1997, Miss. »

Soit trois jours après son anniversaire, et 25 ans plus tôt de son seizième anniversaire. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Alors, trois jours auparavant, elle avait bu la potion que son père Severus lui avait donnée afin d'aller changer le futur. Elle et son frère étaient arrivés lors de la fin de la sixième année d'Harry, son autre père. Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et vu jusque-là... N'était qu'un rêve.

* * *

Fin de la première partie

Mes chers lecteurs, je suis ravie que vous me suiviez encore jusque là. :) Je compte publier la suite de cette fanfiction à part, toujours sur ce site, c'est un choix avant tout personnel. Pour ceux qui sont déçus de la fin de cette partie, sûrement que vous pourrez trouver satisfaction dans la seconde et dernière partie de cette histoire. J'espère vous retrouver tout aussi nombreux. ;) Je vous laisse néanmoins un petit cadeau : un bonus. Que se serait-il passé si Ambre était allée au bal ?


	30. BONUS

**BONUS**

**Si Ambre était allée au bal ?**

Elle réfléchit encore, plus particulièrement au fait que ce soit un bal masqué. Le masque... Elle pourrait prétendre rester à l'appartement durant le bal de la St Valentin, et puis, au moment où personne ne la verrait, elle se déguiserait et deviendrait quelqu'un d'autre l'espace d'une heure ou deux. Qui s'en soucierait ? Elle ne serait qu'une inconnue masquée parmi les autres. Un dernier ricochet et elle rentra à l'appartement. Sur le chemin, elle entendit quelques petites choses intéressantes : apparemment les couples se distinguaient par un objet personnel, un échange entre amoureux pour se retrouver durant la soirée. Bien, elle n'en aurait pas, et elle n'aurait pas à guetter voir si Malefoy inviterait quelqu'un officiellement, après tout qu'en avait-elle à faire ? Les jours passèrent, le soir du bal arriva. Malefoy était déjà parti, jetant tout de même un regard en arrière avant de franchir le tableau. Ambre hésitait encore, là, dans sa chambre, à regarder la vieille robe qu'elle avait portée le jour de Noël, ou elle ne savait plus quand. Elle lança un collaporta sur la porte pour être sûre d'être tranquille. Un wingardium leviosa sur la robe permit de la faire léviter au centre de la pièce. Un sort de découpe supprima les bretelles. Le fond noir de la robe ne lui plaisait pas, d'un sort elle devint turquoise. Elle la trouva trop courte également, et la métamorphosa jusqu'à ce que la robe atteigne le sol en longueur. La base était presque parfaite.

Elle lança deux enchantements pour que le bas de la robe soit plus foncé que le haut, frôlant le noir, tandis que le haut du décolleté tendrait vers le blanc. Elle prit une de ses écharpes et ferma les yeux, s'aventurant vers une métamorphose plus complexe : un corset. Un qui prendrait la couleur du tissu sur lequel il serait posé et qui se lassait dans le dos. Ambre le fit léviter à côté du reste de la robe. Il manquait quelque chose. La robe lui semblait fade. Elle rajouta des broderies sur le corset, mais cela ne sembla pas assez. Lorsque sa main rencontra un galet dans sa poche, une idée la traversa. Elle rétrécit le galet pour qu'il s'arrondisse dans une sphère parfaite. Un sort d'allègement, puis un charme afin que la pierre prenne une teinte précieuse et brillante. Un sort de duplication puis de fixation et la robe fut fin prête. Elle mit la robe, légère comme une plume.

Beaucoup de choses n'allaient toujours pas. Déjà le bracelet qu'elle s'échangeait avec Dan à chaque Noël, elle ne pouvait pas le porter, ou autant venir avec une pancarte fluorescente, clignotante avec son nom dessus. Elle le plaça donc dans sa malle avec ses flèches et son arc. L'autre aussi, ce bracelet qui bridait ses pouvoirs allait la vendre, d'autant qu'elle ne pouvait l'enlever. Mais la solution vint toute seule, ainsi elle métamorphosa de longs gants. Après tout, c'était un bal masqué, qui critiquerait ses excentricités ? Elle se regarda dans le miroir, se donnant l'impression d'être outrageusement travestie en quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même. Travestie en femme, elle qui s'habillait plutôt comme une jeune fille d'habitude. Cela la fit rire un court instant. Un charme pour boucler ses longs cheveux à partir des oreilles, et la voilà presque prête.

Manquaient les chaussures et le masque. Elle aimait les escarpins, elle adorait même, mais pas sur elle. Ils lui faisaient toujours mal aux pieds, elle se sentait boudinée et marchait en canard tant elle avait peur de se ramasser la tête la première. Des ballerines feraient l'affaire. Elle les enfila puis alla chercher le masque qu'elle avait enchanté la veille. Il était serti de plumes noires, turquoises, fait d'un tissu satiné, prenant parfaitement les courbes de ses yeux et de son nez. Lorsqu'elle le mit, il fit tout de suite son effet, changeait régulièrement la couleur de ses yeux, faisant apparaître des mèches de la même couleur que ses yeux dans ses cheveux. Il manquait encore quelque chose... Une touche de maquillage peut être ?

Ambre descendit au rez-de-chaussée, tenant le bas de sa robe pour ne pas trébucher. En arrivant face aux portes de la grande salle, occasionnellement transformée en salle de bal, elle observa deux jeunes filles se voir refuser l'entrée parce que l'une n'avait pas de robe de soirée et l'autre ne portait pas de masque.

« Bonsoir Miss. » la salua un des gardiens de la porte, était-ce un préfet ?

On lui ouvrit la porte. Mystère et galanterie étaient au programme. Et dire qu'elle n'avait jamais su tenir les cours de tante Hermione sur le maintien dans le monde. 'Pas besoin de maintien quand on se prend un avada dans la tronche.' lui avait dit Ambre alors qu'elle refusait une fois encore d'apprendre l'ordre des couverts sur une table. La salle avait été ensorcelée pour qu'aucun nom n'y soit prononcé. Lorsqu'elle jeta un œil aux autres jeunes filles présentes, un grand sentiment d'infériorité la pris. Que faisait-elle ici déjà ? Déguisée ainsi en femme, elle ne se sentait plus du tout à sa place. Un instant elle eut envie de faire demi-tour. Elle respira à fond et se traina vers le buffet pour prendre un jus de citrouille. Alors qu'elle allait le porter à ses lèvres, quelqu'un vint prendre délicatement le verre de sa main pour le reposer sur la table.

« Navré de vous importuner Miss. » lança une voix derrière elle, « J'aimerais solliciter une danse auprès de la jeune femme la plus ravissante de ce bal. » susurra Malefoy.

« Vous devez vous tromper dans ce cas, en me demandant une danse. » répondit Ambre, gênée et tendue à la fois, « Car assurément la plus belle des femmes de ce bal doit déjà être ne train de danser.

- Oh, elle l'était, jusqu'à votre arrivée. Elle semble bien fade à présent.

- Je suis mauvaise cavalière. » avoua Ambre pour tenter d'échapper au supplice, elle avait prévu de regarder, voilà tout !

« Pourquoi venir au bal dans ce cas ? » demanda son interlocuteur en souriant d'une manière qu'elle n'aurait su expliquer mais qui réchauffait le cœur.

« J'aime observer. Je suis venue par curiosité.

- Voilà qui est fâcheux. » souffla Malefoy, puis il redressa la tête et elle sut qu'il était déterminé à l'entraîner sur la piste de danse, « Cette musique ne demande pas trop de technique, cela sera parfait. »

Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de protester. Elle avait honte et paniquait sur les bords. Un inféri faisait moins peur que cela ! Malefoy l'avait-il reconnue ? Tentait-il de l'humilier en public sous couverture de l'anonymat régnant ou... Non, elle le connaissait, Malefoy la considérait avec froideur, sans cesse dans l'autopunition. Il n'était jamais avec elle le séducteur qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle le regrettait presque, car il avait du talent pour faire chavirer les cœurs, il était si sûr de lui qu'elle lui aurait confié sa vie dans la seconde. C'était un sentiment de sécurité assez grisant. Il lui fit poser sa main sur son épaule tandis qu'il mettait la sienne sur sa taille. Ils ne dansèrent pas vraiment, ils se balançaient tout au plus au rythme de la musique. Gênée d'être aussi près de lui, à être obligée de reconnaître qu'il avait des traits agréables, elle essayait de regarder ailleurs. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua la multitude de regards tournés vers elle.

« Qu'ont-ils tous à nous regarder ? » demanda-t-elle gênée au point de vouloir disparaître sous terre.

« Je dirais qu'ils nous jalousent. » avança-t-il en la dévisageant tendrement.

« Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis l'homme qui danse avec la plus belle demoiselle de la soirée, et que vous êtes celle qui a le plus beau cavalier. » se vanta-t-il.

« Ça va les chevilles ? » lança-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Ce fut la première fois qu'Ambre entendit Malefoy rire, ou en tout cas qu'elle y prêta réellement attention. Elle était gênée d'un côté, car elle était la cause de son hilarité, toujours à dire des choses quand il ne fallait pas. D'un autre côté, elle aurait voulu que cela dure encore un peu, c'était si bon de le sentir détendu, sans aborder aucun des sujets fâcheux qui existaient entre eux. Son rire fut contagieux, elle aussi se permit cette fantaisie.

« Vous voyez ? Vous dansez.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment de la danse, on fait du sur-place.

- Eh bien, vous avez un cavalier avec qui vous bougez en rythme sur une musique adéquate. Vous dansez.

- Je ne...

- Et vous dansez plutôt bien. » la coupa-t-il pour la complimenter.

Elle se tut, devinant que ses joues étaient rouges de gêne. Elle le savait, son corps avait dû augmenter en température, déjà son souffle était étrangement irrégulier et son cœur bizarrement rapide. C'était stupide d'ailleurs de réagir ainsi, c'était le genre de phrase qu'il pouvait sortir à toutes les filles avec qui il avait dansé. Le sourire d'Ambre se ternit. Elle n'avait plus envie de rester à ce bal. D'un côté parce qu'elle adorait le moment, et de l'autre parce que l'adorer devenait insupportable. En jetant un œil sur les jalouses qui lui lançaient des regards noirs, elle se demanda laquelle était passé dans le lit de Malefoy, et qui serait la prochaine. Pourquoi était-elle là, déjà ? Une multitude de réponses lui vinrent à l'esprit, mais aucunes de semblaient la satisfaire. Pour l'instant elle était là parce que la main chaude sur sa taille était agréable. Parce que la douceur et la gentillesse de Malefoy lui mettaient du baume au cœur. Elle était là pour accueillir dans sa mémoire les mots de Malefoy qui, pour une fois, n'étaient pas teintés de souffrance. D'ailleurs, habillé comme il l'était, il était très difficile de le deviner mourant, voire dépressif. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, rester ainsi à prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre, elle se demanda si Malefoy avait songé à elle comme un plan d'un soir. Et elle flippa lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait peut-être voulu être plus. Elle s'arrêta de bouger et posa sa main sur le torse de Malefoy pour l'arrêter également.

« Merci pour la danse.

- Cela sonne comme un au revoir.

- Je dois y aller. »

Elle se fraya un chemin entre les couples qui dansaient. Ambre tenta d'ignorer le martellement de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Les sourires de Malefoy et ses yeux éclairés de joie rappelaient de douloureux souvenirs à Ambre. C'était comme des flashs qui la prenaient éveillée à présent, lui déclenchant des maux de tête faramineux. Elle se mit à courir dans les escaliers, dans les couloirs, tentant de se libérer la tête. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'étage de ses appartements, elle ralentit la cadence et ce fut à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait été suivie. Un regard en arrière lui suffit pour qu'elle se rende compte que c'était Malefoy. Elle prit appui sur le mur, essoufflée. Elle lut dans ses yeux qu'il était toujours autant déterminé, d'ailleurs il avait enlevé son masque afin d'arrêter ce jeu le rendant anonyme. Elle finit par se rendre compte que sa main n'était pas sur le mur mais sur le tableau qui la mènerait à l'appartement. Elle regarda Malefoy, puis la porte, et murmura le mot de passe.

« Ab imo pechore. »

La porte s'ouvrit vers l'intérieur, elle aurait vendu son âme pour s'y téléporter plutôt qu'avoir eu le temps de voir la colère folle de Malefoy se peindre sur son visage. Sûrement qu'il penserait qu'elle s'était moquée de lui. Le cœur battant, elle entra dans l'appartement avant que Malefoy n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Lorsque Malefoy entra dans l'appartement, il claqua la porte derrière lui et apprécia le frisson de crainte que cela procura à Ambre. À leur pieds gisait le masque de la jeune fille, ses gants et ses ballerines qu'elle avait quitté à la hâte. Elle était tendue, sa respiration était irrégulière. Elle attendait qu'il crie, qu'il laisse exploser sa colère, quelque chose. N'importe quoi que lieu de ce silence froid entre eux.


End file.
